


Lunar Deity

by Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Language, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel/pseuds/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through unfortunate circumstances Bella finds herself moving to Beacon Hills, California rather than Forks, Washington. She soon finds out she’s not the only one keeping a secret. But will she ever truly be able to run from her past? Or will it come back to literally bite her?</p><p>NC-17</p><p>In Progress</p><p>Scott/Bella Pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Beacon Hills

This story is rated M for MATURE for a reason. Such as language, violence, SEX, etc… I don't have an exact time frame for either. I will say that Allison is still alive and Scott is alpha. Bella never lived in Forks btw. She moved from Arizona to California. I wanted to put a bit of my own spin to it so we'll see where it goes. Please read then review thank you. I do not own Twilight or Teen Wolf. And yes I will be doing a Derek Hale match up here soon as well as Bruce Banner from the Avengers. I'm doing my best to get to everyone's requests. I've yet to finish my Joker one which I hope to accomplish soon. Thank you! (Contains humor, drama, romance, friendship, family, horror, some angst, supernatural, adventure etc...)

Intro:

"So this is the other spare bedroom." Stiles says as he opens the bedroom door.

Bella nods and looks around.

"It was my old room." He utters with a shrug.

"Well then that explains this."

His eyes widen as she picks up a playboy that was hanging out of the mattress. He quickly grabs it from her hand and looks towards the door hearing his father coming down the hall.

"Don't…" Stiles pleads and hides the playboy in his over shirt.

Bella raises her brows and plops down on the bed as Stiles places her bag down.

"You getting settled in ok?" Her uncle questioned.

"Yep."

"Cool."

Stiles swallows back continuing to look upon Bella pleadingly.

"Well make yourself at home. Hang up whatever posters you want or paint even. Your mom is still out job hunting she wanted you to know she might be late."

"Thanks."  
He nods and leaves them be. Bella looks back towards Stiles with a mischievous grin.

"So like, oh my god, you have a playboy. I didn't know you liked girls!"

She yanks the playboy out from Stiles hiding place and flips through it.

"Bells…" He hisses.

She shows him a certain picture.

"Think those are real?"

"You're the devil."

"Aw thank you cuz!"

He smiles and jerks the playboy back out of her hand.

"I suppose I owe you one."

She shrugs and lies back in the bed.

"Ugh, Stiles don't look at that while you're lying beside me!"

He chuckles and puts it away. Stiles folds his arms about his chest.

"So this ought to be fun!" He announces with a grin.

"Whatever you say Stiles."

His cellphone goes off playing an Avenged Sevenfold song as a ringtone.

"Yep?"

Bella glances over at him.

"Hey don't forget to grab my history book. I need it."

"Yeah, yeah I won't forget."  
"I mean it Stiles."

"I hear ya. I'm looking at it right now." He lies.

"Then go ahead and put it in your bag so you won't forget."

"ON it… I'm walking to my bag right now and… done."

"You're so full of shit…" Bella says.

"Bells!"

"I'm just saying you're a dirty, dirty liar."

"Stiles?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Who's that? And what does she mean by you're full of shit?"

"Well I haven't gone today. Maybe that's what she means and she is Bells. You remember my cousin Bella Swan right?"

Scott grimaced on the other end.

"You mean your little cousin that spent the summer with you that one year."

"Yep that'd be the one."

"Oh I remember her alright."

Bella snapped a look towards the phone able to hear everything he was saying. Stiles clears his throat.

"She's right next to me…" He warns.

"As in she can hear everything I'm saying."

"Oh yeah and she's not looking too happy."

"Huh… Um well I'll see you tomorrow!"

Stiles grins as Scott hangs up the phone.

"He sounds nice." She says sarcastically.

"Do you not remember the last time we all played together?"

"Sure I do." She blushes a bit.

"Ewww… don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't go all gaga like you used to about him. You're like 17 now not 8!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You first."

Bella pushes him off her bed and he lands on the floor.

"I see some things never change."

She nods and flips him off.

"Goodnight jerk off!"

"Night butch."

 

"Hurry it up will ya? We're going to be late."

Bella rolls her eyes and grabs her backpack. She rushes out the door as Stiles hops into his jeep and starts it. Bella climbs on in.

"Nice ride."  
"Thanks."

"Stiles!" She snaps as he peels out of the driveway and she hadn't even got her seatbelt on.

"Oops."

"Oops? You're such a jerk."

"And I love you too."

She smiles and shakes her head. Bella swallows back nervously once he pulls into the parking lot. He parks beside a green and black dirt bike with the number 32 on it.

"Looks like Scott's already here."

Bella opens her door and climbs out. She pushes up her shades as they head towards the building. Stiles hands her schedule over.

"We tried to make sure you had all the same classes, but dad drew the line at Lacrosse. So he told me to pick and I went with softball."

She freezes and lowers her shades as she looks upon him.

"Softball?"

"Well yeah we both know how you like to hit some balls." He wits with a grin.

"Would you like to see how I do it?!" She snaps and places her shades back on.

"I'm not going to play softball!"

"Oh come on Bells I bet you'd be good at it."

"You know I don't do things like that."  
"And why not? You have a good arm I've seen you hit a ball!"

He opens the door and she struts on in.

"It doesn't matter. I'm changing it."

"Just give it a try would you?"

She keeps walking.

"You don't know where to go!" He calls out.

"I'll figure it out."

"Come on now don't get all pouty you're such a baby!"

"And you're an ass!"

The bell rings and they both freeze looking to one another.

"I told you we were running late."

She rolls her eyes and follows him to their first class. Stiles opens the door and holds it open for her.

"Butches first."

"Knock it off Stiles."

Scott shifted in his chair as he heard Stiles voice. He froze and swallowed back as Bella entered the classroom. She took off her shades and made her way over to the empty seat to the right of Scott. She didn't even recognize him. Stiles took his usual seat to the left of Scott. Scott turned glanced over giving Bella the once over. She was in a pair of skinny jeans, a black Rob Zombie t-shirt and a white pair of Converse. Her hair flowed about freely.

"Holy shit…" Scott whispered only he hadn't realized it was loud enough for everyone even Bella and Stiles to hear.

He quickly cleared his throat and turned his head. He pretended to be busy on some notes. Bella shrugged it off and got her books out. Scott leaned over.

"That's Bells?"

Stiles nodded.

"That… that's the cousin that kissed me when she was like 7?" The girl that give me my first kiss, I thought I'd die of humiliation. I couldn't believe she did that in front of all the guys! And now look at her. 

"Actually it was 8, but yes."

"Damn…" Damn, damn, damn! Stiles your cousin is HOT! Not that you want to hear me say that so… but wow! That's Bells?! The little tomboy that visited that summer? Clearly still a tomboy… clearly a very sexy one! Knock it off Scott and stop staring at her before Stiles decides to steal one of his father's guns. What I wouldn't give for a repeat of that kiss. Oh man… and I was just a jerk to her. I wiped my mouth off and acted disgusted. Well I was… What was wrong with me? I was such a little jerk!

Stiles leaned back studying Scott. Scott looked back over towards Bella.

"I can't believe that's the same girl."

Stiles clears his throat. And Scott turns back around.

"What?"

"Is there something you wish to discuss with the rest of the class?"

Stiles and Scott look to one another.

"Um no mam." Stiles replies and rolls his eyes at Scott.

"Then please keep your thoughts to yourselves until after class."

"Yes mam." They both chorused.

Stiles cut Scott an accusing look. Scott smiles and leans back in his seat. He stole one more glance upon Stiles's cousin though as he did. He shook his head in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe that Stiles's cousin was that hot! Scott looked back towards the front. Allison and Lydia were gossiping back and forth about something. He noticed the teacher never got on to either of them for talking during class. Scott wasn't the only one to take notice of Stiles's hot cousin. Aiden also was scoping her out as he sat to the other side of her.

At one point Bella stretched out her arms and both boys literally gawked upon her. Bella was revealing some slight tummy. Scott however turned as he felt something hit him in the head. He looked down to see a wadded up piece of paper in his lap. Stiles cleared his throat with irritation. Scott looked his direction.

"Stop staring!" Stiles harshly whispered.

Scott merely smiled and crossed his arms about his chest. Bella kept quiet and to herself. When lunchtime came she was nowhere to be found. Stiles looked around in thought. He sat at the table with Scott and their usual friends.  
"Where'd she go?"

Scott shrugged and looked around

"Maybe she got lost?"

"Nah, I showed her around between class periods earlier. I showed her the cafeteria."

They didn't see her again until lunch was over. She was already in class as they entered the room. She had her head in a book and was jotting something down. Stiles made his way over and lowered the book.

"Don't eat?"

She shakes her head and goes back to what she was doing.

"So where'd you go?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." She taunt with a slight smirk, but keeps her head down.

Scott however took notice and chuckled to himself as he took his seat.

"Whatever you say butch."

"Jerk off…"  
Scott raised his brows on this and looks upon Stiles. Stiles sighs and takes his seat.

"She's got a bit of a mouth on her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."  
"Um no, I don't."

"Um, yes you do."  
"Jackass…"

"You're right what was I thinking?!"

Bella smiles but shakes her head. She turns towards Scott.

"So Scott McCall…?"

He nods.

"Bella Swan."

She softly laughs.

"It's been awhile."

"You can say that again."

"I didn't recognize you that's for certain. It wasn't until they called role in class that it hit. So what happened because I used to be taller than you? Now you're like gargantuan." Only she didn't truly say everything that came to mind.

"Milk does a body good Bells you know that." Stiles says cutting Scott a certain look.

Milk does a body good? Hell it does Scott McCall wonders. Who'd have thought he'd turn out so incredibly gorgeous? I mean he always was cute… He still has those puppy dog eyes I remember. Good to see somethings never change. Ugh what's wrong with me? Bella blushed in thought and promptly turned away.

Scott shifts uncomfortably in his seat and clears his throat. Allison and Lydia enter the room at that point. Allison nods towards the boys and Lydia smiles.

"So who's your new friend?" Lydia questions Stiles.

"You remember how I said my cousin was moving in with us?"

Lydia nods.

"Well that's her. Bells this is Lydia and Allison. Lydia, Allison… Bells."

Bella nods and gives slight wave. The girls smile and wave in return. Allison nevertheless looked upon Scott a certain way. One he wasn't sure how to read, but did his best to ignore it. She was the one to dump him anyhow. He never wanted to break up in the first place.

Aiden comes sprinting into the room. He and his twin brother Ethan were laughing about something. Aiden sits upon Bella's desk. She lifts her eyes towards him.

"Name?"

Bella leans back looking unimpressed.

"Bella."

He nods and offers a hand.

"Aiden."

She nods in return.

"So where you from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Well Arizona well come to Beacon Hills, California."

"Um thanks… So you mind getting off my book now Cali?"

Aiden smiles and hops up.

"My bad."

"Yeah, your bad."

She says seeing how some of the pages were now bent. She does her best to straighten them out. Aiden takes his seat as class begins. After class it was time for athletics. Bella cut Stiles a hateful glare.

"What?"

"They wouldn't let me switch out of softball."

He smiles.

"See it's fate!"

"No that's you being a dick."

Scott overheard this at his locker and cocked a brow their way.

"This is b.s Stiles. You know damn well I can't play softball."

"Yes you can."

"GRRRR!" She slams her locker.

Stiles narrows his eyes. He could have sworn his cousins eyes had flickered and looked almost feline at one point. He blinked a few times and tilted his head.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your eyes… I could have sworn…"

Bella quickly places her shades on and darts out of the building.

"You sure can get under her skin." Scott says as they head to the locker room.

"Eh, she'll be fine. She just needs to gain more confidence in herself. I put her in softball because I've seen her hit. Phil used to take us to play all the time. I swore she was a natural."

"Phil her stepfather… eh, it's kind of the reason they're here. He walked out on them or something. They haven't seen him in a couple months. My aunt lost her job and well they lost their house."

"Damn…"

"Yeah… it's been rough all around. It's bad enough that Bella lost her father in the line of duty when she was just in 2nd grade."

"Talk about rotten luck." Scott says as he gets his Lacrosse uniform.

"Yep. That's why dad just said fuck it pretty much and demanded they move in."

"Well maybe things will pick up for them."

"Sure hope so."

They had to pass by the girls' softball field on the way to the Lacrosse field. Stiles shook his head seeing how his cousin was the only one not in her uniform and she was sitting on the bleachers.

"Dammit."

"Maybe she just really doesn't want to play."  
"That's not it. She's been acting rather odd ever since…"  
"Ever since…?"

"Nevermind, look I'll be right there I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Um ok just don't run too late. You know he'll make you do pushups."

"Yeah, yeah."

Stiles sneaks onto the field and sits next to Bella as she was watching the other girls play.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"Lots of things, perhaps too many to name."

She shrugs.

"So what's your deal? Why aren't you in uniform and why aren't you on that field?"

"I told you I don't play."

"Come on now you're a pro! Phil said so himself."

Stiles lowered his brows in wonder. He noticed how she recoiled when he said his name.

"Look I'm sorry he left you guys. That was a really shitty thing to do. You can't let that control your life though. I know he was the one to teach you the game but…"

Bella grits her teeth and hops off the bleachers. Stiles hops down as well.

"If nothing else talk to me dammit what's going on?!"

"Nothing ok. I just don't want to play. Sports was always more your thing Stiles."

"It's yours too. We've played together many times! In fact I never understood why you were never in sports to begin with. It sure as hell isn't because you're not any good."

Without even thinking Bella reaches out without a glove and catches a ball that was sailing right for her cousin's face. He just stood there staring at the ball in her grasp wide eyed. Lydia and Allison came running up in shock as well. Once Bella realized what she'd done she immediately dropped the ball. She took a few steps back. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Stiles finally blinked a few times only to see Bella had taken off.

"How'd she do that?" Stiles heard Lydia question Allison.

"I don't know she wasn't even looking. That should have stung like hell. She wasn't even wearing a glove!"

After school Scott and Stiles were talking out in the parking lot. Bella made her way over and tossed her bag into the jeep. Stiles turns towards her.

"So where'd you run off to?"

She didn't answer and leaned against the jeep.

"Mind telling me how the hell you caught that ball?"

"Can we go?"

"Just answer the question."

She shakes her head and reaches back into the jeep and grabs her bag.

"Nevermind I'll walk."

"You're not walking! It's too far!"

She ignores him and keeps walking. Scott watched curiously. Stiles tapped her on the shoulder and Bella whipped around and shoved him back. Scott shot up from his bike and rushed over. Bella looked to Stiles in shock as he was on the ground now.

"Stiles…" She whimpered and looked to see everyone was watching them that were in the parking lot.

Scott looks to her oddly and helps Stiles back to his feet.

"I'm sorry Stiles…" Bella rapidly spills out and takes off running.

"You alright?"

Stiles nods and dusts off.

"Does she always act like that?"

"No... she doesn't have a violent bone in her body."

 

Bella walks throughout the woods. She wasn't ready to face her family back home. She knew she was in for hell the moment she walked in. That and the guilt weighed on her heavily. She couldn't believe she pushed Stiles like that. Sure they've played around, but she'd never touched him out of anger before. But it's like she couldn't control it. She flinches thinking of the last time she let her anger get the best of her. She looked upon her hands in thought. That wave of nausea came over her. She wanted to find a place to hide, never to be found again.

She narrowed her eyes towards a house off to the distance. It looked to be abandoned and rundown. She shrugged in thought and headed that way. Once she got to the house she saw some of the windows were broken or boarded up. She took it as a sign of abandonment. Bella opened the door and peeked inside. The inside looked a bit rundown itself. She stepped on in and looked around. Bella noticed there was a wooden staircase. The floors were concrete. All signs that no one had been living here or so she thought until she turned towards the living area to see mahogany leather couches.

Her eyes widen as she took notice of the coffee table too.

"Oh shit…" She whispered and started to back up towards the door only to back into someone.

She winced and slowly turned to face the person who's life she intruded on. Bella turns to see a tall, dark and well frankly handsome man. The urge to laugh was heavy, but her nerves were heavier. Hazel blue eyes bared into her own hazel brown only as of late they were more green.

"I'm sorry. I thought the house was abandoned." Why didn't you knock you idiot! Not that it would have mattered clearly he just got home. Still you're pretty much an idiot. He looks pissed!'

"Clearly it's not." He says in a gruff tone.

A nervous laugh escapes her.  
"Yes sir, like I said I'm very sorry. I'll be on my way."

"So do you always intrude people's homes?"

She shakes her head wide eyed. She went to walk past him only he was blocking her way out. The man folded his arms about his chest and lowered his brows upon her.

"What's your name?"

Oh no is he going to report me to the police or something? I could just imagine the look on my uncle's face. Lie… lie like you've never lied before. You've already got one major ordeal to worry about why pack on breaking and entering on top of THAT!

"Angela"

He looked to her strangely. He knew she was lying he could read her pulse and see it in her eyes. She was intimidated by him.

"Angela huh?"

She nodded.  
"Well Angela, I'm Derek and you're in my house."

"And if you'd let me by I'll gladly be on my way."

"How do I know you didn't steal anything?"

She sighs and hands over her backpack.

"Look for yourself."

He kept his eyes locked with hers. Derek dug through her bag even though he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Softball?" He inquires seeing the uniform.

"Not for long."

He smirks and takes out a sports bra. Her jaw dropped and she quickly yanked it out of his hand. He then slanted his eyes and took out one of her homework paper's she'd started.

"Someone's a terrible liar." He flashes the paper with her name written on it.

"Nice handwriting though."

She gritted her teeth and jerked the bag out of his hand.

"Can I go now?!"

"You're the one that broke into my house. Remember?"

"And you're the one blocking my way."

"Why did you lie about your name Ms.. " He looks to the paper again. "Bella Swan?"

"Wouldn't you under the circumstances?"

"I wouldn't have welcomed myself into someone else's home to begin with."

She half laughs and shakes her head.

"Look are you calling the police or not?"

"Should I?"

She shut her eyes and took a few steps back.

"I really need you to step away from the door and let me pass. I said I was sorry. It won't happen again." She said behind gritted teeth.

"I don't think I should."

Bella began to shake all over. Bella quickly put on her shades.

"Look Derek, if you don't let me by you're not going to like me very much."

"I'm not so sure I like you now." He scoffs with a smirk.

He was sensing something from her, but couldn't quite peg what it was. He found himself intrigued though. Her hands balled up into fists.

"Let me by."

He shakes his head.

"Fine, have it your way." Bella slams him up against the wall with great force.

He was caught completely off-guard and in full surprise. Bella took off like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell was that?" Derek uttered to himself.

He stepped back outside and looked around.

"Damn…"

"Where've you been?!" Renee scolds once Bella enters the house.

"Out."  
"Out?"

Stiles and his father raise their brows, but don't dare utter a word.

"Yep."

Bella starts towards her room and Renee stops her.

"And you couldn't call or text because?"

"I didn't think about it." Bella tries to go past again.

Renee puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not doing this Bella. Not here. We're starting over remember?"

Bella shut her eyes for a moment.

"And you really think we can do that?"

"Yes… if you'd just give it a chance."

"I'm trying."

"No you're not. Stiles told me about softball today."

Stiles winced as Bella cut him a look.

"Great, so you're tattle telling on me now Stiles? I wasn't aware we were still in elementary."

"Don't you take it out on him. He's just as concerned as I am."

"Mom please, just let it go."

"No just talk to me!"

Bella half laughs and shakes her head. She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"What do you want me to say mom?"

"Tell me how you feel. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"You don't want to know. Trust me… and you know damn well I can't talk about it."

Her uncle shoots to his feet and points upon her.

"Now I don't know what's going on between the two of you. But you had better respect your mother under this roof!"

Bella put her hand to her chest and cut her mother a pleading glance. Stiles could have sworn he saw that flicker in her eyes again. Renee hurriedly rushed Bella off to her room. She damn near shoved her inside and shut the door. Stiles and his father looked to Renee bewildered.

"She just needs to count to ten." She says with a quivery voice.

They both heard thumping around the room as if Bella was having some sort of fit.

"What in the world?" Renee's brother questioned.

Renee lets out a nervous laugh.

"Let's just give her, her space!"

"You'd allow her to act like that?! She's old enough to know better!"

He starts towards her room Renee promptly grabs her brother by the arm.

"You don't understand. You just need to trust me on this. We need to give Bella her space. This is how we do things. I get that you're trying to help, but she's my daughter and I know what's best. She just needs sometime alone."

He sighs and shakes his head.

"I gotta get to work anyhow."

Renee looks to the time.

"Actually I got to head out as well. I got a double shift tonight."

"How's the new job going anyhow?"

Renee smiles.

"Great, actually. I mean sure it's tiring, but I really enjoy it. Helps keep my mind off things and the money isn't too bad. That and I really like the woman I'm working with."

"Oh really? What's her name I bet we know her?" Her brother questions as he places his gun holster on.

"Melissa McCall."

Stiles and his father laugh.

"So you two know her."

"Oh yeah… her son is best friends with Stiles."

"Oh…"  
"We've known the McCalls' for years. They're good people."

"Well good then that gives me some hope. Melissa's certainly one of the best nurses up there."

Stiles father looks upon him before they head out the door.

"There's some pizza money on the counter for you and Bells. You know the rules. I suppose we'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles salutes his father and spins around in the computer chair in the living room.

"Alright later."  
"Later dad! Later Renee."

She smiles and blows him a kiss. Stiles pretends to catch it and makes her laugh as he falls out of the chair doing so. His father rolls his eyes as he pulls the door shut. Stiles lays on the carpet looking towards Bella's room. He bravely crawls over to it and knocks on the door.

"Go away Stiles."

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"What?!'

He smiles and leans into her door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"What the hell are you smoking?!"  
The door opens and he lands on the floor as he was leaning against the door.

"You're such a dork."

"And you're kind of bitchy. Is it that time of the month or…"

She steps over him and exits the room.

"Better to be bitchy than a bitch."

"Haha you're so funny."

She shrugs and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Dad left us some pizza money."

"Not hungry."

"So you're just going to go without supper?"

She nods.

"Look about earlier… at school…"

"Don't. It's cool. I like it when my female cousin makes me look like a putz in front of the entire school."

Bella grimaced.

"I really am sorry Stiles." She lowered her head and looked to be ill.

"So… what was that?"

She takes in a breath.

"It doesn't matter. I need to keep my anger in check."

"Apparently… But since when?"

She lifts her eyes towards him.

"Come on Bells. What's going on? You having anger issues?"

His cellphone goes off and he raises a finger.

"Hold that thought. Scott?"

"Hey we on for our usual pizza night?"

"Um sure, if you don't mind three being a crowd."

Bella however was already heading to her room.

"It was a joke Bells." Stiles calls out.

She turns back towards him.  
"I told you I wasn't hungry. You two have at it."

She pulls her door shut and Stiles sighs.

"Well looks like it's just the two of us after all."

"Um ok on my way."

"Yep."

Stiles hangs up and knocks on Bella's door.

"Hey we weren't done remember?!"

"Not really in a talking mood, but thanks."

"Don't be like that now."

He sighs as there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on." He calls out and answers the door.

He looks to the phone in his hand and to Scott who was standing at the door.

"That was quick."

Scott nods and steps inside. Stiles pulls the door shut and heads back to Bella's door.

"Are you going to come out and finish this conversation?"

"No dad!"

Stiles smirks and shakes his head.

"Now listen here young lady!"

Scott laughs and sits on the couch. The door opens and she peeks out of the door.

"By the way you rat me out again and I might accidently slip about your skin mag!"

Scott covers his mouth dying in laughter.

"You wouldn't!" Stiles hisses.

"Oh believe me I so would!'

"You truly are the devil!"

She smiles menacingly.  
"You better believe it."

Scott raised his brows on this as her door slammed yet again. Stiles sighs and gives up as he grabs the remote and plops down beside Scott.

"Kids these days." Stiles smarts and Scott chuckles.

"You two sound more like brother and sister rather than cousins."

Stiles lifts his eyes towards her room.

"In a way we are." He says with a shrug.

Stiles orders the pizza and flips through the channels trying to find something to watch. After the pizza arrives he gets a plate and places two pieces of pizza on it. He goes and knocks on Bella's door.

"What is it Stiles?"

"Pizza delivery!"

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"You need to eat something Bells."

He then starts knocking nonstop on the door. The door flies open.

"What?!"

He holds out the plate and puckers out his lower lip. Bella breaks into a smile and shakes her head.

"That won't work."

"Then why are you smiling?"

She takes in a breath.

"Because of your face."

"Ooohhh." Scott says.

Stiles cuts him a look.

"Don't encourage her."  
"That was pretty funny."

"See even Scott knows what I'm talking about."

"Are you just going to hide out in your room?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Could've fooled me, come on now join us! Join the Jedi side oh dark one!"

"I can't…" Scott hears her whisper.

"Why?" Stiles whispers back.

"I just can't. I'm sorry. You two have fun."

"At least eat… please?"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…" She takes the pizza from his hand and shuts the door.

"Just give her sometime. She's probably still emotional about what all took place. That and she had to leave all her friends behind." Scott whispers as Stiles makes his way back to the couch.

"No… there's something else."

Scott bites into a piece of pizza.

"When they first came here… Bella was covered in bruises."

Scott narrows his eyes as he chews and swallows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but neither of them would talk about it. I questioned my dad about it and he said he hadn't a clue. That Renee didn't want to discuss it with him either."

"Man… how bad we talking?"

"I'm not sure it was 90 degrees out and she showed up in a damn sweater and jeans. She went pick up one of her bags and I saw this massive bruise on her torso around her back and another along her wrist with what little skin she was showing."  
"What the hell?"

"My words exactly, I have a feeling there's more to all this other than Phil just walking out on them."

"Well what do you think happened?"

"I haven't a clue. Honestly we all liked Phil so this is a bit of a low blow for us all. He seemed like a great guy. I just can't believe he left them like that."

"All the more reason you need to give her time to heal. Just give her some space. She'll come around when she's ready."

"I'm telling you something's not right."

#BUILDASNOWMAN


	2. Chapter 2 Take It Down Notch

Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or Teen Wolf. Read and then review thanks!

"We discussed this. Why don't you try using some of the techniques we went over?"

"It's not that easy mom. I didn't even mean to push him that hard. I just…"

They both freeze as Stiles entered the kitchen. Bella sighs with that look of guilt still about her face.

"Good morning Stiles."

He smiled and pecked his aunt and Bella on the cheek.

"Morning!"

"Ugh Stiles." Bella wipes her cheek off.

Renee laughs and pats her daughter's hand.  
"We'll discuss this later."

"Can't wait…" Bella says behind a groan.

"You two have a good day at school and Bella hun. Try to have a better day. Mingle… make friends."

She heads on out and Stiles tosses Bella the keys.

"Thought I'd let you drive today."

"Me?"

He nods and Bella smiles.

"Awesome."

"Just don't wreck it ok."

"Gotcha."

They head on out and Bella climbs into the driver's seat. He reminds her of which way to go in order to get to school. Just as they get to the stop sign before the parking lot, Scott had pulled up beside them on his dirt bike. He looked over and waved. They waved in return and Scott went on through.

"Well at least you didn't kill my friend. That's always a good start."

Bella rolls her eyes and turns into the parking lot after Scott.

"I know how to drive."

"I never said you didn't. I just wasn't sure how well."

Scott takes off his helmet and greets them. Bella tosses Stiles his keys back.

"Dig the bike…" Bella utters as she walks past Scott.

"Thanks…"

Stiles smacks Scott in the back of the head.  
"What?!"

"Quit that!"

Scott sighs and shakes his head.

"She's my cousin. You can't look at her like that!"

"Why not? She's hot."

"Huh? Butch?"

"There's nothing butch about her. Look, I get that she's your cousin, but even you gotta think she's pretty."

Stiles looks back toward his cousin as she enters the building.

"Nope."

"Hmmm…. Well face it your cousin's hot and guys are going to look."

"Not you…"

"Huh?"

Stiles starts walking.

"You heard me. Just knock it off."

Scott shakes his head and follows Stiles inside. Aiden was already at Bella's locker.

"Oh come on, this is just her second day."

Scott laughs.  
"See I told you. Guys are going to flock to her."

"Not him either!"

"I think you'd say that about anyone."

Stiles snaps a look back at Scott.

"You know damn well why I say that about you and Aiden. I don't want her around that."

Scott rears back.

"Um ok…" He scoffs bitterly and heads to his locker.

Stiles heads over and taps Aiden on the shoulder.

"Hi and bye!"

Bella looks to Stiles oddly as he takes her by the arm and starts to escort her to class.

"What are you doing?" Bella hisses.

"Just walking you to class."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"You're acting weird, even for you."

Scott entered the classroom just as Stiles was sitting Bella down.

"Knock that off would you I'm not an infant!"

"Yo what's your deal Stilinski?" Aiden questions as he enters the room.

"Don't you have some chickens to murder?" Stiles fires back and takes his seat.

Aiden makes his way over and without warning takes off Bella's shades. She quickly turned Scott's direction. His eyes widen as he caught a glimpse before she shut her eyes and covered them. At this he took a whiff of the air around him.

"Give them back Cali." Bella said holding out her hand.

"What's the deal with you wearing these indoors?"

"I have sensitive eyes now just give them back."

"I just wanted to see those pretty eyes of yours."

Bella gritted her teeth.

"That's enough Aiden give them back." Scott ordered.

Aiden narrowed his eyes upon him. Scott nodded his eyes flickered as well for a split second as he gave his command. Aiden nodded and handed them back. Bella quickly placed them back on and rushed out of the room. Just as she passed by a scent hit Scott. One he didn't recognize. He hadn't been close enough to really focus on her scent before that and he was distracted by other things when she was around. Whatever it was he found it highly intoxicating. He shut his eyes for a moment trying to collect himself. He had to force the wolf at bay. He felt his canines beginning to spike and he was aroused. He firmly gripped the table.

"What's with you?" He heard Stiles question.

Scott half laughed.

"I think you maybe right… Something about your cousin… There's something there."

Stiles and Aiden noticed that Scott's claws had popped out.

 

Renee rushed out of the hospital and met her daughter outside.

"I can't fight it. I can already feel it." Bella says in a panic.

"Ok, just calm down. We'll get you set up."

Bella nodded as Renee hurriedly led her to the car. She sped over to the storage shed unit they had set up just for this. Renee quickly unlocked the door. Bella stepped inside and turned to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared."

"I know sweetheart, but everything's going to be ok. You're not going to hurt anyone."

Bella nodded. Renee hugged her and hurriedly stepped out and pulled down the door locking her daughter away for the rest of the day and night. Renee leaned against the door and could hear Bella breaking down.

"I'm so sorry." Renee whispered.

She walked to her car and once she got inside she too broke down. She cried all the way back to the hospital. After she got back inside Scott's mother looked to her startled.

"Are you alright?"

Renee nodded.

"Yeah… just had to take care of an issue with Bella, she didn't have such a great day at school."

"Awe, I'm sorry to hear that and on her second day. What grade is she in?"

"12th."

"Oh so she's in the same class as Scott. I'll have a talk with him maybe he can help her feel more welcomed."

"Yeah my brother mentioned something about Scott being Stiles best friend."

Melissa smiles.

"Oh yeah, those two are inseparable. Don't worry well get her squared away in no time."

Renee forced a smile. That wasn't her biggest concern. Yet she couldn't even talk about it, not with anyone, not ever.

 

Bella huddled into the corner of the storage shed. As she waited for her transformation to eventually take place. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her arms.

 

"Um ok…" Stiles says once he hangs up the phone with his aunt.

Scott looks to him oddly.

"She says Bella won't be coming home tonight, but not to worry."

"That's kind of strange."

"Yep…" Stiles sighs as he looks back to his jeep.

Stiles noticed the look on Scott's face.

"You saw something didn't you? In class today…?"

Scott swallows back.

"Um yeah, at first I thought it was imagination, but I don't think it was now. I swore for a moment your cousin had eyes like a feline emerald green ones."

"I KNEW IT!"

"So you've noticed this too."

"Yeah, but I thought I was just losing it or something."

"Oh no they're there alright. That and that scent…"  
"What scent? Oh man please don't tell me you were smelling my cousin?!"  
"Ok I won't."

Stiles pinches his eyes shut for a moment.

"This is not happening."

 

Bella paced around as night continued to fall. She could feel it coursing through her. Before long she dropped down to her knees.

"Supper was good Bella thank you." She smiled and began picking up the dishes.

"Glad you liked it. Oh yeah mom said she had to pull an all-nighter. That she's sorry and will make it up to you."

"Hmmmm… she's been doing that a lot lately." He sipped from his tea as Bella did the dishes.

"Say you wanna toss the ball around for a bit when you're done?"

"Sure!"

He smiled and helped her dry off the dishes. Phil reached over and put up a plate. He was pressed up against her as he did this. Bella shook it off as an accident. She merely laughed it off.

Bella gritted her teeth as the agonizing transformation began.

"You know we ought to clock your ball one day." She looked upon Phil confused.

"You're pretty fast I'm curious as to just how fast."

He said with a warm smile. They were always tight Bella and Phil. She truly thought of him like a father. After losing Charlie it was the closet she had to one. Phil was always very attentive towards Bella and her needs. 

"So just how many boyfriends you got now?"

She blushed at his question as she tossed the ball back.

"That'd be a big fat zero."

"Now I know you're lying."

She softly laughed.

"Nope."

"Hmmm… mosquitos are coming out we might want to call it a night."

She nodded and took off her glove. Phil made his way over and took off her hat. He wrapped his arm around her and led her inside. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the door shut once they were inside. 

"Alright shower and off to bed for you."

"Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Bella was heading up the stairs.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat and looked towards the door.

"My door's always open you know…"  
Bella looked upon him rather strangely. She wasn't sure what he meant. At the time she took it as in if she needed someone to talk to.

"Anytime you need…"

She smiled and headed on up. 

Bella ripped at her clothing desperate for the pain to go away. She felt her back arching in an unfamiliar way. Her tailbone began to protrude and continued to grow. Fur of midnight began to spread across her entire body. She growled out as her nails became claws that dug into the cement beneath her.

Bella showered and went to bed. She remembered the creaking sound of her door. 

"Bella?"

She looked over to see Phil. Her head was snuggled into her pillow.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you."  
She rose up in her bed as he pulled the door shut. 

"I think we need to talk Bella."

Bella screamed out clawing at her own skin now. Her fangs popped out and her ears morphed to that of a feline's.

"But first…" He leaned over. Bella thought he was going to hug her or give her a peck on the forehead like usual. Only he didn't. He kissed her and not any fatherly kiss. It didn't stop from there. When Bella shoved him back, he began to rant. About how the two of them were meant to be. How they should run away and leave Renee. That she was the reason he even married her mother. He kept going on about how special she was and that she was one of a kind. He wanted her to give into her "gift". He wanted to see it! He told Bella he could sense it and knew it was there. She was holding back on him! He didn't like it! That was the night Phil Dwyer died. The very night he beat the shit out of her for denying him and not giving into her "gift". The night he tried to force himself on her. The same night that Renee had walked in. Her mother stood at the doorway in shock not able to move. Her daughter reversed the pin Phil had on her overpowering him. She'd swore his eyes flickered to that of a reddish orange hue. His body was trying to morph as well. Only it never took she didn't give it time to. That night she took a life. The night her transformation first took its course. Bella turned back with his blood on her hands, fear in her eyes. 

"Mom…?" 

Bella panted and lay on the floor, in her full transformation now. She was afraid to even move. She huddled into a fetal position. She covered her eyes with her long and shiny black tail and prayed that time would go by fast.

Unfortunately, she turned to hear the sound of some men breaking into nearby units and they were getting closer to hers. Bella shot up in a panic and backed into the corner of the room again. Her breathing became erratic as they got closer to her unit. Her entire body froze as sure enough they made their way to hers. The door lifted and she heard the voices. Three men stepped inside and stared right at her as they had their flashlight shined directly on her.

"What the fuck?"

She hissed out and got down to all fours in a warning matter. The idiots kept coming closer to her.

"Damn, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be terrified, or turned the fuck on."

Bella ground her teeth together and pounced on the man. She took her claws to his chest.

"SHIT!" The other two took out a couple of handguns.

Bella took off as fast as possible. She dodged bullets the entire way to the woods. Her heart raced as she kept running. She hadn't a clue where to go or what to do. She felt so much anger. She looked to the moon in thought. Bella came to a stop hearing the highway not too far away. She was running out of places to run and hide. She paced around and let out an irritated growl. Her eyes lifted towards a nearby tree. She was about to leap into it, when she got slammed back. Someone had her restrained. Their eyes were red and they snarled back snapping at her. Their massive canines were bared to her in a threatening manner. The creature reminded her of a werewolf. She recoiled and quickly shoved them off her with her back feet. Both creatures paced around eyeing one another growling off and on. The wolf like being breathed in the air and tilted his head. He took another step towards her and she clawed his face and hissed out.

He went to say something only she had her tail wrapped around his throat. He shook his head and reached up trying to pry her off him. He bounded back at her and forced her down. His hand clasped around her neck in return. Only as he did this he bent down and breathed her in once more. He shut his eyes and swallowed back as his mouth suddenly watered. She grew frightened as he easily overpowered her. The werewolf before her began to morph. Her eyes widened and she immediately loosened her grip.  
"That's right… It's me, Scott."

She shook her head.

"I know it's you Bells."

Scott took a moment to fully take her in. Her eyes were definitely the same emerald green he'd witnessed at school today. Her body both feline and very feminine, it messed with his senses and judgment. He'd never been so turned on before in his entire life. He couldn't even explain it. Her fur was short enough he could make out everything about her body.

"Scott?" She whispered as if in a state of shock.

He nodded locking eyes with hers. She covered her mouth glanced him over. His eyes widened as she suddenly locked her arms around him. He could feel her tears trickling down his chest. He took in a breath and held her.

"It's ok…" He whispered.

"I thought I was alone." She whispers in return.

He smiled to himself remembering that feeling.

"Far from it Bells."

Once she finally let go he came to his feet and gave her a hand up. He reared back and curiously circled her.

"What are you?"

She shrugs.

"I was wondering the same about you."

"Werewolf, only you're clearly not."

"Gee you think?"  
He chuckles. Bella looks back towards the full moon.

"I can't change back. Not right now."

He nods in understanding and looks towards the moon as well.

"Follow me."

He morphs before her. Bella slowly approaches him and runs he fingers along his face. She took in his werewolf chops, sharp canines, and pointed ears. As he talked his voice was deep and guttural. Bella's was raspy and almost snake like. Scott slanted his eyes and he too curiously ran his fingers along her feline face. She even had whiskers. It tickeled as he grazed the tips of his fingers along them.

"Amazing." Bella's first to say.

"I was thinking the same thing about you. It's hardly fair you know."  
"What is?"

"That in both your forms you're incredibly sexy."

"What?"

"That both your forms are really…." He sucks back a breath realizing what he'd said.

"Sexy huh?"

"Well…" He rubs the back of his neck. Oh man, did I really say that outloud?! Well might as well work with it now.

"Yep."

"Not so bad yourself Scott McCall."  
He smiles and takes off. Bella followed as he led her to the school.

"You want us to go back to school? Like we're not there enough."  
"Well, you aren't apparently, you keep leaving before the day's even over."

She shakes her head as he manages to jam the locked doors open.

"I can't believe we're breaking into school. Who does that?"

"It's a safe place and at night no one ever comes around here. "

He led her to the boy's locker room. Once they were inside Scott began to try and make some sort of makeshift pallet. Bella giggled to herself as it was made out of pads from every sport offered at the school. He had transformed back and shrugged.  
"Eh, I tried."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Control it?"

He lowers his brows in wonder.

"Bells how long have you been dealing with this?"

"This is my second time of full transition. Other's are just flare ups that I have to hurry and try to tame. It's not always a success. I have my good days and bad. If I get provoked too much I'm fucked."

He nods wholeheartedly understanding.

"Been there done that. You should have seen my first lacrosse game after I was first turned. I think I actually broke a guy's shoulder. Not a big fan of the rage."

Bella looked to him in disbelief.  
He sits back and leans against the wall. He pats the area beside him. Scott knew he was going to have a long night ahead of him. She truly was naked as a jaybird. That and with certain positions he could see the pink of her sex and the curve of her ass. For some reason her long tail had him all astir as well. Her breasts stared him right in the face. He tried desperately to hide the rampant hard on he had. It wasn't going away. For that he felt like a jerk, but he couldn't control it.

Bella sat down.

"Oh shit…" He uttered as if in agony.  
She looked to him in alarm. He hurriedly hopped up and grabbed one of his jerseys from his locker. It wasn't her fault she hadn't a clue. Bella literally had her sex spread and bared to him. Scott knew he would have no self-control if she sat that way for much longer. It was taking all will not to jump her. He tossed her the jersey and quickly turned away.  
"Your eyes were red, but they were a golden color just now."

He nods and kept his head turned. Bella placed his jersey on but finally saw what had Scott so tormented. She blushed and quickly adjusted herself more properly.

"I'm so sorry…. I … this is still new to me Scott. I didn't realize."

He let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. It's cool." He says and clears his throat.

Scott takes a moment to gather himself. He leans against the wall with one hand.

"I'm decent or about as decent as I'm going to get." She confirmed sounding truly embarrassed.

"You know what you remind me of?"

"Huh?"

"The Egyptian goddess you know the feline one Bast, right?"

She smiled.  
"Wish that's what I saw."  
"Well, what do you see?"

"Certainly not a goddess, a freak sure…" She says with a whisper and lowered her head sadly.

He shakes his head in full disagreement. He finally turns back around and sits beside her.

"Looks good on you."

She looks down to his jersey.

"Number 11 huh?"

Scott nods.

"Bells?"

"Yes?"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

She takes in a breath without realizing it she had her tail flickering about. Scott didn't comment on it, but thought it was cute.

"Just my mom and now you."  
"So Stiles and your uncle they don't know?"

She shakes her head.

"Could you even imagine?"

He grins ear to ear.  
"Oh believe me, I can.

She looks upon him peculiarly.

"Wait, are you telling me they know about you?"

He nods.

"My mom, Stiles, his father, and a few of my friends know."

"And they didn't freak?!"

"Now, I didn't say that. But these sorts of things aren't exactly new to Beacon Hills."

"You mean there are others?"

"Yes Bells, there are. All the more reason you shouldn't feel as though you have to do this all on your own. You need whatever support you can get. Only with those you can truly trust such as Stiles and your uncle. This would also help your mother in the long run. You both need others in which you can lean on.

My mother and I went through this very thing. For a while I did like you. I tried to hide it and handle everything on my own. Epic failure by the way... Everyone needs someone, Stiles was my go to. I really think you should tell him. He'd want to help. And when it comes to crazy you'd be surprised on how well he handles things. We've been through some pretty hellacious times." Though Stiles had truly hurt his feelings, when he commented about how he didn't want him with Bella. It shouldn't have. But often enough he thought of Stiles like family, like the brother he never had. So it felt as though Stiles was telling Scott that he wasn't good enough to be with his cousin. That wasn't it though and he knew it. Stiles was just being protective and that he could understand.

He looks over to see Bella covering her face. Scott placed his arm around her. He had her leaning against him. Scott wanted to help in whatever way he could think of. So he began to tell his story. Of where it all began with one bite that forever changed his life. He didn't go into detail about everything. He didn't even tell her that the bite came from Peter Hale or that he was alpha. He just spilled enough in hopes to make her feel that she wasn't alone.

"So you were bit?"

He nods. Bella looks to her hands as if in thought.

"What happens when it's something you're merely born with it? Only I never knew until recently."

"I think I might know someone that can answer your questions or at least help. If you're free this weekend maybe we can pay him a visit."

"Look at me Scott. I think I'm pretty much free for the rest of my life."

He cocked a curious brow.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Bella felt herself blushing bit and she swallowed back.

"I think we both know. Every full moon I will have to hide out. I have to fight to keep my emotions in check or it creeps up on me. A social life? That's a joke within itself."

"And what if we found a way for you to control it? What if you could do like me and change at will?"

"I can't I've tried."

"I say we keep trying. I was in the same situation. I wasn't always able to control it. I had to make myself. I had to rely on my instincts. I know yours is somewhat different, but who's to say you're at its mercy? It should be at yours. You should be the one running the show. Don't let this overcome you Bells. In fact let me help with that. When it comes to the whole emotional roller coaster, I'm the perfect candidate! "  
Bella laughs.

"You wanna help me?"

"Of course I do. It's about time too."  
She looked to him oddly.

"It's always been about others keeping my secret and helping me. I'd like to be the one returning the favor for once. So yeah Bells, let me help in whatever way I can."

She nodded against his chest.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll keep an eye out."

"Don't you need some sleep too?"  
"I'll be ok."

"Scott…"

"Sleep…"

She sighs and shuts her eyes. It didn't take long at all her body was completely worn out. Scott froze at one point and grinned. She was purring and her tail was flouncing about. Scott swallowed back as he found himself petting her. He still couldn't get over it. Her fur was like silk and stunning. That and he secretly got a kick out of seeing her in his jersey. Something about that was incredibly sexy. The deeper the slumber the more she cuddled up beside him. Eventually she ended up with her head in his lap. Scott kept stroking her fur. He couldn't help himself. Yeah she was scared out of her mind and he felt horrible about that. Still, he just couldn't help but to find her completely gorgeous.

"Scott?" She tiredly whimpered out.

He put his finger to his lips and winked. She looked around noticing they were in her room. He was in the process of putting her to bed. Bella noticed the window was open and the curtains were swaying about as the breeze from outside was coming through. The sun was now out and her body was back to normal. Scott went towards the window as he was about to crawl back out.

"Scott…" She whispered.

He looked over his shoulder towards her.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"No need. See you at school."

She smiled in return and watched as he crawled back out and he slid the window back down. Without meaning to she'd fallen back asleep. Stiles knocked on her door, but she was so out of it she didn't even hear it. He opened the door seeing that she was still asleep they had less than 15 minutes to get to school.

He walked over and shook her. She groaned out and snuggled up to her pillow even more.

"BELLS!"

She gasped out and shot up wide eyed. Stiles laughed only that laugh soon faded to that of a frown.

"What the fuck?"

She tiredly rubbed her face.

"What?"

"Why the hell are you wearing Scott's jersey?

She looked to him confused for a moment and she looked down.

"Ummm."

Stiles quickly shut her door.  
"Where were you last night?!"

"Knock it off Stiles."

"No, I want to know why the hell you're wearing his jersey! You know what, I'll just call him and find out myself."

"Don't you dare!"

Stiles ignores her and takes his cell out of his pocket.

"STILES!" She snaps and reaches for the phone.

He dodges as Scott answers.

"Hey Stiles!"

"Don't you hey Stiles me!"

"Um ok…"

"Where were you last night?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Just TELL ME!"

"Stiles! Stop it! You're overreacting!" Scott heard Bella in the background.

"Overreacting? You've only been here a week and you're wearing Scott McCall's jersey?!"

Scott winced on the other end forgetting about that.

"Stiles just relax. It's totally not what you're thinking."

"The hell it isn't. I told you she was off limits! NOT HER SCOTT!"

Bella's jaw drops.

"You did what?!"

They both turn back towards the window. Scott still had the phone in his hand and was raising the window back up. She looked to Scott apologetically.

"You need to chill. You're reading entirely too much into this." Scott says softly.

"Am I now?"

"YES!" Scott and Bella both chorus.

"And you're not my father Stiles! I won't have you telling me what I can and can't do!"

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO! You don't even last an entire day at school. Your mother lets you stay out at all hours of the night and you have a really bad attitude! What is wrong with you?!"

"Stiles…" Scott warns and shakes his head.

Bella reaches to her heart and quickly rolls off the bed and backs into a corner of the room. She pulls at her hair trying to fight it.

"Oh real mature, just go have yourself a little fit."

"STILES!" Scott shouts and points upon him irately

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Scott rushes over and hunkers down before her. Her eyes flickered and her tail and ears had begun to form.

"Scott…" She whines in alarm.

"Just breathe… Look me in the eyes Bells. Focus…"

Stiles glanced upon his cousin in shock.

"Bells… please tell me I'm seeing things."  
"Stiles she needs you right now. So now would be a great time to quit playing the part of the overbearing brother and fucking help!"

Her claws popped out and she quickly covered her mouth as her fangs were next.

"Take control Bella. Don't let it control you. You do this you just need to focus."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Not now Stiles just sit down and shut up."

"Gees ok say it don't spray it."

Scott rolls his eyes and takes Bella's hands. Her body began to calm down. Her tail and ears shifted back along with the rest of her body. Bella quickly buried her face as she brought her knees up.

Scott ran a soothing hand along her back.

"It's ok now. You did great. You took control."

"Um hello?"

They both lift their eyes over towards Stiles.

"Can I talk now?"  
"NO!" They both chorus.

#KEEPYOURJERSEY


	3. Chapter 3: Take Me Out To The Ballgame

Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read then Review thanks!

"You three are fashionably late!"

The teacher announces as Stiles, Bella, and Scott enter the classroom. They each nod and take their seats.

"You do realize this means you're to stay for detention after school?"

Bella looked upon her cousin and Scott with a guilty expression. Scott merely gave her a wink. Allison had just turned in time to catch that too. Scott took notice of her noticing, but disregarded the look Allison cut him.

"Yes mam." Stiles says and leans back in defeat.

That and he were still waiting for Bella and Scott to let him in on what was going on. Scott promised they'd discuss it, but hadn't time at the moment. He kept picturing the black ears and tail that had formed on his cousin's body. Stiles started laughing to himself and rubbed his face miserably. Scott turned to him with concern. Within 15 minutes the bell rang.

As the other students were leaving, the teacher looked up from her seat.

"You three stay put."

Bella sank into her chair and exhaled. Once the other students were gone she shut the door. She then walked over and leaned against her desk.

"You realize I have no choice, but to contact each of your parents?"

The boys nod and Bella pinches her eyes shut.

"It was my fault."

Scott shook his head at Bella's words.

"I believe that actually. This makes your third day. Your reputation isn't looking so great. I hear you left early the day before and in my class yesterday. Now today you're late and you have these two boys with you."

"It's not her fault she's new and still adjusting to everything." Scott defends.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses on the matter. You're to be on time from now on Ms. Swan. You will stay throughout the day like everyone else. I'm not sure how they did things where you came from, but that doesn't fly around here, not in Beacon Hills. Do we have an understanding?"

"Crystal clear." Bella utters keeping her head down.

"Good, you're dismissed!"

Bella hurriedly grabbed her books and dashed out of the room. She went to her locker and switched out her books.

"Hey…" She heard Aiden's voice chiming from the other side of her locker door.

She shut her eyes and swallowed back.

"Hey yourself Cali."

He smiled and pulled her door back, gazing upon her. Bella placed her other books in her bag.

"So what are your plans for this weekend Arizona?"

She turned to him oddly as she closed her locker. Stiles and Scott rolled their eyes as they looked on from their lockers.

"I thought maybe I could take you out?"

"Take me out?"

He nods confidently and smiles with those pearly whites of his. Aiden and Ethan were twins. Highly attractive ones, with dirty blonde hair, and great physiques, and they were also on the lacrosse team. Bella wasn't blind, but she wasn't stupid either. She paid attention to those around her. She soon learned that Ethan was gay and seemed to have a thing going with some guy name Danny. Aiden and Lydia were very flirtatious and often caught making out. Stiles and Lydia she noticed had a bit of an awkward relationship too. They too were flirty with one another and it seemed to Bella that Stiles had a crush on Lydia. What bothered Bella about Lydia was she seemed a little too much when it came to the guys. Other than that Lydia seemed very sweet. Bella also thought Lydia and Allison was very pretty. Allison had long brunette hair and dimpled cheeks. Lydia had red hair and had more body to her. She seemed to be more filled out than the other girls in class. Boys seemed to notice too.

"You know like on a date."

Bella raises her brows.

"You and me on a date?"

Aiden nods again.

"Didn't I just see you making out with Lydia like yesterday?"

Stiles and Scott's eyebrows rise simultaneously. Aiden shrugs.

"That's old news babe."

Bella nods. She hated being called "babe" like that. Especially, by some guy that clearly thought the world of himself.

"Old huh? The way you two were sucking face, I've reason to believe there's still some trace of saliva."

Aiden looks to her rather baffled.

"So, what are you saying exactly?"

"No, but I'm flattered. I think…" She says looking honestly confused by this.

"You're turning me down?"

She nods and starts walking away. Aiden grabs her by the arm and jerks her back towards him. He leans into her ear.

"There's something about you isn't there? I can sense and smell it."

Scott immediately grabs him and slams him back against one of the lockers.

"Stiles take her on to class."

Bella looks to Scott in surprise.

"Scott?"

"Go with Stiles, Bells." He says softly, keeping his eyes on Aiden.

Stiles hurriedly takes her by the hand and takes her to their next class. Scott locks eyes with Aiden.

"What's with you?" Aiden scoffed.

"She's not to be messed with. Do we have an understanding?" His eyes were crimson red with his demand.

Aiden starts laughing. Scott gritted his teeth and knocked Aiden back yet again.

"I'm not fucking around. She said no. Leave her be."

"You sense it too don't you? And don't even tell me you don't pick up on that scent." Aiden's eyes flickered in thought. He licks his lips.

"Mouthwatering."

Scott growled under his breath.

"You want to be part of the pack you will abide by this. I see you harassing her again and you and I are going to be having an entirely different conversation."

Aiden rolls his eyes.

"Fine… I get it. You have claims to her. I mean of course you do. You are the alpha after all."

"I never said that."

Aiden laughs as Scott brings him down.

"Your eyes are dilated. They've been dilated when you talk about her. You might not realize it boss. But you've already marked Bella Swan as yours."

Scott narrows his eyes as Aiden fixes his collar and heads on to class.

"I've claimed her?" He questions to himself in wonder.

Once Scott enters class Bella and Stiles glance upon him. He gave them both a nod and took his seat.

When lunch time rolled around Bella and Scott took Stiles to the lacrosse field. They both explained what Bella was going through best as they could. After they were done, Stiles threw his hands in the air.  
"Am I the only fucking normal person around here?!"

"I wouldn't exactly call you normal." Bella mouths off in return.

Scott smirks.

"She has a point."

"So my best friend is a werewolf and my cousin is like a werecat or what?"

"We haven't quite established that yet. I thought we could all go and see what we could find out this weekend."

"Man… Just my luck."

Scott and Bella look to him in disbelief. Bella sighs.

"Yeah Stiles, some pretty rotten luck." She sarcastically states.

 

Bella places her hair into a ponytail and loops it through her baseball cap. She turns to head on out to the field when Allison approached her. She smiled.

"So I see you're starting to fit in with the boys?"

Bella shrugs.

"Um yeah, I guess."

"Stiles he's your cousin right?"

She nods.

"That's cool, he's a great guy."

"When he wants to be." Bella replies with a slight smile.

"I assume you know all about Scott and I then?"

Bella narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"Fraid you lost me."  
Allison looked to her rather surprised.

"You mean Stiles and Scott haven't mentioned me to you?"

"Nope and no offence, but why are you asking me this?"

"Scott and I used to date."

Bella clears her throat a bit as she places her glove on.

"Is that so?"

Allison nods.

"He was pretty upset when we broke up."  
"I imagine so." Meaning you dumped him huh? Bella thought to herself.

Bella reaches for the door leading out.

"You like him don't you?"  
"Who?"

"Scott McCall."

Bella shrugs.

"What's not to like?"

"I wouldn't recommend it."

Bella freezes and turns back around facing Allison.

"And why is that?"

"There's just something's you don't know about him. I wouldn't advice it that's all."

"Hmmm, with all due respect I prefer to be the judge of that. You see I've known Scott for some time as well. We go back somewhat."

"Huh… he never mentioned you."  
"He'd have no reason. We were just kids. I visited off and on during the summer."

"I see."

Bella nods.

"Trust me, being with Scott McCall is just not a good idea. Not in the best interest for you. I would know…"

Bella turns back towards the door.

"Maybe he was just with the wrong girl."

Allison's jaw dropped and Bella smiled with her back turned to her.

Scott waved too Bella as she jogged up to the field. She smiled and waved back. Allison was behind her and mistook the wave for her. Scott didn't say anything as she waved as well. He merely went back to practice.

Ironically, Allison was up to pitch and the coach had Bella up to bat first.

Allison cut her a snarky grin and nodded towards her. Bella sighed with slight agitation and took position.

"STRIKE!"

The empire yelled.

"You are aware this is just practice?"

Bella turned to see it was Lydia. She smiled.

"I know, but it's still fun to call out."

Bella laughed.

"Ok you got me there."

Lydia tosses the ball back and it lands a foot short of Allison.

"Sorry!" Lydia called out.

Allison dusted the ball off as she picked it up.

"Someone doesn't like to get her hands dirty." Bella uttered to herself.

Lydia overheard though and looked to her oddly.

Allison tossed another iffy curve ball.

"STRIKE TWO!"

Bella turned back to Lydia once again.

"More like ball one."

"It's just practice like you said."

"Well in a real game keep in mind that's a ball it almost hit me."

"Noted sorry!"

"It's cool." Bella says behind laughter.

She takes her stance yet again. Allison nodded towards her and whipped her arm around yet again. The wonderful sound of the metal hitting against the ball spread across the field.

"Holy crap!" Lydia said in disbelief as the ball flew over the metal fence.

"And that would be a home run."

"If we were playing a real game of course."

Bella nods with a slight grin.  
"Now you're getting it."

Lydia gives her a high five as she places the bat down and runs the bases. Bella however got to the third base as the memories hit her like lightning. In fact she could have sworn she saw him sitting on bleachers.

"WOOO! GREAT JOB BELLA!" Phil called out clapping his hands as she hit her first homerun. In fact it was the hit needed in order to win the game. After her teammates celebrated the win, Phil made his way out to the field. He twirled her around and hugged her. 

Stiles just assumed she never participated in sports. But she had softball nonetheless and Phil went to every game. He himself was attempting to become a professional baseball player. He talked about being in the big leagues one day. How they'd be making it big!

"I'm so proud of you!"

A sense of pride had washed over her.

"Thanks!"  
"How about I take you out to eat in order to celebrate?"

Bella stopped running and froze. She remembered now. She remembered thinking how awkward it was that Phil had taken her to a fancy restuarant and a romantic one at that. Her mom was at work. Why hadn't she truly thought about it then? He even gave her some roses. He said it because of the big win. That same night they went home and watched horror movies all night. They ate popcorn and had sodas. She fell asleep and remembered waking up with her head in his lap. Bella promptly leaned over and began to puke right there on the field. She reached her gut and dropped her knees.

"Bella!" Lydia called out and threw off her mask.

She ran over to her and patted Bella on the back.

"Is she alright?"

"She's yacking what do you think?"

Allison sighed at Lydia's comment.

"I'm fine."

Bella brought her hat down lower shielding her eyes from everyone. The coach came by and handed Bella a bottle of water.

"Thank you…" She was embarrassed though once she saw everyone huddled around her.

That and the knowledge that she'd just upchucked on the damn field.

"Hit the showers Swan. I recommend a cold one."

Bella sighed and nodded as she started off the field.

"By the way…"

Bella turned back to the coach.

"One hell of an arm you got there. What's your pitching like?"

The coach tosses her the ball.

"Just a quick example."

Bella shrugs and walks up to the pitcher's mound.

"Allison you're right there, grab a bat."

Allison nods and grabs one of the bats.

Lydia places her mask back on and rushes back to the umpire position. Bella pitches the ball with a four seam fastball.

"STRIKE!"

Allison shook her head and turned towards Lydia.

"Not you too."

Lydia tosses the ball back and Bella catches it. Allison rolled her eyes as she took position. Bella pitched the perfect cutter ball.

"STRIKE TWO!"

Yet again they take stance. They eye one another. Bella nodded and pitched again, only this time with a changeup.

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Was that even allowed?"

"It's a playable pitch Ms. Argent."

Bella said nothing. She started back towards the locker room area.

"Congratulations Ms. Swan, I believe we have us a new pitcher."

Allison's jaw dropped. Bella smiled, but kept walking. Once she was inside the locker room she undressed and took the coach's advice. She had her eyes closed as the refreshing cool water ran down her body. Bella heard the door to the locker room open. She thought nothing of it figuring the girls were coming back early. She finished washing her hair and soaping down. Bella opened her eyes and gasped out. She stumbled back and fell on the slippery floor. When she looked up again he was gone.

"Hey you alright?" Stiles questioned as he saw the look on his cousin's face when she entered the room for detention.

She nodded. Scott however picked up her heart rate it was skyrocketing and her hands shook as she took her seat. Bella leaned back and shut her eyes. When the teacher entered the room, she handed them the work they needed to do in order to make up for being late to class. Promptly after she exited the room.

"So when do we pull a Breakfast Club and sneak out of here?" Bella and Scott heard Stiles whisper.

"And let me guess you're the one we trick into doing the work for us?"

Scott has a good laugh at Bella's comment.

"Yeah, yeah and you're the butch that gets the make over at the end."

Bella shrugs.

"Guess that makes Scott the jock."

"Of course he gets to be Emilio."

Bella smiles and her nerves were beginning to settle down a bit. It was just her imagination. He couldn't really be there. After all he's dead. Scott cuts Bella a certain grin while working on his paper. Bella felt herself blushing and swallowed back feeling a slight wave of heat coming over her.

"So what did Aiden mean?" She whispers but continues to work on her paper.

Scott's eyes shift towards her.

"By sensing me and all that?"

Stiles sighed exasperatedly.

"He's a werewolf too only he has to pretty much do whatever Scott says." Stiles whispers.

Bella stops what she's doing and looks over. Scott groaned out and cut Stiles a disproving look.

"And why's that?"

"He's what they refer to as the "true" alpha. Not just any alpha, but the "true" one."

Bella looks to Scott curiously.

"He didn't mention that part actually."

Scott takes in a breath.  
"Oh he didn't? Did he?"

She shakes her head.

"Just like how he never mentioned that he and Allison used to date?"

Scott whipped his head back towards Bella. She smiled and went back to working her paper.

"And why would it matter to you cuz?"

"It doesn't." She says with a shrug.

"And what about that Jacob guy you used to date?"

Bella sighs and looks over to Stiles.

"What about him?"

"I didn't like him that's what."

"Well finally, something we agree on. That's why I dumped him and awhile back. You really should pay more attention."

"Something wasn't right about that guy."

"Do we really have to discuss this? Right now?"

"I can't think of a better time! Talk about controlling."

"Stiles…" She hisses.

"Oh come on the guy wouldn't even let you breathe without permission. You know I caught him going through your underwear drawer once."

Bella's eyes widen and she turns back towards her cousin.  
"He what?!"

Stiles dies in laughter.

"Oh yeah, the guy was a real nut."

"What was he doing? Dare I ask?"

"You don't want to know."

Bella looked to be ill.

"He was a nut…" Bella utters thinking back.

"What did you see in that guy anyhow? He and his rather questionable group of friends. I mean seriously they all had matching tattoos!"

Scott narrowed his eyes in wonder himself.

She shrugs.

"I guess everyone has that one they regret. He was certainly one of my biggest."

Stiles laughs in thought.

"You should have seen this guy. Bella would merely go to the bathroom, he'd time her and question her when she got out on what she was doing. I shit you not. He'd go through her cellphone and read her text messages and recent phone call history. The guy didn't know I was her cousin once and called me because of the history. He started to play a nice game of 20 questions. He got mad because of a text message where I told Bells I loved her. When I said I was her cousin he tried to play it off as if it was some sort of joke and tried laughing it off."

Scott shook his head in disbelief. Bella blushed in thought.

"Could we please drop this now."

"But it's too fun!"

"Maybe for you."

"I'm guessing you dumped him not long after he decked the shit out of me."

Bella grimaced. She cleared her throat.

"Same night actually…"

Stiles nods.

"He punched you?"

Stiles laughs again.

"Oh yeah, Bells and I were hanging out. We stepped out of the theater and he got the wrong idea. He thought Bella was two timing him. The guy kept going on about how she was his mate."

"Mate?!" Scott questioned.

"Stiles… please… stop."

The teacher entered the class just as Bella said this.

"Yes Stiles, do stop talking."

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"Yes mam."

After detention they head to their lockers and put their stuff away. They step outside and Scott glances over to Bella as he headed to his bike.

"Want a ride home?"

Stiles looks to him oddly.

"Not you, her…"

"She has a ride. Why would she… wait…" Stiles shakes his head.

"Um no. Not just no, but hell no, besides she doesn't even have a helmet."

"She can use mine." Scott says with a shrug.

Stiles takes Bella by the hand as if she were merely a child. He starts dragging her towards the jeep.

"It's just a ride Stiles." Scott calls out.

Bella yanks back.

"Stiles…" She says and starts backing up towards Scott's bike.

"No!"

She smiles and continues to step back.

"I mean it Bells! I will tell!"

"I'm terrified."

"You should be!"

She waves at her cousin as she hops onto Scott's bike. He hands her his helmet and starts it up.

"Hold on." Scott says as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Scott!"

Scott cuts Stiles a wink and revs up the bike.

"Meet you there!" Scott calls out as he takes off.

Before actually taking her home Scott pulled into a bit of a secluded area. He kills the engine.

"What's your cellphone number?"

She gives it to him and he dials it as she calls out the numbers. Her cell goes off.

"Now you have my number. I want you to call or text anytime you need or want. I mean it Bells no matter what time it is."

She nods and calls him in return. He nods and saves it into his phone as she saves his.

"Cool. I guess I better get you there before Stiles has a conniption."

Bella laughs.

Sure enough they pull up and Stiles was already waiting by his jeep. He twirled his keys about impatiently.

"Took a scenic route I take it?"

Scott shrugs.  
"Got lost."

"Oh sure…"

After Bella climbs off the bike, she hands Scott his helmet back. She playfully runs her fingers through Scott's hair.

"Thanks for the ride McCall."

He grins ear to ear once she turns towards the house. Stiles shakes his head upon Scott and a finger as if to scold him.

"Later Stiles." Scott says in a taunting matter and he heads on home.

"Son of a bitch…" Stiles mutters to himself.

 

How's it going?

Bella heard the vibration of her cellphone as she was kicked back on her bed reading a book. She smiled seeing it was Scott.

It's going… you?

About the same… Why don't you and Stiles meet me at my place Saturday say around lunch? We could all grab a bite to eat and I could take you to meet some people that might have some answers for you.

Sounds good to me, I'll let Stiles know.

Cool. See you then Bells.

Later McCall!

One more thing, I hope you don't mind, but my mom and I were talking… you know, about your situation. We thought it might help if we were there, when you go to reveal yourself to your uncle. That and it might help your mother. To have someone there that would fully understand her situation as I do with yours. It's solely up to you. We just want to help if we can Bells.

You really wouldn't mind doing that?

Not at all, I've been there… Believe me I only wish I had this kind of support back then. So just let us know when and we'll be there.

Thank you. I really mean it. 

It's no problem at all. I'll see you at school.

Till then…

#YOUROUT

#OHSHIT


	4. Chapter 4 Oh My Goddess

Chapter 4 

I do not own Twilight or Teen Wolf. Read and then review. Thanks!

Saturday morning:

The sun cascaded through Bella's room as she stretched about in bed. Bella tiredly sat up and pivoted her body around. She placed her feet down on the floor only to wiggle her toes about awkwardly. Bella looked to her feet and saw that they were in large litterbox.

"What the fuck?"

Bella shot up and reached over grabbing her robe. She swiftly tied it shut and rushed out of the room. Her mother and uncle were already at work. Bella banged loudly on Stiles door.

"Need something?"

She heard from behind. She snapped back.

"You're such an ass!"

Stiles shrugged.  
"I haven't a clue what you're referring to." He looked to the time.

"Oh come on Stiles, a litter box really?!"

He chuckles and pops a chip into his mouth.

"You slept in. We have less than an hour to get to Scott's house. I doubt you want to go in your pj's."

"I slept in?" She looks to the time and her jaw drops.

"Oh no…"

"Yeah apparently it's a cat thing."

"Shut it Stiles and don't you ever pull that shit again."  
"I haven't a clue what you're referring to."

"Whatever…" She utters taking off to shower and get ready.

"Took you long enough." Stiles smarts off as she enters the living room.

She rolls her eyes and he grabs his keys.

"Ready now?"

"Sure am jerkoff."

"Let's go, butch."

Once they get to Scott's. Bella vaguely remembered coming here a few times when they were little. She smiled in recollection as Stiles pulled up and parked next to Scott's bike. Stiles entered the house as if he owned the place and went straight for the fridge. Bella headed up the stairs towards Scott's room to let him know they were there.

She knocked, but he had his headphones on so he couldn't hear. Bella opened the door and stepped inside. She turned towards his closet and froze. Scott was doing one armed chin ups on a bar he had set up within the doorframe. He hadn't a shirt on and was in a pair of black sweats.

"Damn…" Bella whispered to herself.

Scott however sensed something within the room and his eyes flew open. She swallowed back rather startled that he'd caught her gawking. That wasn't all. She wasn't aware that Scott could sense her arousal. At this he came dropped down and clumsily staggered about. Bella covered her mouth stifling a giggle.

"You ok there?"

He nodded but narrowed his eyes. He'd never felt that coming from her before. It totally knocked him for a loop.

"Um yeah."

"That's hardly fair Scott."  
"What is?"

"You're not even breaking a sweat."

She welcomes herself onto his bed and looks around.

"So what's with the tattoo anyhow?" She inquired about the two lines around his bicep the top one was thicker than the other.

"With everything that was happening to me at the time I figured it was something I needed."

Bella nods.

"Don't you have a healing ability as well?"

He nods.

"It wasn't easy… burned like hell… had to use a blowtorch."

Her eyes widened.

"Shit Scott. You wanted it that bad?"

He shrugs with a hint of a chuckle. Bella looks towards his door.

"I have something to show you." She whispered.

He pulls his door shut taking the hint. Bella turns with her back towards him and raises her shirt. He rears back.

"Now that's new."  
"Um yeah…"

"When did you get this?"

He runs his fingers along the black ankh symbol. The sides of it had wings and in the middle was a set of emerald cat eyes.

"That's just it Scott." She lowers her shirt back down.

"I didn't. I didn't even realize it was there. I don't even know when it appeared." She said sounding rather freaked out.

"Guess my assumption was right."

She looks to him oddly as he gets on his computer. He types in ankh and shows her it's the Egyptian symbol.

"It means key of life, often worn by gods or goddesses." He leans back in his chair in thought.

"Such as Bast, she was a goddess and I swear you look just like her." He types this in as well. He brings up a picture of a gorgeous woman with long hair and the body of a woman yet catlike features.

"See…" He shows her the picture.

"I don't look anything like that." She declared thinking the goddess was too pretty for Scott to be comparing her to.

"Right, you're way hotter."

She blushes and Scott turns towards her with a grin. His door opens and Stiles enters the room. He had some of Scott's left over pizza in his hand. He plops down on Scott's bed and finishes his pizza.

Scott felt the urge to pull Bella into his lap. After sensing what he just had he wanted to flirt a bit. That made it rather hard with overbearing Stilinski in the room.

"Um here…" He rose up letting her have his chair.

"I'm gonna hit the shower real quick."

And there it was again. He damn near moaned as he sensed her, his cock twitched within his pants. He looked towards her as he was exiting his room. She was biting her lip and spinning around in his chair. Scott practically sprinted out of there.

As soon as he entered the bathroom he didn't even bother undressing. Scott stepped into the shower and put the water on ice cold. He stood under it and shut his eyes. It was either that or hit the release valve with his best friend and Bella in the house. As amped up as Bella had Scott, he feared he'd howl out once he got off. Bella was the star of his fantasies as of late. He was curious about sex in both her personas. But there was more to this and Scott was beginning to realize that. Out of respect for Stiles he was trying his hardest not to react to his feelings. He didn't want to hurt their friendship by dating Bella. Scott felt confused on what to do and how to go about it. He figured the best way to go about it was to talk to Stiles. Let him know how he felt. However the alpha side of Scott had already made his decision. He wanted Bella Swan and in a bad way.

Once he was dressed and ready to go he stepped into the bedroom. Stiles was still kicked back on his bed. Bella was looking up the Egyptian stuff on his computer.

"Hope you didn't mind. I was curious."  
"Nope not at all."

"I didn't go through your history or anything." She taunted with a grin.

He laughed and grabbed his keys.

"Wouldn't care if you had."

"It can't be any worse than Stiles history."

Stiles shrugs.

"What is your deal with cartoon sex?"

"It's called anime."

"So cartoon porn?"

"Jesus Bells, it's not porn its hentai!"

She and Scott laugh.

"Yes, cause that makes it better!" Bella fires back.

"The things you learn." Scott replies and tosses a pillow at Stiles.

"That's it, my room is off limits to you."

Bella shrugs.

"It's not my fault you're a perv."

"You two ready?"

Bella nods and hops up. Stiles makes his way off the bed and heads out first. Bella headed out behind Stiles. She felt Scott run a hand along the slope of her back as he pulled his door shut. Just that little touch sent a wave of heat throughout her entire body. She shut her eyes for a moment and continued to follow her cousin outside. They all climbed into Stiles's jeep.

Bella sat in the middle.

"So where to first?"  
"Hale's then we'll go from there." Scott said looking to the time.

"Dr. Deaton isn't in yet. So we'll have to kill sometime first."

"Hear that Bells he's taking you to a doctor because you're cracked."

"Keep it up Stiles and your friend is soon to learn everything there is to learn about you."

Scott raised his brows on this and turned to Stiles in wonder. Stiles was actually blushing.

"And here I thought we had no secrets." Scott teased.

"Oh believe me Stiles most certainly has his."

"Bells…"

"Stiles…"

Bella smiles and turns on the radio. She leans into Stiles ear.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice, before pulling another one of your pranks."

Stiles grins and shakes his head.

"No, no you see what we have here is the start of a war."

Her jaw drops.

"That's right butch. Let's just see who wins this one."

"You're so dead."

"Challenge accepted."

"Fine!"  
"Fine?"

Scott looks upon the both of them curiously.

"Yeah cuz you're on! Let' just see who can endure the most!"

Stiles holds out his hand and spits on it. Bella wrinkles her nose.

"Come on now we gotta make it official."

Bella sighs and spits in her hand as well. Scott's lip curled in disgust as they shook on it afterword. Bella wiped her hand off on Stiles cheek afterword.

"Ah Bells!"

Bella took some hand sanitizer from her purse afterword.

"Hey that's cheating you can't wipe off the essence of a deal!"

"I'm not, just the germs of a pervy cousin. I haven't a clue where that hand has been."

"She has a very good point." Scott states in agreement.

Stiles pulls up to Derek Hale's studio apartment. Scott opens the door and helps Bella out of the jeep. Without thinking about it he still had her hand in his as they approached the door. Stiles cut him a look. Scott cleared his throat and dropped his hold. Stiles took Bella by the arm and pulled her back beside him. She cut him a hateful glare. She folded her arms about her chest as Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Jerk…" She hissed as Scott knocked on the door.

Bella froze once it opened. She and the man behind the door locked eyes automatically. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"Angela?" He said with a menacing voice.

"Um no it's Bella, she's my cousin."

"Of course you're related to him. Now it all makes sense." He mouths off.

Bella shakes her head.

"The hell with this." Bella steps out of her cousins hold and heads back towards the jeep.

The three guys look to one another confused.

Derek looks towards the jeep as she climbs back in.

"I take it you two have already met?" Scott questions curiously.

"Oh yeah, we've met."

Derek however sniffs the air and his eyes flickered for a moment. He steps between the two of them and makes his way over to the jeep. Derek opens the door and peeks inside.

"So what brings you here and with those two?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Obviously a big mistake is what. Don't worry, I'll be on my way."

Stiles and Scott looked to one another confused.

"How the hell does she know Derek?" Stiles whispered.

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Their first encounter must've not gone very well."

Scott nods in thought but watches Derek's every move. Derek offers his hand.

"Come now, I won't bite. I'll try not to anyhow."

Scott snarled back a bit sensing Derek.

"What's with you?" Stiles questioned hearing him.

Scott didn't answer his eyes stayed glued to Derek.

"Could have fooled me." Bella bitterly replied.

Derek motioned for her to take his hand again. Bella sighs and takes it. He helps her out of the jeep and shuts the door.

"Now was that so bad?"

"Oh I have a feeling this is far from over."

Derek grins and leads her back to his apartment. Stiles and Scott follow behind. Derek sits Bella down on his couch.

"I thought you lived in that house." Bella damn near snapped at Derek.  
"Now, I never said I live there, but it is my house."

"So all that hard time you gave me was over nothing?!"

Derek shrugs.

"So what brings you here?"

Bella looks toward Scott.

"You'd have to ask him. Believe me if I had known…"

"You'd have what Ms. Swan?"

Bella's hands balled up into fists. Derek leans into her ear.

"Relax…" Derek takes a moment to really breathe her in.

His eyes flickered as he looked over to Scott. Bella had her hand clasped around Derek's throat.

"Get your dick off my fucking pelvis."

"DEREK!" Scott growled.

Derek swiftly ripped off her shades. She tried to shut her eyes in time, but he'd already seen it.

"I knew it." He hissed into her ear.

"I knew I smelled pussy."

Bella could no longer control it. Her body began to morph as she flew off the couch and pinned Derek up against the wall. He laughed and shook his head as he scanned her over.

"Fuck…" He raised his brows.

"I'm warning you Derek." Scott shook all over as Derek's senses were pissing him the fuck off. He too took interest in Bella and was extremely stimulated by her.

"I should have known." She hissed as he too was now in his werewolf state.

Derek reversed the pin.

"GET OFF HER!" Both Stiles and Scott shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Scott shouted as Derek took off with Bella.

The front door was still open was how fast he split.

Scott bolted out the door already in transformation. Stiles hurriedly got to his jeep and sped off to towards the woods where he went.

"DAMMIT!" Stiles shouted and slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"He just had to take her to fucking Derek Hale?!" He complained as shifted gears.

Bella gasped out and looked around realizing she and Derek were now in the woods alone. Derek paced the area around Bella. His eyes were blue instead of gold. Bella wondered why.  
"What are you?" He barked.

"I don't know that's why he brought me to you. I highly doubt this is what he expected."

Derek zips over and backs her up against a tree. He looks her over scanning her over from head to toe.

"It can't be… If you're what I think you are. You're a Bastet. You don't exist!"

"I'm right here, jackass."

He smiles and continues to talk in that gruff like bass tone.

"Oh believe me, I fucking know." He breathes her in again.  
"You draw us in like fucking moths to a flame! Everything about you drives our kind insane. The way you look and fucking smell. You're sex on legs! It's very dangerous to keep the company of our kind." Derek pressed himself against her in longing.

"So very dangerous."

Derek suddenly gets tossed across the woods. Bella gasps out as Scott took off after Derek. Just as Derek came up and dusted himself off, Scott came at him like a bull. He drove him into a nearby tree and socked him in the gut.

Stiles had just pulled up in his jeep and rushed over to his cousin's side. They watched as Scott and Derek beat the shit out of one another. Bella shrieked out as Derek took Scott and slammed him against his knee and heaved him across the woods. He leaped over him and straddled his chest as he punched Scott in the face.

"NO!"

Stiles put up an arm in attempt to block her.  
"He's got this Bells he's alpha for a reason."

Sure enough, Scott manages to roll out from under Derek. Scott ankle swiped Derek and swiftly brought his knee to Derek's throat. He growls between his words. And interlocks his fingers within Derek's hair as he pulls back forcing Derek to face him.  
"You're not to touch her. NOT EVER! I MEAN IT DEREK, HANDS OFF!"

Scott hops to his feet and forces Derek to his. Derek starts to sorely laugh.

"She's yours… I get it."

Bella overheard this and looked over puzzled.

"Wait… don't tell me she doesn't know yet."

"Shut it Derek!"

"Know what Scott?" Stiles inquires overhearing this as well.

Derek has a good laugh at this and wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Scott McCall has claimed the young Bastet for himself."

"He what?" Stiles and Bella chorus.

At this Scott socks Derek in the gut again.

"I said shut the fuck up."

Derek growls out and shoves Scott back. He promptly takes off. The three of them look to one another as if lost on what to say or do next. Stiles shakes his head upon Scott.

"I should have known…"

"It wasn't like that Stiles. You know it wasn't!"

"Scott?" Bella calls out softly.

Stiles turns and finally takes notice of her full transition.

"Bells?" Stile's whispered.

She nodded and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry Stiles."  
At this she takes off and Stiles starts after her feeling like a jerk now. Because of the things he'd said she took shame in her transformation around him. Scott put a hand upon his shoulder.

"Give her time to cool off and then you can talk to her."

Stiles sighs and nods. Scott sighs in return and switches back.

"About what Derek said."

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. He pinches his eyes shut.

"If you're to do this Scott… just take care of her is all I ask. I know I'm overbearing that's because I'm just as protective about her as I am you. I get that you're this big bad alpha, but Bell's like my fucking sister. I swear to God if you hurt her! Alpha or not I'll find a way to fuck you up!"

Scott shakes his head.

"I'd protect her with everything that I am Stiles. Just as I would protect you, anyone that ever seeks to harm either of you will have to come through me first."

"Tell me the truth now… what is she to you Scott?"

"Whatever she'll let me be."

Stiles sighs.

"I suppose that's acceptable."

Scott looks around the area as if trying to spot her.

"Go on."

He looks to Stiles confused.

"I know you're looking for her. Just go. I'll be right here."

Scott narrows his eyes upon Stiles.

"Just go."

He nods and takes off trailing her scent.

Scott follows the scent to one of the trees further out. He looks up and sees a familiar tail hanging from it. He bounds up the tree and lands in front of Bella. She lifts her eyes towards him. Her clothes were slightly torn from her transformation. Her tail had popped out of her jeans. It flickered about as she eyed him.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What that Derek guy said."

Scott sighs.

"I don't quite understand it myself Bells. But I won't lie… I do feel something for you. Whatever it is, it's pretty strong. I've tried keeping it at bay for Stiles sake, but it's not something I can keep doing. That's why I had to talk to him first."

She tilts her head slightly.

"He's somewhat accepting of the idea, you know, of you and I."

Scott helps her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about Derek. I hadn't any idea he'd react to you that way or that you two had already met."

Bella starts laughing, but that of misery once she remembered something else Derek had said.

"Derek said I should stay away from your kind. That I draw you in."

Scott looks to her in question. She looked as though she wanted to cry.

She looked down and her tail dropped down as well.

"He said that because of what I am. My scent and things of that nature attract your kind. In fact he let me know it was dangerous to keep your company."

Scott shook his head.

"That's not true Bells. He might've lost control, but I haven't. I've been around you more than Derek has as well."

Her body begins to morph back and he hugs her.

"We still have one more person to talk to. Let's go see what he says before we start making assumptions."

"Is there anything I should be warned about beforehand?"

Scott sighs.

"Well that depends how do you feel about witch doctors?"

She looks to him confused. He slightly grins but clears his throat.  
"I'm really sorry about Derek. I honestly didn't expect that at all. I was caught completely off guard. I won't let it happen again. I assure you Bella you have nothing to worry about with our next visit."

Scott takes off his over shirt and ties it around her waist. He checks her over making certain there were no other major tears in her clothing. He wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hold on." He whispered as he cradled her and leaped back down.

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

She buried her face into the crevice of his neck.

"Nevermind…" She said afraid to even ask.

She feared Scott's feelings were merely because of what she was. She couldn't bear it if that were the case.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just go see this guy first then we'll talk about us."

Scott pressed his forehead against hers for a moment.

"Ok…"

"Funny…" Bella utters as they pull up to a veterinarian office.

Stiles chuckles.

"Obviously, I need to see a vet right?" She cuts Scott an accusing look.

He laughs as well.

"I'd expect this shit from Stiles."

"Just relax Bells."

He takes her hand once they exit the jeep. He leads her inside the back door.

"Scott works here." Stiles explains seeing the look on her face as Scott just walked right on in.

"Oh…"

They follow him to one of the examination rooms. Without thinking about it Scott lifted her up on the metal table. Stiles died in laughter at the unamused look on his cousin's face.

"Not getting any better if he comes out with a thermometer, I'm walking."

Scott smiled at this, but headed out of the room. Stiles lifts his eyes towards her.

"You don't have to hide from me you know. I've been through this very thing with Scott. I've seen all there is to see."

"I just figured you were tired of being around that sort of thing. I mean the look on your face when we told you the truth."

"I'm sorry Bells, I was just shocked that's all. If anything, I just hate to see you having to go through this. I've seen it with my best friend and now you. I just know you're in for one hell of a ride. This is far from over and frankly it never will be all the more reason to have Scott by your side."

She looks to Stiles bewildered.

"Wait, I thought you said I was off limits to him, which was a very jackass thing to say by the way. I love you cuz, but you can be such a JERK!"

Stiles half laughs.

"I second that." Scott agrees as he enters the door with Dr. Deaton.

Dr. Deaton smiles warmly as he enters the room. He was a tall African American with a very pleasant smile. He glanced upon Bella and offered a hand.

"Bella Swan?"

She nods.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Alan Deaton. Scott pushes the door shut and locks it." He places down the blind on the window.

"Scott says you have something to show me?"

Bella looks to Scott apprehensively.  
"It's ok Bella, you can trust him."

"I can't do it at will, Scott."

"Sure you can, just focus."

Dr Deaton lowers his brows and takes a step back wondering what was about to take place.

"Just think of how mad Stiles makes you." Scott taunts with a grin Stiles direction.

"Haha funny…"

She sighs with frustration. Scott makes his way over and looks into her eyes.

"You need to find your anchor. Something you can turn to in order to help you. Something to give you the drive and focus you need." Scott said thinking of when his mother's words when she'd helped him through this very thing.

Bella nodded. Scott just wasn't aware that he was Bella's anchor. Allison was once his until she ripped his heart out. Scott then faced the battle of becoming his own anchor. Bella shut her eyes and Dr. Deaton watched in sheer amazement as her transformation began to take its course. Scott smiled.

"There you go. Whatever you were thinking about, use it from now on."

Bella blushed to herself, but didn't comment. Dr. Deaton cautiously made his way over and Scott stepped aside.

"She won't hurt you." Scott assures.

Dr. Deaton nods.

"Well I'll be. Do my eyes deceive me?"

He gazes upon her as if in a trance. Scott curiously watches his reaction.

"May I?"

She nods as he takes her hand. He smiles and shakes his head.

"You my dear shouldn't even exist. There's only one per generation. Each time one of you dies another is reborn in their place. I never dreamed I'd live to see the day where I'm face to face with a Bastet. A true honor I must say. You are so rare. So very, very rare. I've heard myths… or so I assumed they were. But here you are. You are no myth now are you?"

She shakes her head feeling rather nervous all a sudden.

"Relax…" Scott whispered picking up her heartbeat.

Dr. Deaton even takes it upon himself to look into her mouth. He laughs.

"Well I'll be damned. And you are quite a beauty I must say."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her."

"Well that's certainly no lie. So the goddess of warfare, protection, joy, dance, music, love, sex, and of course cats. You are the reincarnation of Bast. A werecat or cat-goddess in your case."

Scott grinned on this.  
"A goddess… see just as I assumed!"

"You speculated this yourself?"

"She looks just like pictures I've seen before."

Dr. Deaton nods.

"There are somethings you both should know however. You must take precaution Ms. Swan. If word were to get around you may very well find yourself in danger. As you can see Scott seems to have great control around you. That's because of his alpha status, he's not as affected by your charm. Other werewolves though may not have as much self-control. Not unless Scott stands his ground and orders it."  
"I think we've faced something like that already." Scott admits.

Bella grimaced.

"Aiden and Derek seemed to have lost their cool. Mainly Derek…"

Dr Deaton sighs.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must watch your back Ms. Swan. To a wolf you're very sensuous not just by looks alone, but your scent. They can sense and smell the rarity that you are and do not know how to handle it, because you are so rare. There is only one every generation and some haven't ever had the pleasure of meeting one such as yourself. So yes, it can be somewhat overwhelming at first. Something about you makes them think of mating."

"Dude, Derek was trying to mate with her?!" Stiles says.

"SICK!"

Scott would have laughed, but he was still pissed with Derek. He understood that it wasn't his entire fault, but still even Aiden took the fucking hint at first. Derek wouldn't even hear of it. He just fucking took off with her. He ground his teeth together in thought. Derek was going to fight this pack thing tooth and nail. He hated not being the alpha anymore, which was fine he was welcomed to feel whatever he wanted. When it came to Bella though, Derek would soon learn Scott wasn't going to put up with his shit. No matter how close they'd become over the years. He wouldn't allow him to hurt Bella or for him to force her into becoming his mate. Scott cut Stiles a look remembering what he'd said about Bella's ex. How he'd referred to her as such. He remembered thinking how strange that was.

"You also need to beware of other were-creatures whereas werewolves will want to mate. Others, I fear might see you nothing more than prey some rare and delicious treat. Then there are hunters the ones that hunt for the mere thrill of it. They are your biggest threat. You are nothing more than the perfect trophy.

"Is there any good news to this?!" Bella says feeling ill now.

Dr. Deaton nods.

"Have you fully come into terms with all your abilities?"

She shrugs not honestly knowing if she had.

"I'll take that as a no. I think it would be wise if Scott took you somewhere a bit more secluded one day. You need to get in touch with this side of you. Push yourself and find out what all you can do. If the legends are right, then you have much to work with. Like Scott you too have a healing factor. Whereas you are faster he is stronger. Werewolves tend to heal faster as well. Also your charm, if you learn how to use it to your advantage could help.

She looks to him rather shyly on this. Dr. Deaton smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Let's just say if you're in a jam you could use your aura for distraction. Leaving those that seek you harm in the state of nothing more than drooling, babbling idiots or if you must, to get the upper hand in a fight. I highly suggest you practice this "gift" so to speak with a lover if you have one."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"I volunteer." They all look over to Scott.

"Well there you go." Dr. Deaton says with a grin.

Stiles sighs.

"I guess it's better you than Derek."

"You could also learn how to lower your pheromones, when needed. This would help when you're around Scott's pack or other werewolves. It would make things easier on you both."

"I can do that?"

"I don't see why not. It's all about you having control. Not the other way around."

Scott gives her a wink as she looks directly upon him when Dr. Deaton says this.

"In the meantime, why don't I see what else I can find out for you? I'll pull up whatever information I can. I'll have Scott deliver whatever I can find to you personally."  
"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate your help."

"No thank you. This, I must say I was not expecting. Such an honor…"

"Thank you Alan."

Scott shakes his hand and so does Stiles.

"You all stay out of trouble now. I better get back out there."

They nod as he carefully exits the room. Scott locks the door back up once he's gone. Bella takes in a breath and begins to focus on switching back.

"Awesome, you're totally getting it."

She smiled and hopped down from the table.

"So now what?" Stiles questioned once they were back in the jeep.

"Well I doubt Bella wants to go out to eat now."

Stiles laughs and Bella elbows him.

"We could just go back to your place so she can change and I'll order us something to eat."

"Bells and I rented some movies we haven't watched yet."

"Well there we go."

After they got home, Bella went and changed. Stiles headed to the bathroom and Scott ordered them some Chinese food. Bella stepped out in a pair of gray shorts and a black tank top. Scott's eyes practically bulged.

"Fuck…" He whispered to himself once he was off the phone.

"I have heightened hearing too you know…"

He nervously laughs.

"That's right you do."

She cuts him a flirtatious smile. Scott makes his way over to Bella. He hurriedly takes her hand and leads her outside. Once he pulls the door to. Scott pins her against it and feverishly kissed her. Both their eyes flickered at the heat of the moment. He scooped her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue thoroughly explored hers. He hated to end it, but quickly placed her down hearing Stiles in the living room now. After they reentered the house, Stiles looked to them oddly.

"What were you two up to?"

"Discussing oral hygiene." Bella utters offhandedly.

Scott's eyes widened and Stiles looked to her oddly.

"Huh?"

They all sat on the couch with Bella in the middle. Stiles popped in one of the horror movies they'd rented. Their food arrived before long and they all ate. Once they were done the lights were out. Bella and Scott took whatever opportunity they had to touch one another discreetly. Whether it was simply leaning against one another, grazing their fingers along each other, or occasionally Scott would steal a kiss when Stiles wasn't looking. Towards the end of the movie Scott's cellphone rang. He looked to it oddly seeing it was Allison. She hadn't called him since they'd broken up.

"Hello?" He answered with a confused tone.

"Hey Scott."

"Um hey…"

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"Just watching a few movies with Stiles and Bells, you?"

"Oh yeah I forget that she lives there."

"Yeah…"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out maybe tomorrow sometime. You know like old times."

Scott rather reared back and looked to the phone as though it offended him somehow. He looks towards Stiles and then Bella.

"Can't, I got a date."

"A date?"

"Um yeah, I gotta go."

Stiles looks to Scott oddly. Bella however blushed realizing he was referring to her.

"Date?" Stiles inquired.

Scott nodded and leaned back placing his arm around Bella.

"Oh man, don't you two start that sucking face crap!"

#CALLTHEWITCHDOCTOR

#HOSEDEREKDOWN

#STILESTHETHIRDWHEEL


	5. Chapter 5 Like A Boss!

Chapter 5

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks. Slight lems warning...

We still on for our date tonight?

Date? What date?

You know our date…

We have a date?

Well yeah I hope so

Huh, that's funny. I wasn't aware I was actually asked.

Oh um well… Wanna go on a date?

With who?

Scott McCall

Oh that guy?

Yeah that guy…

You mean the hot lacrosse guy?!

Yep. That'd be him.

He wants to take me on a date?! OMG!

Well he did… but he doesn't like fan girls

Huh, well damn and I was considering putting out.

He reconsidering… Bearing in mind you're his biggest fan and all. You just love to give me a hard time don't you?

I haven't the faintest idea what you're referring to, but yeah tell Scott McCall we're on.

I'll let him know.

Awesome…

How's everything else going so far?

You mean besides the fact that Stiles thought it'd be funny for me to wake up with a collar around my neck. A cat collar nevertheless with a bell and a heart tag that read Bells.

What color was it?

Pink and thanks…

You might look cute with a collar!

You might look cute with a leash

Depends on who's the one leading it

Is that a challenge?

Could be…

Hmmmm… BTW do you mind if we get the whole telling my uncle about my secret out of the way before our date, if your mother is available. I'm wanting to go ahead and rip it off like that of a Band-Aid so to speak.

Today would be perfect she's off work.

Cool so is my uncle and mother.

Sounds like a plan. Why don't I come by at 6 instead?

Sounds good… 

Ok, I'll see you then. Remember to relax, don't stress yourself out over this. We got your back and this is nothing new to your uncle.

Trying and thank you Scott.

No need to thank me Bells. Just glad to help in whatever way I can. I'll see you tonight. 

When it came closer to time Bella waited on the couch. Renee was working on some sort of scrap book. Stiles was watching TV with his dad. Bella fidgeted on the couch trying to focus on the book in her hand. She'd been on the same page for the past half hour. Bella shot up as there was a knock on the door. She answered it to see Scott and his mother. Scott wore a white dress shirt and denim jeans. Bella had to stop herself from gawking. He'd brought his bike and his mother had her car. Melissa smiled warmly upon Bella.

"You must be Bella. I'm Melissa, Scott's mother."

Bella nervously swallowed back and took her hand as she offered it.

"It's very nice to finally meet you." Bella said with full honesty.

"Please, come in."

"Oh hi Melissa." Renee called out over her scrapbooking.

"I imagine you're enjoying having a day off."

"Finally."

"Right?"

"You two have a seat." Stiles father offered.

"What brings you by Melissa?" He questions curiously.

Bella takes in a breath.

"Actually, they're here because of me."

Stiles snapped a look her direction. She nodded towards him and he nodded in return and in understanding. Scott clears his throat Bella was so nervous it was damn near making him ill just in sensing her alone. Stiles hurriedly locks the door and makes certain all the windows were covered. His father looked to him oddly.

"Bella sweetheart, what's going on? Are you alright?" Renee questioned.

"Um yeah mom."

"You kids sure are acting strange today…" Sheriff Stilinski states.

Stiles shuts off the TV and takes the remote from his father's hand.

"Sir Bells has something she wishes to share with you."

"Well ok then shoot."

Bella looks to Scott with fear in her eyes. He shakes his head and makes his way over.

"You can do this."

Stiles turned to his father.

"Dad, you remember when you first found out about Scott?"

Sheriff Stilinski looks to the women in the room.

"Um sure…" He says trying to be vague. He wasn't quite sure where his son was going with this.

"Well dad Bella needs us now as well."

Renee's eyes widen and she shot up from her chair.

"No Bella!"

Bella turned towards her mother.

"It's ok mom. He's the only one that doesn't know now."

Renee looks to the boys and staggers back.

"Bella, what have you done?!"

"Mom please…"

Melissa reaches over and takes Renee's hand.

"This is what your daughter needs Renee. Let her do this."

Bella shuts her eyes and focuses. The transformation was becoming easier and easier. It was still somewhat painful when it took place, but not near as much as it was the first couple times. Her uncle flew off the couch startled by his niece's appearance. Bella didn't move she was too afraid to. She eyed her uncle with her nerves getting the best of her. Sheriff Stilinski ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Bella flinched at his words.

"So you're like a catgirl?"

Stiles raises his brows on this and Renee looked as though she'd pass out. Bella smirks.  
"Um yeah, something like that."

He nods.  
"Huh… well what do you know? Kids these days… Sure explains your mood swings, nothing moodier than a damn cat."

"Um thanks…"

"So… huh…" He says and sits back down. He narrows his eyes upon her.

"Least you're not as ugly as Scott when he does his thing."

Scott's jaw drops.

"I'm right here!"

Stiles father nods.

"Yep. You sure are."

Bella looked back towards her mother who was crying. Melissa had her arm around her doing her best to console her. Bella lowers her head.

"I'm sorry mom. I…"  
"You should have at least discussed this with me first!"

"Mom…"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

Bella closes her eyes and looks to the floor.

"Renee…" Melissa whispers.

"You've exposed yourself! NOW WHAT?!"

"Renee!" Her brother scolds.

"Everyone in here now knows! How could you be so stupid? What all have you told them Bella?!"

Bella's jaw drops she quickly takes off to her room and slams the door. Scott promptly follows.

"Jesus Renee…"

"She had no right to do that! We have enough to worry about! It's just one thing after another! What the hell was she thinking? She knows better!"

Melissa shakes her head.

"Shhh… that's not going to help your daughter at all. You need to consider her feelings and everything she's going through. You need to support her and let her know you have her back."

"I do! But not about exposing herself like this! Dammit! Everything we've worked so hard for this and she just pissed it all away. What else has she told you all?"  
"I don't know Renee is there something else you two are hiding?" Her brother fires back.

Bella takes her entire computer desk and tosses it across the room. Scott hurriedly grabs a hold of her. She hissed out and struggled in his hold. He found himself having to transform as well in order to hold her down.

"Stop…" He whips her around facing him.

"Breathe…"

Bella goes limp in his hold and she starts to drop down to her knees as she changes back. Scott swiftly scooped her up and laid her on the bed. She immediately hid her face, burying it into a pillow. Bella hugged it to her face and sobbed into it. Scott took back a breath. He never pictured her mother would freak like that. Especially, since she already knew. Scott ran his hand along Bella's back.

"You need to go let that girl know that you still have her back. That you love her... I know you mean well Renee, but you just destroyed her! What the hell were you thinking?"

Renee winced at her brother's words. Stiles was too pissed to even say a word. He too headed off to his cousin's room. He opened the door to see Scott running his hand along her back as she continued to cry into her pillow. Stiles and Scott shook their heads upon one another.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it'd go this way." Scott explains.  
"I only wanted to help."  
"That's just it Scott it shouldn't have." Stiles declares and he too sits upon the bed doing his best to console Bella.

They look up as Melissa enters Bella's room as well.

"Why don't you two give us a moment?"

Scott nods towards his mother and they both exit the room. Melissa sits on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't even imagine what you must be going through."

Bella slightly rolls over facing Melissa. Melissa moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"You just let me worry about your mother. I'm going to take her out on a little girl's night. You and Scott go out and have a great time. Don't think on this any further. I got it from here."

"But you hardly know me."

"Oh I have a feeling that's soon to change." Melissa smiles.

"Your mother and I have become great friends. It seems you and Scott have become even more than that. All the more reason I wish to help in whatever way I can. Scott and I know exactly what you two are going through. So go out enjoy your night. Like I tell Scott constantly, don't let this take away from you being a teenager. I know that won't always be easy. You and Scott both will have to deal with more grown up situations because of your secrets alone. I can't even begin to think about what it must be like for Scott. Not only does he go to school, do his homework, work, deal with his own secrets, but he's alpha making him responsible for others and he has to continue to prove himself to others in his situation. His life is ten times more stressful than that of mine. There are many times I pull double shifts as a nurse, like your mother does. Often enough, that's what gets me going through those long torturous nights, when I want nothing more than to go home and pass out or cry even, because I lost a patient or just from exhaustion alone. Scott's what keeps me going and he's what makes me realize that there isn't anything I can't face. If my son can deal with the shit he does then I most certainly deal with anything that may come my way."  
Bella had blushed realizing Scott's mother said shit. Melissa hugged her and started towards the door.

"Ms. McCall?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

She nods.

"Please, it's Melissa and it's no problem at all. Scott and I want to help in whatever way we can."

Bella nods and wipes her eyes.

"You two have fun tonight."

Once she leaves Bella cleans up her mess and changes into the outfit she'd picked out for tonight. She begins to get ready trying her hardest to take Melissa McCall's advice. Bella pinned back her hair and stepped into her smoky gray Converse. When she stepped out Scott was the only one even there. Stiles and his father had gone out to eat. Melissa had already taken Renee out as well. Bella looked upon him rather shyly as he was waiting for her on the couch.

Scott came to his feet. He'd never seen her in a skirt before. It was navy blue and stopped just above her knees. Her blouse was sleeveless, white, with blue and gray letters that read rock and roll junkie.

"Hi I'm Scott McCall." He offers a hand.

Bella softly laughs.

"Bella Swan."

"Well Ms. Swan shall we?" He offers a hand.

She flushed over a bit and took his hand. He led her out to his bike. He handed her his helmet. Scott kept in mind to get her one as well. Bella positioned herself so that her skirt wouldn't flap up with the breeze. Scott shut his eyes for a moment as her arms wrapped around his waist. He gained some sort of composure and started the bike.

Bella's eyes widened as he pulled up to a roller rink. She took off Scott's helmet and handed it back.

"Something wrong?" He inquired seeing the look on her face.

She laughs and looked embarrassed.

"I've never roller skated before."

He looked to her rather surprised.

"Really? Like ever?!"

She nodded.

"Huh… well guess that changes tonight."

"Scott?"

He chuckles and takes her hand as they head inside the building. Scott rents out their roller blades and finds them a place to sit. Bella looks to the roller rink rather hesitantly as she places her roller blades on. Once she gets them on she doesn't move. Scott finishes with his and comes to his feet. He does a complete circle around their bench and holds out a hand.

"Let's go."  
"Scott…"  
"I won't let you fall. I promise."

She takes back a nervous breath and takes his hand. He nods and starts towards the rink very slowly. Bella uses the rails around them as she clumsily makes her way to into the actual rink.

"Ok you can let go of the rail now."

She shakes her head. Scott died in laughter.

"You gotta trust me Bells."

He takes both her hands and starts rolling backwards. People zipped right on past them making her even more nervous.

"Don't pay attention to them. It's just us ok."

She nods as he moves his feet about in a quicker place. Before long he let's go just long enough to circle around her and place an arm around her waist.

"Just focus on the way it feels." Bella noticed how her feet were moving about as she continued to balance.

She watched Scott's as well as he lead her.

"I'm going to let go now."

"SCOTT!"

He softly laughed as he let go and skated beside her. She reached out feeling as though she might fall. Scott quickly grabbed her and got her straightened back out.

"It helps if you have some faith in yourself." He utters once he gets her to a corner of the rink.

"Ugh…"

"Let's try something else."

Her face flushes over as he gets behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Scott starts to skate again.

"Move your feet Bells." He said in her ear.

Music began to play and Scott rested his head along her shoulder.

"There you go. Try going a little faster now."

After a few more minutes he let's go.

"Keep going." He calls out.

Bella looks to him in alarm. He nods her way encouragingly. He continues to skate close enough to grab her if she starts to fall. She completes a solid lap around the rink before almost stumbling into a rail. Scott swiftly grabs her and gets her back to her feet.

"Easy…"

An Aerosmith's Crazy comes on and Scott spins her around. He suddenly pulls her right up against his chest. He leaned into her ear.

"Use those feline senses of yours. Cats always land on their feet right? They got great balance? Focus and use your instincts."  
"My balance would be better with my whiskers and tail." She smarts in return.

"Hmmmm… Yeah I don't think you can get away with that here. People might stare!"

She laughs in thought. Scott caresses her cheek and then let go. He nods towards her and watches as she starts to pick it up. She smiles as she does a lap and continues on. The second time around she goes a little faster. Scott catches up to her and takes her hand again.

"See you're damn near a pro now!"

After another twenty minutes pass by she really had the hang of it. Scott in fact had taken off a couple times on his own and would watch her from a distance. She had a smile on her face. That and he found it incredibly sexy to see that skirt of hers flaring about as she whipped around the ring. By the time he was done teaching her. Scott had her skating backwards, doing circles, and speeding about the ring as if she'd been doing this all her life. He took her hand and they went back to their bench. They took their roller blades off and Scott grabbed them something to eat at the deli they had at the rink.

"Having fun?"

"No."  
"Damn…"

She grins as she bites into her burger. Scott pops a fry into his mouth and chews before swallowing.

"Guess I have to try harder."

"Yeah, you really suck at this dating stuff."

Scott sighs as if truly disappointed.

"Just have to keep doing it until I get it right."

"If you can keep me interested that long."

Scott laughs and sips at his soda.

"Oh I'm sure I can find a way to keep your interest."

She fake gasps.

"Scott McCall are you making innuendos and on our first date?!"

"I'd never…"

Scott hears his cellphone go off showing a text. He looks to it and half laughs.

Have her home before midnight!

Scott laughs and flashes Bella the text message.

"Leave it to Stiles. Here let me see that."

Scott shrugs and hands his phone over.

Ok, can do. Hey btw way which do you suggest glow in the dark or ribbed for her pleasure?

Bella hands his phone back over. Scott's eyes widen and he chokes back on his burger. Bella laughs as he hits at his chest.

"Are you wanting Stiles to hunt me down?"

NEITHER YOU ASS!

"See now he's pissed."

She nods and reaches for the phone again. Scott pulls back.

"I'm not so sure I should let you!"

She laughs.

"Just give me the phone."

Scott sighs and hands it over.

Stiles, I'm gonna wear a condom!

Where the hell are you?!

Relax jerkoff we're at the roller rink. Go back to your "hentai".

Ohhhhh I should have known it was you butch!

Bella laughs and hands the phone back over. She winks at Scott.

"See, no sweat. You think I'd really leave you in the line of fire like that?"

Scott laughs in thought. After they ate they skated for another hour. When they were done they turned in their roller blades. She followed him to the bike. Scott froze in thought as he climbed on. He took in a breath and started up the bike. He drove them out to the woods. Scott parked his bike and climbed off. She looked to him with raised brows. He grinned and offered his hand.

"There are only two reasons a guy takes a girl out in the woods."

"Guess you're about to find out which one." He states as she takes his hand.

Scott leads her deeper into the woods. Without warning he grabs her and they end up in a tree.

"Warn me would you!"  
"What's the fun in that?" He says in a seductive like tone.

His eyes flickered with that golden hue. He backed her up against the tree. Scott lifted her chin with his fingers. His eyes stayed gold as he began kissing her. He lifted up one of her legs with the other hand. Bella's entire body flourished with desire. A growl escaped his mouth as he could not only sense her arousal, but he could smell it. Scott fought for friction as he lifted her leg even higher. His eyes rolled back she felt and smelled so good. He kissed along her neck. Bella could feel him pulsating against her. She ached for more.

Though neither were virgins. Jacob Black was Bella's first and last sexual experience as Allison Argent was Scott's. And both had been burned by their last relationships.

There was a time Bella thought she was in love with Jake, but as time progressed. She began to see the truth behind the mask he wore. The relationship was nothing more than a toxic mess. Even dumping him seemed like a living nightmare. He didn't want to take no for an answer. She even caught him stalking her a few times when she was in town. She pushed those memories at bay that was all in the past. She no longer had to deal with the Blacks and their crazy tribe. It's not that she had a problem with the Quileute's but it was the teenage boys. They all had the same aggressive attitude Jacob had. That and they all had matching tattoos. They often reminded her of some sort of gang. In fact not long after she dumped Jake, Paul and Sam caught her coming out of the store once and demanded that she get back with Jake. Thankfully, her mother had just pulled up to tell Bella she'd have to work overtime. They jet not long after her mother arrived. Not long after that they moved to Beacon Hills. She'd dumped Jake last year as to why she told Phil she hadn't a boyfriend. But that didn't stop Jake and his buddies from harassing her off and on. Jake had once yelled at her about how something wasn't taking affect. That she was being difficult. This was usually after they'd had sex. In fact nearly every time they had sex he seemed pissed off immediately afterword. She never understood why. It didn't take long for Bella to start denying him. She hated how he'd roll over and act so cold towards her right after. Hitting her cousin later was the final straw for Bella. She was already on edge towards the end of the relationship.

As for Scott… he truly was in love with Allison. All the more reason it hurt like hell when she dumped him. That was the reason for his tattoo. It resembled the open wound she'd left him. He wasn't sure how to explain that to Bella. That and he weren't sure how she'd take it. After Allison, Scott never truly thought he could fall for anyone else. He also never dreamed it was possible to feel so strongly about someone in such little time. Yeah they sort of grew up together, but that was years ago. Bella had only been here a week and bam. It hit him just like that. If anyone had told him he'd be head over heels for that eight year old girl who gave him his first kiss. He'd have laughed in their face and told them they were full of shit. How was it possible that he couldn't seem to stop kissing a girl that had once humiliated him? A girl who's kiss he'd once been repulsed by?

Scott leaned his forehead against Bella's. He focused on catching his breath and calming down. He gently grabbed hold of her and leaped back down. Scott then lay back against the tree and wiggled his finger upon Bella. He had her straddle his lap. His hands ran up her skirt. He kisses her neck once more and takes in a breath.

Bella looks to him concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

He laughs with a hint of nerves behind it.

"Bella… I'm afraid Derek is right."  
She looks to him apprehensively.

"About?"

"Claiming you… I'm sorry. I honestly didn't even realize I had."

Bella nods and looks to be in thought.  
"So I'm yours?"

His eyes widen as her arousal spiked through the roof. He gritted his teeth and gripped her hips firmly. Scott rocked her against him.

"Is that what you want?" He uttered almost demandingly.

Scott's alpha side was kicking in and taking over. He brought an arm around her and lay her down on the ground. Scott hovered over her and looked her in the eyes.

"You want me to claim you?"

She swallowed back. Bella suddenly found it hard to think or even breathe.

"Tell me, what is it you want?"

She gasped out as he kissed along her neck and chest.

"You." She whimpered out in longing.

"Then tell me I can claim you."

He eagerly kissed her.

"Tell me I can have you!"

Her body arched off the ground at his touch as he ran his hand along her chest, tummy, and right down to her soaked panties.

"Scott…" She moaned breathlessly.

He leans into her ear and softly bites down on her earlobe.

"Give me permission to mark you as mine and I will."

Bella moaned out at his words.

"Fuck…" Scott growled out sensing her was literally killing him.

He wanted to fuck her so bad it was unreal. But he wasn't about to, not until he heard her say it.

"I'm yours Scott, please, take me." She begged.

His canines protruded and he bit down along the nape of her neck. As he marked her the wolf within Scott appeared. His instincts took over as he continued his claim. Scott knew this wasn't something to take lightly once he did this it was done. But he already knew she was it. There was no more holding back. With Bella he had to hurry and make his claim. If not every damn wolf within a mile radius would be sniffing around what he knew was his. Scott began to tear at her clothing. Her delicious tits and sexy little mound taunted him. There was no more self-control. The wolf had taken over and before him was Bella in her full alteration as well now. Bella clawed the shirt right off his back. Her hands run along his chest and abs. She licked down his chest and along his neck. Scott ripped his jeans open and without another thought he entered her slit. Scott's claws dug into the earth beneath him as he buried his cock deep within her. She cried out in pleasure and he growled out as her claws dug into his back. Something he found a massive turn on. He didn't have to hold back with her. At this knowledge Scott drove into her even harder.

As for Bella? She was gone she was no more than putty in his arms. He stretched her out with each pulsating stroke. She'd never experience multiple orgasms like this. It was so relentless she felt lightheaded. Still, she begged for more. She didn't care if she passed out. She felt Scott swell up even more inside her. He became more heated. His movements became even more aggressive and she loved every moment of it. Not only that, but she could feel it now as well. She sensed what Scott was doing. Bella gasped out as he let out a howl in climax. A howl she knew could be heard from miles away.

Her tail waved about in satisfaction and Scott heard her break into a purr. He smiled and kissed her lips once more before pulling out. And that's when it hit. He looked to her wide eyed and saw the remains of the condoms he'd brought but forgot about. They were on the ground next to his shredded jeans. Bella saw the panicked look on poor Scott's face.

"I'm on the pill."

He sighed in relief and rolled back on the ground. Bella softly giggled.

"Not ready for any pups yet McCall?"

He grinned and shook his head in thought.

"Not just yet."

She laid her head on his chest.

"I can't believe I forgot the condoms. What was I thinking?"  
"That's just it you weren't."

He chuckles.

"Right…"

He kisses the top of her head as they both slowly transformed back.

"Well at least one of us is responsible."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. We both got carried away."

He smiles.

"I can't believe we did this on our first date."

"Yeah, so that makes you a hero, but I'm a slut."  
"Right…"

Her jaw drops and she hits him on the chest. He dies in laughter.

"Come on now Bells. You were kind of slutty." He teased.

"Watch it McCall."

"Hmmm."

He reaches over searching for his cell to see what time it was.

"I better get you back." He says with disappointment to his voice.

"Last thing we want is Stiles putting together a search team."

They both come to a stand and look to their clothes.

"Hmmm, that could be a problem." He says picking up her skirt that was nothing more than rags now.

"It's ok. I'll just sneak in through the window."

"I'll have to do the same."

Bella laughs.  
"Something I never dreamed I'd be doing.  
Scott laughs in thought.

Once they manage to sneak up to Bella's window. Scott places his hand upon her cheek. He kisses her once more as he lifts the window open for her. He helps her inside. Once she's in Scott peeked his head through.

"Call me crazy… but I don't give a damn what others think or how quick it might seem. I love you Bells."

She smiled and bent down and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too McCall."

He smiled and slid her window back down. At this he took off. He too snuck into his window. He got dressed and went to get something to drink from the kitchen. Only to find his mother sobbing at the dining room table.

"Mom?!"

She quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped her face.

"What is it?" He questioned with alarm and sat beside her.

His mother latched on to him and began to cry even harder. Scott hugged her not having a clue what was going on.

"Weren't you out with Bella's mother?"

She nodded.

"I just took her home not too long ago."

She clears her throat and takes back a quivery breath.

"What happened?"

"I took her to eat and then we went out to have a few drinks. I thought it'd help if I could get her to open up some. You know let Renee release everything she's kept pent up for so long. Well we had a really good time actually. We have a lot more in common than I ever realized. She'd do anything for Bella. She loves her so much. Her heart breaks for her. Her guilt was so heavy on how she'd treated her daughter towards the end of the night; Renee began to get into the heavier liquor. I was about to cut her off and suggest that we go on home."

She looks her son in the eyes.

"Whatever I tell you now stays between us Scott. Renee won't even have any recollection, she was too drunk. She'd been keeping all this in for so long that it finally just spilled out and it was horrific."

Scott nods and takes his mother's hand.

"Scott… the night Bella's transformation first took place was the very night her stepfather attacked her and tried to rape her."

Scott froze and his heart came to a complete halt.

"What…?"

His mother nods and grimaced.

"Renee had come home early. Her husband thought she was going to pull an all-nighter at the hospital. She was supposed to but one of the other women covered for her instead. Renee entered the door and thought she'd heard something coming from her daughter's room. She just couldn't tell what it was she was hearing. It wasn't until she quietly made her way up the stairs that she realized her daughter was being attacked. Renee immediately opened the door expecting to find Bella's ex-boyfriend. She knew the boy had been harassing her daughter and feared he was forcing himself on her. Only the shock hit when she found it to be her own husband. She witnessed her daughter fighting her stepfather off with everything she had. He was much bigger than her and was doing everything within his power to succeed in forcing himself on her. Renee went into shock. She knew she should have rushed in there and come to her daughter's aid, but she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't allow it. That's when her daughter somehow got the upper hand. She managed to pin the son of a bitch down and her transformation began to take over. In return she began to beat on her stepfather. She punched and clawed at him relentlessly. She kept doing this and kept doing it until she realized her body was covered in his blood. Renee said that when her daughter looked upon her. It was as though she were a little girl all over again. Her expression was so innocent. Fear was in her eyes and she looked to the blood on her hands then back down to her stepfather. Bella screamed and began to check for a pulse. That's when Renee forced herself to snap out of it. She swiftly helped her daughter try to revive her husband, but nothing was working.

That's when Renee took over from there. She immediately picked Bella up a though she were a child again. She placed her in the shower and began to help her daughter scrub down. She washed her hair and Bella had gone into shock. She just kept staring at her hands and rocking back and forth. Renee laid her daughter down on the couch afterword. Bella past out from exhaustion and Renee found a way to gather her husband's body. She buried him in the middle of the Arizona desert far away from where they lived. After she returned she burned her daughter's bed sheets and scrubbed up any remains of Phil Dwyer's blood within her daughter's room. Bella was out for three days straight. She feared she'd never wake. When Bella finally woke, she was practically suicidal. Not only did she fear her new transformation she'd taken a life. The life of a man she once thought of like a father. Renee said they were very close. In fact he was the one who taught her how to play baseball and encouraged her to open up more, to believe in herself. When the entire time, Phil had married Renee in hopes of getting to her daughter. Renee to this very day still blames herself. She truly thinks that this is all her fault. She married a man that sought out to hurt her own daughter. She had left this man alone with her day after day never having a clue the ill thoughts that resided in this man's mind when it came to her daughter. He always took good care of her daughter. Went to every baseball game she played. He took her to the movies and would treat her like a son often enough. Renee always found them outside playing some sort of sport. Bella always had a smile on her face around this man. They were happy just the three of them. Renee never had a clue, neither did her daughter."

Scott just sat there feeling sick to his stomach. He let go of his mother's hand and pinched his eyes shut. Scott's mother had divorced Scott's father because he was an alcoholic. She'd witnessed him hitting Scott one day during one of his drunken states. That was it for her. Not that he was ever home much he worked for the FBI and still does. Neither have much to do with him. It's not that Scott hates him or anything of the matter. It's just looking upon his father at times felt as though he were looking upon a stranger. At times he wondered if it were the same for his father.

"We can't ever say anything. That's why they moved here. If Phil's body was ever found and it got back to her daughter somehow. She'd be trialed as an adult. She would have called the police or even her own brother. But his body was covered in claw marks. She hadn't a clue how they'd explain that. It was self-defense, but there was just no way Renee saw how they could get away with that. His body was severely beaten. She couldn't risk anyone finding out the truth behind her daughter. So she began to cover it up and told one lie after another and packed up their things and moved as quickly as possible. She has everyone believing this man walked out on them. That he just up and left."

"Jesus…" Scott uttered in disbelief. His stomach churned and a knot had formed in his throat.

"Renee now believes the man is haunting her."

Scott lifts his eyes towards his mother. She nods looking pale herself.

"She says that she sees him at times. That he'll just appear somewhere and merely stare at her. Within the blink of an eye he's gone. That and other things have been happening. There were certain ways he liked his socks or underwear to be folded. At times she says she'll open hers or Bella's drawers and they will be folded the way he used to fold them. Other days she'll see messages on the mirror when she steps out of the shower. Things like I'm watching you, she's mine, one time it even read BOO." 

"Do you think he really is?"

"We both have learned that anything is possible."

Scott leans back and shakes his head in thought.

"What can we do?"

"Just be there for them. That's all we can do. Like I said she won't even remember what all she said. She passed out once I got her into the house. This is something they've both been dealing with for a few months. That's why there is so much stress between the two of them."

Scott tiredly rubs his face, trying to take this all in. His mother sighs and blows her nose.

"So how did your date go?"

"Perfect…" He says but was staring off into space.

"That's great. I'm happy for you both."

He nods.  
"Everything was perfect." He whispered and shut his eyes.

Before long he rose and kissed the top of his mother's head. Neither said another word as he headed back to his room and shut the door. Scott sat in his chair and didn't move. He couldn't…

 

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Bella giggled to herself as she helped her mother fix breakfast. Stiles came running into the kitchen with his toothbrush in hand.

"You put shaving cream in my toothpaste?!"

She shrugged and popped a piece of bacon into her mouth.  
"Isabella Swan!" Her mother scolded but was laughing as well.

"I can't believe you butch!"

His father came up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling your cousin that son?"  
Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Ten more at least!"

"You had it coming Stiles." Bella declares and places a plate of biscuits on the table.

He growls under his breath and heads back to the bathroom. Once they get breakfast on the table, Renee pulled Bella to the side. Stiles father cocked a brow their way but said nothing. Renee merely hugged her and kissed her forehead. Neither of them said a word they nodded upon one another as if in silent understanding. Renee's brother shrugged to himself on this and straightened out the newspaper he was reading as he sipped at his coffee.

They sat at the table as if nothing had even taken place yesterday. Stiles cut Bella a hateful glare as he returned and took a seat.

Bella tossed a biscuit at Stiles.

"Quit being a baby. You can sure dish it out, but you can't take it."

"She has a point." His father agrees.

Bella's cell vibrates indicating a text message. She smiles seeing it was from Scott.

I had a great time last night… Been thinking about you.

So did I and ditto. Xox's

"So how did your and Scott's date go?" Her mother questioned.

"Awesome actually, we had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that hun."

"So are you two official now, or what?" Her uncle curiously asked.

Bella smiled cutting her cousin a playful smile.

"You could say that."

Stiles sighed and shook his head.

"Well he's a good kid. I don't imagine you could do any better than Scott McCall. You always did have a crush on him."

Bella's jaw dropped at her uncle's words. Stiles died in laughter.

"I so did not."

Her uncle shakes his head.

"Could have fooled me kid."

"He has a point." Her mother adds.

"Mom!"

"See, it was so obvious!" Stiles scoffs.

"Ugh… was I that bad?"

"Yes!" They all chorus.

Bella groaned out in misery.

"Great…" She grunts out as she finishes her breakfast.

"Wanna help me wash the jeep today?"

"Nope."  
"Well I was going to share it with you but…"

Bella lifts her eyes towards Stiles.

"Wait…" He chuckles and rises to his feet once he's done with breakfast.

He places his dishes in the sink and starts outside.

"Stiles!" She calls out following him out.

He waves her off and goes to gather what he needs from the shed. Bella grabs the hose and starts to rinse off the jeep.

"Bella?"

She freezes to the familiar voice and slowly turns. Bella dropped the hose and stared upon him in the utmost disbelief. He smiled.

"I've been searching everywhere for you."

Stiles had come out of the shed and was making his way over with the bucket, sponges, and soap. He immediately dropped his bucket and rushed over to his cousin's side.

"You need to leave." Stiles sternly stated.

He half laughs.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. It took me forever to find you baby."

"I'm not your baby, haven't been for some time. And he's right you need to leave."

Bella slightly tilts her head sensing something from him.

"Let's go for a walk…"

"She's not going anywhere with you! LEAVE!"

He shoves Stiles back against the jeep.

"STOP IT JAKE!"  
He roughly grabs her by the hair and pulls her up against him. He rips her shirt revealing where Scott had marked her and breathes her in.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! BELLA, THAT HAD BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS! YOU BELONG TO ME! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?!"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER ASSHOLE!" Stiles hops back over and socks Jake across the face.

Jake gritted his teeth and started to tremble all over. Bella gasped out in shock and quickly shoved her cousin out of the way, before them now stood a massive auburn wolf. Jake's claws scrap right across her chest as she took the hit meant for Stiles. Bella grunted out in pain and her body began to alter. She then took off running anything to distract Jake from hurting Stiles. Jake chased after her. Stiles panic stricken ran inside and called Scott.

#WHATCONDOM

#MARKEDFORHERPLEASURE

#SoonToATheaterNearYou

#NeuteringScottMcCall'sWay


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Michael Jackson, You Tito, Bitch

Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks!

Bella groaned out as he caught up to her and knocked her down. Jake growled out his massive paws had her pinned to the ground. He breathed her in and shook his head. He changes back.

"I knew it! I always sensed that there was something off about you! You always did smell different than the other girls. Fuck… I forgot just how good you smell babe. And look at you! God damn, I NEED TO FUCK YOU SO BAD!"

"I'm NOT YOURS!" She shouted and punched him in the face.

"Oh we'll fix that! You think I'm going to allow this?! YOU NEVER WOULD GIVE INTO ME! YOU DARE LET ANOTHER IMPRINT ON YOU?! YOU'RE MINE BELLA SWAN! I'M GOING TO FIND THIS FUCKING BASTARD AND RIP HIM APART! NO ONE CAN HAVE WHAT IS MINE!"

"GET OFF ME!" She brings up her legs and sends him flying back.

She dives after him and shoves him through a tree. He starts laughing as she has him down.

"Damn Bella, where's this side of you been?"

She grabs him by the collar and punches him again.

"LEAVE OR I'LL TAKE YOUR FUCKING HEART!"

He rolls his eyes and rubs his jaw.

"Always so dramatic and you really believe you can take me on kitten? I'M FUCKING ALPHA NOW BELLA! THIS IS WHAT I'D BEEN WAITING FOR. NOW YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME! YOU WILL GIVE YOURSELF TO ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!"

Bella half laughs in disbelief. She'd seen Jake at his worst or so she thought this however topped off anything he'd ever pulled.

"I WILL NEVER SUCCUMB TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY ALPHA! AND MY SHIT?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA JUST HOW MOTHERFUCKING PYSCHO YOU ARE?!"

He shifts back and sends her sailing throughout the woods. Her body hits against one of the trees. He starts towards her only to stop in midstride. Scott had leaped down before Bella. His eyes glowered upon Jake as they revealed his true alpha status. Jake shook his head with confusion. Scott nodded towards him and growled whilst baring his teeth to him.

"YOU'RE NO ALPHA, I AM! THE ONLY SUBMITTING THERE WILL BE IS YOU TO ME!"

Jake whimpered out and desperately tried to shake off Scott's influence.  
"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY CLAIM? THEN COME AND DEAL WITH ME! HELL, I WANT YOU TO!"

Scott starts towards him and Jake takes a few steps back.

"Is something wrong pup?"

Jake stupidly pushes past Scott's influence and charges after him. Scott braces himself in a crouching stance. Once Jake approaches Scott grabs him and tosses him across the woods. He then takes off and bounds across diving after Jake. Scott takes his claws across Jake's entire face and snout. Jake takes his paws and heaves Scott off of him. He rolls towards Scott and puts his paw to Scott's throat. He growls out and snaps at Scott in attempt to bite him. Scott dodges as Jake's claws began to pierce through Scott's neck. Scott tilts his head and takes his to Jake's ribcage. Jake's tumbles over in agony as Scott continued to dig his in deep as he could. Jake fought to catch his breath. Scott came to his feet and swiftly brought one knee to Jake's back. Jake whimpered out as his spine began to snap out of place. Jake rolled over and bit down on Scott's arm. Out of desperation he began to shake hoping to tear it off. If anything it was just a mere annoyance to Scott. Scott backhanded him like a bitch.

"OH KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A REAL WEREWOLF! YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

Jake starts to whine as Scott wraps his hand around his throat.

"Now, who's alpha?" Scott questions furiously.

Jake struggled in his hold. His paws dug into the earth as he tried to get out of Scott's hold.

"WHO IS THE REAL ALPHA?!"

No longer able to hold his alteration Jake had shifted back.

"I'm waiting for an answer!"

"You!" Jake snapped bitterly.

"That's right! You're no alpha at least not around here. You're not even a real wolf. You're some sort of knockoff! A cheap imitation of the real fucking thing. Now get out of my town! Come near her again and I'll eat you for breakfast! OUT OF MY SIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! GET!"

Jake whimpered out and took off limping throughout the woods. Scott turned back to see Stiles, Ethan, and Aiden holding Bella back. He nodded towards them and they dropped their hold. Bella started to take off after Jake. Scott immediately shot out his hand stopping her. He backed her up against the tree and shook his head.

Bella lowered her head as her entire body shook. Scott lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned his head. They heard someone clapping and turned as Derek hopped down from a tree. Derek makes his way over and looks upon the mark Scott left on Bella.

"I gotta admit I didn't think you'd have the balls. But you pulled it off and you even took on the arrogant shifter." Derek gazes upon Bella.

"You know, I was alpha once."

"Really? And how'd that go?" Bella taunts.

"Let me guess you dropped the ball?"

Derek slightly growled under his breath with annoyance.

Ethan, Stiles, and Aiden laugh. Derek cocks a brow and Scott smirked at Bella's comment. Bella wrapped her arms around Scott and hugged the daylights out of him.

"So what's the story behind that one?" Derek questioned curiously.

Stiles and Bella look to another.  
"Did you know Bells?" Stiles asked.

"I hadn't a clue. He mentioned that he was alpha of his pack. So there must be others like him."

"How much you wanna bet he's talking about his friends with the matching tattoos?" Stiles said thinking back to when he'd first met Jake's rather questionable friends.

Bella nodded in thought.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She winced as her chest was trying to heal.

Scott skimmed her over and snarled back at the wounds.

"Don't, I'm fine. I'm already healing. Just takes a bit longer that's all." She grits her teeth and heads towards the lake.

Bella scoops up some water within her hands. She places it on her abrasions as they were burning. She looked upon her reflection in the water. Only when she did this she saw him smiling upon her. Bella gasped out and jolted back. She began to look around the entire area. The werewolves sensed her and Stiles turned to see what they were looking at. She was backing away from the water. Scott rushed over and crouched down before her.

"What was it?"

She shook her head and focused on breathing.

"I… I just thought I saw someone that's all."

"Who Bells? Who'd you see?"

"No one… Just seeing things is all."

She comes to her feet and starts laughing. Scott looked to her concerned as she leaned against a tree and shut her eyes for a few moments.

"Well this was entertaining and all but I think I'm going to go now." Derek says and he takes off. Derek wasn't even sure why he was there to begin with.

"So what is she?" Ethan questions Aiden.

"Not sure, but she's hot."

Ethan narrows his eyes Bella's direction.

"So Scott's really marked her?"

Aiden nods.

"Too fucking bad. I had my eye on that one."

Ethan rolls his eyes upon his twin brother.

"Oh I can only imagine."

Aiden shrugs on this. Scott looks towards Aiden and Ethan.

"Thanks for showing up, but I think we got it from here."

They nod and take off. Scott looks back towards Bella after they leave.

"So you hadn't a clue what he was?"

Bella shakes her head.

"Neither of us did." Stiles admits as he makes his way over as well.

Bella looks towards Stiles.

"Are you alright?"

He sighs.

"You're concern goes to me? You're the one that got roughed up!"

Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she focused on switching back.

"Dammit…" She groaned.

"You're still too wounded give your body sometime to finish healing." Scott mentioned.

"I'm sorry Scott. I hadn't any idea. I never saw the signs when we were dating other than a bad temper."

"It's not your fault Bells." He embraces her wishing to calm her down so she could heal faster.

Stiles however looks upon the moon like mark on Bella as well. He shakes his head.

"I probably don't even want to know."

Scott clears his throat somewhat.

"It just kind of happened Stiles, instinctual."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

Bella finally healed and was able to switch back.

"There you go…" Scott whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Renee and Bella's uncle hopped to their feet once the boys entered the house with Bella. Renee bolted over and hugged her daughter. She then began to check her over.

"Mom please, I'm fine."

"That little bastard!" Renee barked.

"How dare he come after you like that!"

"It's ok mom. Scott took care of him."

Bella half laughed.  
"In fact I'd say Jake damn near pissed himself when it came to dealing with Scott. Kind of funny now when you think about it."

Scott raised his brows on this. Stiles's father high fived Scott.

"Good, he needed to be taught a lesson." Stiles laughed his father's remark.

Bella headed onto her room she sighed as she looked through her closet.

"Mom?"

"Yes hun?"  
"I'm starting to run out of clothes…" She hints.

Scott doesn't think as he wiggles his brows on this. Stiles smacks him in the back of the head.

"Don't… just don't…"

Stiles father also smacks Scott in the back of the head.

"Yes Scott, don't."

Renee stifles a giggle.

"Ok, we'll get you some more."

Once Bella changed her clothes she stepped back out. She and Scott locked eyes. He nodded towards the door hintingly. She nodded in return and followed him outside.

"You're certain you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Scott."

He leans into her ear.

"I'll see you at school, if anything shall come up anything at all do not hesitate to call me. I promised my mom I'd be home for supper since it's her weekend off."

Bella smiles.

"Tell her I said hi.  
Scott grins in return.

"I will."

Bella wraps her arms around him and kisses him. His hands ran along the slope of her back and ass.

"Hmmm… You make it hard to leave."

She softly giggles and drops her hold.

"Later McCall."

He chuckles as she heads back inside.

"Later Bells…"

 

Bella reaches up for her favorite cereal in the morning before school. She doesn't even pay attention as she pours the milk over it. She took a spoonful to her mouth and choked back.

"STILINSKI!" She shouted seeing her cereal had been replaced with cat food.

She could hear him chuckling in his room. He came out with his bag strapped to his back.

"You're so dead. I can't believe you pulled that shit!"

"I can't believe you didn't think to look before you ate. Not to mention your senses suck you should have smelled it if nothing else."

"I wasn't aware I had to sniff out my own cereal box before I ate it!"

She chunks the box at him. He starts dying in laughter as she looks into the fridge. He'd replaced all her yogurt with cans of tuna.

"Where's my yogurt?"

He shrugs and starts out the door.

"DAMMIT STILES!"

She rushes out the door and yanks the keys out from his hand. Stiles sighs and climbs on in. Bella throws her bag in the back and starts the jeep. She peels out of the driveway furiously.

"Hey… don't take it out on the jeep!"

"Shut it Stiles!"

She shifts gears and heads straight on to school. Scott turned from his bike as Bella pulled in. He winced as she jerked the jeep into a parking spot.

"Jesus Bells!" Stiles yelled.

She didn't say a word. Bella grabbed her backpack and headed out of the jeep.

"My keys?" He called out.

She quickly turned and sent them spiraling executing the perfect curve as though she were throwing one of her pitches. Scotts eyes widened.

"SHIT!" Stiles jumped away from the impact as they sailed right for him.

She flipped him off and headed inside.

"Damn, what did you do?"

Stiles sighs.

"I might have taken it too far. She replaced my toothpaste with shaving cream. So I replaced her cereal with cat food and threw out her yogurt and replaced it with tuna."

"You're such an ass Stiles."

He chuckles.

"She makes it too easy."

"Well I'd back off a bit before you end up neutered."

"Eh, she'll get over it."

Scott shakes his head.

"You really are an idiot. You know nothing about women."

Scott headed inside and greeted Bella at her locker.

"Bad morning I take it?"

"You could say that."

He shuts her locker once she's done. Without even thinking about it, Scott feverishly kissed her. Allison had just passed by with Lydia. She froze and looked upon Scott and Bella in disbelief.

"Uh oh…" Stiles whispered taking notice of this as well.

Lydia took Allison by the arm trying to break her from the trance she was in. Allison gritted her teeth and went on to her locker.

"Allison?" Lydia questioned soothingly as she saw tears streaming down her face.

Allison cleared her throat and slammed her locker so loud everyone turned her direction, even Scott and Bella. Scott sighed as Allison strutted off.  
"I see we've been discovered." Bella whispers.

Scott shrugs and goes back to kissing Bella.

Halfway through class Scott had tapped Bella on the shoulder. He placed a piece of paper folded into a triangle into her hand. She unfolds it curiously.

You really should quit reading notes in class and get to work!

She smiles and discreetly writes back.

Mr. McCall if this is your way of flirting. You need more practice.

I could use a test subject

I hear Stiles is free after school

I was thinking more along the lines of someone with long chestnut hair, hazel green eyes, long sexy legs, mouthwatering breasts, pouty pink lips, and is a bit of a moaner… ring a bell?

Scott smirked to himself sensing her as she read this. She crossed her legs and took in a deep breath. She hurriedly stuffed the paper in her pocket as the bell rang.

Later on Scott was heading onto one of his other classes with Stiles. It was the one class besides lacrosse they didn't have with Bella. Allison approached them before they even got to the shop building. Scott sighed and nodded towards Stiles hintingly. Stiles nodded cutting him a good luck look.

"Ok I get it…"

Scott looked to Allison oddly.

"Get it?"

She nods and half laughs.

"You wanted to remind me of what we had and lost. You used to kiss me like that."

Scott raises his brows.

"What part of this do you think has to do with you Allison?"

"Come on Scott, you were on display for a reason. You shouldn't do that to her you know. Using her to get back at me! To hurt me! You're only going to end up hurting her!"

Scott starts to laugh in disbelief.

"Wow…" He runs his fingers through his hair and rubs the back of his neck.

"This has nothing to do with you. I'd never hurt Bella, she's the real deal Allison."

"The real deal? What we had was real! You two haven't even been dating that long! I hadn't a clue just how irresponsible you could be!"

Scott shrugs.

"She can't possibly do what I've done for you!"

"You're right…"

Allison smiles and wipes her eyes.

"She's done so much more."

Her jaw drops and she quickly covers her mouth. Scott rolls his eyes as she starts to cry again.

"You dumped me remember?! It was living hell going all summer trying to keep from calling or texting you. I kept waiting and waiting hoping you'd come to your senses and come back to me! It was you that said you were frightened of me and didn't know if you could trust me Allison. What was I supposed to take from that?! This wasn't planned Allison. But I finally found someone I can be myself around. You'd probably like her if you'd just give her a chance. Bella has opened my eyes to a lot of things. So don't go around saying things you obviously know nothing about."

"You really think she's taking this as serious as you are? At the rate this girl is moving she'll be cheating on you before you know it. Apparently she gets around."

"ALLISON!"

"Come on Scott she's already sleeping with you! What does that tell you about her?! Have you not even considered that? You're thinking with your dick! This isn't love! What we had is love! What you two have is nothing more than lust and it's soon to fade then what?"

"First off, my relationship is none of your damn business."

"THE HELL IT ISN'T"  
Scott raised his brows in utter disbelief.

"Excuse me?" He bitterly questioned.

"Dammit Scott, I love you! Can't you see that? I called you hoping that we could get back together! You said you'd wait for me!

He shakes his head.

"You wait until you see me with someone else to bring this up?! I'm sorry Allison, but you took too long! I know what I said and I'm sorry, but I found someone that feels the same about me as I do about her. You gave up on us! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I never ONCE gave up on you! You walked away from ME!"

"Please Scott, think about what you're doing!"

He moves her hand away from his bicep.

"I am..." He says and walks away.

"Scott…"

He ignores her and heads into the building.

Allison drops to her knees and reaches to her gut. She has a complete meltdown right there in the parking lot.

 

Bella pitches the ball and Lydia gets her third strike out. She blows out a huffy breath and throws down her bat. Bella shrugs and noticed that Allison was next to bat. She already looked pissed.  
"You ready?" Bella called out.

Allison nodded. Bella pitched out the ball.

"Strike one!"

Allison shook her head and fixed her stance.

"Strike two!"

Bella tried not to laugh as Allison's teeth were gritted, her entire face with red with humiliation. Bella sent her another pitch only this time Allison managed to hit it. One of the other teammates took off after the ball as Allison took off running. Bella quickly adjusted her glove and caught the ball as it was tossed her way. She beat Allison to the third base.

"Out." Bella uttered.

"ALLISON!" Lydia shouted out in astonishment as Allison literally shoved Bella down.

Bella half laughed and came back to her feet. She dusted herself off as Allison turned her back to her and bitterly walked away.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lydia. I can handle a little shoving from a sore loser."

Allison snaps her attention back towards Bella overhearing her. Bella couldn't help herself she gave Allison a little wave and a wink. Allison flipped her off and Bella died in laughter and adjusted her hat.

"SWITCH!" The coach called out.

"Swan you're up to bat. Argent pitch."

"Of course…" Bella mouthed under her breath.

Allison took position and Bella grabbed a bat. Without warning a ball sailed right for Bella's face. Bella swiftly caught it thanks to her reflexes. Once she did she held the ball in one hand pointed upon Allison with the bat.

"That's enough!" Bella warned.

"Sorry, I thought you were ready."

"Oh I bet you did."

Bella tossed the ball back and yet again Allison didn't give her much time. It almost hit Bella again.

"Knock it off Argent or you'll be benched." The coach called out taking notice as well.

Lydia threw the ball back and Allison caught it. This time Allison gave Bella more time. She even threw it correctly. Bella got a good hit in and took off running. The ball got tossed back and Allison pulled something pretty stupid. She tripped Bella so she couldn't make it to the third plate. She then caught the ball and tagged Bella with it. Bella lost her cool this time and ankle swiped Allison. She then hopped back up.

"CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Bella yelled.

"Oh shit." The coach said as Allison shot back up and pushed Bella back.

Scott could sense Bella from the lacrosse field. He looked towards the baseball field.

"Dammit…" He uttered Aiden, Ethan, and Stiles turned to see what he was talking about.

A circle of girls was formed around whatever was taking place. He already knew it somehow involved Bella. Lydia grabbed ahold of Allison and it took five girls including the coach to hold Bella back. Bella fought like hell to keep her transformation at bay.

"FIVE LAPS! BOTH OF YOU!"

Bella let out a growl as she looked upon Allison. Lydia covered her mouth in surprise as she heard it.

Scott looked over from the lacrosse field to see Bella and Allison taking their laps. He sighed in frustration wondering what the hell was going on.

"Heads up McCall! Quit staring at the ladies." Coach Fincock called out.

"Must've been a catfight." The coach uttered.

Aiden and his brother died in laughter at the ironic choice of words. Stiles and Scott looked to one another apprehensively. Coach Finstock blew his whistle.

"HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND BACK INTO THE GAME!"

Scott nods and gets back into position.

 

Scott waited outside the girl's locker room after school. Allison didn't even seem to notice him. He kept still and quiet as he waited for Bella. She was the last one out. Bella stopped to fix one of her laces.

"Sorry it seems I left my basket of goodies at home." She utters as she comes back up.

Scott smirked.

"Doesn't look that way to me."

He comes up behind her and runs a hand along her ass. Scott put his arm around her as they walked out to the parking lot.

"So wanna tell me what happened?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle."

He sighed and stopped walking.

"Bells…"

"Scott seriously, I can handle your little jealous ex."

"There's something you should know about Allison…"

"You mean besides the fact that she's still carrying a torch for you?"

"Yeah… We really need to discuss this. Why don't you let me take you back to my place? We can get our homework done and go over a few things you might need to know. This isn't something we can blow off."

"Ok I'll just let Stiles know."  
They head to the parking lot to see Stiles was already waiting. He twirled his keys about and lifted his eyes towards her.

"Causing trouble already?" He taunted his cousin.

"Me? Never…"

Stiles grins and shakes his head.

"I'm heading back with Scott."

"On a school night?"

"Yes dad on a school night."

"Will you be home for supper?"

Scott half laughed.

"She can eat with us."

"And so it begins…" Stiles complains and gets into his jeep.

"Later butch!"

"Yep see ya, jerkoff!"

"You two are going to give me a cavity." Scott sarcastically remarks as Stiles peels out of the parking lot.

He opens his bag as they get to his bike. He pulled out a black helmet and handed it to her.

"That one's yours."

She laughed seeing it had a panther on the side.

"That's actually pretty cool."

He smiled.

"Thanks!" She pecked on him the cheek as she placed it on.

"Looks good."

They both hopped on the bike and headed to Scott's.

Scott opens his door allowing Bella inside first. Bella tosses her bag onto his bed and sits on the edge of the bed. Scott tosses his beside hers and sits beside her.

"Whatever she might have said or done. I'm sorry Bells… I…"  
"She's just jealous. She just needs some time. That's all."

Scott nods but sighs rubbing his face. He decides to just get over with and spill it out.

"Allison Argent and her entire family are hunters."

Bella looks to him in shock.

"Say what now?"

He nervously laughs.

"Um yeah… That rather put a damper on our relationship when I first found out."

"You think? Jesus Scott. Why the hell would you date a hunter?"

"Probably for the same reason you dated a wolf that wasn't housebroken."

Bella laughs and shakes her head.

"It's a good thing she never found out what you were then."

Scott winced and Bella caught this.

"You're shitting me!"

He shakes his head with his lips pressed together.

"She knows about all of us. Well except of you of course."

"How does that work?"

"Long story… But Allison and her family know about me."

Bella looked to be ill.

"Scott…"

"It's ok Bella. We can trust them."

Bella shook her head again and pinched her eyes shut for a moment.

"Well I sure as hell hope so. She sure is pissed…"

"She wouldn't hurt anyone Bells."

Bella thought back to when Allison tripped her on the field and the bad pitches.

"Whatever you say Scott, I just hope you're right."

He nudged her with his shoulder.

"I think her family is done with the whole trying to hunt me down thing."

Her jaw dropped.

"You mean they tried?"  
"Not Allison well… not really. Like I said we have nothing to worry about. That's all been settled. They only seek out the ones that are true threats. The pack and I don't hurt anyone if anything we do our best to protect this town and our loved ones. The Argents realize that now. Any bad ties between us have been resolved."

He clears his throat in thought and folds his arms about his chest. He dives a little bit more into his and Allison's history. He also lets Bella know about Lydia being a banshee. After he was done skimming over whatever he could think of Bella started laughing.

"Beacon Hills…" She utters.

"Getting ready to run?"

"When things are just starting to get interesting?"

He chuckles and scoots back on the bed. Scott lies down, patting the area beside him. Bella crawled over and laid her head against his chest. Scott kicked their backpacks to the floor. Bella laughed taking notice.

"I thought we had homework to do."

He nods and runs his hand along her back. Scott looked over to the time. He still had another couple hours before his mom would be home. At this knowledge he rolled her over and threw off his shirt. Scott swiftly unfastened Bella's jeans and slipped them off of her. He swallowed back at the sight of her black bikini underwear. Her scent made his mouth water. Bella's eyes widened as he brought his face down to her panties. He breathed her in and she felt a wet tongue going across them. She clamped her hand over her mouth. He bit down on her panties and took them off with his teeth. Once they were off. He instantly buried his tongue within her pussy. He'd been dying to taste her. Scott let out a moan that vibrated against her as his tongue thoroughly lapped along her slit. He found himself humping the hell out of his bed during this. He buried his tongue as deep as it would go not getting enough of her taste. He spread her legs even more as he continued. A smirk formed along his face as he succeeded in getting her off and more than once. He wanted to continue, but his dick let him know he couldn't handle much more teasing.

He felt he'd rip out of jeans if he kept this up. As Scott worked to get his jeans and briefs off, Bella took off her shirt and was unhooking her bra. He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't get over how sexy she was.

"Bells…" He uttered in agony and ran his hands along her breasts.

She curiously reached down and stroked his cock. She smiled at the amount of precum he had dripping down. A growl like moan formed in the back of his throat.

"Keep that up; I'm going to leave a mess all over your hand."

She bit her lower lip in thought. This made him twitch in her hand. Scott licked and sucked on her tits as she continued to torture him. He half laughed knowing he really was about to release and make a big mess. Scott pinned down her hands.

"Behave…" Scott sternly stated.

"I don't want to." She said in a sultry tone that literally sent Scott over the moon.

"Shit Bells!"

She gasped out as Scott slammed himself inside her. He kept her pinned down as he fucked the hell out of her.

"Fuck…" Bella moaned out and Scott grinned feeling her gushing below.

The mere idea of her scent being on his bed sheets now had him over the edge. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as he came hardcore. He released the pin he had on her and kissed her.

"I don't think you have a clue how maddening you can be." He uttered as he rolled over.

She giggled and rolled over running her fingers along his chest. He pulled her into his lap and had her lying against him. His fingers caressed her body as he held her.

"I love you." He heard her whisper.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Bells."

"Scott?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you do my homework?"

He had a good laugh at this and popped her on the butt.

"Shouldn't you be doing mine?" He fires back.

She shakes her head against his chest.

"You have any plans this weekend?"

"Maybe…"

"Well check your busy schedule when you get home. I'd like to take Dr. Deaton's advice. I think we should get started asap."

She rose up and ran her hands long his chest.

"Don't let me hurt anyone Scott. Especially you…"

He narrowed his eyes and put his hand to her cheek.

"You can't hurt me Bells… and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone."

She winces. He already knew why, but knew he couldn't comment. He wished he could though. Scott hated for her to feel as though she had to face this on her own. Bella rolled off him and began to get dressed. He sighed and rose up as well and he too got dressed.

"It's my temper…" She says softly.

"I become something else… you haven't seen that side of me yet. When it happens I can't switch it off. I don't know how."

Dammit Bells, it wasn't your fault! The bastard had it coming! He deserved what he got! You're not this person you think you are. How can I help you if I have to keep pretending I don't know the truth?!

"I'm going to help you with all that." Scott clears his throat.

"Bells?"

She looks upon him as she laces up her shoes.

"You know you can trust me right?"

She nods.

"If you ever need to talk about anything... Anything at all, I'm right here. Don't ever forget that."

Bella forces a smile. That was just it though. She hadn't a clue just how strongly Scott could sense her. It was even more pronounced now that he'd marked her as his. At times her senses floored him they were so strong. Bella could sense him at times as well it just wasn't as powerfully as Scott. Then again he was alpha and his body was reacting to the knowledge that Bella was his. So his senses were heightened even more when it came to her. It was primitive, this need to keep her safe at all cost.

He reached out once she was done getting dressed and took her hand. Scott pulled her up against his chest. He slides down her shirt revealing the mark he'd left her. He taps it gently with his index finger.

"That's never going away. Neither am I nor our bond. No matter what happens to either of us Bells. We are connected… Whatever you feel I feel. If you're hurting I hurt. And you're hurting… So tell me why…What is it you're so afraid to tell me?"

She swallows back.

"There's nothing."

He shakes his head knowing she was lying. So he felt her guilt as well.

Bella hated lying to him, but felt she had no choice. It had nothing to do with not trusting Scott. It had to do with her wanting to protect him and her family. It was bad enough her mother was paying the price. Bella wasn't sure if she could ever forgive herself. She just hadn't the heart to drag Scott McCall into her hell.

#CEREALKILLER

#WHOPUTSTUNAINTHEFRIDGE

#TAMINGTHESHREW

#SCOTT'SAMORON


	7. Chapter 7 A Swan's Luck

Chapter 7

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you!

Bella giggles as Scott kisses down her neck.

"We're going to be late for class."

"Hmmm…" He hummed and continued.

"Scott…"

"But you taste so good…" He whispered in her ear.

He smirked detecting her sudden rise in lust. At this he kissed her lips and brought up one of her legs. He pressed himself against her. The both of them groaned out in disappointment when the bell rang. Scott lowered her leg back down and took her hand as they headed on to class.

"Where've you two been?" Stiles interrogates as he leans back in his chair.

"Well Stiles, it seems your friend isn't just good at lacrosse. He also excels in tonsil hockey!" Bella fires impishly.

Scott raises his brows and takes his seat. Stiles shook his head.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She says and bats her lashes innocently upon her cousin.

Scott covers his mouth stifling a laugh.

"You think that sort of behavior is appropriate?"

Bella turns towards Allison as she said this.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever you two do should stay between the two of you. Not to be publically announced. You're only making yourself look bad."

Scott shook his head in disbelief.

"Just how bad?" Bella mouthed but in a sultry like tone that drove Scott mad.

Scott gripped his desk firmly and shifted in his seat.

"Cute…" Allison scoffs in return.

"Awkward, but thanks?" Scott and Stiles cover their mouths and look to Bella with wide eyed expressions.

Allison rolls her eyes and turns back around. Lydia turned to Allison.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Um no, that's not nothing. You hardly know her."

Allison sighs.

"Jealousy is a dog's bark which attracts thieves, Karl Kraus right, Stiles?"

Scott choked back a little as Bella uttered this.

"Thieves? Thieves are jealous of dogs? What?" Stiles questions baffled.

"Just stop before you hurt yourself."

"Huh?" Stiles questioned looking confused.

Bella smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it was."

Stiles looks to her oddly.

"You're right, it was Karl Kraus." Danny replies from one of the back seats.

"Thank you, Danny!"

He smiled in return.  
"You're quite welcome."

Allison slams her book down just as the teacher entered the classroom.

Once class is over Aiden and Ethan passed by Bella's locker…

"You sure know how to get under her skin." Ethan said with a smirk as he hintingly glanced over at Allison.

"Apparently it doesn't take much."

The twins both laugh.

"You're alright Arizona." Aiden says with a chuckle as he and Ethan head on to their lockers.

Bella opens her locker and freezes. Scott smiled and looked on from his locker as she reached inside and took out a red rose.

"Oh how pretty." Lydia stated as she took notice as well.

Bella turned towards Scott he winked her way and shut his locker. Bella smiled and took a whiff of the rose.

"You never get me roses." Stiles smarts.

"You don't put out."

"I can start."

"You gotta take me to dinner first."

Bella makes her way over taking Scott's arm. She turns back to her cousin.

"Lay off my Kool-Aid."

"But I saw him first!"  
She waves him off as Scott walks her to class.

 

"So can I come see you play sometime?" Scott questioned as he and Bella walked the baseball field during lunch.

"You want to see me play?"

He nods with a slight grin.

"Hmmm, that depends."

"On?"

"If I get to watch a few lacrosse games in return."

"Will you wear my jersey? You know the one Stiles almost murdered me over. You still have it right?"

Bella softly laughs.

"Oh that one! And yes, I'd love to wear it.

"Ok then deal!" Scott holds out his hand and they shake on it.

Scott looks around the field then back to Bella. He takes her hand and leads her towards the dugout.

"But for now, I thought I could at least get to third base."

"Oh is that so?"

He nods and sits down on the bench. Scott pulls her into his lap. He nuzzled his head between her breasts.

"Why do you have to be so tempting? Do you know how easy it would be for us to go at it right here?"

She grins and kisses his lips.

"Do the words suspension and parents mean anything to you?"

He half growled and rocked her against his hard on.

"No…" He uttered as if breathless.

Bella laughs and wraps her arms around him. He loops his fingers along the hoops of her jeans.

"It's your fault by the way."  
"What is?" She questions as she leans against him even more.

Scott ran his hands along her back and rear.

"My bed smelled like sex. So I had wood all night long."  
"Scott McCall!"

"Then you don't want to know what I was thinking about."

He leans into her ear.

"It took all will not to crawl through your window, sneak into your bed, and take you right there."

Her jaw drops as if offended. Scott laughs and quickly shuts her up with another kiss.  
"I had no idea you were such a perv!"

"Also your fault."

"Is there anything that is yours?!"

"Nope."

They hear the bell ring and they hop up and grab their bags.

"Ok everyone today I'm going to assign you all to partners. You will be given a specific lab experiment to work on as a team! You will have until the end of the week to get it done. This is a class time project so use it wisely."

The teacher lifts his eyes towards the class.

"Let's see Isabella and Danny, Stiles and Lydia, Ethan and Tommy, Aiden and Marcy, Allison and Scott. Everyone, get seated with your partner and I will come around and hand out the assignment."

Bella half laughed at the irony. Scott rubbed his face miserably. Danny hopped up and made his way to Bella's desk. Scott kept his face covered as Allison made her way to his. Stiles playfully patted his lap when Lydia approached him. She smiled.

"I brought a chair instead."

He shrugged.

"Worth a shot!"

The teacher passed around their assignments.

"Some of you might have to go to the library and do some research. Like I said use this time wisely. This will count as a big part of your great for this semester."

Halfway through class Danny and Bella had gathered all they could find on what they needed. The teacher had left the room to run an errand. Danny turned to Bella.

"Hey, I was just wondering…"

Bella turned to him as she finished jotting down something on their notes.

"Wondering…?"

"I mean… Stiles is your cousin right?"

She nods.

"Is your cousin by chance gay or bi?"

Her eyes widen and she looks to Danny in full surprise. He half laughs.

"Ugh…" Danny leans back in his seat looking embarrassed.

"Um, not that I'm aware of, may I ask why?" She questioned curiously.

"It's just well…" Danny sighs.

"He's always asking me if I find him attractive. Like does he have a crush on me or what?"

Bella presses her lips together tightly and looks towards her cousin. She takes in a breath.  
"Um, I'll ask him and see!"

Danny wrinkles his nose.

"I'm not interested. I mean I'm dating Ethan. I was merely curious because I always see him flirting with girls. His gaydar isn't exactly heightened if you know what I mean. I just thought he might need some help is all. If he's looking to attract men, he might want to try to go about it at a different approach."

Bella was trying her hardest not to laugh, only for Danny's sake. She couldn't wait to taunt her cousin about this newfound information. Bella however looked up towards Scott's desk upfront. Allison was leaning directly against him that wasn't what had Bella annoyed the most. Allison was inching her hand closer and closer to his beneath the table. Sure enough, Bella's pencil snaps in half in her hold.

"Whoa you ok?"

Bella nodded and noticed how Scott shot Allison a look and quickly yanked his hand out of hers.

"Unbelievable." Bella whispered.

"You ok there?"

Bella cleared her throat.

"Yep." She took in a deep breath and tried to focus on her and Danny's project.

She felt bad for Scott. Bella could feel Scott's guilt and anger. He'd done nothing wrong but still the guilt was heavy. She knew it was strong for her to actually sense him normally she only did when he was in lust.

"What's she doing?" Danny uttered and Bella looked over to see Allison had an arm around Scott.

She looked as though she was whispering something in his ear. Only Bella noticed that Allison was biting down on Scott's earlobe.

"Aren't you and Scott dating?!" Danny questioned with surprise.

Bella nodded feeling ill. Scott immediately shot up from his desk. He grabbed his backpack and left. Allison hopped up and grabbed her bag as well she started towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Allison froze and looked upon Bella. Everyone in the room also looked Bella's direction.

"You take one more step and you and I are going to have a problem. Believe me, you don't want that. So sit your fucking ass down and close your god damn legs!"

Allison's jaw dropped and Stiles covered his mouth in shock.

"What are you doing?" Stiles hissed.

"Taking matters into my own hands."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"I'm not, not threatening you!"

Allison struts up to Bella and slaps the shit out of her. Stiles rushes to his feet already seeing it. Bella gritted her teeth together and jumped up shoving Allison back.

Stiles looked to Ethan and Aiden for help. The three of them hurriedly grabbed Bella before she had a chance to slug Allison in the face. They then dragged her out of the classroom. Bella growled out trying to get back to Allison. The boys rushed her to the men's locker room. Stiles swiftly locked the door.

"No…" Aiden pinned Bella back against one of the lockers.

Her fangs protruded and she snapped at Aiden as her transformation was taking over.

"Bells…"  
Stiles looked to her in panic.

"You can't do this! You've got to control it! You could kill someone."

"GOOD!" She growls out.

Bella shoves Aiden and Ethan back and heads toward the door. She picks Stiles up by the collar and moves him out of her way. The door is forced open and Scott quickly grabs Bella. The guys keep an eye on the door. Scott shakes his head as he looks upon her.

"You control it! Not the other way around!"

Bella ground her teeth together.  
"She has it coming!"

Scott looks towards the guys.

"What happened?"

"Bella put your ex in her place and Allison slapped her in return. We had to act quickly from there." Stiles replies.

"ALLISON DID WHAT?!" Scott punched at one of the lockers.

"Bella was about to let her have it." Aiden says with a chuckle.

"Come on bro it's not funny Bella would have ended Allison!" Ethan adds.

"Did you ever pack an extra pair of clothes like I suggested?"

Bella nods. Scott puts his forehead to hers.

"Just take deep breaths. Focus…"

Her body slowly but surely begins to alter back.

"Go ahead and change we'll guard the door." Scott says softly.

Bella hid behind another roll of lockers and changed her clothes. After she was done Bella made her way back towards the boys ; Scott took her hand and the boys stepped away from the door. Lydia looked to them oddly as she stood at her locker. The bell had already rung for their next class. Scott handed Bella off to Aiden and Ethan.

"Just make sure she gets to her next class."

They look to him oddly. Stiles fixed the strap to his bag and began to walk with Scott to shop class.

"You might want to go on. I got something I need to take care off first."

Stiles sighs already knowing but heads on. Scott heads to the class Allison was currently in. Before the bell rang he leaned against the doorway and wiggled his finger her way. She looked towards him and rose from her desk. Scott said nothing as he took her by the arm and led her outside.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snaps once he gets her outside.

She sighs.

"ANSWER ME!" He demands and his eyes flickered.

"Scott!"  
He grits his teeth.

"What does it take to get you to understand?"

"You love me Scott I know you do! Think about everything we had!"

"ARE YOU INSANE? I MEAN SERIOUSLY! JUST HOW FUCKED UP ARE YOU ALLISON?" He paces the area before her.

"She's my MATE!"

Allison's jaw drops.

"What?!"

He growls out and slams his hand against the brick wall behind Allison.

"Scott please… I love you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. That was never my intention. We can't do this! I can't breathe, sleep, or even eat!"  
"You were doing those things just fine over the summer!"  
"You think it wasn't hell for me too! I wasn't ready for us to be over!"

"Then why the hell did you dump me?!"  
"I knew it was what we needed! I just never imagined you'd be able to move on so fast."

"Dammit Allison, what do you want from me?!"  
"You! I just want you! I was wrong! I'm so sorry Scott! I was so very wrong and I'll do whatever it takes to make up for it. You just can't say goodbye to us yet. I still have all our letters, pictures, every gift you've ever given me." She takes out a picture they'd taken at the mall in a photo booth of them kissing.

Scott narrows his eyes as he looks upon it.

"Tell me you don't love me! Tell me you don't think about me! Tell me when you're making love to her you don't think about me Scott!"

He looks her in the eyes.

"I don't. I don't think about any of those things. Not anymore…"

"You're LYING!"

Allison wraps her arms around his neck like she used to and goes in for a kiss. He put his fingers to her lips.

"I love Bella. I think about Bella. I make love to my mate and I only see my mate. You're no longer there. You've got to stop this Allison. For once in my life I've got everything going for me! Can you not see that? Don't you even care about what I want? What makes me happy? What did you think would happen? I'd dump Bella come back to you and everything would go back to how things once were between us?"

"You don't love her! You haven't even been with her long enough to know what love is. And how the hell could she possibly be your mate?! How do you even know she is?!"

"I marked her Allison. I knew what I wanted and I didn't waste any more time thinking on it. I love Bella. I don't expect you to understand. Why would you? You're obviously the type that gives up on that sort of thing after too long. But I'm not going to give up on her. We're connected and it's a bond that no one can break. As you know we're very protective of our mates and so is the pack."

"How is that even possible? How can she even be mate material for you."  
"That's irrelevant. You're not to harass her anymore."

"But…" Scott shakes his head and puts a single finger to Allison's lips.

"Shut it and listen. You know nothing about her. Yet you insist on making her life hell because I chose her. She didn't choose me Allison. I chose her. I was only lucky that she accepted me! If you ever truly cared about me and if you're still any sort of "friend" to me. You will stop this foolishness! I never saw this in you of all people Allison. I never knew you could be so cruel. If you feel the need to slap someone, then here I am! Bella however, she's off limits! I have a problem with anyone that wishes her harm!"

"What she needs you to fight her battles?" She could have killed you! You wouldn't stand a chance against her Allison! Scott found himself thinking.

"WHAT BATTLE?! SERIOUSLY?! THERE IS NO DAMN BATTLE! AND YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE ALLISON! I'D TREAD LIGHTLY IF I WERE YOU VERY, VERY LIGHTLY AND STAY AWAY FROM BELLA SWAN! I MEAN IT!"

At this Scott walked away and headed on to class. Allison grabbed her things and left. She didn't even show up to baseball practice.

 

Scott walked with Stiles and Bella to the jeep after school. Once Scott got Bella to the jeep he turned and started towards his dirt bike.

"I'm sorry…" He heard Bella softly say.

He shut his eyes and shook his head. Scott turned back towards her.

"You haven't anything to be sorry about Bells."

"I only added to the drama that was already there today Scott."

He half laughs.

"You only reacted to what already taking place. In fact you handled far better than I would have. Stiles can vouch for me there. He's seen me at my worst. I'm honestly amazed there weren't any casualties or bloodshed." He says with a wink and hops on his bike.

Bella smiles as he kicks the engine to life.

"I love you!" He calls out over the roaring of the engine.

Bella blows him a kiss in return. Scott pretended to catch it and put it to his lips. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You two are completely nauseating."

"Shut it, jerkoff."

Scott put his helmet on and then took off. Stiles and Bella climbed into the jeep and headed on home.

"Hi and bye!" Bella's mother called out as she pecked her on the cheek and was in her scrubs heading to work.

"You're working tonight?"

Her mother nodded and got into her car and rushed off.

"Um ok…"  
Stiles looked to Bella oddly.

"Something wrong?"  
"Nope."

"Um ok."

Bella didn't head to her room right away. Instead, she decided to grab a bottle of water and do her homework at the table in the dining room. Stiles had headed on to his room. His father was at work like usual. Without realizing it Bella had fallen asleep whilst doing her homework. A couple hours later Stiles had exited his room. He was just about to ask her what she wanted to do for supper. She normally cooked when it was just the two of them. But after the bullshit she dealt with at school he was going to offer to take her out for burgers or something. Only she was asleep, with her head in the palm her hand and a pencil in the other still on her paper.

"Bells…" He softly called out and gently shook her.

His eyes widen as her head was about to hit the table. He quickly propped her back up. Bella's eyes batted as she came to.

"Stiles?"

He nodded.

"You fell asleep. I don't even think you finished your homework."

She looked down to her pencil and paper.

"Ugh, dammit!"

Bella put her pencil down and rubbed her eyes.

"Caffeine?"

"Sure…"

Stiles opened the fridge and handed her a coke.

"Thanks."

Stiles sat next to her while she drank her coke and finished her homework.

"So you hungry?"

"Yeah just let me finish and I'll start us something."

"Actually, I thought I'd be nice and take you out for a change."

"Like a date!"

Stiles laughs.  
"Yeah kissing cousins and all that."  
"Awesome!" Bella says laughing in return.

She finishes up and heads to her room to put her backpack away. Bella's smile soon faded as she looked towards her bed. She froze in place and her heart came to a stop. On her bed was a baseball inside a brand new glove. Bella took a few steps closer to the ball realizing the red hand mark she saw was blood. A card was next to it written in Phil's handwriting. It read Happy Birthday to my number one pitcher. Bella staggered back and bumped into her computer chair. She backed out of the room and rushed into her mother's. She dug into her mother's secret stash in the closet. Bella unscrewed the lid to the vodka and began to down it like there was no tomorrow. She choked back on it once she was done. But that didn't stop her from taking another heavy swig after.

"Hey Bells…" Stiles called peering into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She rolled her eyes but wouldn't face him.

"Am I really seeing what I am right now?"

"Yeah Stiles, I'm knocking one back."  
"Wow…"

"Like you haven't been drinking."  
"Not like that and certainly not alone. What the fuck is going on with you?"

Bella continues to choke off and on with watery eyes. Stiles takes the vodka bottle from her hand. He rears back studying her.

"You've never drank before have you? You can't even handle it!"

'SHUT UP!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Why don't you take a gander upon my bed and tell me what you see?"  
He looks to her oddly.

"You want me to go look at your bed?"  
Bella nods. Stiles shrugs and goes to her room and looks to her bed. There was nothing there.

"I don't see what this has to do with your random decision to become a teenage drunk!" He calls out.

Bella rolled her eyes and entered the room. She looks over to the bed.

"It was right there!"

"What was?"

She growls out and yanks the bottle back out of his hand. Bella rushes out of the house and starts towards to the woods.

"…dammit…"

Stiles utters and takes off after her. Her cell vibrates letting her know she's been sent a text.

Everything ok?

Yep

Are you sure? 

I'm fine, Scott

Ok, I'll call you after I get home from work.

Ok

Love you!

Love you too

Stiles finally catches up to Bella and sits beside her. She continues to down the vodka. Stiles looked to his phone half tempted to call Scott and rat her out. Sick the alpha after her! It wasn't until he looked to his phone and realized what today was.

"Oh man…"

He looks to Bella and wrinkles his nose.

"Well, this fucking sucks."

He takes the vodka from her hand and downs some himself now. He then hands the bottle back.

"We forgot your birthday."

Bella shrugs and leans back against the tree.

"Shit… why didn't you say anything."  
"With everything that's been going on?"

"Damn Bells."

"Don't it's cool, really."

"Scott's going to be pissed that he didn't know."

"Ugh, please don't tell him. He's got enough to deal with. It's just another day anyhow."  
"That's not true and 18? That's something to celebrate."

"Doesn't feel like it."  
"Well yeah your family is a bunch of assholes and myself included this time round. Damn, I've never forgotten your birthday before."

Bella half smiles.

"I know…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You always send me the most bizarre gifts."

Stiles smiles in thought.

"Want some of my Adirol?"

"Your ADHD medication?"

He nods.  
"I'll pass."

He chuckles in thought.

"Ugh... let's see there was the "Leg Waxing For Dummies" book you got me when I turned 13, Photography with magic markers through the ages book on my 14th, beer hat at on my 15th which mom loved by the way, Series box set to "My So Called Life" on my 16th which I pawned…"  
"YOU WHAT?!"

She laughs. She really still had it and wanted to pull his leg.

"So that's why you never wanted to watch it with me when I visited!" He folds his arms about his chest.

"I can't believe you'd pawn one of my gifts!"

She shrugs.

"And then there was the Justin Bieber CD I almost got a bus ticket and came and personally KICKED YOUR ASS FOR! That was last year!"

He laughs and takes another swig from the bottle.

"I always got you cool gifts too Stiles."  
"What's wrong with "My So Called Life?""

Bella shakes her head and yanks the bottle back. She comes to her feet and paces the area.  
"What about that one year of the cheese of the month club?! That was an awesome gift!"

"Yeah until two weeks in. I had diarrhea!"

Stiles dies in laughter.

"Did you really?"

She nods and laughs as well.

"So is that working on you?"

She looks to Stiles oddly. She shrugs.

"I think so…"  
She stumbled a bit and leaned against a tree.

"Oh yeah, it's working." Bella says and gives him a thumbs up.

Stiles laughs and lays down on the ground.

"Scott can't get drunk."

She narrows her eyes upon Stiles.

"Huh?"  
"Yep… He doesn't feel the effects."

"You've drank with Scott?"  
"Yep!"

"Hmmm, damn that's gotta suck!" Bella admits with a wrinkled nose.

"Yeah, we found out not long after Allison dumped him, went on a break or whatever you call it."

"Break?"

"Yeah in female terms dumping…"

"She really is something else. Was she always like this?"

"Nope. What can I say you came to town and Allison went to crazy town."

"Damn…" Bella says with a sigh.

"Scott told you what she is right?"

Bella nodded.

"And what are your thoughts on that?" Stiles asked curiously.

She shrugs.

"As long as she stops making Scott feel like shit. I don't care what she is."  
"You won't say it, will you?"

She looks to her cousin.

"Say what?"  
"That she's a bitch."  
"Stiles…"

"See! I knew it! You don't have the heart. You put on this tough girl act. But that's all it is. You care about others too much to mouth off the truth. Allison Argent has become a massive bitch, even I can admit it."

Bella sighs.

"If Scott loved her at one time, then I've reasons to believe she wasn't always one. Besides, you said so yourself. She changed when I came into the picture."

"Just say it Bells!"

"Stiles…"  
He hops up and dusts himself off.

"Do you have any idea how better you would feel if you could just shout it out. You wanted to kill her today! You would have too! The only reason you can't hit her in return is because of your secret. I can't even imagine how much that must suck. To get hit and to have to back down in a fight you know you could easily win! Doesn't that piss you the hell off?!"

Bella laughs.

"Oh you have no idea."

"THEN SAY IT!"

Bella takes another swig of the vodka.

"She's a bitch." She says with a shrug and in a hushed tone.

"No, no…" Stiles throws his hands in the air.

"Say how you really feel. It's just us! No one's here. Scott's at work. Just you and me cuz. LET IT OUT!"  
"Fine!"

She angrily hands the bottle back.

"ALLISON ARGENT IS A GOD DAMN FUCKING LITTLE BITCH THAT HAS SOME SERIOUS MOTHERFUCKING ISSUES AND SHE NEEDS SOME FUCKING ASS THERAPY!"

"YAY!" Stiles declares and finishes off the bottle of vodka he throws it into the air.

It hits someone up in a nearby tree and they fall out of it. They didn't see the bottle flying up because they were too busy laughing at Stiles and Bella. Only neither of them takes notice they're too drunk. The person stumbles off hiding in the shadows and continues to listen.

Bella and Stiles reach to their guts in laughter.

"My mom's going to be so pissed when she sees her vodka is missing."

"How'd you know where she stashed it anyhow?"

"I've seen her takes swigs from time to time; especially, after pulling a double at work. She never kept alcohol around the house unless it was Phil's beer."

Bella frowned in thought. She forced the bastard out of her mind though and lifted her eyes towards Stiles with a mischievous grin.

"So…"  
"So?"

"Did you really ask Danny if he thought you were hot?"

Stiles eyes widen.

"You totally did. Didn't you?!"

Stiles shrugs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh my God, you're such an ass! You think just because he's gay he finds all men attractive? Do you find all women attractive?!"

"I'm virgin! Yes I do!"

"Wait, so you find me attractive?"

"Yes I… wait…"

"EWWW!"  
"OH shut up butch! Besides, I just wanted to know if I'm attractive to gay guys. That's all."

Bella laughs.

"Oh Stiles, you're not attractive to anyone."

"HEY!"

Stiles takes a few more steps and passes out.

"Stiles!" Bella rushes over only her head was swimming just as much.

She came to a crawl and went to lift him off the ground. Bella giggled to herself as she tried to lift him. She managed to flip him over her shoulder and come to a stand. Only she made it three feet and her eyes began to roll back.

"... ah fuck…" She groaned and started to fall back with Stiles in her hold.

Someone swiftly caught her.

Scott tiredly rubbed his eyes as he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it.

"Derek?"

"Do these belong to you?" He had Bella flipped over his shoulder and Stiles he was dragging by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell?"

Derek drops his hold on Stiles and takes out the empty bottle of vodka. The very one that hit him when he was in the tree.

"Wait, she can get drunk?!"  
Derek nods.

"Oh yeah…"  
"That's so not fair!"

"Yep, sucks don't it?"

Scott sighs as Derek hands Bella over to him. He then drags Stiles in and tosses him on the couch.

"Later…"

"Um yeah… later…"

Derek starts towards the door.

"Hey…"

Derek pauses but keeps facing the door.

"Thanks… how'd you find them anyhow?"

Derek shrugs.

"I'm not sure."

Scott grins already sensing it.

"Huh, that's funny…"

"Don't read too much into it…" Derek gruffly states.

"Never…" Scott fires back as Derek exits the house.

Scott lays Bella down on his bed and checks her over. She rolled over and cuddled up to his pillow. He kissed her forehead and went back into the living room where Stiles was passed out.

"Hey…" He tried shaking Stiles awake.

"HEY!" Scott shook him even harder.

Stiles swatted at him and tried to roll back over.

"What's going on Stiles? Why are you and Bells three sheets to the wind?"

Stiles grabs one of the pillows to the sofa and holds it to his chest as he shuts his eyes.

"We forgot her birthday."

"I didn't forget her birthday. I didn't even know about it. Huh, I should hug you actually."

Stiles looks to him confused and Scott smiles.

"I get to be the loving boyfriend that makes it all better! Thanks buddy!"  
Scott pats Stiles on the back and heads out of the room.  
"Dammit, that was brilliant… jackass." Stiles admits and passes back out.

#THEMEANGIRLSMOVIESUCKEDASS

#VERYUNMERRYBIRTHDAY

#DRINKINGPROBLEM

#DROWNINGINDENIAL

#PERFECTBOYFRIEND


	8. Chapter 8 Swatting At Flies

Chapter 8

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks!

"Scott?" Bella tiredly whimpers out.

"Shhh…" He whispers and puts a finger to his lips.

He looks towards her door and listens for a bit.

"I just got you and Stiles home."

She looks to Scott confused.

"Does a drunken blunder ring a bell perhaps?"

Her eyes widen and he softly chuckles.

"Oh no…" She groans.

Scott looks to the time.

"And you got less than five hours before school. Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself." He teased.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Scott. How'd you find us?"

"I didn't actually. Surprisingly, Derek however did and brought you by the house."

Bella covered her face in downright embarrassment. Scott shook his head and gently moved her hands away from her face.

"Hey, it's cool. We all have our moments."

"I never drank before." She admits rather bashfully.  
"I can tell."

"Shut it McCall…" She uttered back behind laughter.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he hovered over her.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Getting us home safely and not getting us in trouble."

He grinned and kissed her. Only once Scott started he found it hard to stop. Scott ground himself against her. He breathed her in as he did Scott looked towards the door in thought. His eyes rolled back as he felt her kissing along his neck.

"Bells… We could get in so much trouble."

She smiled.

"I know." She said in playful yet seductive matter.

"…fuck…" He whispered as his cock throbbed intensely.

"We'll be quiet."

"I hope so. Your uncle has guns you know."

Scott reaches over and test the headboard making sure it wasn't one of those squeaky ones. Bella softly giggled realizing what he was doing. From there Scott swiftly undressed her. Bella noticed his eyes were gold the entire time.

"Damn… you're entirely too sexy." He took a moment to worship her tits. He loved how erect her nipples grew against his tongue. Scott softly moaned against her breasts as he licked and sucked on them. Bella rubbed her thigh against his raging hard on. It pulsated against her and a wave of heat flowed from it. Scott moved his hand beneath her ass then pressed his engorged cock against her mound. She gasped back and clawed at his back.

He promptly undid his pants and took himself out. Bella covered her mouth to keep from moaning out loud. Scott wasted no more time. He buried his cock as deep as it would go. He bit into her pillow for a moment as he tried to collect himself. Both were having a very hard time keeping quiet. Yet they seemed to like the mere thrill of the possibility of getting "caught". Bella grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and eagerly kissed him. Her legs wrapped around him and Scott became unglued. He gritted his teeth and a low growl escaped his lips.

Bella gasped out as he nipped along her neck with his teeth. For each one he'd lick the area directly after. Bella whimpered out his name as she flooded her bed sheets. Scott's eyes widened as he felt this. He looked down to see evidence all over him and her bed. The scent hit and he thrust about her in a more animalistic frenzy.

To keep from howling out Scott jammed Bella's pillow into his mouth as he got off. Only when he did this he ripped her pillow in half. He didn't even take notice until afterword. Scott looked to her pillow in disbelief.

"Well that's a first…" He whispered.

Bella laughed as he held up the other half of her pillow.

"I suppose I owe you a new one."

Scott takes the time to listen for a moment. He then rolls over. He didn't want to leave just yet. Bella lay against his chest. Scott kissed the top of her head and held her. Without meaning to he too had fallen asleep.

"What the hell?" Scott uttered as he felt ice cold water suddenly hit him in the face; before him stood Stiles with a gray bucket.

"Out!" Stiles demanded.

Scott narrowed his eyes and looked to the time. It was then it began to fully register. He looked down to Bella who was still passed out in his arms.

"Oh man is she…?" It was just dawning on Stiles that his cousin was naked.

Scott winced and nodded.

"You might want to turn your head."

"Dammit, Scott."

Stiles turns around as Scott moves out from underneath Bella.  
"Scott?" Bella called out tiredly as she stretched her arms about. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
"STILES! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Funny, I was about to ask Mr. Big Bad Alpha that very thing!"

"Are they here?" She hints.

"No and you're lucky they both just barely left a few minutes ago for work."

"Thank god." Bella says in relief.

"Sorry Bells…" Scott says feeling horrible that he'd allowed himself to fall asleep.

"It's ok…" She says with a smile.

"UM NO! NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS OK!"

Bella rolls her eyes and quickly gets dressed.

"Why are you in my room anyhow Stiles?! Don't you ever knock?!"  
"I did! But you never answer. I swear you go into a coma every time you sleep."

"Ugh, Stiles."

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes, you ass!"

Scott half chuckled and run his fingers through his hair. Bella took her cousin by the arm and forced him out of her room.

"Is this a typical?"

"What?"

"This…" He points upon Scott.

Bella grins.

"Oh yeah… every night."

"WHAT?!"  
Scott mutters under his breath, "god I wish…."

Bella giggles hearing Scott's comment; she then shuts her door. She leaned against it and took in a breath. They both laughed as they looked upon one another.

"Well, we got lucky there."  
"Um yeah, we did."

Scott looked upon Bella as she nibbled upon her lower lip.

"Yeah, I better go before you end up tempting me again."

She smiled as he made his way over. Scott lifted her chin with single finger and kissed her.

"See you at school."

She nodded as he promptly crawled out of her window and rushed off.

Bella headed onto the bathroom, where she got showered and ready for school. Stiles waited for her in the kitchen he was already dressed with his backpack strapped onto his back.

When Bella was done she entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and granola bar.

"I'd no idea you were such slut, butch!"

Bella's jaw dropped and she popped Stiles on the arm.

"You just wish you could be a slut." She fires back as they get into the jeep.  
Stiles sighs.

"That's no lie."

Bella laughs.

"I can't believe you dunked a bucket of water on Scott. You're such an asshole!"

Stiles shrugs and starts the jeep.

"It was either you or him or both. I figured I'd take out the horn dog."

Scott was already out by his bike twirling his keys about. Stiles parked the jeep and Bella hopped out. Just as she did a little gray kitten had ran right up to her.

"Awww, and where'd you come from?" Bella questioned as she scooped it up.

The kitten automatically began to purr and rubbed its head all along Bella's chest. Scott narrowed his eyes as he observed. A woman ran up to them. She looked frazzled and confused.

Scott and Stiles reared back noticing she was chasing a group of kittens that looked a lot like the one Bella had in her hand. Each kitten ran right up to Bella. Bella giggled and hunkered down petting each of them as they meowed and purred begging for her affection.

"I'm so sorry. It's the craziest thing. I was dropping my son off and we had these in a box to take to one of the pet shops. They literally took off the moment he opened the door. I'd never seen such a thing, like they were on a mission."

Bella nods and starts to hand the kittens back to the woman. The woman placed them into the box; only to have them hop right back out and go to Bella. Scott chuckled.

"They seem smitten with you." He uttered.

Scott went to pick one up and it hissed and snapped at him. Scott sighed.

"He's right they love you." The woman said.

"Um, why don't I help you get them back into the car?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Bella took the box and began to place the six kittens back inside. They tried crawling back out to her.

"Behave now, you gotta go back." Bella whispered.

Stiles and Scott exchanged odd glances as the kittens grew still. They each looked upon her and sat up straight looking directly upon her. Bella smiled and began to follow the woman back to her car.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles whispered to Scott.

"I think they were obeying her… Weird huh?" Scott says as if in thought.

They watched as Bella helped the woman get the kittens back in order. Bella shut the door once she got them back into the car.

"Thank you."  
"No problem."

Bella waved the woman off and she made her way back to the boys.

"So Bastet huh?" Scott whispered with a smirk.

Bella shrugged.

"That felt weird to be honest."

"Oh, I can imagine so." He alleged taking her hand as they headed onto their lockers.

"Great, so you attract pussy as well?" Stiles smarts.

"Shut it, jerkoff."

After they headed to class and the bell rang, they noticed Allison was a no show. Bella felt relieved. She wasn't sure how much more of Allison's shit she could take before ripping out her jugular. Scott discreetly began to take care of some other business on his phone as he hid behind a book. Halfway through class he asked if he could go to the bathroom. He returned about ten minutes later.

When class was over Scott headed on to his locker and peeked towards Bella's locker.

"I know that look. What are you up to?" Stiles questioned.

Scott shrugged but continued to observe as Bella opened her locker. Bella froze upon the dozen red and white swirled roses. They were in a beautiful clear vase with a red ribbon around it. Propped up against it was a square box wrapped in silver wrapping paper it too had a red bow. Bella reached inside and with a quivery hand grabbed the card. She remembered the bloody baseball and at first was fearful this was another one of her illusions. Scott sensed her fear and was confused.

"That's strange."  
"What is?"

Stiles looked to see the roses inside the locker. He sighed.

"How'd you do that I just told you last night! How'd you even have time?!"

Scott smiles.

"I've my ways."

He waits until she reads the card. He took in a breath of relief once her fear subsided. A smile formed on her face and she turned his direction.

Better late than never, I wish I had known. Happy Birthday Bells! Love always, Scott.

"Great, now I look like a putz." Stiles complains.

"You are a putz." Scott declared as he strutted off.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"How'd you…?" Bella started to ask.

Scott however interrupted her train of thought by kissing her. He then reached into her locker and grabbed the present he'd gotten her. He handed it to her.

"Scott…"

"Just open it Bells."

She swallowed back and carefully untied the ribbon and opened the present.

"Scott… it's…" Bella lifted the charm bracelet up to see three charms an ankh , Scott's alpha symbol (the open wound, two circles), and a roller blade in memory of their first date and the night she became his. It was white gold with sapphire beads.

"It's beautiful Scott. I love it." She said feeling rather emotional now.

Scott smiled as she put the bracelet on.

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't have."

"You deserve it Bells. Only wish I could do more."

Bella wraps her arms around him giving him a thank you kiss.

"I only wish I could do more." Stiles mocks as he passes by.

Scott snickered.

"He only knows because I told him!"

Bella nods.

"I figured that. And didn't I tell you NOT to tell him."

Stiles puckers his lips out.

"It's all a blur."

"I'm sure it is."

"Why wouldn't you want me to know about your birthday?"

Bella sighs.

"It wasn't that Scott I just…"  
Stiles rolls his eyes.  
"That's just Bells. She doesn't want things made out to be a big deal; as to why she won't even mention it to her own mother."  
"Stiles…"

"Come on now. You know it's true."

"Just let it go Stiles. It really isn't that big of a deal."  
"Can I take you out for dinner tonight?"

"Scott you've done enough really."

"So you don't want to go out with me tonight?" He said looking as though he were pouting. He even had his bottom lip puckered.

Bella giggled and shut her locker.

"You know that's not it."  
"Cool, then I'll pick you up at 7!" Scott says with a grin and takes off before she has a chance to argue.

Bella looked to Stiles.

"What just happened?"

"That was Scott getting his way. You might as well get used to it." Stiles says as he takes something out of his backpack wrapped with the funnies of the newspaper section.

She looked to him oddly as he handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"I actually bought your gift a couple weeks ago. I just forgot it on the actual day."

"Um ok…" She opens the gift and starts to laugh.

"Sixteen Candles on Blu Ray?"

He nods with a genuine beam.

"Can we define ironic?" He says and puts his arm around her as they head on to class.

"Nope not even a little, you know I don't have a Blu Ray player right?"

 

"Mom?"

Bella says as she and Stiles entered the door after school. She was sitting at the table with Bella's uncle. They both had guilty expressions on their faces. Her uncle reached over and began to light some candles on a cake that was on the table.

"I am so sorry sweetheart. I can't believe I forgot your birthday and 18th at that!"

"Mom, it's ok really."

Renee shook her head and began to cry. Her brother sighed and began to console Renee.

"I'm the worst mother ever!" Renee said behind a sob.

"MOM! Don't say that!" Bella scolded and threw down her bag.

Bella quickly blew out the candles afraid they'd start a fire if she hadn't.

Bella hugged her mother as Renee totally broke down in tears. Stiles and his father glanced upon one another as if lost on what to say or do.

"I'm so, so, sorry. I don't even know where to begin to make it up to you."  
"Mom seriously, it's not that big of a deal. I'm perfectly fine."

"How can you say that? Why aren't you yelling at me! I deserve it."

"Mom… I think we both know why. Considering everything… It's just not worth getting upset over. I know you got a lot on your mind. We both do. Let's just let it go. Please. And you're not a bad mother, not even close."

"I looked at the calendar at work when it hit me. I felt like I'd hurl! I've never ever forgotten your birthday before."

"I'm sorry too kid." Her uncle adds.

"You're all making this into a way bigger deal than it really is. I'm really ok."

"I guess that means she doesn't want her present." Her uncle says with a sigh.  
"You really didn't have to get me anything."

"I guess you're right she doesn't want her present." Renee says as if disappointed.

Bella narrows her eyes.

"I don't need anything."

Her uncle slides over a small green gift bag.

"You might change your mind." He says with a shrug.

Bella shrugs and picks up the bag. They both wait for Bella's reaction. She takes out a set of keys.

"Um keys?" She says as if confused.

Stiles grins and covers his mouth in laughter.

"Keys? To what?"

Her uncle nods toward the garage. Bella looks to him bewildered. Stiles had already gotten the hint and took her by the hand. He led her straight to the garage. He flipped on the lights once they were inside. Bella's jaw dropped in utter surprise. A black 1970 Chevy Nova with white stripes going down the center was parked in the garage.

"No way…" Bella uttered as in if in a state of shock.

Stiles grinned and leaned back watching her reaction.

"Holy…"

Renee and her brother entered the garage with huge grins on their faces.

Bella lifted her eyes towards her mother.

"It's all yours babygirl."

Bella shook her head.

"But Mom we can't afford this. It's…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you knock that off right now. Get in that damn car and take it for a spin! I won't hear another word on this!"

Stiles died in laugher as Bella's jaw dropped.

"Go on now and take him with you. He's getting on my nerves." Her uncle adds.

Stiles and Bella watch as they headed back inside. Bella looked to Stiles with a grin.

"Well whattaya say cuz you want to go for a ride?"

"HELL YEAH!"

They get in and Bella gawked at the shiny black leather.

"This is so fucking cool." She nearly squealed as she took it all in.

She started it up and the garage door opened as her uncle hit the switch inside the house.

"We should go shove it in Scott's face." Stiles suggest.

"That's so wrong."

"Like you don't want to!"

She shrugs and turns at the stop light and starts heading that way.  
"Haha! I knew it."

Bella laughed as Stiles began to test out the radio. Once they arrived at Scott's, Stiles took it upon himself to hop out and knock on the door. Scott came to the door and looked to him oddly. Bella waved as she was still in the car. Scott chuckled.

"Huh… So she got her a Nova! A nice one too, damn."

"It's more like a sorry we totally fucked up gift from my aunt and dad."

"Hey, whatever works." Scott says and makes his way over to check it out.

Scott peered inside and nodded in full approval.

"Nice… I gotta admit I'm rather jealous Bells."

"How about I pick you up tonight?"

He raises his brows on this and shrugs.

"Ok, I'm game."

Bella leans over and pecks him on the lips.

"Don't be late!" He calls out as he starts back towards the house.

 

Scott came out of the house as Bella was parked outside. He laughs once he gets inside.

"Well this is different." He comments and kisses her before buckling his seatbelt.

"Don't tell me your one of those."

She says as she backs out of the driveway.

"One of those?"

"You know, one of those men that will feel all emasculated if anyone catches a woman driving him around."

Scott laughs.

"Nope."  
"Good. So where to Wolfman?"  
He raises his brows on this.

"Wolfman huh?"

She nods with a grin.  
"Wouldn't that make you Catwoman?"

"I do believe both are copyright infringements."

"Guess that means we'll have to come up with something else. Who'd have ever thought that the Wolfman would end up with Catwoman. Talk about awkward…"

They both laugh.

"Someone's looking hot by the way." Scott commented giving her the once over.

Bella glanced him over. He was wearing a gray V-neck shirt that did wonders for his already defined muscles and black jeans.

"You always talk that way about yourself?"

He smiles whilst shaking his head.

"I just can't help myself sometimes."

Scott ran his hand along her exposed thigh. She was wearing a white skirt with black lace over it and a white off the shoulder blouse. Her hair was wild and free. Scott couldn't stop staring.

"Something wrong?"

"Far from it..."

He forced himself to move his hand away. If he hadn't he'd have continued to move further south.

"Turn left up here."

He continued to give her directions until they ended up at one of the more popular restaurants. Once Bella parked the car Scott took a moment to really look it over.

"I'm not kidding. I truly am jealous. This car is pretty kick ass, Bells."

"Yeah it is. I think I'm still in shock to be honest."

She leaned back as if in thought.

"I'm surprised my mom remembered. I'd pointed this car out in a magazine once and made some offhanded remark about how I'd love to have that car. I didn't think she was really listening."

"Funny isn't it? The things we think they don't notice and the things they actually do."

Bella nods in agreement. Scott opened the door and rushed over to hers. He opened it before she had the chance.

"You might be driving but this is still me treating you remember?"

"Treating me? How?"

Scott leans into her ear.

"Like the goddess that you are." He whispers and kisses along her neck.

"Good one, McCall."

He smirks at this and takes her hand leading her inside.

"He didn't…"

Scott laughs and sips at his milkshake.

"I'm not kidding. The woman had man hands! Stiles never even noticed. He was too busy trying to get his flirt on. He was focused on her breasts the entire time. I kept nudging him trying to point out the man hands. It wasn't until Stiles asked for her number that he himself noticed. You want to talk about some hairy knuckles."

"That's so gross! What did he do when he realized he totally asked out a man in drag?"

"That's what made the whole ordeal funnier. I think he was in a state of shock or something. We took our sandwiches and sat down to eat. Stiles took a couple of bites then promptly took off running to the bathroom. We could hear him tossing his cookies from the table."

Bella covers her mouth in laughter.

"He came back to the table trying to play it off like nothing happened. Only it got even funnier when we went to leave and the she-man blew him a kiss and asked him to call her. I'd never seen Stiles run so fast."

"Oh how I wish I could have been there."

Scott laughed.

"It was great!"

"I can only imagine."

Scott cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around her as they were sitting at a booth.

"You know you really hurt my feelings over a decade or so ago."

Scott winces knowing damn well what she was referring to.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"You were the first boy I ever kissed. Of course I remember."

"Damn…" He says with a sigh.

"You were my first kiss too. I was just an idiot Bells. What can I say?"  
Bella blushes in recollection.

"I think I had a crush on you."

Scott's eyes widen.

"You did?!"

She nods.

"Holy shit!"

Bella laughs at his reaction.

"I just thought you were trying to give me a hard time and embarrass the hell out of me. You were always making fun of me."

"Hey, you picked on me just as much McCall!"  
He chuckles thinking back.

"Yeah I know I was bad."

"I still remember your face after I kissed you. You looked as though you'd kissed a rat."

Scott pinches his eyes shut for a moment.

"Ironic isn't it?"  
"What is?"

"Now I can't seem to stop kissing you."

Bella blushed.

"I thought you were a brat. You wouldn't stop follow Stiles and I around. Everywhere we went you just had to tag along. I remember asking Stiles if there was a place we could hide from you."

"What a little jerk!"

"Yeah I was." He admits and kisses along her shoulder.

"Now I can't stand to be away from you." Scott pulls her into his lap.

His fingers interlocked with her hair as he kissed her. The waitress cleared her throat once she came by the table.

"Room for dessert?"

Scott locks eyes with Bella.

"I believe I'll take my dessert with me."

Bella looked to Scott in surprise and the waitress blushed. She nodded and walked away. Scott laughed and kissed her again.  
Afterword they headed back to the car. Bella drove them to a secluded area off by the cliffs. Scott grinned.  
"You just pulled a classic guy move."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It just so happens this is the best area for star gazing."

Scott dies in laughter.

"Really?"

She nods confidently and steps out of the car. Scott steps out as well. They both lean against the hood of the car looking out to the stars. Did you bring a telescope?"

"Nope."

"Huh…"

Bella inched her way over closer. Scott tried not to laugh. Bella yawned and stretched out her arms; putting one around his waist. Scott lost it and bowled over in laughter.

"You're terrible at this."

Her jaw drops and he swiftly grabs her.

"You have to be more discreet about it."

"I'm plenty discreet."

He shakes his head in disagreement.

"Not even close."

"Oh really?"

He nods.

"Is that why I've already managed to unbutton your jeans and bring down the zipper?"

He narrows his eyes and looks down. His eyes widen.  
"Shit Bells!"

She laughs and reaches into his pants.

"How'd…" He goes to say but ends up moaning out instead.

Before Scott could even think she bent down and was going down on him. Something he'd never ever had done before. He was always curious about it but Allison was completely against it. The mere idea disgusted her. Yet here was Bella taking every inch of him into her mouth. He'd never say it out of respect but he'd gone down on Allison too. Bella by far was more arousing and tasted better. She was sweeter somehow. Not that Allison was nasty but the two girls were completely different they even shaved differently. The irony? Same thing with Bella she'd gone down on Jake before but he wouldn't return the favor. Only neither, Scott or Bella would ever mention that to the other. What mattered now was their sexuality everything else was history.

Scott swelled up in her mouth. He had to stop himself from literally fucking her mouth it felt so unbelievable. Her mouth felt like warm velvet overly welcoming and it became a home his cock never wanted to leave. Her tongue lapped along the tip of his dick and Scott could no longer sustain it.  
"I'm coming Bells." He did his best to warn as it was already shooting out.

"FUCK!" He growled out as she continued until he was completely drained.

She licked him clean before coming up.

"…damn…" Scott uttered as if out of breath.

"Now that was hot."

Bella smiled and went to zip his pants back up. He stopped her.  
"Oh no, we're not done. You think I'd leave you hanging after that?!"

Scott picked her up and placed her on the hood of the car. He slid her panties off and tucked them into his pocket. Just the sight of her sex had him stiff again and rearing to go. Next thing Bella knew Scott was fucking her right there. He didn't stop until he counted her third orgasm and he too came again.

He placed her panties back on and helped bring her back down while she pulled them up the rest of the way. Bella adjusted her skirt while he fixed his pants. From there they held one another in silence. Since it was a school night they knew they had to hurry and head on home. Bella dropped Scott off and even walked him to the door. He laughed.

"OK this… I'll admit feels weird."

She smiled.

"Goodnight, McCall.  
"Happy Birthday, Bells."

Scott waved her off as she got back in her car and started to head back home. He hadn't even made it in the door yet as he sniffed the air. Scott narrowed his eyes and looked around but saw nothing. He opened the door and flipped on the light. Scott froze as he saw a man sitting in their recliner. He had his hand resting upon his fisted hand. Scott noticed he had the same tattoo that Jacob had. Scott sighed and threw down his keys.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you in my house?"

The man comes to a stand. He was taller than Scott only Scott was slightly broader than he.

"My name is Sam Uley and I'm here to fight you for alpha rank."

Scott starts to laugh.

"Oh really?"

The man nods and tilts his head. He breathes in the air and snarls back.

"You've been with HER!"

Scott raises his brows.

"Get the hell out of my house and NOW!"

Sam starts to tremble all over.

"OUT!" Scott demanded as he grabbed him roughly by the arm and started to force Sam outside.

It wasn't until Scott shoved him out of the house that he saw the other pack members. There were five standing before him including Jacob Black.

 

Bella was halfway home when she began to sense Scott. She'd never felt it so heavy before. She gasped out and put her hand to her heart.

"Scott…" She whimpered and swiftly made a U-turn back to his house.

 

"You wanna do this let's go! You want the humiliation of your pack witnessing me kicking your ass! That's fine with me!"

Sam nods and circles him.

"Not right here. Out there!" Scott points to the woods.

He didn't want the slight chance of his mother coming home to this. Scott takes off and they follow him into the woods.

 

Bella had the pedal to the metal the entire way back to Scott's. Her heart raced knowing he was in trouble. Only once she got to Scott's he was nowhere to be found. She even noticed that he'd left the door unlocked and his keys were still on the counter. She shut her eyes and breathed in the air. She tried her hardest to focus. Once she got Scott's scent down, she stepped back outside and began to follow the trail. It leads her straight to the woods.

 

The pack formed a circle around Sam and Scott. Scott turns towards Jake.

"I thought you were alpha."

"He obviously wasn't up to par." Sam says with a snarl Jake's direction.

Jake rolls his eyes.

"So I took back the status."

"Huh amusing…"

Scott's claws pop out and his transformation began to take place. Sam nodded as he became a massive solid black wolf. Scott half laughed.

"So you're all a bunch of mutts. Cute!"

Sam takes off after Scott. Scott leaps into the air dodging Sam's attempt to knock him down. Scott comes back down in a crouching stance.

"You're going to have to move a lot faster than that!"

Sam growls out and rushes back over Scott steps aside and yet again Sam misses.

"My turn!" Scott declares and barrels right for Sam.

He slams him into the earth and takes his claws across Sam's face. Sam reverses the pin Scott had on him and snaps at Scott's jugular. Scott rolls his eyes and forces Sam's snout back.

"They're called breath mints." Scott says choking back.  
"You should try half a dozen at least." He says with a wrinkled nose.

Sam takes his claws and pierces them through Scott's abdomen. Scott growled and flung Sam off him. He then rammed Sam right into a tree. Scott began to punch Sam ruthlessly. Sam whimpered out as he took hits to the shoulder, ribs, and face. Sam used his entire weight to push Scott back. Scott lost his footing and stumbled back. As he came down Sam bit down on his shoulder.

"Shit…" Scott grunted as he used his hands to try and pry Sam's teeth off him.

He gritted his teeth using all he had. A snapping sound echoed about the area. Sam's whimper could be heard throughout the woods. Scott had broken his jaw. The other members began to shift as well. They all growled out and dug their paws into the earth in a threatening matter. Scott ignored this and he hopped back up and came back down taking his elbow to Sam's ribcage and across his stomach. The wind was knocked out of Sam. Scott then wrapped his arm around his neck.

"YOU WISH TO CONTINUE THIS?!" Scott roared.

Sam half growled and tried to come back to his feet. Bella had just caught the aftermath as she arrived. It was clear Scott had beaten the shit out of one of the wolves. She just couldn't tell who it was. However Scott didn't see what Bella was seeing. The others were about to gain up on Scott and come to Sam's aid.

"SCOTT!" Bella shrieked out.

He looked up just in time to see what she was seeing. Each wolf lunged right for Scott.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella rushed over.

"NO Bella!" Scott shouted as he was taken to the ground.

"GO HOME!"

She ignored his request and went for the first wolf nearest to her. The others piled on top of Scott. Scott desperately howled out to his pack as he tried his best to defend himself. His main concern however was Bella. What Bella hadn't realized is she was taking on the second strongest in the pack, Paul. He was a cocky son of a bitch and he was enjoying every moment of this. Bella had him pinned down with her hands wrapped around his throat. Scott was doing his best to shove them off him but they just kept coming right back.  
"Don't you even fucking thinking about it!" He barked at Jake seeing him inching his way towards Bella.

Scott sailed right for Jacob and sent him through a tree.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Scott suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as one of the wolves took his claws across Scott's back and deeply. He came down to all fours.

"NOOOO!" Bella cried out as each two of the wolves bit down on Scott's legs and began to play a game of tug-of-war with his body.

"SCOTT!"

He groaned out as he had one snapping at his face and the other two yanking at his legs. Jake darted over and swiped Bella directly off Paul. His teeth were pierce deep within her shoulder blade as he dragged her deeper into the woods.

"Bells…" Scott whimpered and reached out trying to get the upper hand so he could get to her. He saw her get dragged off.

Bella struggled to break free of Jake's hold on her. The pain was horrific as she could feel his teeth hitting bone.

"Jake, stop it!"

Jake bit down even harder forcing her to all fours. He growled as she fought to break free. The realization of what he was trying to attempt hit her. Bella gritted her teeth her entire body ignited with fury. Bella arched back slamming her head against his. This knocked him for a loop and his hold on her was finally broken. Bella pounced onto his chest and drove her claws deep into his gut. He whined and grunted out.

Aiden and Ethan helped Scott to his feet as they'd just tossed the others off him.

"One of them took off with Bells. I gotta find her." They nodded in understanding.

"We got it from here."

Scott nodded as the twins began to join. Sam's pack looked on in shock as the twins conjoined becoming one massive werewolf. Derek appeared as well. He and Scott nodded towards one another in silent understanding. Scott feebly took off praying to God he got to Bella in time.

Jake took both his paws and boxed Bella in the head. She gasped out as a ringing sensation hit, the area around her spun. Jake snapped her hand back. Bella let out a feline like cry as he broke her wrist. He forced her back into position. Only this time he buried his nose within her sex. He snarled back smelling Scott. His hard on died completely and was replaced by rage. Bella decked him across the face and scooted out from under him. She punched and kicked at him trying to fight him off. Jake nonetheless, stepped on her already broken wrist. He took his back paw to her thigh as he tried to force leg back down. He used the other front paw to begin choking her.

"Don't do this Jake…" She pleaded knowing he was going for the kill now.

She desperately struggled beneath him trying to break free. Her eyes watered. Bella wrapped her good hand around his throat as well. She dug her claws in and brought up her knees. Bella wasn't even sure how she mustered the strength but she managed to fling him off her. Scott had seen this from a distance as he tried his hardest to get there as fast as he could his body just wasn't healing as fast as he'd hoped. The pack did a real number on him, it hurt just to move.

Bella rolled over in attempt to get back on her feet. Scott growled out already seeing what was about to take place. He ignored the pain and took off at an even faster rate. Jake was coming right for Bella with his claws out. Scott jumped up just in time. He and Jake tumbled about the ground. Bella came to her feet and turned just in time to witness Scott plunging his fist into Jake's chest and ripping out his heart. Her jaw dropped and she staggered back. Bella clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Scott lifted his eyes towards her as he held Jake's heart in his hand.

"Scott…?"

He quickly dropped Jake's heart and took a step towards Bella.

"Bells…" He felt panicked realizing what he'd done and what she witnessed.

Last thing he'd ever want is for her to become frightened of him.

Bella started towards him only her body became ignited with an intense burning sensation throughout her shoulder and thigh. She dropped to her knees. The pain became worse as her body was attempting to heal. Scott sensed this and hurriedly picked her up and took off towards the lake. As soon as they got to the water Scott entered and dunked her in.

"No dammit!" Scott roared as Sam managed to find them.

He dived right after them. Bella hopped on Sam's back as Sam held Scott under the water. She took her claws and jammed them into Sam's kidneys over and over.

"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!"

Sam elbowed her off him. Scott jolted out of the water and sprang after him. Scott and Bella forced Sam under the water. They took turns punching him. Scott forced Sam back up by the roots of his hair. He dragged him back out of the water. Scott grinned though as his pack howled out letting him know they'd defeated the other pack members. He could hear the shifters howling out in defeat as they were leaving town.

"Looks like you're f.u.c.k.e.d!" Scott whispered harshly.

"But by all means if you still wish to finish this out…"

Sam rolled his eyes and shifted back. He stood there butt naked before them.

"You can keep your status."

"Oh can I?" Scott retorted back sarcastically.

Sam sneers upon him.

"If any of you come back you will meet the same fate as your friend! In fact take him back with you! HEART AND ALL! SHOW YOUR FRIENDS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS MY TERRITORY! I WARNED HIM AND HE DIDN'T LISTEN SO I KEPT MY PROMISE! NOW LEAVE AND DON'T ANY OF YOU EVER RETURN!"  
Sam nods and hurriedly takes off. Scott turns his attention back towards Bella. She was crawling out of the water. Bella rolled onto her back and shut her eyes. Derek and the twins observed as they saw Sam carrying Jake's body throughout the woods. They were passing by as they were on their way to check on Bella and Scott. Derek raised his brows.

"Huh…" Derek pats Sam on the back.  
"You must've really pissed him off." He uttered with a smirk.

Aiden chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes and took off.

Scott took his shirt off and ringed it out thoroughly. He then helped Bella get it on to help somewhat cover her up. He held her for a few moments relieved that she was ok.

"Everyone alright?" Scott questioned as he looked to the others.

They each nodded. At this knowledge Scott lay beside Bella. Both Scott and Bella concentrated on healing.

"They won't be returning." Derek says in thought.

"They finally got the message."

"Let's hope so." Scott adds.

"Now, what did I miss?"

They all look towards the familiar voice. The man stepped out of the shadows letting himself be known. Scott instantly crawled over Bella protectively. Derek sighed and tilted his head as if merely annoyed.

"Peter…"

#Charmed

#JakeRyanEatYourHeartOut

#LittleRascals

#SHESTHEMAN

#SUCKSOGOOD

#BITCHESFORALPHA

#STILLINDENIALDEREKHALE

#PETERFUCKINGHALE


	9. Chapter 9 Say What?

Chapter 9

Read and then review. Thank you. I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. OOPS I left out the hashtags when I first uploaded sorry! I fixed it!

Peter slants his head to the side his eyes fixating on Bella.

"And what do we have here?" He shuts his eyes and breathes in the air around them.

The others quickly pin him back. Scott hurriedly gets Bella to her feet and stands before her. Peter breaks into a smile. His attention however went back to Derek.  
"Since when do you follow a boy?!" Peter has a good laugh at this.

"Shut it, Peter." Derek uttered with a snarl.

"Hmmm…" He switches back over to Bella.

"Don't be shy… I'll try not to bite."

Scott lets out a growl. Peter rolls his eyes unamused.

"Why is everyone so protective of you? Seriously, what are you?"

He laughs in realization. He breaks out of the other's hold.

"Knock it off." He barks and makes his way over to Scott and Bella.

"No one's told you about me have they?"

"I just want to see…" He declares looking at her tail as it shifts about nervously.

"That's close enough." Scott warns.

Aiden and Ethan let out low growls as well and flank on each side of Peter.

"Oh do stop that! It's fucking annoying. I'm not going to hurt the pretty little thing. I just want a closer look."

"This is Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. He tried to kill us all once before. In return we killed him only he decided to come back. That is after we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter genuinely smiles.

"What can I say? I'm a fighter. I see you left out the part where I was alpha."

"Was…" Scott reminds keeping his eyes locked onto him.

Peter points upon Bella.

"I'm not the bad guy."

"Another favorite line of his." Scott replies with full on annoyance.

"I'm not…" He states with full confidence.

He reaches out for Bella's hand. Bella doesn't accept it but steps out.

"Bells…" Scott softly says reaching out to her.

"He's not going to hurt me there's one of him and five of us."

Peter grins.  
"And she's good at math! Tell me Scott whatever happened to that Allison? I remember you being annoyingly obsessed with her."

He reaches out and gently yanks Bella over to him. Scott and the other wolves growl in warning. He locks eyes with Scott and whispers in Bella's ear.

"Did you know his password and username for his laptop was Allison?"  
"Shut up, Peter!" Scott snaps.

"What is it now? Do tell me kitten what's your name?"

He twirls her about as though she were a ballerina. Peter takes her all in. He lowered his brows in confusion. Peter locked eyes with Bella. Bella grabs at her wrist as it was still in attempt to heal.

"Can we continue this back at the house? She needs some time…" Scott stated sensing her pain.

Peter shrugs and looks over to Derek. Derek said nothing just started that direction. Scott wraps his arm around her as they head to the old Hale house. Once they get there, Scott has her lay on the couch. He takes her hand.

Peter continued to gaze upon her in disbelief. What he didn't understand was the familiar scent coming off her.

"What's with you?" Derek uttered in a whisper.

Peter doesn't answer.

"Close your eyes and relax." Scott voiced softly.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Once she did Scott's other hand became a fist and he shook his head. All he kept seeing was Jacob Black. The son of a bitch was dead, still that didn't keep Scott's anger at bay. He'd half the mind to hunt the rest of the pack down and finish the fucking job. He looked upon Bella realizing she'd passed out. He gently put her hand down and let her sleep. After he rose back up he paced the area.

"If any of them return, I want them DEAD! I don't care about the circumstances. None of them are to come near her again!"

The others raised their brows in disbelief. This wasn't a side of Scott they were used to seeing. Peter however froze once Bella fully healed and her body morphed back. He winced and staggered back a bit.

"Peter?" Derek whispered in wonder.

"Who attacked her?" Peter questioned Derek directly.

"Some sort of shifters." He replies with a shrug.

Peter looked to be in thought. He grew serious and very quiet all a sudden. After a few more moments Scott heard him ask where these shifters came from.

"I'm not really in the mood to chat with you at the moment." Scott picked Bella back up. "I'm taking her home."

They watched as Scott walked on out without another word to any of them.

Aiden and Ethan took off after too much longer. Derek looked back to Peter.

"So what was that all about?"

Peter pinches his eyes shut for a moment.

"How long has she been here?"

"About a month or so I think. It really is too bad he marked her. I could have."

Peter grits his teeth and pops the shit out of Derek.

"What the fuck?!" Derek growls and shoves his uncle back.

"That's your fucking cousin!"

Derek rears back.

"No she's not! I'd know!"

Peter grabs Derek by the collar and gets right in his face.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"Bullshit, no woman that hot came from you!"

"I don't understand. How the hell did she take on the form of a Bastet?"

"So you know about them too?"

"It's supposed to be a myth." He gruffly states.

"This isn't possible! The last time I saw her she was normal! This wasn't supposed to happen, dammit!"

Peter punches at the wall. Parts of it flake everywhere as there was a nice hole in place of his fist once he removed it.

"I left her knowing she was ok! What the fuck is going on?!"

Derek shrugs.

"So she really is your daughter?"

"Yes you idiot. And you better not utter a single word… THIS STAYS BETWEEN US!" Peter freezes.

"Wait, did you say that Scott McCall marked my fucking daughter! SCOTT'S HER MATE?!"

Peter shook all over with anger.

"What right does he have to claim my daughter?!"

Derek rolls his eyes.

"In the same respect, what say have you? You just admitted you left her. She looked upon you as though a stranger! What the hell is that about? How long have you known you had a daughter?!"

"I've known…"

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose in realization.

"I'm fucking related to Stiles Stilinski?! You've got to be kidding me! And I tried to mark my own cousin? This just gets better and better!"

Peter wrinkles his nose on that last part.

"I'd watch what you say next nephew."

"Oh you think I'm proud of that fact?! Talk about awkward! What if you had returned and we were mated!"

Peter felt nauseas in thought. He reaches to his temples.  
"I'm going to go drink until I quit hearing banjos."

"We can't get drunk!" Derek calls out as he's exiting the house.

Peter throws his hands in the air and storms off anyway.

 

When Scott entered Bella's room he saw Renee asleep on Bella's bed. He swallowed back and carefully made his way over. He laid Bella next to her mother. He froze as he felt a hand on his.

"Something happened didn't it?"

Scott clears his throat a bit.

"Yes mam."

"But you kept her safe?"

He nodded.

"Thank you."

Scott merely nodded not sure what to say or do. Renee looked as though she'd been crying. She reminded him of his mother. He squeezed her hand gently in return. He then headed towards the window.

"Can I see it?"

He slowly turned and looked upon Renee with a confused expression.

Renee took in a breath.

"Your mother told me…" She hints.

Scott nods and closes his eyes temporarily and shows her his transformation. Renee nods as she gazes upon his crimson red eyes.

"It's good to know she's not alone in this."

"She never will be." Scott says and crawls back out of the window.

Renee nodded to herself and wrapped her arm around Bella.

 

Scott waits by his bike as Bella and Stiles pull into the parking lot. Bella parked beside Scott and Stiles beside her. Bella got out of the car and made her way over to Scott. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Stiles tapped his foot about as it broke into a make out session.

"Really?! I'm right here!"

They both ignore him and continue.  
"Hey Stiles." Stiles eyes widen and he turned as Lydia walked past.

She had a flirtatious smile about her and was waving as she walked past. He rubbed the back of his neck and took off after her. Scott and Bella laughed taking notice.

"He's got it bad." Bella says.  
"Yeah he does. Always has when it comes to Lydia Martin."

"How are you though?" He hints in recollection of last night.  
"I'm ok. You?"

"Same."

Scott takes in a breath.

"So the me killing your ex thing…" He hints in a hushed tone.

"Um yeah about that…"

Scott grimaces.

"I think we need to talk."

"Please don't say that."

She looks to him rather lost.

"Huh?"

"That usually means doom for the relationship Bells."

Bella softly laughs but looked as though something else was on her mind.

"I thought we were mated for life Scott."

He nods.

"We are."  
"Then what are you fretting about?"

"Right…" He says with a breath of relief.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But I'm actually totally ok with him being dead. Now what's that say about me? I'm not so sure. If anything I'm only mad that it wasn't me that put an end to it."

The bell rang and they quickly headed to their lockers and straight to class. Yet again Allison was a no show. Bella didn't comment but wondered what the hell was going on. Was she seriously pouting or was she really sick?

Halfway through class Scott reached over and shook Bella awake. She'd fallen asleep during their assignment. Bella tiredly rubbed her face. Slight embarrassment washed over once she realized what she'd done. She turned back towards Scott. He gave her a simple wink.

She fought to stay awake throughout the rest of her classes. Last night and other events played over and over in her mind. That and she knew she needed to come clean to Scott. She too had taken a life. Though he too had it coming, it was still something that haunted her to this very day and literally speaking.

In fact it was happening so much more as of late that when she saw Phil standing across from her in the cafeteria she merely waved. Scott and the others looked to her oddly as they too looked, but saw no one. He was just standing there against the wall with a smile, watching her every move. Promptly after she grabbed her tray and left the cafeteria. Stiles and Scott looked upon one another wondering what was going on.

After school Bella rushed home and did her homework. She then had to hurry and get ready for her first baseball game of the year. She got on her uniform and rushed out to her car. As she was driving to the school, she looked over and started to laugh. Bella simply pulled over and leaned back as she killed the engine.

"What do you want Phil?"

He leaned into her ear.

"Come find me and I'll show you. After I take care of your mother that is."

Bella shut her eyes and swallowed back. When she opened them again he was gone. She nodded at this and started the car back up. Bella headed onto the field as if nothing had even happened. She was beginning to accept the fact that Phil haunted her throughout even in her dreams.

Bella and Lydia teamed up and got a little bit of practice in before the game.

 

"Thanks Melissa, I owe you one big time."

Melissa smiled.

"Oh please, go and have a good time. Let Bella know I'm up here rooting for her as well. I think Scott mentioned he was going to the game also."

Renee smiled.

"That's wonderful I'm really glad the two of them hit it off."

"Oh, me too. It's been awhile since I've seen Scott this happy. He was so down in the dumps."

"Funny, I was noticing the same thing about Bella."

Renee waves Melissa off and heads out the door. She gets into her car and she too heads to the game knowing she was running a bit late. She figured it was better late than never.

Renee reached over to cut on the radio on her way to the school. Only when she looked up she screamed out and slammed on the breaks. She spun the wheel in order to miss him. The car rolled over and Renee throw out her hands trying to brace herself as the car continued to roll.

On the third roll the car finally came to a stop. Renee blinked a few times trying to gain composure.

I'm NOT DEAD YOU BITCH! BELLA IS MINE!

Renee screams out

"STOP IT! JUST STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE US ALONE" She gasps back behind tears.

"Please just go away… Why won't you leave us be!" She pleaded.

She hit her hands on the stirring wheel. Renee sniffed the air realizing she smelled gas.

"No!" She quickly reached over and undid her seatbelt.

She went to open the door only it was jammed.

"Dammit!" She screams out.

"SOMEONE ANYONE HELP! I CAN'T GET OUT! THE DOOR IS STUCK!"

She jumped as the door was suddenly ripped off the car. Her jaw dropped as he reached inside and picked her up. Within seconds the car exploded and he shielded her from the blast. They locked eyes as the car went up in flames.

"Peter?"

He nodded.

"He wants to kill me! He's going to take her from me!"

"Who baby?" Her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"Renee! Dammit, don't you do this!" He lay her down and began CPR.

"Renee, don't you fucking die! She needs you!"

He continued until he finally heard a heartbeat and she took back a breath. Peter shut his eyes and brought her up against his chest.

"Peter is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me Renee. I got you, just hang on."

 

"Whooo!" Scott and Stiles call out as Bella hit a homerun.

"Damn, she's like really good." Scott comments.

"I told you. She's easily the best on the team."  
"I've never seen a girl pitch that fast either. She's got one hell of an arm!"

"Just don't let her hear you say that."  
Scott sips at his soda and looks to Stiles confused.

"You know the whole "girl" thing. She hates that."  
Scott laughs.

"Noted, I sure don't want to get hit. Not with an arm like that."

Scott clears his throat in thought.

"Didn't you say her stepfather taught her how to play?"

Stiles nods.

"Yep, he used to play ball with us all the time. He was in the midst of becoming a pro player himself. He taught her everything she knows."

Scott takes in a breath. How does she do it? There's no way she doesn't think about that son of a bitch every time she plays! 

"Hey what's with you?"

Stiles nudges him seeing the look on Scott's face.

"Just been a long day that's all."

"Yeah speaking of long days… Just how late did you and Bells get in last night?"

Scott looked back out to the field seeing that they were switching now.

"Not sure. We had a bit of an issue."

"Oh an issue huh?"  
Scott nodded and tossed his drink into a nearby garbage bin.

"Let's just say Jake returned and this time he brought a few of his friends."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope not even a little."  
"And how'd that go."

Scott hops down from the bleachers and he has Stiles follow him to a more private area. One where they can still watch Bella play. Scott stuffed his hands into his hoodie and told Stiles about what all took place last night.

"Holy shit! You killed her ex?!"

"Shh keep it down will you! And I hadn't much choice. He would've only ended up raping or killing her, maybe both. He wasn't going to stop Stiles. We both know that. It was him or Bella. So yeah, I took the piece of shit out of existence and I'm not losing any sleep over it. She's safe now and that's all that matters."

Stiles raises his brows on this.

"Damn."  
"What?"

"Becoming this "true" alpha has made you rather dark."

Scott rolls his eyes.

"Which would you have preferred? You want her to end up dead?!"

"Um no and that's not what I meant. I just remember how squeamish you used to be about these sorts of things. Now you don't even so much bat an eye. You're not even shaking like you used to when it came to things like death. In fact it's damn near unnerving just how calm you are."

Scott shrugs. They both wince as Bella slid to home base in order to get someone out.

"Damn…" Scott uttered realizing she just got the out they needed in order to win.

Stiles and Scott turned back to see, Stiles father exiting his cruiser. He made his way over looking ill.

"Something wrong?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"Stiles why don't you go get Bella. Let her know there's been an emergency and she needs to come with us."

"Emergency?"

"Hurry it up son."

Stiles shrugs and takes off. Scott looked to the sheriff.

"What kind of emergency are we talking?"

The sheriff shuts his eyes momentarily.

"It's her mother. She was in a pretty bad car accident trying to get over here."

Scott stumbled back a bit.

"Nooo…" Can't she catch a fucking BREAK! SHIT!

Stiles returned with Bella. Bella looked to the three of them confused.

"Let's go." The sheriff uttered and began to walk towards his cruiser.

"Um anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

No one uttered a word as they piled into the car. The sheriff hit his lights and rushed to the hospital.

"What's going on?" Bella asked looking into the rearview mirror at her uncle. His eyes bared into her own as well in the reflection. Bella took off her hat.

"Are you going to talk to me or not?!"

He sighs and before long pulls into the emergency parking lot of the hospital.

"OK SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND NOW!"

"It's your mother Bella."  
"What?!"

"Now, just hear me out before we go in there."

Bella felt dizzy, overheated, and suffocated all of a sudden.

"Your mother had an accident. She's in surgery as we speak."

"Accident?"

"Yeah Bella, she was in a car wreck in attempt to get to your game."

Bella's heart came to a stop and she turned ghostly white.

"It's just a waiting game. They think she'll pull through though." The sheriff said and opened his door.

Stiles and Scott escorted Bella into the waiting room. The both of them afraid she'd pass out if they didn't. She was so out of it she didn't even notice Peter in the corner of the waiting room. All three guys however did. Each of them cut him a… what the hell are you doing here? expression, Scott more so than the other two. Peter rolled his eyes and leaned back with that unamused expression. Stiles and Scott each took one of Bella's hands as they waited. Hours however had gone by they still hadn't heard a word. Bella grew anxious and hopped out of her seat. She began to pace the waiting room with impatience. Peter raised his brows towards her and merely watched with curiosity.

Bella turned towards her uncle.

"How much longer?"

He sighed.

"Just sit back down and try to relax. These things can take a while sometimes."

"Sit down? Relax?! I've been sitting down! Relax?! That's a god damn joke!"

"Watch your mouth kid!"

Bella grits her teeth.

"Bells…" Scott says softly as her eyes had flickered.

"Not here…" He reminds keeping his tone gentle but stern.

Bella laughed but that of misery. She ripped her baseball jersey off and threw it across the waiting room. That's when she finally took notice of Peter Hale. She froze and looked upon him oddly. She pointed upon him.

"What are you doing here?"

Peter shrugged and the others turned back as well.

"Just awaiting news on a woman that was in a car accident."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one that found her."

"My mom… you're the one that found her?"

"It's possible it's the same woman." He uttered rather nonchalantly.

"What was her name?"

"You know I'm not sure!"

"What did she look like or the car?"

"She looked a lot like you when I think about it. Only she had blue eyes. The car was a black SUV I believe."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded.

"How bad was she?"

Before he could even answer, the surgeon entered the waiting room.

"Sheriff Stilinski?"

The sheriff hopped up and made his way over.

"The surgery went well and she's stable. She had some internal bleeding and a pinched lung caused by the impact of the wreckage. In fact you can visit her if you so wish. I'd keep it down to two visitors at a time at the moment."

Bella sunk back into a chair and covered her face. Scott rushed over and held her as she broke down.

"Thank you, sir." Sheriff Stilinski said and shook his hand.

"No problem, she's a very lucky woman." The doctor looks over to Peter.

"It's a good thing you got to her when you did."

Peter looked over to Bella.  
"Well there you go. I'll be on my way now."

They each looked to him oddly as he came to his feet.

"Thank you."

Peter stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder towards Bella. He said nothing but nodded and rushed off.

Once Peter was out of viewpoint he took off quickly as possible in search of Renee's room. After he found it he hurriedly stepped inside. He swallowed back looking to all the monitors.

"Renee?"

She opened her eyes. He took her hand.

"I can't stay Bella's on her way here."

Renee nodded with tears in her eyes. Peter kissed the top of her head.  
"I'll be in town for a little while. I'll find you. Now's just not a good time."

He goes to exit quickly.

"Peter?"

He stopped with his hand on the door latch.

"I still hate you."

Peter smiled amongst himself, but said nothing as he rushed out of the room.

Not a minute later Bella entered the room with Scott.

"Mom?" Bella called out softly.

Renee smiled and reached out for her. Bella took off with a sprint her direction.

"Shh…" Renee whispered and kissed Bella's cheek.

"I'm alright sweetheart."

Scott swallowed back as Bella's emotions were literally knocking him for a loop. He leaned against the wall collecting himself best as he could for Bella's sake.

"What happened mom?"

"It was just one of those things Bella."

Bella lifts up and shakes her head.

"Mom they say you were the only car involved. That it looked as though you swerved in order to keep from hitting something. What was it?"

"I'm don't really remember, it happened so fast."

Bella thought back to when she saw Phil in the car and what he'd said.

Bella shakes her head.

"Nah… I'm not buying it. What did you see mom?"  
"Bella..."

Bella nodded as she backed up a little.

"You're seeing him too aren't you?"

Scott narrowed his eyes at this and gazed their direction. Renee scooted back in her bed.

"Seeing who hun?"

"Come on mom. HE DID THIS!"

Renee couldn't fight the grimace that formed along her face.

"I KNEW IT! He told me he was going to do this! He's not dead mom! He's NOT!"  
Renee closed her eyes.

"You're seeing him too?" Renee whispered.

"Amongst other things… What did he say to you mom?"

"Bella…"

"Mom please, just tell me what did HE say?!"

Tears streamed down Renee's face and her hands shook. Bella took her mother's hand and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry…" Bella whispered and looked to the floor.

"He's not taking you from me. I won't allow it."

"It's not me he wants."

Bella looked to her mother's heart monitors. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We'll talk about this later. Just focus on getting better mom. Please… I need you. I love you."

"I love you too babygirl. I'm so sorry."

"Don't… just…" Bella took in a breath as her mother's eyes began to bat.

Bella moved strands of hair away from her mother's face. She then kissed her hand. Scott quietly made his way behind Bella and put a hand upon her shoulder.

"She's going to be ok."

Bella nodded, but the guilt coming off her was overwhelming. She was blaming herself for everything. Bella and Scott sent Stiles and his father in next.

"I won't leave her."

Scott nodded in full understanding. Melissa peeked inside the waiting room.

"Mom." Scott said taking notice.

"I just heard. I'm so sorry." Melissa said as she entered the room.

She instantly wrapped her arms around Bella.

"I'm working the ER floor tonight. I just want you to know I will personally be looking after your mother until she's better. It took some string pulling, but I got my way."

"Thank you." Bella said and hugged Scott's mother even tighter.

"Aw, your mother's a very good friend of mine and one of our top nurses. It's the least I could do. She's going to pull through this just fine. You'll see. She's a very strong woman. You both are." Melissa winked upon her son as he mouthed the words thank you to his mother.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I won't leave her."

"Ok then I'll gather a pillow and some blankets for you. I'll let the doctor know you're staying the night. "

Bella nods and Melissa heads out of the waiting room to the nurses' station. Scott hugged her and let her cry it out for as long as she needed.

"Do you need anything? I can go get whatever you need."

Bella shook her head.

"Stiles can get my clothes and things of that nature. You should go home and get some sleep Scott."

He sighs.

"We still need to talk, but tonight's not such a good night after all."

"Understandably."

They turn as Stiles and her uncle entered the waiting room.

"Melissa gave her something for the pain. She'll be out the rest of the night."

Bella nodded at this.

"I'm staying here. If one of you wouldn't mind I could use some clothes and bathroom stuff."

"We can do that. Scott you ridding back with us?"

"Yes sir."

Bella walked with them back to the cruiser. Scott hugged her once more before entering the car.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Try to get some sleep." He said and put his forehead to hers.

Stiles and her uncle hugged her as well before they left. Bella headed back inside and back to her mother's room. While her mother slept. Bella grabbed the pillow and blanket that was already in the room waiting for her. She huddled into a corner of the hospital sofa with the pillow and blanket. She had her arms wrapped around her legs as they were brought up to her chest. She watched her mother as she slept.

Later that night Peter snuck back into the room. He checked on Renee's status. He lifted his eyes however towards Bella as she was asleep on the couch. He very quietly made his way over and covered her up as the blanket had fallen on the floor. He glanced upon the both of them once more before he left the room.

 

Renee woke to Bella brushing her hair. Renee could pick up the faint smell of her favorite rose scented lotion, realizing Bella had lathered her down. She tasted vanilla on her lips knowing it was her chap stick.

"Bella hun, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm not leaving, so don't even try it."

Renee reached up and took her daughter's hand.

"Bella, I'll be fine. Go to school. Have fun with your friends. I won't have you waiting on me hand and foot."  
"Mom."

"I mean it Bella go."

"No. If it were me; you wouldn't leave."

"That's different."  
"How? Let me take care of you." Bella said with a quivery lip.

"Bella…"

"I did this. You're in here because of me! I killed Phil mom, not you!"

There was a knock on the door and both women looked upon one another wide eyed. With a quivery voice Bella called out.

"Who is it?"

Scott entered the room and Bella closed her eyes for a moment.

"I just came by to see if either of you needed anything."

He sat some white roses down for Bella's mother.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked Renee.

She forced a smile.

"I'm doing much better. Thank you and thank you for the lovely roses."

"You're welcome and that's great."

Scott looked over to Bella. She looked as though she'd have a complete meltdown at any given moment. In fact Bella darted off to the bathroom. Not long after Scott could hear her throwing up.

"Get her out of here please. Take her to school. Help her get her mind off this somehow." Renee pleaded.

Scott nodded, but wasn't sure how to even go about it. Melissa entered the room with some meds for Renee. She smiled upon her son and Renee. She checked Renee's vitals first, than gave her the meds.

"Are you taking Bella to school?" His mother questioned.

"That's the plan." Scott said looking back towards the bathroom.

Bella flushed the commode and began to brush her teeth. She stepped back out and each of them looked to her concerned.

"I want you to go on to school with Scott."

"Mom…"

"Just go. I'll be fine. You can come see me after school."

Bella shakes her head and sits back down on the couch.

"She's in good hands and her vitals are great! The med's I gave her will make her drowsy so she'll sleep throughout most of the day. I'm about to go home it's the end of my shift, but I'll be back tonight."

Scott took Bella by the hand and led her to a corner of the room. Scott looked her in the eyes and caressed her cheek.

"I'll bring you back right after school."

Bella nodded in defeat knowing she was out voted on this. She approached the bed and hugged her mother.

"I love you."  
"I love you too babygirl. I'll see you after school." Renee gave Bella's hand a gentle squeeze before she and Scott left the room.

 

"Peter…"

He nodded and took her hand. Peter brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I don't understand." She pulled her hand out from his.

"Why are you here?"

"It wasn't planned Renee. You know that. I've done good to keep out of yours and Bella's lives for this long. I wasn't about to leave you to die."

"You think this is what I wanted?" She whispers in return.

Peter sighs and shakes his head.

"I did what was best for everyone."

"You haven't any idea what we've been through. You took the easy way out. You had your best friend take over your job."

"You know damn well why I couldn't stay. Why I couldn't be a father to that girl. And don't you think even for a moment I don't feel the guilt on what happened to Charlie Swan."

"Bullshit. You didn't even come to his fucking funeral! You could have been a father! A damn good one if you had just tried."

"You think I didn't want to be there! You think I liked the idea of some other man and my best friend nonetheless playing house with my family?! And I did so go to his funeral I just didn't make myself known!"

"And look at where that got us! LOOK AT US PETER!"

He swallowed back and pinched his eyes shut.

"Neither of you were safe if I stuck around. I was a god damn monster and I had and still have all sorts of enemies lurking about! What kind of life would that have been for you and that little girl?!"

"I wanted you dammit! Bella needed her real father not some fucking imitation. We raised that girl on a lie. No I take that back. I raised that girl on a lie! She truly thought Charlie Swan to be her father. Hell Peter, she even carries his name!"

Peter flinched at this and leaned against the wall.

"You didn't seem to have much trouble moving on after all that. I heard you got remarried. To some freaking baseball player too."

Peter narrowed his eyes observing her body language.

"So what happened with that? Huh where is the little prick that was fucking my wife and raising my little girl! You might not have fucked Charlie. But you were fucking him weren't you!"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Well are we still married or not?"

"Why the fuck does it matter to you Peter? It was just so easy for you. Walking out on us the way you did. I had to live this fake life with that man. It felt so cold so outlandish. The moment Bella went to bed Charlie and I slept on separate beds. He slept in the guest room. We had it all set up just the way you wanted it! All those years of my life were nothing more than fake! The only real thing I had in my life was that little girl! The very one you turned your back to."

"Dammit Renee, I had no choice!"

"You're my fucking husband! You're Bella's father! Mine and Phil's marriage wasn't even legal or real for that matter, neither was Charlie's. My entire life has been nothing more than one big lie since you entered my life."  
"I'm not doing this with you Renee."

"Then go. That's what you're best at. Turning your back to those that need you the most! Face it Peter, she's a Hale whether you like it or not! We both are! We are your family! Bella, she needs you! Dammit Peter, she needs you more than ever before. I tried to find you. I really needed you." She covers her face and starts to break down.

"You made certain I couldn't track you down, you bastard. I hate you so fucking much! I fucking HATE YOU!"

Peter rushed over and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh… I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Renee baby." He grabs hold of her and gently rocks her in his hold.

She weakly beat against his chest and back. Peter begins to feverishly kiss her. Renee continues to hit him and even tries to shove him off her. He carefully pinned her wrist down and continued to kiss her. His eyes flickered as he came to life. Renee gave in and found herself kissing him in return. Peter made himself stop knowing he wanted to take things much further. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"When do we tell her?"  
Peter raised up.

"You're kidding me right?" He questioned behind a chuckle.  
"This hardly any laughing matter!"

"You're right. It isn't. She's what18 now? She's an adult Renee. She's managed to make it this far without me. She'll be fine."

Renee hauls off and slaps the shit out of him. He grits his teeth and shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Don't you think that would only add more problems for her Renee?" He utters through gritted teeth.

"Think about it after Charlie and whatever happened with this Phil guy… The last thing she needs is some other asshole entering her life! She's better off without me always has been and as much as it kills me to say it. So are you!"  
"You're right, the hell with you. Go fuck yourself and get the HELL out of my face!"

"Renee…"

"Out! I've done this on my own for years. You're right, we don't need you!"

Derek opened the door and popped his head in.

"Nurse is coming." He warns.

Peter sighs and glances upon Renee once more.

"Let's go…" Derek harshly whispers.

Peter shakes his head and hurriedly exits the room.

#LUKEANDLEIAPART2

#STILESISMYWHAT

#PETERISWHAT

#IAMYOURFATHER

#TheForceSucksMajorBalls

#IVEGOTABADFEELINGABOUTTHIS


	10. Chapter 10 All Kinds Of Hatin'

Chapter 10

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks. (BTW Eh I had a few ppl pissed the fuck off with me on how I took this story. Sorry, but it stands as is. There will be no Malia in the story btw. I took it the route I did, because I'm already making plans for my Derek/Bella story and I wanted the two to be completely different. So I'm sorry to those who messaged me pissed off. Some of the messages I didn't understand. This is a Bella/Scott pairing I never indicated I would be hooking Peter Hale up with Bella. Not sure how that got misunderstood. Please don't take stories on fanfic so seriously and bitch out us writers because you didn't get your way. LOL, I've already had that issue with my Smallville story with another reader who just loves to give me a hard time. Eh... I'm not going to let it get me down. We really do work hard to impress each and every one of you but we cannot win you all unfortunately. (When I say (you) I mean the ones that complained lol) I couldn't believe the amount of private angry messages I received on this. So instead of replying to them all I decided to do it this way. Hope I didn't offend by doing that. I seriously HEART all my fans/readers btw thank you so much for your support! So please don't think otherwise! Now onto the story…

Scott took Bella's hand and kissed it. They were hiding out in the dugout again. Bella had her head in his lap.

"By the way you're one hell of a softball player. You got a wicked arm!"

"Um thanks…"

Scott nods.

"Not to mention you look incredibly sexy out there."

She softly laughs.

"In my softball uniform?"

"Oh yeah..."

"You're so full of it."

"Actually, I really mean it. Call me crazy, but you're like the hottest baseball player I've ever seen. Hell, I'd kill to see you in nothing but your jersey and a pair of panties! Now that would be very, very hot."

Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"You're kind of a dork aren't you?"

Scott winced and sighed.

"Great, now I have to kill you."  
"And why's that?"

"You discovered my secret."

She laughs.

"No seriously, I really was a dork before the whole turned by a werewolf ordeal. Well even a little bit directly after because I hadn't a clue how to deal with it all."

"You're still a dork."

"Ouch, am I that obvious?"

She nods with a grin and intertwines her fingers with his.

"I like that about you though. You're different from most guys. It's rather refreshing to be honest. Only those closest to you see the real you. Besides you forget I grew up with you on and off. I always knew you were a dork."

Scott chuckles.

"That's right. Damn…"

"Scott was Jake the first life you ever took?"

Scott swallows back rather nervous about the question.

"Yes Bells."

Bella rises.

"Really?"  
He nods.

"How the fuck are you handling it the way you are then?"

He looks to her oddly.

"I mean you're so calm, so put together or so it seems."

"It's within me now Bella. I don't mean so much the killing aspect. It has more to do with the fact that yes I am alpha, but you are also my mate. My instincts will react when you're put in any kind of danger. Jake had ill intentions when it came to you. I know I should probably feel some sort of guilt or something right?"

Bella shrugs.

"If anything my only true fear was that you would become frightened of me. That or that you'd hate me for what I'd done."

"I could never hate you Scott."

"I hope not."

"I suppose I should have been more freaked out. I mean I won't lie you certainly shocked the living shit out of me."

Scott smirks in thought.

"But I think I've seen more than my share of crazy and…." Bella took in a breath.  
"Scott…"

Bella turned almost ghostly white and her hands shook.

"Phil never left us. At least not in the aspect of what my mother made it sound like." Bella took in the deepest of breaths.

"I loved him I loved Phil Dwyer so fucking much. I idolized this man and at times I felt guilty because, I got along with him better than Charlie. I shook it off as to the fact that I was young when Charlie died. So we didn't grow to have that bond that Phil and I had. Phil taught me all about cars and sports. He always was there for me and went to every game. My mom worked so much that Phil and I ended up having more time together than my own mother and I. He was working on his baseball career. He hoped to make pro eventually. I always said if he did I'd be his biggest fan. I thought of Phil more like my father than I ever had Charlie. Something about Charlie and my mother's relationship was odd anyhow. I never understood it, but I remember how they'd slept in separate beds. I hardly ever saw them hug or kiss one another much less say I love you. Even in my young age that always stood out with me. Phil however it was somewhat different I remember seeing them kiss off and on. He'd always wink at me directly after."

Scott runs a hand along her back as she started to tear up.

"He started to act rather odd off and on when I truly think back to the last couple months he was in our lives. I didn't truly think about it until I was away from the situation and had time to. Just some of the things he would say, the way he would look at me, and at times he'd touch me in odd ways. Nothing just over the top but then not quite like a father would. We'd have a lot of movies nights. I usually fell asleep on the couch. Often enough I'd wake up in his lap or there were the few times, I'd wake and he'd be laying right beside me with his arm draped over me. I truly never thought this as odd behavior at the time. Obviously, my mother didn't either. At times, she'd come home and even smile when she'd see that we'd fallen asleep on the couch. Scott, this man I truly saw like a father."

Her hands ball up into fists.

"That's what makes this story so fucked up, so sick! To this day I still feel disgusting! Like that there's something wrong with me! I mean how do you get over something like that?! To know your stepfather wanted to FUCK YOU!"

Scott already knew the story but still felt ill as she told it. Through her it was like hearing it for the first time.

"He came into my room one night and said that we needed to talk. Honestly, I thought I'd done something wrong or that I'd upset him somehow. Just the look on his face was so odd. I swore that his eyes were a different color than usual as well. I still remember that reddish orange like hue. He seemed damn near demonic. He said he needed to do something first. He usually would kiss me on the cheek good night or give me a hug. That's what I thought he was going for. I even opened my arms up for him. Next thing I know the bastard has his tongue jammed down my throat. He's on top of me and he's…." She shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"He tore through my bed sheets to get to my pajamas. He then ripped them off. His fingernails dug into me as he did this. The bastard forced my legs apart and once I realized what was truly about to take place. I begin to fight back. He began to hit me on whatever part of my body he could reach, my face, chest, stomach. He kept shouting at me over and over. Reveal yourself to me! I've been waiting! You're holding back! Things of that nature... He let me know I was his that the only reason he even married my mother was to get to me. He tried forcing himself inside me and that's when my transformation first took place. It was the most painful thing I'd ever felt in my life. I felt as though I was being ripped apart from the inside out. My bones felt as though they were breaking each of them just snapping in half. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk. I couldn't even scream. I'd never been so terrified in my life. I hadn't a clue what was happening to me. During all this my stepfather was persistent. He was going to finish the job one way or another. The moment I felt "it" touch me; I lost it. I snapped and went ape shit. I'd never been so angry in my entire life. I began to beat on this man that I one loved and thought the world of. I hit and clawed I even bit the bastard a few times. He screamed for mercy and it only enticed me more. I wanted him to pay! I wanted him to hurt the way I was! I wanted him to DIE! So I made sure he did. That's when I noticed my mother in the doorway. I was drenched in Phil's blood. There wasn't a part of me that didn't have blood. It was all over my sheets, my walls, and the carpet. The damn room looked as though a set from Nightmare On Elm St. His body was covered in slash marks. He wasn't breathing. There wasn't even a pulse. Out of fear I quickly began try to revive the sick motherfucker. I almost threw up as I planted my lips back onto his and started mouth to mouth and chest compressions. My mother took over and she too tried. I think we tried for a good 15 minutes. But as a nurse my mother already knew it was too late. He was gone. From there I remember nothing else of that night. It's like I blacked out from there. My mom thinks it's because I went into shock. Not that we really talk about it."

Bella nervously lifts her eyes towards Scott once she's done with her story.

Scott's eyes were alpha red. He wasn't in his transformation but his eyes were there as he trembled with anger. He said nothing just grabbed hold of her. Scott hadn't a clue what to say. He figured the best thing was to let her know he was there for her. That he didn't blame her for what took place. If anything Phil Dwyer got exactly what he had coming to him. So did Jacob Black!

The rest of the day Bella kept to herself. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked thoroughly exhausted. Stiles for once also kept quiet. He wasn't his usual sarcastic self. Scott could see that Stiles was very concerned about Bella. He too looked as though he hadn't slept at all.

 

Scott kicked back on Bella's bed as she packed whatever she needed. She also grabbed her keys deciding to take her car. This way she could come and go as needed. Her uncle peeked into her bedroom.

"Stiles and I will meet you there shortly. I thought I'd grab us all some burgers. They're allowing Renee to eat now. She's been dying for some real food after being on that liquid diet."

"I can imagine so."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to know who would have paid your mother's hospital expenses would you?"

Bella looks to her uncle oddly. He clears his throat as he steps into her room.  
"I went to take care of whatever we could for now. But they'd said it was already taken care of. When I asked who they said the person wished to stay anonymous. I just thought it was a little odd."

Bella shook her head just as confused.

"I wouldn't have a clue."

"Huh… Well I suppose it's one last thing you two have to worry about." Still her uncle looked perplexed.

He headed back towards her door.  
"Like I said we'll see you there shortly."

Bella nodded as he exited the room. Scott hopped off the bed and walked with her outside. He opened the car door for her. Before she climbed in; Scott cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

"Please be careful."

"I will."  
"I love you Bells."  
"Love you too Scott."

"I'll call or text you later to check in. If you need me at all let me know I'll be there in a flash."

She merely smiled and got into the car. Scott shut the door for her and waved her off. Bella turned on her radio and turned it up so she couldn't hear herself think. The Game by Disturbed blared throughout the car.

Melissa was already in the room checking over her mother's vitals as Bella entered the room. Bella sat down some white lilies for her mother. Renee smiled.

"You remembered."

Bella smiled and made her way over. She hugged her mother and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling mom?"

"So much better."

Bella smiled.

"Yep she's one hell of a fighter." Melissa says as she placed her stethoscope back around her neck.

"Vitals are looking great as well. Your mother will be out of here in no time."

"Thank you." Bella said and hugged Melissa as well.

Melissa smiled and squeezed Renee's hand.

"I'll check on you later."  
Renee nodded as Melissa left the room.

"The flowers are beautiful thank you."

"It's the least I could do. The guys are bringing some burgers here after a while. Do you need anything in the meantime?"

"No Bella hun, just do your homework. I'm fine. Melissa's been taking great care of me."  
Bella smiles.

"That's great mom."

"How was school?"  
Bella shrugged as she sat down and took her books out of her bag.

"It was ok."

Bella began her homework about an hour passed by when she finally finished.

How is she?

Looking a lot better and seems to be in better spirits. Your mother is a God send btw.

That's really good to hear. Been thinking about you. 

Thinking about you too. Love you!

Love you too Bells.

Renee and Bella turned to a knock on the door. Stiles and his father walked in with a couple of fast food bags and drinks. Stiles tossed Bella a bag of food.

"Thanks!"

Stiles smiled and plopped down beside her with his food. Renee's brother began to set up her food.

"Oh my goodness that smells wonderful. Finally, something that's not green Jello and chicken broth!"

Renee devoured her food like there was no tomorrow. Stiles reached over and snagged one of Bella's tater tots. She smacked his hand and it fell back into her tot holder.

"I just wanted one!"

"Why do you do that? Every time you get fries instead of tots then you want to eat up my tots and your fries!"

He shrugs and hurriedly grabs one and eats it.

"STILES!"

"What?!" He says and laughs as he stuffs yet another into his mouth.

"Jerk…" Bella muttered under her breath and shoved him off the couch.

She then grabbed a handful of his fries and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Hey I didn't even take near that many!"

She shrugs and takes another one and chews it up, then shows him the remains in her mouth.

"EW… see you really are a butch! What girl does that?!"

"You two behave. I swear…"  
"I know and you always tell us not to swear!" Stiles smarts off to his father.

His father shakes his head and looks over to Stiles.

"Really?"

"It really sounded funnier in my head."

"I'm sure that's true about a lot of things you say."

"Ouch."

Bella laughs.

"He has a very good point."

Stile sighs and sits back down. He places his food on the other side of him so Bella can't reach it.

They visit for a while before leaving. Yet again Bella helps her mother with whatever she needs before bed. Melissa returned to check her vitals once more and to give Renee her pain meds. Once Renee fell asleep; Bella showered and got into her pj's. She sat up the couch. Bella kissed her mother's forehead and went on to bed as well.

 

Few days later…

"Easy now…" Renee's brother said as they lead her inside.

Bella hurriedly rushed off to her mother's room and began to set everything up.

"I really wish you'd quit fussing over me." Renee said once they got her into the room.

Bella ignores her comment and helps her mother into bed. She takes off her shoes and gets her set up.

"Bella…" Renee says as she gently grabs her wrist.

"That's enough. Go."

Bella sighs as her uncle pats her on the shoulder and drags her out of the room. Stiles pulls the door shut behind him.

"She'll be fine. Why don't you two get out of the house? It's Friday night. I've taken some vacation time so I'll be able to look after Renee. I've got the next four days off."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Go Bella…"

Bella shakes her head and sits on the couch.

"Stiles…" His father hints.

"On it!"

Stiles grabs Bella and flips her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASS!"

"Mouth Bella…" Her uncle warns.

She growls out and Stiles grabs his wallet and keys. He then heads out the door. Stiles places her inside the jeep and shuts the door. He rushes over to the driver's side and starts the jeep. Bella folds her arms about her chest bitterly. Stiles chuckles to himself as he peels out of the driveway.

"So where to?!" He says all chipper like.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Nowhere."  
"Ok so what movie would you like to see?"  
"I don't want to go to the fucking movies Stiles."

"Awww wittle Bells we don't have to go to the movies. Is someone needing a wittle nappy pooh?"

She flips him off and props her feet up on the dashboard.

"Come on name something."

"Dammit Stiles, what part of I don't care don't you get?!"

Stiles sighs.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself."

"That's where you're wrong." She says darkly.

"Jesus Bells… Maybe if you'd just talk to me!"

Bella undoes her seatbelt and opens the door.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLS?!" Stiles shouts as she tumbles out of the moving jeep at 35mph.

Stiles swiftly pulls over and kills the engine. He takes off his seatbelt and bolts out of the jeep.

Bella rose to a crouching stance her eyes were feline. Her body was covered in grass and dirt from the dive her body took.

"Jesus Bells…" Stiles holds out a hand and slowly approaches.

"Just talk to me dammit! Let me help!"

Bella shut her eyes for a moment. Only they flew open and she shrieked out.

"BELLS!"

Her nails dug deep into the earth as she was jerked back and suddenly being dragged off by one leg.

"NO!" Stiles took off after her as she disappeared into the woods.

Bella cried out at the excruciating pain that traveled from her calve up.

Whatever it was continued to drag her throughout the woods at a great pace. Peter and Derek were discussing something not far from where she was. They both snapped their heads that direction hearing Bella's cry. Peter transformed and quickly took off Derek followed.

Bella looked over to see the head of a croc as she was being dragged away. The croc shook at her leg furiously as he continued to drag her. Bella grabbed a tree and held on for dear life as the massive beast fought against her pull. Bella could feel the tendons in her legs ripping.

"FUCK!" She cried as she clung on to the tree with all she had.

She used her good leg to kick at the croc. Her jaw dropped though as her foot went right through him as if he were transparent or not even there.

The croc unhinged his jaw and scurried directly over her. He began to morph right before her. A familiar smile formed along his face.

My sweet, sweet girl… Bella grimaces as he breathes her in.

"You're not real! None of this is real! You're dead motherfucker! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Peter had just managed to find her as he overheard this.

Oh I'm very real. I plan to show you just how fucking real I am sweet Bella. I'm a GOD! You will obey me! COME TO ME!

"FUCK YOU PHIL ROT IN HELL!"

Peter reared back in wonder. All he saw was Bella laying in an odd position on the ground. She acted as if someone was on top of her.

You can fuck me all you want. 

Peter takes off as Bella screams out again. As he approached her he saw a line of claw marks forming along her chest and torso. He hadn't a clue what to do so he merely swiped at the air. Bella gasped out as Phil snarled back and began to transform again. He was beginning to fade however. He quickly crawled back and once again bit down on her already jacked up leg. Bella arched back in pain. As he tried yet again to take off with her.

"NO!" Peter shouted. Derek appeared just in time to witness Bella being dragged off as well.  
"What the fuck?" Derek uttered and looked around.

Peter desperately tried to fight whatever it was, but there was nothing there. Yet Bella's body said otherwise. Peter did the last thing he could think of.

He rapidly managed to slide directly beneath her as he propped her body up against his. Peter held on for dear life as whatever it was continued to try and drag her away.

"HELP ME DAMMIT!" Peter shouted at Derek.

Derek nodded and he grabbed a hold of Peter as they struggled to keep Bella in place.

"SHIT!" Peter shouted as her pants were being shredded into nothing along with her leg.

Scott leaped down before them. He quickly crouched down taking in the damage done to Bella. He looked upon Derek and Peter confused but said nothing as he quickly ripped his shirt off and began to wrap it around Bella's leg.

He froze at first.

"What the hell is that?"

Peter narrowed his eyes as the blood around her wound was beginning to boil. Bella let out a glass shattering scream as the rest of her wounds were beginning to react the same way.

"POISON GOD DAMN IT'S FUCKING POISON!" Peter shouts and immediately hops up without another word Peter snags her and takes off.

Scott furiously growls out and takes off after Peter.

"Oh shit!" Derek says knowing a fight was about to break out.

He took off after Scott. Stiles breathlessly showed up at the very tail end and he rolled his eyes as he took off after Derek.

Peter slammed back the door as he opened it. He rushed her up the stairs to one of the old bedrooms and laid her on the bed. Scott appeared at the doorway of the Hale house not even seconds after. He sniffed the air and took off upstairs. Scott soars right for Peter and slams him back against the wall.

"BACK OFF, I GOT THIS!"

Scott darts towards Bella and Peter bolts after Scott and knocks him through the wall of the room.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS PETER! GET OFF ME!"

Scott throws Peter out of a window and flips backwards. He pivots around and rushes back over to Bella. Scott quickly takes her hand and begins to focus on taking her pain away. His teeth gritted as the pain began to escape her but flow through to him instead.

"NO!" Derek yelled and knocked Peter back down as he leaped back into the house.

He was in midair about to dive after Scott.

"LET HIM HELP! HE'S EASING HER PAIN PETER!"  
Peter snarled back.

"He's not going to hurt her! But you will if you don't knock it off!"

Scott's head swayed about as he continued to take her pain.

"We have to do something to stop the poison from spreading." Peter growls.

"Or nothing he does will matter. He can't very well continue this! We have to rid of it NOW!"

Peter breaks out of Derek's hold. He bolts back downstairs and appears with some baking soda. Scott nods in approval as Peter began to pour the contents out onto her open wounds.

"We need to get her to Deaton."

Stiles entered the room covered in sweat and out of breath. He holds out a finger.

"NO RUNNING!"

Stiles swallows back and tiredly makes his way to the bed.

"Stiles do you have your phone?" Scott says through gritted teeth.

He nods.

"Call Dr. Deaton. Let him know it's an emergency and that we'll be there shortly."

Stiles nods and paces around the room as he makes the call. Scott wearily scooped Bella up. He growled with each step he took. He fought through the pain as he made his way to the door. Peter grabbed his keys and they got into his car as he floored it to the vet's office. He parked in the alleyway. Scott got her out and carried her inside as the others followed.

Dr. Deaton was already in the room. He nodded towards them.

"Lay her on the table and give me the rundown."

Scott looked towards Derek and Peter. Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He began to explain what all he saw. How no one was there but she was being attacked as though otherwise. How she obviously could see them. Peter thought back to what he'd heard her say "Fuck you Phil Rot in hell." 

"Phil…" He growled under his breath.

Scott snapped a look his direction overhearing this. Even through the agony Scott was feeling at the moment he nodded towards Peter.

"How do you know that name?!"

Dr. Deaton began to wipe off the baking soda Peter had used on her.

"Good idea who's ever that was."

"TELL ME HOW?!"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your god damn business."

Peter however rapidly reached over and roughly grabbed at the doctor's wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dr. Deaton sighs.

"I'm going to cut out the already damaged flesh before the poison spreads."

"You're going to cut into her?!" Peter roars.

Derek shakes his head and forces Peter away from Dr. Deaton.

"He knows what he's doing!"

Dr. Deaton looks over to Scott.

"This is going to hurt."

Scott nods and gets prepared. He takes both of Bella's hands and takes whatever Dr. Deaton deals amongst himself. Stiles grimaces and places his hands upon Scott's shoulders. Scott hollers out and Derek quickly covers his mouth to silence him best he can. Scott began to fall to his knees and both Stiles and Derek prop him up against them as he continued on. Dr. Deaton worked as quickly as possible. He nodded towards Stiles.

"Go to that cabinet and get me one of the syringes with the green tip." Stiles nods towards Dr. Deaton. Stiles darted over to the cabinet and began to look around. He found the one Dr. Deaton was referring to.

"I want you to take off the tip and plunge the syringe into her forearm. Make sure you eject the moment you get the needle within her."

"You want me to what?!"

"Hurry it up."

Stiles looks to Scott wide eyed, then to Bella, and the syringe.

"OH FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!"

Peter jerks the syringe out from Stiles hold. He takes the tip off with his teeth and swiftly injects Bella. He tosses the empty syringe back once he's done. Stiles fumbles around trying to catch it without sticking himself with it.

"Idiot." Peter hisses with the rolling of the eyes.

Scott took in a breath of relief as the pain began to subside. Derek took a few steps back giving Scott his space. Scott bowled over doing his best to collect himself.

"So what was that?" Peter questioned rather demandingly.

Scott cut him a look and shook his head.

"Tranquilizer."

"Like for fucking animals?"

Dr. Deaton sighs.

"It was either that or Scott would continue to take the pain for her."

"He's alpha he can fucking take it. Can'tcha Scott?"

Scott ignores him and checks Bella over.

"You've done your part; you can step away from her now."

Scott slants his eyes upon Peter.

"That's not happening."

Peter snarls back.

"I said step away from her."

"On who's authority? Yours?"

"You're god damn right."

"Yeah, that's so not going to happen! Last time I checked I was alpha!"  
"We could fix that."

Derek snaps a look upon his uncle.  
"Wasn't that the problem before? Remember you couldn't control it. I prefer not to go down that road again! Not unless you want us to kill you again!" Derek reminds.

"Can we?" Stiles pleads.

Peter lets out a growling bark sound at Stiles and Stiles jumps.

"Not helping to change my mind on that." Stiles replies but stands behind Scott.

"You had no right marking what didn't belong to you!"

Scott shakes his head.

"Great, first Derek now you? Give her a damn break. You can't have her! We're mated you're too late!"

"SHE BELONGED TO ME WAY BEFORE YOU HAD ANY CLAIM TO HER!"

"The fuck she did." Stiles says stepping out of Scott's protective circle.

He points a finger upon Peter.

"You're not touching my cousin! Much less try to make some sort of sick claims to her! How old are you anyhow?!"

"You two haven't any idea fucking maroons."

"Well I do and I still believe Scott has more right to her than you do." Derek defends, to Scott and Stiles surprise.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"  
"I didn't stutter. When have we ever been there for her? You especially Peter!"

Stiles and Scott share the same confused expression.

"I had my reasons! She was better off! THEY BOTH WERE!"

"YOU CALL THIS BETTER OFF?!" Derek points to Bella.

"How the fuck is that better off Peter? Damn. Even I'm not that much of a fucking MONSTER!"

"What's going on Derek? What is it you're not telling me?" Scott inquires.

Derek sighs and looks over to Peter.

"And how do you know the name Phil?"

Dr. Deaton clears his throat reminding them that he was still there and finishing up with Bella.

"She's healing, but it's not going to be something that's simply overnight. She's going to need to some TLC. I'd like to be able to say I know exactly what did this but I don't. I can tell you this much. Judging but what little I could make out. The bites looked like that of a reptile or something. An alligator maybe? Croc even? But you said you saw nothing?"

Peter nods.

"I gotta admit. I'm completely stumped on this one. I haven't the faintest idea what this is or what's taking place. I'm sorry I can't be of more help Scott."

Scott nods, but still his eyes were glued to Peter's.

"The best I can do is some more research to see if I can even come up with anything."  
Scott nods and finally breaks away from Peter. He turns to Dr. Deaton.

"Thank you for your help."  
"Anytime, I'm very sorry the young lady ended up hurt."

"Has she started any sort of training yet?"

"Haven't had a chance to get to it."

He nods.

"The sooner the better; it's very important that she discover what all she's capable of."

Scott picks her up and Dr. Deaton opens the back door for them as they head out and get back into Peter's car.

They all sit in silence. Stiles and Scott exchange looks as if wondering the same thing. What was next? Peter drove back to the Hale house with road rage the entire way back. Once he got out of the car he slammed the door. The others got out as well. The moment Scott got out though Peter grabbed him by the shoulders of his shirt. He shoved him up against the car whilst Bella was in his hold. Stiles and Derek look on with concern.

"Don't Peter." Derek states inching his way over.

"You hurt her and I'm going to rip your god damn intestines out and make you gag on them. Do we have an understanding?"

"PETER!"

"DO WE?!"

Scott hands Bella over to Stiles. He nods and then decks the shit out of Peter.

"Do you?"

Scott then pushes Peter to the ground and leaps on top of him.

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!"

Peter grits his teeth and rolls over reversing the pin. He punches Scott in the face in return.

"When I said it was none of your god damn business that was my answer!"

Scott shoots out his legs and Peter goes flying back they both transform.

"Oh come on!" Stiles complains.

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Sorry Scott, it seems you've managed to mate with one of our own." Derek utters and starts to head inside.

Scott and Peter snap a look that direction.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I thought I told you to keep your damn mouth shut!" Peter says pointing to Derek.

Derek shrugs.  
"You're not MY father." Derek says with a smirk and a derogatory tone.

Derek heads on inside the house.

"What the hell?" Stiles says as if piecing it all together.

He shakes his head and staggers back.

"Uh huh. Nope." He sort of laughs and holds Bella even closer to his chest.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't understand that little hint of Derek's."

Scott narrowed his eyes and looked upon Peter as if trying to get a read on him.

"What's he mean by one of our own Peter?"

Peter struts over to Stiles and goes to take Bella from his hold.

"Not happening." Stiles says recoiling from him.

Peter wraps his hand around Stiles throat. Scott growls out and is about to sail right for Peter. Just as a cab appeared before the house. They each turned to see Renee rushing out of the cab.

"PETER!" Renee shouted.

Peter dropped his hold immediately.

"Dammit Renee what the hell are you doing here?!"

Renee looks to the boys and Bella. She covers her mouth.

"BELLA?!"

"Renee…" Peter says in a lower tone.

Renee took off running towards them.

"You're supposed to be resting! LEAVE IT TO YOU, TO BE SO GOD DAMN STUBBORN!" Peter shouts.

Renee ignores him and gazes upon Bella. She looks to Stiles.

"What happened?"

Peter rolls his eyes.

"I don't know Renee. You tell us… Who exactly was this Phil? And what the fuck did he do to our little girl!?"

Renee looks to him in shock.

"WHAT DID HE DO RENEE?!"

Scott shut his eyes for a moment.

"No fucking way…" He uttered under his breath.

Stiles looked upon his aunt.

"Please don't tell me we're kin to the Hale's!"

Renee turned back towards Peter.

"I'm so sorry Peter. I…" Renee's entire body went pale.

Peter took off catching her just before she hit the ground. Peter headed straight into the house and lay Renee on the couch. Her eyes batted a bit as she started to come back. Peter took her hand.

"Talk to me Renee. What the hell is going on with you and Bella? What did Phil Dwyer do to MY wife and MY daughter?"

#CRIKEY

#FamilyMatters

#StubbornessRunsInTheFamily

#GIVEBELLSABREAK

#DefineIrony

#MARKINGYOURTERRITORY

#PISSINGMATCH101

#NotMyDaddy

#WhosHerDaddy

#FuckityFuckFuckFUCK


	11. Chapter 11 Like A Hale

Chapter 11

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read then review. Thank you!

These were private messages sent to me. No one's reviews bothered me. It's all good lol. I truly appreciate the support! (Note: I'm behind on all my stories due to a loved one undergoing chemo. It's been a hardship on our entire family. I just gotta keep praying! I was also heartbroken over Robin Williams. I was a massive fan of his. Felt like I lost a family member hearing that he'd passed. Ugh, it's been a rough few days. Going to use this weekend to try and get caught up. Thank you everyone.)

"You can lay her down in the bedroom upstairs." Derek utters to Stiles softly.

Stiles nods and heads up the stairs. Once he gets to the bedroom, Stiles laid her down. He grimaced upon her wounds. He could see that they were trying to heal, but it was a slow process. Scott peeked into the doorway to see Stiles on his knees before the bed. He had Bella's hand in his hand and against his forehead. Scott quietly made his way over and put a hand upon his shoulder. Stiles cleared his throat and quickly wiped his face with his hand.

They head back down the stairs to see Renee was back on her feet and pacing the living room. Peter had his hands about his waist eyeing her. Derek was kicked back against the wall with his arms crossed about his chest.

"Renee…" Peter hints growing with impatience.

"I had no idea Peter. I swear to God I…"

Peter lowered his brows her direction.

"You had no idea what Renee? Talk to me dammit! What the hell is going on?!"

Renee stops pacing and leaned against the couch with both hands.

"I'm so sorry Peter. I fucked up and big time. I'll never forgive myself."

"Renee I love you, but you're pushing my motherfucking patience, it was already pretty damn thin. SO KNOCK IT OFF AND SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

"When I married him I hadn't any idea of his true intentions. I thought he loved me and I LOVED HIM!"

Peter snarls back at this.

"You loved him, huh?" He scoffs bitterly.  
"YES, it's not like my actual husband was there for me! I had needs! What did you expect me to do?! Shrivel up and die because you weren't around?!"

"FIRST OFF, YOU ARE MY WIFE! YOUR GOD DAMN MARRIAGE WASN'T EVEN LEGAL OR REAL. WE'RE STILL 100 PERCENT LEGALLY MARRIED SWEETHEART! YOU ARE RENEE HALE AND SHE IS ISABELLA HALE!"

"So you're telling me you didn't screw around on me?"

Peter presses his lips together. Renee nods.

"That's about what I thought."

"It was just sex Renee. I didn't go off and fucking marry someone else."

Renee rolls her eyes.

"AND IT'S A MISTAKE OUR DAUGHTER HAS AND WILL CONTINUE TO PAY THE PRICE FOR. I BROUGHT THAT MAN INTO OUR HOUSE. I DAMN NEAR HANDED BELLA OVER TO HIM WITH A BIG RED FUCKING BOW!"

Scott winced and pinched his eyes shut. Peter tilted his head about, studying Renee.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"That the man I married in hopes of forgetting all about you and finally moving on…" Renee swallowed back feeling as though she'd vomit.

"Only married me for one reason and one only." She points to the stairs where Bella slept.

Peter shook all over.  
"Renee…" He warns with balled up hands.

Renee closed her eyes.

"He wanted and still wants her."

"Are you talking some sort of sick ass motherfucking pedophile shit?!"

The look on her face said it all. Peter roared out and punched at the wall.

"HOW FAR DID HE GET?!"

He rushed over to Renee and yanked her back by the arm towards him.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?!"

"He tried to rape her…" She whispered.

Stiles staggered back in literal shock.

"I came home from work and the bastard was on our babygirl. Peter…"

Renee dropped to her knees. Peter nodded with gritted teeth as his transformation took over.  
"Where is he?"

Renee gasped back trying to catch a breath. Her hand was to her heart.

"WHERE IS HE RENEE?!" Peter growled out.

"Buried in the Arizona dessert in the middle of nowhere."

Peter looked to her confused.

"Bella took his life and I buried the son of a bitch."

Scott snapped a look towards Stiles as he took off outside. Scott heard Stiles blowing chunks. Derek wrinkled his nose, but his focus was still on his uncle.

"Well he's obviously NOT dead! How else would he be tormenting the both of you still?!" He inquired remembering what Renee had said when he pulled her out of the wreckage.

Beads of sweat began to form along Renee's forehead. Renee lay on the floor feeling faint. Peter transformed back and felt her forehead.

"…dammit…"

Peter scooped her up and hurriedly took her to the bathroom. He started the bath for her. Scott went and checked on Stiles as he was still outside losing his shit. He saw Stiles frantically pacing the lawn. Scott grabbed hold of him, hugging it out. Sure enough Stiles broke into the waterworks.

"You already knew didn't you?"

Scott swallows back and nods as he drops his hold on Stiles.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

"It wasn't my place to."

"Dammit Scott! She's like my sister and you KNOW THAT!"

Stiles shoves Scott back furiously.

"I could have helped her! I could have been doing something! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? WHY WOULD SHE?!"

He shoves Scott back again.

"Did you know about Peter too?! DID YOU?!" He shouts and reaches over grabbing Scott by the collar of his shirt.

"No Stiles… I didn't know." Scott softly replies.

Stiles however hauls off and punches Scott in the face. Scott simply took it. He used the back of his hand to wipe off the blood of his busted lip.

"WHY HER?! WHHHHYYYY?!" Stiles shouts.

"AND PETER?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! PETER AS A FATHER! THAT'S A JOKE WITHIN ITSELF! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL BELLA CAME FROM SOMEONE SO EVIL! AND MY AUNT WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?! WHO WOULD MARRY PETER FUCKING HALE?! AND HAVE A KID WITH HIM! DID SHE HATE BELLA BEFORE SHE WAS EVEN BORN! JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST I AM NOT RELATED TO DEREK AND PETER HALE HELL TO THE NO!"

Stiles breaks down yet again. He pinches his eyes shut.

"I knew something was wrong! I KNEW IT! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT?! I KNEW THE MOMENT THEY MOVED HERE BELLA WASN'T HERSELF! I KNEW SHE WAS HIDING SOMETHING! SOMETHING BIGGER MUCH BETTER THAN HER BEING A BASTET! I COULD SEE IT YOU KNOW! I COULD SEE IT IN HER EYES! SHE WAS BROKEN! EVEN HER SMILE SEEMED FORCED!"

Stiles sucks back a breath.

"I just never imagined… never dreamed… Phil Dwyer? This man had our entire family fooled Scott! SHIT!"

"Bells needs us Stiles. We need to remain strong for her and Renee. Both their worlds have been flipped upside down. They need all the support they can get. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but it truly wasn't my place. Bella didn't even tell me at first. My mother found out before either of us, through Renee. Bella just now felt comfortable enough to tell me. We put ourselves in their shoes. Bella was nearly raped and the same day is when her transformation took over and she took a life."

Stiles nods and clears his throat trying to gain some sort of composure.

"Come on now. Let's go let her know we're here for her."

Stiles nods yet again and follows Scott inside. They head up the stairs just as Peter was carrying Renee out of the tub. Her clothes were soaked showing he didn't even bother to take them off. Peter rushed her back over to the couch. He then dug through her purse looking for her pills.

Derek curiously watched everyone around him, but kept to himself.

Once Peter found her pills he propped her up and placed a couple into her mouth.

"I need you to swallow these Renee and get some sleep."

She shook her head and looked towards the stairs.

"Bella…"

"She'll be fine Renee, but you won't be if you don't take the damn pills and get some rest. You just got out of surgery dammit."

Renee sighs and takes her meds. Derek gathers a blanket and hands it to Peter. Peter covers her up. He looked over to see Sheriff Stilinski was calling on her cell phone.

"Might want to answer this before he sends reinforcements to come looking for you." He utters handing her the phone.

She nods.

"I'm ok."  
"Where the hell are you Renee?!"

"Just calm down… I'm actually with Stiles and Bella."

"You're with the kids?"

"Yes…"

"Um ok, but you're supposed to be home resting and how the heck did you sneak past me?!"

"I'm sorry. I just knew you wouldn't let me leave otherwise."

"You'd be correct! Damn Renee you're supposed to be taking it easy!"

"I'll be home soon ok."

Her brother sighs.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

"Look, just get here soon before I lose my damn mind."  
"Ok."

He sighs and Renee hangs up the phone. Within a few moments she had closed her eyes and fell asleep. Peter looked to his nephew.

"Think you can make sure she gets home before he starts snooping around?"

Derek nods. Peter calls Renee a cab. After the cab arrives he and Derek get her inside.

"And just what the hell am I supposed to say when he sees me carrying his sister to the door?

Peter sighs in thought.

"Get Stiles to go with you."

Derek snarls back and looks towards the house.

"Let's not and say I did." Derek remarks with a narrowed brows.

Peter and Derek lock eyes as if silently arguing with one another.

"STILES!" Peter calls out.

Scott and Stiles glanced upon one another hearing Peter calling to him.

"You're kidding me right?"

Scott shrugs and follows Stiles outside.

"Go with Derek."

"Excuse me?"

"Just help him get Renee home."

Stiles and Derek both shake their heads with annoyance.

"I don't need any suspicions raised so get her ass home NOW!"

"Watch yourself Peter." Scott warns.

"Don't even get me started on you." Peter snarls back.

Scott rolls his eyes.

Derek opens the door and shoves Stiles inside. Derek slams the cab door once they're inside. Scott and Peter watch as they drive away. Scott then heads back up the stairs. He did his best to keep his temper at bay hearing Peter directly behind him.

Scott began to check over her wounds. He sighed with frustration seeing how slow the healing process was taking. Scott took her hand. He sat beside her on the bed and kissed her hand.

"Don't…" Peter warns.

"Get your hands off my daughter."

Scott half laughs.

"You're nothing more than a sperm donor. You're nowhere close to earning the father title!"

Peter growls under his breath.

"I'd watch what you say next."

"She blames herself! So does Renee! When it's really YOUR FAULT!"

Peter curls his upper lip and his eyes flicker.

"If you hadn't have walked out on them. They wouldn't be in this situation!"  
Scott growls out as Peter grabs him and slams him back. He has him pinned to the wall with his hand around his throat. Both were in their transformations now. Scott's crimson eyes crossly bared into Peter's azure eyes.

"You don't even know HALF THE STORY! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Peter socks Scott in the face. Scott swiftly jolts his hands out and breaks the hold Peter had on him. In return he jabs Peter in the stomach.  
"All you know is that some man almost raped her. You haven't a clue the emotional torment she's gone through!" Scott punches him again and again.

Peter punctures his claws into Scott's abdomen. Scott ignores the pain even as Peter twists his nails about within him.

"To think she's going to wake up and find out you're her father?! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ALREADY! IT'S LIKE HANDING HER A FUCKING GUN AND TELLING HER TO PUT IT TO HER OWN HEAD! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, EITHER OF THEM! HOW COULD YOU WALK OUT ON HER! HOOWW?!"

Peter rips his nails back out of Scott. He grabs Scott by the scruff of his neck and forces his head back.

"You know NOTHING! SO DON'T EVEN PRETEND TO! YOU WEREN'T THERE! THEY WERE BETTER OFF!"

Scott rushes him through the window and they land in the yard. Scott begins to hit Peter relentlessly.

"That's right Peter! This is by far better! Let's just kick back and watch as this guy KILLS THEM BOTH! WE'LL WATCH AS THEY CONTINUE TO BE TORTURED! WE'LL MERELY SHRUG OUR SHOULDERS AND SAY FUCK IT RIGHT?! YOU FUCKING DICK! SHE NEEDED HER FATHER!"

Scott gasps out as Peter plunges his teeth into Scott's throat. Scott immediately goes to pry himself free.

"Go ahead and see what she thinks of you then. HAVE HER WAKE UP TO FIND OUT YOU FUCKING KILLED HER MATE! AND THAT YOU'RE BACK TO THE MONSTER YOU ONCE WERE!"

Peter growls out but releases. Scott puts a hand to his throat and chokes back as he scoots out from underneath Peter.

"The only man she ever loved like a father beat on her and tried to rape her! She trusted this man! DAMMIT! How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out YOU DID THIS TO ME?!" Scott roars.

"What I wouldn't GIVE to be normal again! TO HAVE MY LIFE BACK! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"

Peter rolls his eyes.  
"Spare me the feel sorry for yourself speech. I'm out of fucking violins Scott!"

Scott shakes his head.

"I did you a fucking favor! You're top jock of your class. You're popular! You got fucking girth to you and more god damn attitude and it's about TIME! You're no longer that pathetic boy that was puffing on his inhaler!"

Scott looks back towards the bedroom and nods.

"Actually you're right… you did me a favor. If it wasn't for my alpha status and being a werewolf, I wouldn't have been able to claim YOUR DAUGHTER!" Scott says behind a dark laugh.

Peter growls under his breath.

"And unlike you, I will NEVER turn my back to her. No matter how bad things get! NO matter the situation. She will always know that I am right there! That's something she's never had with you! Between Stiles and me she will never be alone!"

Peter and Scott freeze to a small quivery voice.

"Hello?"

Both men immediately leap back into the bedroom. They both start towards her only Bella recoils from Peter. Peter freezes as Scott makes his way over. Peter shuts his eyes as Bella latches onto him. From there Peter exits the room. He goes downstairs. He takes the coffee table and tosses it across the room.

"I got you…" Scott says softly as rocks her.

The pain traveled amongst her body in its attempt to heal. Scott lay her back down and held her. Once he again he began to focus on taking away her pain. He took it amongst himself.

"Scott?"  
"Yes Bells?" He uttered through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You keep doing something and the hurting subsides."

"Just relax."

He whispers and pulls her up against his chest.

"But how are you doing that?"

He swallows back not wanting to answer that.

"Bells, just focus on healing please."

Bella looks down to her legs and her jaw drops.

"Scott?!"

She narrows her eyes in recollection and gasps back.

"Easy."

Her heart raced as the flashes of what took place hit her.

"No Bella." Scott got a better hold on her as she tried squirming away.

"My mom…"  
"She's fine. Stiles is taking her home. He should be back soon."

"She was here?!"

Scott sighs.  
"Yes Bella."

Peter clears his throat as he peers into the bedroom.

"How you holding up?"

"Ok…"

Peter nods.

"I suppose I owe you and Derek." She says with a raspy voice.

Bella takes back a breath.

"Did either of you see him?"

Peter shook his head and looked to her leg as a reminder. Bella nods and sort of laughs.

"That's about what I thought." She looks back down to her leg.

"At least I'm not all that crazy. I mean you both see this right?"

Both Scott and Peter nod. They hear the front door open as Derek and Stiles made their way back. The creaking of the staircase was heard as one of them was making their way up.

"You done talking to your momma's baby daddy yet?"

Peter gritted his teeth and pinched his eyes shut. Bella narrowed her eyes upon Stiles and Scott sighed.

"Are you drunk?" Bella whispers looking to Stiles oddly.

"No, but I sure wish I was!" Stiles utters cutting Peter a rueful glare.

"You're going to wish you were too…"

"Stiles…" Scott mutters miserably.

Bella looks to Peter then back to Stiles.

"Momma's baby daddy?" Bella whispered to herself.

"Why would you say that Stiles?"

Stiles nods towards Peter.

"Would you like to explain the ten million dollar question, Pops, Daddio, Papa Peter?!"

"That's enough Stiles." Scott harshly whispers.

"You're not making any sense Stiles."  
"Oh believe me; nothing about this makes sense cuz."

"Stiles, I usually get your jesters, but this one not only doesn't make a lick of sense. It's just not funny."

"You're right it's not funny. In fact it's so far removed from funny that it's just downright depressing!"

Scott cut Stiles a look.

"Stiles… what the hell?!"

Bella sighs and rolls out of Scott's hold. She hobbles towards the doorway.

"We need to talk." Peter softly states blocking her way out.

"Um no we don't, I appreciate what you and Derek did, but I'm going home now."

She takes another step forward, but he doesn't budge.

"Wanna move out of my way now?"

Peter shakes his head.

"You wouldn't even make it down the stairs. Lay back down, you're in no shape to be going anywhere at the moment."

Bella does her best to ignore the agonizing pain her body was in. Her leg felt as though it were set ablaze.

"Let me pass."

He shakes his head again and folded his arms about his chest.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying so move the fuck out of my way."

Scott inches his way over and places a hand upon her shoulder. He gently twirls her around having her face him. He took in a breath and caressed her cheek.

"Bella, I don't like it anymore than you do. But this isn't one of Stiles's usual jokes. Peter Hale really is your father."

She half laughs.

"Charlie Swan was my father. You know this Scott so does Stiles. The both of you need to knock this shit off. I don't even know this guy!"

"Charlie never was your father. He was merely someone I had sent to watch over the two of you. Charlie was a friend of mine. He was nothing more than a protector. Your name isn't Swan either. In fact you carry that name illegally. Everything that carries the Swan name between you and your mother is forged. Everything the two of you have ever done under the name of Swan was nothing more than fake, a lie, a scam in which Charlie and I created in order to keep the both of you safe. Just as the name Dwyer your mother now uses. That too isn't her legal name. Your mother was legally still married to me when she married this Phil. Your name is Isabella Marie Hale and you are my daughter. Your mother is my wife. Like it or not you're a Hale."

Bella nods. Scott and Stiles's jaws dropped as Bella randomly knees Peter in the balls. She promptly shoves him back as he reaches to his junk in agony. Bella uses the rails on the stairs to make her way down, hopping on one foot.

Stiles smiles amongst Peter as he and Scott step over him.  
"Well I think she took that rather well!" Stiles smarts and winks at Peter.

Peter groans out as they rush out of the room. Scott hurriedly helps Bella down the rest of the stairs. Once they're outside Scott took in a breath of relief seeing that Stiles had brought his jeep with him.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Stiles nods and swiftly gets into the jeep. Scott opens the passenger door and gets in. He then places Bella in his lap.

"Well think of the positive side." Derek says offering his uncle a hand once they were gone.

"You might not have any more children after this. For you it looks to be a good thing."

"Shut the fuck up."

Derek smirks. He then sighs and shoves Peter back down.

"Whatever you say Dad…"

"Easy…" Scott utters quietly as they help Bella into the house.

Her uncle shot up from the couch the moment they entered the house.

"What the hell?"

He watched as Stiles and Scott helped Bella into her room. They laid her down and Scott immediately went back to easing her pain.

"What's going on Stiles?"

Stiles sighs. He nods towards Scott.

"Um I'll be back."

Scott nods in return. Stiles escorts his father back out of the room and pulls Bella's door shut. He takes his dad by the arm and sits him down on the couch. Stiles runs his hand along his head as he paces the room thinking of where to start. Once he thinks of a starting point, he begins to tell his father everything he knows.

"Is it true?" Scott hears Bella whisper.

He swallows back, hating this wholeheartedly.

"Yeah Bells…"

She nods and shut her eyes for a moment.

"So my entire life has been nothing more than a solid lie?"

Scott winced and shook his head.

"I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. How is this even possible? And if this Peter guy truly is my father… Then wouldn't I too be born a werewolf?"

Scott clears his throat and runs his hands along her soothingly.

"They say it's whatever's in your heart at the time of conception." Scott states and kisses her shoulder.

"Just because you've got werewolf in your blood doesn't necessarily mean your offspring will carry the gene."  
"So this is something they've managed to keep from me all these years…" Bella whispers to herself.

"My own mother spent every waking moment lying to me day by day."

Bella buries her head into her pillow.

"Hell, is she even my real mother?!" She mumbles into her pillow.

"I can't take much more. My mind can't process all this. It's TOO MUCH! FUCK!"

Scott holds her even tighter as she hugs the pillow to her face and screams into it.

 

Renee looks up from the dining room table as her daughter enters the room.

"How are you feeling today hun?"

Bella merely shrugs and grabs some orange juice from the fridge. She pours herself a glass and downs it. Stiles and her uncle look on with concern as well. Bella rinses out her glass afterword. Bella heads towards the door and grabs her keys.

"Where you off to?"

"School."  
"Sweetheart, don't you think you should stay home for a couple days? Your body went through a great ordeal."  
Bella doesn't answer she shuts the door and gets into her car. Stiles looked to the time to see they still had a good 45 minutes before school even started. He immediately hopped up and grabbed his backpack and keys as well. Once he got to the school. He saw Bella's feet kicked out of the window of her Nova. Stiles parked his jeep beside her car. After he got out he peered into the car. Bella's eyes were closed. Her shades were on and she had her headphone's blaring. Stiles gently taps his hand on her foot. Bella lowers her shades as she gazes upon him.

She sighs.

"What do you want Stiles?"

He shrugs.

"To lose my virginity to Lydia Martin."

Bella slightly grins and shakes her head.

"I'm afraid I can't be of service there. It's not like I can wrap her up and give her to you for your birthday or Christmas even?"

"Damn… Why ask if you're not even going to at least try?"

Stiles opens her door and slides on in.

"Move your fat head." He utters as he lifts it up and slides in beneath it.

"So…"  
"So…?"

Stiles shakes his head.

"When were you planning on telling me about Phil?"

Bella sighs and rose up.

"Stiles…"

"Come on Bells. I thought you could talk to me about anything."

She pressed her head up against the steering wheel.

"What did you expect me to do Stiles? Call you up and say hey cuz I killed my stepdad and I'm a freak of nature on top of everything else."

"Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do!"

Bella rolls her eyes and runs her hands along the steering wheel.

"And how would have you reacted Stiles? Truthfully…"

"I probably would have freaked out and run into a wall…"

Bella dies in laughter.

"Sounds about right."

She clears her throat however. Stiles reaches over as she leans back in her seat. He takes off her shades and nods seeing that she'd been crying.

"Knock it off Stiles."

She jerks her shades out of his hand and places them back on. Bella opens her door and grabs her bag. Stiles sighs and hops out as well.

"Where are you going now?"

"Stiles please just…" She holds up a hand and shakes her head.

"You don't have to do this alone. I'm right here! USE ME!"

Bella shakes her head.

"You don't understand."  
"You're right I don't. So help me to understand."

"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL IS THAT IT?"  
He nods.

"Something anything…" He practically pleads.

"I FEEL LIKE JUST ONE LITTLE NUDGE IS ALL IT'LL TAKE BEFORE I NEED TO BE LOCKED AWAY IN SOME SORT OF MENTAL INSTITUTE! IT'S ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER! I'M FUCKING PISSED AND I CAN'T SEEM TO GET RID OF THE ANGER I FEEL. I FEEL LIKE MY VERY EXISTENCE IS A JOKE! A LIE! I FEEL BETRAYED! AND RIGHT NOW I'M HATING THE FUCKING WORLD! OTHER THAN YOU AND SCOTT! I DON'T TRUST ANYONE! NOT EVEN MY OWN MOTHER! EVERYONE AROUND ME HAS FILLED MY HEAD WITH SO MUCH BULLSHIT. I'M FUCKING 18 YEARS OLD! AND I JUST NOW FIND OUT THAT CHARLIE NEVER WASN'T EVEN MY REAL FATHER! THAT SOME ASSHOLE THAT I'VE NEVER EVEN MET IS! THAT HE UP AND LEFT! BECAUSE HE THOUGHT IT WAS BEST! AND HE'S FUCKING KIDDING HIMSELF IF HE THINKS WE'LL EVER HAVE SOME SORT OF FATHERLY BOND. HE'S A GOD DAMN JOKE! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED FROM WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT HIM HE'S RIGHT UP THERE WITH PHIL DWYER! WHY THE HELL DO I NEED ANOTHER ASSHOLE IN MY LIFE?!"

Stiles nods.

"Oh I agree! 100 percent Bells. Peter Hale is a selfish prick from hell. Just ask Scott."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"Scott? What's he have to do with this?"

Stiles studies her for a moment puzzled.

"Wait, he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Oh shit…"

"What is it Stiles?"

He lets out a nervous laugh.  
"Oh I'm afraid your daddy issues are about to get much worse."

"What does Peter Hale have to do with Scott McCall?!"

"He's why Scott McCall became a werewolf."

Bella looks to him bewildered.

"What are you saying exactly?"

Stiles takes in a deep breath.

"Bells Scott was attacked by a werewolf when he first started high school. It wasn't until later on, we found out that werewolf was Peter Hale at the time he was alpha. Bella you need to know this guy has taken lives. And I don't just mean one or two. Anyone that poses a threat or so much as pisses him the fuck off; Peter Hale has no issue taking them out of existence. I also doubt the guy loses any sleep over it. He always feels vindicated in his actions."

"Jesus… How does Scott McCall NOT HATE MY VERY EXISTENCE?!"

"Don't. You can't do that yourself Bells."

They turn to the familiar sound of a bike. Bella closed her eyes for a moment.

"He's going to look at me every fucking day Stiles and think Peter Hale's daughter. He's going to wonder what the fuck I was thinking in making the enemy into my MATE?!"

Stiles shakes his head in full disagreement.

"I seriously doubt that."

Scott kills the engine and climbs off his bike. Stiles cuts Scott a hinting look. Scott nods and he says nothing. He merely makes his way and takes Bella's hand. Scott takes her behind the building. Her eyes widen and he gently pushes her up against the building. His lips lock with hers and his fingers intertwined within her hair. He heatedly kissed her and slightly pulled at her hair. Bella gasped out as his kisses traveled down her neck and he gave nips here and there.

Bella placed her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.  
"I love you. You need to know that Bells. Nothing between us has changed. No matter what goes on around us, it will never interfere with what we have."

She nods and sucks back a breath.

"I take it Stiles told you the truth behind Peter Hale?"

She nods yet again.

"I'm so sorry Scott. I…"

"Don't. Don't you even take the blame for what he did. That's his cross to bear! Not yours! It never was and never will be. Hell Bells he's done a lot more to you personally then me! I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel! What you're thinking even. These past few days, years even have been a literal HELL for you! You always put everyone else first. It's time you focus on yourself. And you need to let Stiles and I help you in whatever way we can. There's never shame in needing help. I'm here. So is Stiles and we're not going anywhere. We have your back."

"He's right."

They turn as Stiles approaches them.

"Don't mean to interrupt your conversation." Stiles looks directly upon Bella.

"Just thought I'd give you the heads up, Allison Argent is back."

Bella nods and Scott sighs.

From there Bella follows the boys inside.

 

Peter rubs his eyes and tiredly answers the door. He narrows his eyes upon Renee and looks around as if expecting someone else as well. Peter clears his throat.

"Come on in."

She nods and enters the house. Peter shuts the door. He hears Renee sigh as she looks around.

"She hates me."

Peter shrugs on this.

"Have a seat Renee."

She makes her way over to the couch. Peter sits on the recliner across from her. He closes his eyes as if going back to sleep. Renee furiously hops back up.

"Just forget it. I don't even know why I came to you." Peter cocks an eye open as she's heading for the door.

"Knock it off Renee. Have a seat."

Renee shakes her head and paces the room.

"I thought you were all up in arms about doing this on your own. You know all that feminine power crap. The I'm woman hear my roar bullshit that Bella's seemed to pick up as well."

Renee half laughs.

"OH believe me Peter. She's most certainly got your ANGER issues!"

He smirks.

"So I've noticed."

"That's not exactly a good thing. Not under the circumstances!"

"On the contrary, you couldn't be more wrong. That rage is what's going to be the key to her survival."

"Or her doom!" Renee fires back.

Peter shakes his head. He crosses his arms about his chest and yawns.

"Nah, she's got too much spirit for that."

"I'm being serious Peter!"

"SO AM I! Now would you fucking sit down and relax?!"

"Still the same hot headed mess I remember!"

He grins.

"And to think you willingly married me baby. You must've taking a liking to it somewhere!"

Renee rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. Peter chuckles to himself. He clears his throat however as Renee continues to pace. Her hands were about her hips. He could pick up her irregular heartbeat. That and Renee looked exhausted.

"Does your big bro know you're here or did you sneak away like a bad girl again?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I don't want him coming over here that's how!"

"He thinks I'm at a doctor's appointment."

Peter nods.

"You seem to get more beautiful with age."

Renee cuts him a look.

"Oh no you don't, that's not going to work. Not this time!"

He chuckles.

"Hmmmm…"

Peter leans back in his seat and crosses his legs.

"I think we both know you're full of shit Renee. You never could resist my charm."

"Oh shut up! It's your supposed charm that got me and Bella into this mess."

Peter sighs and waves a finger upon her.

"And you told me you were on the pill!"

"18 years later and that's what you're going to throw in my face?! And you're the one that thought it'd be a wonderful idea to surprise me and take me to Cali! I didn't get to pack anything remember? THAT INCLUDED MY BIRTH CONTROL! You knew this and that didn't stop you from wanting to get freaky at that hotel! Do you not remember me saying Peter, I don't have my pills… then I distinctly remember you saying Eh, what are the odds? Don't leave me hanging baby!" Renee scoffs.

Peter chuckles.

"My voice is much deeper than that and you need to add a bit more seductiveness to it."

Peter takes in a breath as Renee pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I don't get why I ever agreed to marry you."

"Because you loved me whether you wish to admit it or not Renee, face it you were head over hills. You should have seen the way your face lit up when I even suggested we get married."

"You make this sound all so one sided. Did you not feel anything?! I mean damn you wouldn't even let me tell my family about our marriage. Everything was so secretive when it came to us! Half the time I felt as though you were ashamed to even be seen with me! Everything about us was so damn private!"

"I had my reasons.'  
"Do you have any idea how SICK I am of hearing that excuse? That's all that ever comes out of that mouth of yours. I had my reasons Renee! I had no choice! You were both better off!"

Peter shoots to his feet and points to her irately.

"Because you were! You haven't any idea! If I had ever allowed that side of myself to come through. You'd have shit yourself and ran far away from me as possible!"

"How do you know? You never even gave me the benefit of the doubt. I constantly encouraged you to let me see that side of you!"

"That wasn't an option Renee! That side of me… there was no control. Especially, when I was alpha! All the more reason I had to leave! Renee dammit, I've killed people! And I'll only continue to kill people it's all I know and it's what I am."

"You're no longer alpha… So why? Why does it have to be like that? Why do you continue to choose this path?"  
"Save me the spiel Renee. We've already been down this path. You… always trying to "save" me. I'm not one of those guys. Haven't you heard by now baby? We don't ever change. I'm that guy… The only difference is I can fucking admit it. I'm not going to sit here and beg and plead with you and make up some sort of bullshit about how I will change and make everything better. That I'll do anything to have you and Bella back into my life. It's just not going to happen. This is who I am! You can either accept me for who I am or move the fuck on."

"Fine, then I want a divorce!"

Peter cocks a brow her way. He shakes his head.

"Not happening."

"I'm not giving you a choice. You've made it abundantly clear that you're not going to have anything to do with us. So what's the point of carrying your name?"

"YOU ARE MY WIFE AND BELLA IS MY DAUGHTER!"  
"SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER! OURS! I'M THE ONE THAT'S DONE ALL THE WORK! I RAISED HER! NOT YOU! You missed all the key milestones in her life!"  
Peter pinches his eyes shut for a moment.

"No I didn't…" He mutters so softly she could barely hear him.

"You only thought I left Renee. It's what I wanted you to think. It's what I needed you to think. I always watched out for the both of you. From a distance I watched Bella grow up. Hell, I even witnessed Charlie and this Phil guy father her around. I saw her at the park, the movies, the mall, the god damn zoo and carnival! Hell, I even snuck into church a couple times."

Renee's jaw drops.

"You're lying!"

"No, no I'm not! If I was lying then how would I know that Bella got baptized when she was 12 years old! She was wearing that baby blue dress with the baby's breath on it… it seemed to be a favorite of hers at the time. How would I know that she lost one of her front teeth at the playground when she was 7? That one of her best friends was a little girl by the name of Angela Webber when she was in elementary. And that her favorite stuffed animal was a Zebra she named Polka Dot because she thought it was funny! She's also an honor roll student! She gets that from you! Sure as hell NOT ME! I found that out when I worked as a janitor at her school. It was the only way I could think of to keep tabs on her! And just who the hell you think got you that deal on the fucking Nova for her birthday?"  
Renee gawked upon Peter in utter shock.

"That's right baby. I fucking pay attention. I even noticed things about you."  
He clears his throat and shut his eyes for a moment.

"It wasn't until HE came into the picture that I made myself pull away. It was one thing with Charlie. I knew it was fake. But seeing you and my little girl with another man?!"  
He shakes his head with gritted teeth.  
"The way you'd smile and let him fucking TOUCH YOU!"

"Peter…."

"Now just hush before you go getting defensive and listen to me dammit. I know I screwed up! I knew the moment that Phil guy entered your life; I had already been replaced. You were forgetting all about me and this guy was going to become father to our daughter. I WAS A DICK AND I KNOW IT! I wanted to murder the son of a bitch. You haven't a clue just how many times I almost killed him. There were so many chances. I used to follow this guy out to a dark alleyway and it took all fucking will not to rip out his jugular. BEFORE I HAD ANY CLUE HE WAS A SICK MOTHERFUCKER! AND NOW THAT I KNOW THE TRUTH. I WISH I WOULD HAVE! I WISH I WOULD HAVE MADE THAT BASTARD CHOKE ON HIS OWN BALLS AND TAKE HIS LIMBS AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP HIS ASS THEY EXTEND FROM HIS MOUTH! If I HAD ANY INKLING RENEE BABY, I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT TEARING HIM APART! AND I GET IT! IT'S MY FAULT! ALL OF THIS! AND GOD DAMN IT, I KNOW IT IS! I LOST YOU BOTH! YOU ALWAYS WERE THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY, EVEN IF I WAS THE ONE THAT WALKED AWAY. THAT'S NOT HOW IT FELT TO ME. So no… I'm not giving you a divorce. That's out of the question. I'm not giving some other bastard the opportunity to snag you both away from me. NOT AGAIN!"

"If you're so dead against making this work. Then why the hell won't you give me a divorce?"

"Did I say I was against making this work? I don't believe so. I merely made it clear that I was never going to change."  
Renee half laughs with confusion and full on frustration.

"Then how does this work Peter?"

"You give me a chance to fix up this house. You and Bella move in. From there we just see how it plays out."

"You're joking."

He presses his lips together making a tsking sound.

"Nope fraid not. Get to packing it won't take me too long. Not if I can get Derek's help. Is Bella's favorite color still purple?"

Renee nods.

"Ok then. I'll see what I can come up with."

"I haven't agreed to this Peter!"

He smirks.

"Yes you have!"

She growls under her breath and he softly chuckles.  
"YOU'RE SUCH A NARCISSISTIC ASSHOLE!"

"I love you too Renee."

Her jaw drops again. He winks.

"You thirsty? Hungry perhaps? Or horny?"

"PETER!"

"I'm just saying it's been awhile for the both of us." He says and wiggles his brows.

"I'm not going to sleep with you!"  
"Hmmm….."

#BigBangTheory

#BrotherlyLove

#PunchDrunkLove

#PapaPeter

#NOTTHEJEWELS

#LIKEFATHERLIKEDAUGHTER

#SERIOUSDADDYISSUES

#ALLFORONE

#SecretAgentMan


	12. Chapter 12 Return of Isaac Lahey

Chapter 12

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you! (Isaac HAS NOT been turned yet in my story)

Bella had her eyes closed and was kicked back on her bed. She'd just finished her homework. The day replayed throughout her mind. To her great surprise Allison kept to herself. She never found out why she'd missed all of last week. Bella however didn't truly care what her reasoning was. As long as she was leaving her and Scott alone she could care less what Allison was doing. Phil hadn't made another appearance since the day of her attack. Still she pondered on how the hell he'd managed to pull that off. How could he physically cause her harm, if he wasn't truly there? Nothing about any of this made since. Chills ran down her spine. Even through his death… Could Phil still manage to kill her? Or her mother? BUT HOW?! Bella rose off the bed in thought. She ran her fingers through her hair.

The croc bore through her mind. She thought back to the day Phil tried to force himself on her; the day she ended his very existence. His eyes… They were the same color that orange-red. Had he been trying to transform that day?! Bella grabbed her laptop and began to search whatever she could find on crocodiles; anything that had to do with them. She leaned back in defeat finding nothing of any real significance. She thought back to how he had the body of a human more or less, but the head and tail of a croc. The reptile like scales however ran throughout his entire body. His hands however had long claws just as a croc would. She took in a breath, remembering how he had made the comment that he was a god. That had her looking up things that were closer related to Bast or Bastet. The only thing even remotely close was a god by the name of Sobek. Sobek was a living incarnation of the crocodile god. Unis aka Sobek protector of the Nile. Lord of semen, who takes women from their mates and forces them to become his own. He possesses pharaonic power, fertility, military expertise, and apotropaic skills aka magic. Magic that can be used for good or evil purposes, but can also ward off such influences against him.

Bella sent some of the information she found to Scott's email. She was curious as to what he thought.

"Magic…" She whispered to herself.

She picked up her softball and tossed it around in thought. The more she read on Sobek the more it sounded as if he were a god that was more or less concerned about spreading his seed about. Bella's stomach churned in thought.

"He wants me to carry his fucking spawn?"  
She wrinkled her nose at this.

"Sick…"

Bella tossed her ball onto the bed and brought up google. She typed in Peter Hale's name. Peter Hale's popped up everywhere, all except her supposed father. She logged out with frustration.

You really think that's what we're dealing with?!

She sighs seeing Scott's text message.

I haven't anything else to go on. The pictures look a lot like what I saw.

K… let me talk to Dr. Deaton and see what he thinks. Just be safe. Love you!

Safe… how do you protect yourself against something with those attributes? One's none of us even come close to possessing.

You can't think like that Bells. There's always a way. We just have to find one. Don't go giving up on me just yet. Let me see what I can find out first and we'll go from there. 

I'm not giving up not even close. I'm just frustrated Scott. I haven't any clue how to even go about this. This is turning out to be some freaky ass scifi crap only with a nice dosage of horror. To think I was a big fan of this genre… not so much now. Ready to turn to the fluffy love comedy bullshit.

As long as we get to make out during… I'm game! 

Bella giggled at this.

BTW what are you wearing?

You do realize that's how most horror movies start out?

I've no clue what you're talking about! And it's what's your favorite scary movie! Not what are you wearing. You need to go back and repeat your horror movie lessons. We can't afford to flunk out!

I'm pretty sure it's both. And I'm wearing… 

Bella raises her brows as he sent a pic along with his message. He was in a pair of black pajama pants and nothing else. "Holy hell…" She uttered to herself.

New wallpaper!

WHAT?! Don't! 

Totally! Face it Scott you're hot.

DELETE IT!

Nope… this one's a keeper!

Bells!

Yes? 

I love you, but I will hurt you.

Is that a challenge?

Hmmmm I say it's only fair you send me one… 

Bella shrugs and goes to snap a selfie.

TOPLESS!

Her jaw drops.

Um no…

Please?!

Perv…

Teenage guy… so yeah! AND Ppppppleassse? 

Bella blushes in thought. She'd never taken any pictures of herself like that before. She takes in a deep breath and braves it.

OH..MY..DAMN!

Bella blushed yet again at his reply as she placed her shirt back on.

HOTTEST PIC I'VE EVER SEEN!

Sure…

I'm going to kill the battery in my phone tonight.

Scott!

What?

Lol dork… 

Takes one to know one. LOVE YOU BYE!

Haha, funny… love you too. Gnite. Xox

Gnite Bells 

"It's open." She calls as there was a knock at her door.

Stiles steps inside and walks over to her bed. He plops down and kicks back. Bella twirls around in her chair and faces him.

"Can I help you?"

He shrugs.

"I'm still waiting for you to hook me up with Lydia!"

"Huh… well you just keep doing that."

"Butch…"  
"Jerkoff."

Stiles rolls over and tosses a pillow at her.

"So I see you didn't kill Allison at softball practice today."

Bella half laughed.

"My good deed for the day."

Bella shook her head.  
"She was awfully quiet today."

"Eerily quiet…" Stiles utters in agreement.

"Plotting maybe?"

"Who knows?"

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"  
"If you like Lydia so much why don't you just ask her out?"

He laughs.

"That's just it, I have."

"So…"

He sighs.

"Something always comes up. Like we get interrupted every damn time and there have been a couple times she just flat out didn't hear me or get what I was saying."

"Ever think that maybe you just suck at this?"  
"Ouch…"

Bella dies in laughter.

"I'm curious actually… Why don't you try again tomorrow?"  
"Huh?"

Bella shrugs.

"How can I help you with your game, if I don't know what you're doing wrong?"

"Wait… You're going to help me?!"

"Nothing better to do, besides I could use the challenge."

"Challenge? Hooking me up with one of the hottest girls in school is a challenge?!" He questions as if insulted.  
Bella raises her brows on this. He sighs in defeat.

"Ok. Ok you're right, but still." He breaks into a huge grin though.

Stiles suddenly hops up and makes his way over. He kisses Bella on the check.

"I LOVE YOU!"  
Bella laughs as he rushes out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I gotta start getting ready now! I have to look my best."  
"Good luck with that! I guess you're going to be up all night!"

"HEY!"

Bella shakes her head with a grin. She reaches over and shuts her door.

 

"Isaac?" Bella hears Scott whisper in surprise.

She looks towards the door. A boy with same color hair as Scott's only less tame entered the classroom. He smiled warmly upon Scott and nodded his way. They shook hands before Isaac took his seat.

"Where've you been?" Scott questions.

"Eh, long story."

Isaac glanced upon Bella and nodded her way. Allison turned towards Isaac with a smile. Bella caught him winking Allison's way. Allison blushed a bit, but quickly faced the front of the room again.

"So are you back for good now or…?"

"It was just meant to be for the summer. We ran a little late."

Scott nodded.

"Well, glad you're back Isaac."

"Yeah man welcome back." Stiles says as well.

Isaac cuts his attention back over to Bella.

"And you are?" He inquires offering a hand.

"Bella Swan."

"Hale…" Coughs Stiles.

Bella discreetly flips her cousin off. Scott chuckled to himself taking notice.

"Isaac Lahey."

Bella smiled in return.

Bella lifted her eyes back towards the door as the substitute teacher entered the room. She froze as they turned towards the classroom. He winked and smiled directly upon her as he straightened his tie. Bella shut her eyes and turned towards Stiles. Bella opened her eyes again to see he wasn't even reacting. She nodded to herself and covered her face for a moment. Scott reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You alright…?"

She nodded but kept her head down and focused on the paper on her desk.

You can't ignore me Bella. Look at me.

Bella shut her eyes again only tighter this time.

LOOK AT ME!

Bella swallowed back doing her best to ignore it.

Come on lover… find… me… AND LOOK AT ME!

Her body began to fill as though it were spinning. She gripped the table firmly. Bella's body became overheated. Beads of sweat formed and ran down her forehead, neck, and back. Her face became red. Her breathing became heavy and the air around her felt hot. Bella's eyes shot open and the walls around her began to melt. Red sand, blue skies, cactus, and hills off to the distance surrounded her. Bella's continued to feel as though she were spinning.

I don't like to be kept waiting. DAMMIT LOOK AT ME! He slams his hands on her desk causing her to jump.

Stiles and Scott looked to one another. All they saw was Bella gripping the hell out of her desk with her head down. Scott however tilted his head seeing how she was covered in sweat.

"Go away." She utters through gritted teeth.

"Um are you alright?" The substitute asks.

Bella blinks her eyes a few times. She sees the entire class and the teacher staring at her. Bella looked to see her clothes were drenched with sweat.

"Perhaps you should go see the nurse." The substitute says with concern and hands her a pass.

Bella sighs with annoyance. She says nothing and looks to no one as she grabs her things and heads out the door. Bella makes her way to the bathroom first. She turns on the sink and begins to rinse off her face. She dries off her face and looks into the mirror.

She starts to laugh. Bella pinches her eyes shut as she continues to laugh.

"You want me? Come and get me motherfucker…" Bella glances upon his reflection in the mirror.

"By all means Phil, I'd love to rip you apart all over again and again."

At this Bella exits the bathroom. She heads to the nurses office and hands over her pass.

"I don't need to go home. Really, I'm fine."

The nurse tilts her head eyeing Bella.

"Are you sure? You don't look…"  
Bella smiles and sits upon the nurse's desk. She picks up her figurine of a white cat. Bella pets it with her index finger. She then locks eyes with the nurse as she sits the figurine back down.

"You don't want to send me home… now do you?"

The nurse shakes her head. Bella smiles and nods. She reaches over and moves a strand of hair away from the middle aged nurse's eyes.

"Just sign my pass and I'll be on my way." Bella says with a purr.

The nurse blinks a few times and nods.

"Well of course!" She signs the pass and hands it back.

"You have a wonderful day Ms. Swan."

Bella nods and steps out of the nurse's office. After taking a few steps Bella's eyes widen as she realizes what she just did. She slowly turns back to the nurse's station. She swallows back nervously.

"What did I just do?" She whispers and looks to the pass.

Her jaw drops and she backs up against one of the lockers.

"Holy shit!" She declares and covers her mouth immediately after.

The bell rings and the students are making their way out. Scott looked upon her oddly as he saw her up against the lockers with her hand over her mouth. Scott walked towards her.

"Hey…"

She looked to him with a childlike wide eyed expression.  
"You're not going to believe what I just did."

"Um ok… try me."

She bites upon her lower lip and takes his hand. She quickly leads him outside. Bella explains what happened with the nurse. Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"So are you saying you like charmed her or something?"

"I'm not sure what I did. It was crazy. I didn't even realize what I was doing. It just came to me like it was natural."  
"So you seduced the school nurse into letting you stay at school?"

Bella grimaced.  
"Don't say that…"

He chuckles.

"Why?"  
"When you say it that way it just sounds so…"

"So?"  
"Dirty…" She hisses with a wrinkled nose.

"Besides, I didn't seduce her!"

"Sure sounds like it to me."

"Scott!"

He shrugs with laughter.

"Hey you even said you sat on her desk and moved a strand of hair from her eyes in order to get her attention."

Bella flinched.

"Shit!"

"Yep!"

"Dammit!"

Scott raises his brows.

"So what I'm a slut now?!"

"Far from it Bells, just relax."

"Relax? Scott this is so far removed from who I am!"

He nods.

"Exactly, as to why you were able to handle it so well."

Her jaw drops again.  
"You approve of this?!"  
"You didn't hurt anyone Bells."  
"Scott…" She says in rather panic like.

"You did nothing wrong. You simply made certain you go could go back to class. It's not like you were using this to do something bad."

"It still feels wrong."

"You seem to forget I can sense you. If you were truly going out your way to seduce someone I'd know."

"But you just said…"

He chuckles.

"You're really freaked out about this aren't you?"  
"YES!"

Scott sighs and pecks her on the lips.

"Don't be. You're just discovering what all you're capable of. You shouldn't be ashamed of that. If you're not hurting anyone then there's no harm in it."

"I'm beginning to think you're way to chill of a boyfriend."

He smiles.

"It's more like I've seen all there is to see. So nothing truly fazes me now. I trust you Bells. I know how you feel about me and visa versa. That and well it's rather hard to get jealous over a plump middle aged nurse. It's not like you truly had the hots for her…" Scott playfully lifts his eyes towards her.

"Wait, did you?!" He says in a mockery of panic.

"Shut up!" She scolds behind laughter and punches him in the arm.

"I'm just saying she does have some mighty cute dimples!"  
"Scott McCall…"

He silences her with a kiss. Afterword he clears his throat and presses his forehead against hers.

"He's at it again isn't he?"

Bella winces. Scott nods and wraps his arms around her.

"What did you see this time?"

"Desert never ending, desert."

Scott nodded in thought.

"That explains why you were sweating in an air conditioned room."

"It's never going to stop."

Scott takes in a breath.

"I need to go to him."  
"Not happening!"

"Scott you don't understand…"  
The bell rings.

"We'll talk about this later." He says rather harshly and takes her hand.

Bella shakes her head as they head on to their next class.

Once lunchtime rolls around Isaac joined them at the table. He looked frustrated.

"Something wrong?"

"Just having a hard time getting caught up, the math is kicking my ass."

Stiles looks over to Bella.

"I bet Bells could help you get caught up."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, she's like super geeky and whatnot."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Would you mind?"

She shrugs.  
"Not at all."  
"Cool, I'd owe you big time."

Bella looked to her phone oddly as it rang during their conversation.

"Hello?"  
"We need to talk. Why don't you come by the house after school?"  
"No we don't and nope!"  
Bella hangs up and they all look to her oddly. She merely pops a fry into her mouth as if nothing happened. But it was Peter Hale that had called.

"So do you play lacrosse as well Isaac?"

"Yes actually."  
Bella nods at this. Isaac kept looking over Allison's way. He clears his throat.

"So are you and Allison…"

Scott eyes Isaac in wonder as he picked at a piece of cake on his tray.

"Are we…?"

"You know… like officially done."

Scott glances her way as well now and nods.

"Yep."

"Huh… so that means she's back on the market?"

Bella choked back on a fry and Stiles patted her back as she tried to catch her breath.

"Um yeah, I guess."

"So you wouldn't mind if I…"

Scott folded his arms about his chest and looked towards Allison once more. He shrugged.

"Go for it."

Isaac gets this genuine beam about him. Bella covered her mouth in laughter. Isaac glanced towards Bella with a puzzled expression.  
"Issues?"

"Nope." Bella says with a practical squeal to her voice.

She clears her throat and downs some water. Scott smirked at this, but didn't comment.

"Are you sure?" Isaac inquired.

"Oh please, just go for it!"

Scott raised his brows towards Bella. Stiles was dying. Bella gave Scott this innocent angelic look. One that Stiles knew all too well.  
"Oh no you don't… you can't always get away with that." Stiles gripes.

Scott was already sold though and Stiles knew it. He shot up from his chair and motioned for Bella to follow him outside.

"Lucky bastard…" Aiden complained under his breath.

Isaac noticed the hateful glare Allison was giving Bella as she left the cafeteria with Scott.

Bella giggled as Scott lead her to a more secluded area of the school. She gasped out as he picked her up. Scott pressed her up against the building and kissed her.

"Think you can sneak out tonight?" He whispered into her ear hintingly.

She smiles and kisses him in return.

"Maybe…" She says in a taunting matter.

"Bells…" He whispered in longing.

"Tell me Scott; are you still good at hide and seek?"

A soft growl left his lips. The bell rings and he places her back down. Bella starts heading onto class.

"And if I find you?" He calls out curiously.

"Then I suppose I'm at your mercy McCall."

His eyes widen. He twitched below as a million different ideas crossed his mind.

 

Bella observed Stiles tactics from her locker. There were four things she noticed that he was doing wrong. One was he wasn't catching her alone. Lydia was distracted with her other friends and messing with her locker. Two he wasn't making eye contact so Lydia wasn't even sure who he was talking to. Three he was speaking too softly. Four he hadn't enough confidence.

Bella sighed as she took note of all these things. She walked over and took Stiles by the arm leading him away before he made a bigger fool of himself.

"See!" He says.

"Oh yeah, I saw alright. Now I want you to go back there and try again."

"Again?! But I just…"

Bella twirls her cousin around.

"Only this time wait until she's alone. Make sure she's not distracted by anything. Make eye contact and speak louder!"

"But…"

"Fine… just stay put."

Bella struts up to Lydia. Stiles froze as Lydia looked directly upon him before long. Lydia smiled and waved his way. Stiles looked behind him seeing there was no one behind him.

"Shit!"

He quickly straightened up as Lydia was making her way over. Bella winked Stiles way and exited the building. His eyes widened as Lydia stopped just before him.

"So you want to go out sometime?"

He nodded. Lydia nodded in return.

"So why don't you ask me?"

He swallowed back.

"You… you want me to ask you?"

She presses her lips together and shrugs.

"Well yeah…"

"Um well ok…"  
Stiles nervously clears his throat.

"Lydia would you like to go out sometime?"

She holds her books closer to her chest and shakes her head. Stiles sighs.

Lydia breaks into laughter.

"You can pick me up at 7 Saturday. Don't be late!"

His jaw dropped in disbelief as Lydia walked out the front doors. Stiles jumped up and down and began to fist pump the air.

"YEESSS!"

Stiles rushed outside as Scott and Bella were talking by her Nova. Bella gasped out as Stiles grabbed a hold of her and twirled her about. Scott laughed, but wondered what Stiles was so happy about.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Bella laughed.

"Ok, ok knock it off now will you?!" She whispers looking downright embarrassed.

Stiles skipped to his jeep. Both Scott and Bella were dying in laughter as he happily drove on home.

"So what'd you do?" Scott curiously asked as he opened the door to her car for her.

"I just opened Lydia Martin's eyes a little, that's all."

"Well here's to hoping it fully plays out this time."  
"This time?"

Scott nodded.

"It seems Stiles has the worst luck and timing when it comes to Lydia."  
"Well here's to breaking the curse… I hope."

"Me too. He could use a break."

Bella gets into her car. Scott leaned in and kissed her.  
"So… tonight?"

"If you can find me."

He grins.

"Game on…" He says and shuts her door.

He watches as she drives away. He chuckled to himself and hopped onto his dirt bike.

 

Once Bella knew everyone was already in bed. She snuck out the window. She didn't even bother to call or text Scott and let him know. She was curious as to how powerful these senses of his were. If he was even aware that she'd already left. Bella grinned to herself as she found a discreet area to strip down she hid her clothes and transformed. At this she took off and found a good place to hide.

Scott placed his book down and looked towards his window. He closed his eyes for a moment before long they shot open. Scott's eyes flickered as he hopped out of the bed. He rushed over to the window and swiftly crawled out of it. Once he entered the woods he took in a whiff. He too transformed and began the hunt.

He came across her nicely folded pile of clothes that she'd hidden within a bush. He breathed them in and just her scent alone had him aching. Scott took off picking up her trail.

Bella's eyes widen as she could see him now. She shook her head not ready for him to find her yet. She leaped into another tree. Scott lifted his eyes that direction. Not only could he sense and smell her. But he could hear the leaves shuffling about in the trees as she moved about. He shook his head.

"That's cheating…" He growled under his breath.

Scott paid closer attention and he too hid as he continued his search. He was going at this in full on predatorily matter now. Before long he found her she hadn't clue he was able to see her every move. She was crawling about a tree looking down as if expecting him to be down there. She wasn't aware he was in the tree directly across from her. Her tail flickered about in a sensual way. Scott merely watched for a few moments enjoying the view. He couldn't get over how sexy she was. He was just about to leap over when she locked eyes with him.

He nodded towards her. Bella gasped out in knowledge and went to run away yet again. Scott nevertheless beat her to the punch. His entire body hovered over her blocking her from any attempt of escape. She truly was his prey now and at his mercy. He had her inthe perfect position for what he wanted. He had her on all fours in the tree. He had to taste her without warning Scott spread her about and had his tongue running along her pink sex. He gripped her firmly as she began to squirm. He growled out reminding her of his alpha ranking. Once he had her good and wet Scott ripped his jeans open. He was hard as hell and ready to go. Bella whimpered out as he drove his cock into her. He bit down on the nap of her neck just like he had when he'd marked her. His eyes nearly rolled back as he could not only feel but smell her release. They truly went at it like animals would. Bella cried out, but that of pleasure as Scott continued to dominate her. Bella loved the way how she could feel him throbbing inside her. His cock stretched her out intensely. Something about the curve of her ass and that long black silk tail of hers had Scott riled up beyond belief. She teasingly ran her tail along his neck and chest as he continued to fucking her. That only had him over the edge he nuzzled his nose against her tail at one point and deeply breathed her in, which caused his mouth to water. It was odd how her body made his react. It was a mixture of hunger and lust. She tasted good enough to eat. Especially, when he was going down on her.

"Fuck…" He uttered as she began to purr.

He reached around feeling her breasts and hard nipples against the palms of his hands. Scott began to growl as he came closer to his peak. Bella began to purr even louder in pleasure. That purr drove him to the brink and he could no longer hold back. He thrust everything he had left within her as he came. A smirk formed along his face as she too came once again. He was beginning to learn that Bella loved being dominated which happened to be a good thing, considering it wasn't something he could really control. It was the alpha within him and something about being mated to her only made it that much more in depth. There was this need to keep her protected yet at the same time he needed to remind her who he was. Bastet or not he was still her alpha as well. All the more reason there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let her hunt Phil down. Not on her own anyhow. He'd never allow Bella put herself in that sort of danger. If she was that determined to find the son of a bitch, then Scott would be going with her. It was that or not at all.

After Scott pulled out Bella circled around and licked him clean. He closed his eyes at the welcomed sensitivity. He found himself petting her as she did this. When she was done Scott leaned back and lay down in the tree. He motioned for her to join him. She curled up against his chest and her tail hung off the branch they were on.

He kissed the top of her head as he switched back.

"I won by the way…" He whispered.

Bella grinned and her tail waved about playfully.  
"Who says you won? Maybe that's what I wanted all along."

He raised his brows on this and chuckled.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." He said in thought as he held her.

"That's so cool by the way."  
"What is?"

"That sexy little purr you got going."

Her eyes widen in realization.

"I purr?!"

"Oh yeah… big time."  
"I do not purr."

"Yes you do."  
"Um no, I don't."  
"Hmmm. You definitely do." He utters softly in her ear.

He starts kissing along her neck and shoulders. Her tail gets to going again and he smirks. She covers her mouth as she finally heard it for herself.

"Holy shit!"

Scott died in laughter.

"You're too cute."

"Ugh, I can't believe I freaking purr!"

 

"Think you could help me get caught up on all this make up work this weekend?"

Bella shrugged and looked to the massive pile of work Isaac had.

"Damn…"

He laughed.

"Oh yeah, this sucks big time."  
"I don't see why not."  
"Cool, if I give you my address think you could come Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. Seriously, I appreciate it. I know you hardly know me, but I'm desperate."  
"That sounds really bad." Stiles points out.

Bella rolls her eyes and pops her cousin on the arm. Isaac traces back to what he said.

"You're right it does." He admits.

Scott raised his brows on this.  
"I said you could ask Allison out not mack on my current girlfriend. That seems to be a very bad habit of yours by the way."

"Then quit dating hot chicks and we won't have that issue."

"He has a point." Stiles admits.

"Aren't you her cousin?"

Stiles nods.

"So you're admitting your cousin is hot?"  
"Who butch?!"

"Stop calling me that?"

"Stop acting like one!"  
"I so do NOT act like a butch!"

Scott rolls his eyes.

"There's nothing butch about her Stiles."

"Yeah ok…"

"I have to agree with Scott." Isaac says scanning Bella over.

"HAHA face it Stiles everyone wants to screw your cousin." Aiden calls out over the table.

Bella's jaw drops and she throws an apple at his head.

"Damn!" Aiden rubs his head as she achieved a perfect curve with it.

"Oh you can handle it." She hints.

Aiden smirks and shakes his head. Ethan covered his mouth in laughter.

"I was paying you a complement."

"And you're still single for a reason Cali."

"I'm single out of choice Arizona. I like to keep my options open and play the field."  
"OH is that why you were so pissed when I turned you down?"

Every guy at the table does this ooooohhhhh thing and laughs.

"I take it back you're totally butch!" Aiden says with a wink he bites into the apple she threw at him.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Casanova."

Lydia waved to Stiles from her table. Since Bella and Scott started dating the girls sat at another table. Still Allison surprisingly kept to herself and didn't say anything. Bella however felt there was more behind it. She just couldn't peg what it was for sure. Allison was a bit too chill for Bella's liking.

The day went like usual and thankfully there were no visits from Phil. That is usual until she got home from school.

Bella entered her bedroom to see that all her things were packed. She narrowed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair with confusion.

"Mom?!" She called out and took a few steps back.

"What the hell?" Stiles questioned as well as he just got home and took notice as well.  
"MOM!" Bella pushed past Stiles and went in search of her mother.

She could hear someone arguing in the garage. Bella opened the door to the garage to see it was her mom and uncle. Her uncle immediately gave Bella a look of sympathy. Bella swallowed back nervously.

"Mom, what's going on?!"

"We're moving sweetheart. Why don't you go pack your things into your car? You can follow me there. I already got my things loaded up."

A look of utter shock washed over Bella's face.

"MOVING?!"

Renee nodded.

"Let's go…"

Renee's brother grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Don't do this Renee. You're making a big mistake! And how dare you bring HER into this! She doesn't deserve this! If you want to be around that son of a bitch so bad, then you GO! Let Bella stay here! We can take care of her; she'll be fine."

"She needs to get to know him."

"THE HELL SHE DOES! JESUS RENEE!"

"DAMMIT, SOMEONE TALK TO ME! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Stiles put a comforting hand upon Bella's shoulder.

"HE'S A LOW LIFE PIECE OF SHIT! HE DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL! You're not taking her! You're not doing this to her RENEE I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU'RE SO STUPID SOMETIMES!"

Renee's jaw drops.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Mom!"

"GET YOUR THINGS! WE'RE GOING!"

"I'm not going anywhere, until I know what the hell is going on!"

"Tell her Renee go on! Tell her how you're planning to ruin her life YET AGAIN!" Her uncle shouts and exits the garage furiously.

"Oh it must be so nice to walk on water!" Renee shouts back.

"The hell with you Renee! I might not be the best father in the world. But I wouldn't pull half the shit with Stiles that you pull with Bella! Just let her stay here!"

"Let's go, Bella."

"MOM?!"

Renee heads back inside and starts to gather the rest of their things.

"Bella, if I have to tell you again."

"STOP!" Bella screams out on top of her lungs.

Everyone in the room grows quiet and freezes.  
"Now talk to me!"

Renee sighs.

"You say we're moving? TO WHERE? AND WHY?!"

"We're moving in with your father."

Bella starts laughing.

"That's funny mom."

"I'm glad you think so hun. Now hurry up he's expecting us any moment."

Bella nods.

"You're joking right?"

"He's your father Bella. It's time you get to know him. We are family and we need to try and find a way to make this work somehow."

"Family?!" Bella declares in full disbelief.

"ARE YOU MAD?! That man is NOT family! And he's NOT my father! He's just some dipshit that knocked you up and ran out on us!"

"WATCH YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!"

Bella's jaw dropped as Renee hauled off and slapped her.

"RENEE!" Her brother shouted in disbelief.

Bella gritted her teeth slipping into her transformation. Both men grabbed Bella and held her back.  
"I'm not going to hurt her…" Bella said through gritted teeth.

"I would never hurt you!" Bella points upon her mother.

Bella shook her head and yanked out of the guys hold. And she was gone. Stiles looked to the front door as it was still swaying about. He pinched his eyes shut. He said nothing. Stiles went to his room and slammed the door.

"I didn't mean to hit her. I…"

"It's whatever Renee."

Her brother bitterly begins to help pack whatever he can. He doesn't even touch Bella's stuff.

"She will be moving in to."  
"That's for her to decide. She's welcome to stay here as long as she wants. She's 18 Renee. Personally, I think you just fucked up everything you two had! So go on now. Go build this so called life with Peter Hale. I just hope you don't end up dead in the process. And if he even so much as lays a harmful hand on you or my niece I've got a gun with his name on it! Good luck, with the whole trying to change an asshole into a prince ordeal. Let me know how that turns out!"

 

Scott rushes out of the house already sensing her. Bella slammed her car door shut and ran up to him. She latched onto him and broke down. Scott wrapped his arms around her wondering what happened. She sucked back a breath.  
"I can't take anymore!"

"I CAN'T!"

He closed his eyes remembering how he felt like that a number of times. The one in particular was when he almost let himself get caught up in an explosion. If it hadn't have been for Stiles. He wasn't so sure he'd have backed down. In fact Stiles got him through a lot of shit.

Scott led her into the house and sat her down on his bed. He locked eyes with her and texted Stiles letting him know where she was. He winced at the reply.

Renee's lost her fucking mind Scott! She expects Bells to up and move in with fucking Peter Hale! Shit! Renee slapped her Scott. Renee fucking flipped out on her!

What the hell?

EXACTLY WTH AND WTF THIS IS NUTS!

#BellaKenobi

#SobekSuksCroc

#IsaacReturns

#IHeartYouLydiaMartin

#ShirtlessSelfies

#ANIMALS

#BURNAIDEN

#PeterFuckingHalePart2


	13. Chapter 13 Struck Stupid

Chapter 13

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read then review thank you.

Bella cheered Scott on as he scored yet another goal. She looked to the scoreboard seeing they were ahead. The coaches blew their whistles indicting half time. Scott made his way over to the fence and took off his helmet. He wiggled his finger towards Bella. She smiled and made her way down.

"You wore it."  
"I said I would."

Scott grinned.

"Cool, looks good on you."

"Not bad, you know, McCall."

"Is that so?"

She pecks him on the lips.

"Hmmmm…"  
Scott looks back to the field.

"I better get back there."

She nods as he rushes back over.

Once half time is over the game continues. Bella's cell goes off and she rolled her eyes seeing it was Peter calling for the umpteenth time. She hit ignore and went back to watching the game. After the game, Bella waited for the boys in the parking lot. Before long the fans had cleared out and Bella was leaning back against her car. Her eyes were closed not even taking notice that she was alone. She jumped as a popping sound followed by a shattering sound filled the area. Her eyes shot open and darted across the parking lot. The lights in the parking lot were going out one by one and shattering. Bella swallowed back and stepped out into the middle of the parking lot. She looked around trying to figure out what it could be, but deep down she already knew.

When the last light got hit, the entire parking lot was blacked out. She nods to herself and tries to prepare for whatever maybe coming her way. A cold chill ran down her spine.

"Behold, I come quickly…" She gasped out as a fog escaped her lips.

"Time is at hand…"

"Aren't those God's words?" She declares bitterly.

She hears a dark chuckle.

"I am God."  
"Um no, not even close…"  
"But I am YOUR GOD!"

Bella's forced upon her knees. Laughter fills the area once again. Car lights begin to flash and car alarms sound. Bella covers her ears and shuts her eyes.

Stiles and Scott were heading that way. They both snapped a glance upon one another. They then took off Bella's direction. Once they were almost there Scott quickly threw back a hand protectively blocking Stiles. Bella's eyes shot open and she rocketed up into the air. She came back down in a lunge and one palm to the ground. The ground beneath their feet vibrated. The car lights went out and the alarms were silenced. She lifted her head up towards Stiles and Scott. Her eyes were glowing with that emerald green. Scott nodded and carefully approached her.

He cupped her cheek and helped her back up.

"So that was…" Stiles utters looking around.  
Bella sighs not wanting to talk about it.

"Nothing, just let it go."

"Let it go?" Stiles inquired.

"Yep."

She starts towards her car.

"Actually, I thought we could all grab a bite to eat and rent some movies." Scott calls out before she gets into her car.

She freezes with her hand on the handle. Stiles sighs and makes his way over.

"It'd help keep your mind off it…" He hints.

"Off what in particular Stiles? Off my mother? Father? Stepfather? OFF WHAT?!"  
"I MEANT OFF OF SUCKING FACE WITH SCOTT! DAMMIT!" He fires back.

Bella looks towards Stiles and shakes her head.

"You're something else you know that." She says with a grin.

Stiles shrugs.

"But I got your mind off everything else? Did I not?"

"He actually has a point." Scott admits.

"Fine, I'll go. But Stiles is buying!"

Scott laughs as Bella gets into her car.

"Where to?"

"I say we meet up at Scott's then we'll go in your car!"

They all park in front of Scott's house. Bella waits in her car as the boys make their way over.

"Shotgun!" Scott calls out.  
"I'm her cousin!"

"And I called shotgun first and I'm her man so there!"

The boys start fighting over the front seat and Bella sighed taking notice. She rolls down the windows.

"Stiles he called it first get your ass in the back and shut it."

"But!"

She points to the back as though scolding a child. Scott chuckles and gets in the front.

"Get your seatbelt on."

Stiles rolls his eyes and puts his seatbelt on.

"Better mother?"

She reaches back and licks her thumb and cleans a smudge off Stiles chin.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Scott dies in laughter as Stiles wipes it off with his sleeve.

"That was SICK! YOU'RE SICK!"

Bella smiles and turns back around she turns on the radio and heads into town. They ate at one of the local burger joints. Afterword they hit one of the video stores. Bella rolled her eyes as Stiles headed for the MATURE section.  
"Oh no you don't." She hisses and grabs him by the collar of his shirt yanking him back.

"I was just looking."  
"Not while she's here…" Bella hints and points to Lydia who was here with Allison and Isaac."

Scott shook his head with slight irritation. Bella smacks her cousin in the back of the head.

"You want her to think you're a perv?"

Stiles cuts her a look.  
"Ok… but still…"

"It's no worse than your mother's spit. What if she had seen that instead?"

Bella smiled and waved upon Lydia as they were literally right there. Allison took Isaac's hand and pulled him into one of the video sections.

"So what are you all up to?" Lydia asked.

Scott looked through some DVD's only to lift his eyes up. Allison grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt and was kissing him. Scott shifted his eyes back towards the DVD's. Bella was making her way over to Scott leaving Lydia alone with Stiles. Bella giggled to herself seeing the horrific display Allison was pulling. Bella knew all too well what she was up to. Scott however didn't even seem fazed. In fact once she got there he held up a movie.

"Seen this one yet?"

"Not yet."

"Want to?"  
"Sure."

He nods and hunkers down looking at some other movies.

"We still on for tomorrow?" Isaac calls out towards Bella.

"Yep."

"Cool."

Allison looked to Isaac accusingly.

"On?" She inquires.

He nods not even really thinking about it.

"On for what?"  
"She's helping me get caught up on my makeup work."

"Oh she is? Is she?"

Bella rather reared back on how Allison said this. Isaac cut her the same sort of expression.

"Um yeah, she is." He replied with a shrug.

Scott was picking up on this as well and rose back up. Allison gave Bella a go to hell look.

"Come on now, don't get mad at her. I'm the one that asked for her help."

"I'm not mad."  
"You're not?"  
"Nope, not at all." Allison says staring Bella down.

Scott takes Bella by the hand and walks away. Bella and Scott get in line to check out. Stiles take notice and turns back towards Lydia.

"I better go or they will leave me."

Lydia softly laughs.

"Still on for tomorrow?"  
She nodded.

"Cool. Um… well until then!"

Stiles eyes widen as Lydia pecked him on the cheek. He turned back towards Bella and Scott with a massive grin. Bella and Scott high fived Stiles once they got outside. Bella pretends she's going to wipe it off with her thumb.

"Oh no you don't! I'm never washing this face again!"  
"Now who's sick?!" Bella utters with a wrinkled nose.

"That's pretty gross Stiles." Scott agrees.

"Yeah just imagine how that date's going to go; when she pops a zit trying to kiss you."

"EWWWW!" Stiles and Scott chorus.

When they get to Scott's Stiles sets up the movie. Considering recent events the three of them agreed to stick with comedy or action, instead of their usual horror flicks. Halfway through the first movie Stiles chunks a pillow at Bella and Scott. Scott catches it without even looking and continued to kiss Bella.

"Come on guys! Knock that shit off!"

 

"Why would she be here?" Sheriff Stilinski snaps at Peter.

Peter peeked inside as if not truly believing him.

"I'd back up if I were you."

"So Renee isn't here?"

"Nope!"

"What about Bella?"  
"She's not here either!"

He goes to slam the door in Peter's face. Peter stops it with one hand.

"So where are they?!"

"Well shouldn't Renee be home with you?! And as for Bella it's none of your God Damn Business where she is."

"Wait, did Renee say she was coming over tonight?"  
"What are you talking about? She moved in with you a couple days ago!"

Peter raised his brows on this.  
"Oh she did? Did she?"  
Sheriff Stilinski pinched the bride of his nose.

"Yes! She up and left two damn days ago!"

"Bullshit, I waited for both of them! Both were no shows! I called and texted Bella and Renee, NOTHING!"

"You leave Bella out of this! She's not going ANYWHERE! BELLA STAYS HERE! So whatever is going on between you and Renee stays between the two of you. You will not bring my niece into your stupid spectacle. Time to grow up and act like fucking adults!"

Peter grabs Sheriff Stilinski by the collar of his shirt. He hears the cocking of a gun and feels it digging into his heart. Peter growls under his breath. Without another word, Peter hightails it out of there and goes in search of Renee.

 

Melissa enters the door to see that all three had fallen asleep. She smiled and quietly set down her keys and purse. Bella had fallen asleep against Scott's chest. And Stiles had his feet kicked out on Bella's ankles. Scott tiredly cocked an eye open. He stretched out and yawned.

"Mom…" He whispered.

She smiled his way as she stepped out of her shoes.

"Looks like you had a good night."  
He shrugs.

"How was work?"

"Exhausting. I thought I'd have to pull an all-nighter."  
His mother sighs and looked to be in thought.

"Something wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe the number of patients we had. Scott, they had bites on their torsos, legs, and arms. These bites were acidic and poisoning them! We lost four patients out of seven! I've never seen such a thing!"

Scott looked upon his mother with unease.

"What did the bites look like mom?"

"They were too mutilated to tell."

"Jesus." Scott utters looking ill.

"Are you alright mom?"

Melissa nods.

"You two are entirely too cute by the way." She motions towards Bella.

"Cute?" Scott asks with a wrinkled nose.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting a toothache."

Melissa looked to the time.  
"I better shower and get whatever sleep I can."

He nodded.

"Goodnight mom."  
"Goodnight Scott."

Once his mother closed her door, Scott looked to Bella in thought. He remembered the bite on her leg; the way it made her blood boil and was venomous.

 

Isaac smiles as he opens the door.

"You actually came."  
"Well yeah why wouldn't I?"

"I kind of thought after Allison…"  
"Pfffft, I'm not about to let her intimidate me. So where to?"

He points to a bedroom down the hallway.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"I'm good."  
She calls out as she enters his room. Isaac's room reminded her of just about any typical high school boy's room. She noticed he had Allison on the background of his computer.

"Feel free to sit wherever. Sorry my room's a bit cluttered."  
"It's not that bad." Bella didn't know of any teenage guy's room that wasn't.

Bella felt her phone vibrate and she took it out. Bella choked back in laughter. Isaac looked to her in wonder. She flashed him a picture of Stiles. He was still passed out on Scott's couch. Only Scott had put a blond wig on Stiles, red lipstick, and had some coconuts on his chest for breasts.

"Oh man. Stiles is going to kill him." Isaac stated covering his mouth in laughter.

Lmao, too funny. He deserves it!

That's why I did it. Did you find Isaac's house ok?

Yep here now!

Cool. I'll be here messing with Stiles some more. Sometime this weekend we need to go ahead and get started on your training.

Aye, aye sir.

Sir… hmmm… master is fine too!

I bet it is… 

Lol, love you Bells!

Love you too McCall!

Isaac grabbed his bag and took out his stack of makeup work.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you on a weekend. Bummer huh?"

Bella shrugs.

"Believe me, there are far worse things I could be dealing with at the moment."

Isaac noticed the serious look on her face when she said this. They both kick back on the bed, with their backs against the wall.

"Ok so what's first?"

He frowns as he hands over his algebra book.

"My worst enemy."

Bella softly laughs.

"Well, I think we can fix that."

About an hour in Isaac's door opened. They both looked over as Allison entered the room. She merely smiled.  
"Um hey… Allison."  
"I know I said I'd come by tonight, but I thought we could have the full day together."

"Um that's cool. But I really got to finish this first ok." Allison nodded.

"That's ok. I can wait."

She sits at Isaac's computer chair. She gets on his computer and smiles seeing her picture. She cuts Bella a certain look as if to brag. Bella said nothing just raised her brows on this and went back to what she and Isaac were working on.

"It may be awhile." Isaac warns.

"That's ok. I need to check my email anyhow. You two continue it'll be like I'm not even here."

"Allison?"  
"Yes?"  
"How'd you get in?"

"Your spare key under the mat, you know the one you used the other day?"  
His eyes widened.

"You could have knocked."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you!"

"Um well, you sure did!"

Bella had to bite down on her inner cheek at poor Isaac's reaction. Had Allison completely lost it?! Bella kept her mouth shut but it was nowhere near like she wasn't there. She kept playing music or games without caring about the volume. Allison was by far better and smarter than this Bella thought to herself. She was making herself seem insecure, green-eyed, and completely foolish. Bella couldn't even imagine if Scott was sitting there watching their every move. Then again Scott trusted her and visa versa. Isaac sighed with frustration as Bella was trying to explain how to do a problem. Allison had some sort of video on YouTube going and he couldn't concentrate on what Bella was saying.

"Perhaps we should try again later, in the week, if that's ok."

Bella nodded in full understanding.

"That's fine, just let me know."

Isaac nodded in return and they made their way off the bed. Isaac walked Bella out to her car.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said looking embarrassed.

"Don't… it's cool. We'll try for another day. You two have a good time."

"Yeah well… I might have to set some boundaries first."

Bella laughed, but quickly covered her mouth.  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't laugh. I mean…"  
Isaac shrugs, but he too was grinning. He looked back to the house as if dreading even going inside.

"Well good luck!"

He half laughs.

"Thanks. See ya around."

Bella starts her car and heads back to Scott's.

Scott answers the door once she gets there.

"How'd it go?" He asks stepping aside.

She laughs.

"It was interesting to say the least."

"And how so?"

Bella sits down and tells him about Allison.

"Holy shit."

"Oh yeah… Was she that bad when you two…?"

"No… like never… that's like… wow… who does that?"  
"Right?"

"Man…"

"You should have seen the look on poor Isaac's face."

"Oh I can't even imagine. They haven't even been dating that long have they?"

"I don't think so."

Scott shook his head on this.

"I think the girl has literally snapped."

Scott winces.

"Don't do that Scott. You can't blame yourself for what she's become. She had a choice. None of this was your doing."  
Scott sighs.

"I just don't get it. She was NEVER like that not even close. It's crazy!"

Bella lays her head in Scott's lap and kicks back for a moment.

"I'm going to try and help him again next week. He's nowhere near caught up enough. And he's has to relearn some of the material all over again. He gets pretty confused. There's a lot to go over."

"That's really cool of you Bells. I'm sure he appreciates all the help."

He interlocks his fingers with hers.

"So you ready to train?"  
"Like gladiator style or…"

He laughs.

"Not quite. Unless, that's what you're wanting then I can make exceptions!"

"Where's Stiles?"

"Getting ready for his date."

Bella looked to the time.  
"Already?"

Scott nodded.

"He's still got like five hours or so."

Scott laughed.  
"Yep. That's Stiles for you."  
"Ugh, he's such a girl!"

 

"You really think she'd go to Arizona?" Derek asks as Peter swiftly packed.

"Oh yeah, I know how Renee is when she gets her mind on something. I don't want Bella to know about this. She'll only wind up getting herself into trouble. So if she comes by just…"  
"What lie to her like usual?"  
Peter rolls his eyes.

"If you don't she'll only…"

Peter ground his teeth together and staggered back in pain. Derek looked upon him with concern.

"Peter?"  
He drops to his knees and reaches to his temples. Images of Renee were hitting him like a sack of bricks. She was reaching out and calling to him. He saw what looked to be a catacomb filled with coffins.

It's really a shame… Peter hears as the voice echoed about his head.

Renee's earth shattering cry filled his mind. Peter covered his ears as the horrific images continued to taunt him. "No!" Peter growled out and transformed taking off in full blown panic. Derek shuffled back wondering what the fuck was going on.

 

"So can you see me?"

Bella sighed with slight irritation.

"Everything is green!"  
"That's good actually, that's your night vision."

"Well it's irritating as well, is what it is."  
"Well it's that or be in total darkness."

"It's giving me a headache."

"It will at first until you get used to it. Your eyes have to adjust."

Scott grins as he sneaks up on her.

"SCOTT!"

She nearly stumbles out of the tree and he catches her.

"Hmm so we got down your hearing and smelling… gravity however seems to be a bit of a challenge."  
"Maybe you need to quit being an ass McCall!"

He smacks her on the butt.

"That's an ass. Hot one too!"

He takes off again.

"Come find me." He calls out as he finds a place to hide.

"Remember your senses are heightened use them. Stay focused…"

Bella looks around as her eyes still adjusted to the night vision. She shut her eyes for a moment. She could hear the wind blowing the leaves around, branches scrapping against each other. Bella breathed in the air her fangs protruded in predator mode as she picked up Scott's scent. Her eyes flickered and darted the direction Scott went. From there she began her hunt. Scott picked up her scent realizing she was right on his trail. At this he took off curious as to how well she could keep up.

Bella hissed out once she got to his original hiding spot. She was hot on his trail and knew it. She snapped one of the branches in the tree and leaped into another. Her head darted yet another direction as some leaves in one of the trees shuffled bout. She picked up his scent as a breeze came from that direction. Bella dropped down to a couple branches down and twirled about another branch. Her body flung across the woods as she clung onto another branch. She brought herself up and her nails dug into the tree as she climbed it. Her eyes widen as her senses were picking up something else now.

She braced herself as she flipped back and snatched the person diving right for her. Bella had him by the collar as they were sailing right for the ground.

He groaned out as the impact it.

"Serves you right!"

He sorely chuckled.

"Yeah that sucked." He held up a thumb.

"Great job though! I honestly thought I had you."  
"Well, you thought wrong."  
"Hmmm…"

He rolls over pinning her down.

"Are you sure about that?"  
She nods and reverses the pin. His eyes widen as she held his wrists down. Scott brought up his knees and shoved her off him. She grinned and landed in a crouching stance.

He eyed Bella as he circled her. She dived for him and he dodged.

"Nice try… You gotta be a lot faster."

She hisses out and tries again. Scott chuckles as he side steps and she misses again.

"Oh shit!" He calls out in surprise as she rushed back over and knocked him back against at tree.

Scott suddenly felt weak and this wave hit him that knocked him for a complete loop. Bella's emerald eyes bared into his alpha red eyes. She runs a single finger along his chest. His head swayed about as he found himself mesmerized. This overwhelming sense of lust washed over him, but it was so powerful he was paralyzed. He literally couldn't move. Bella froze in alarm.

"Scott?"

He just stood there not moving.

"SCOTT!"

Her heart raced as he didn't even blink. She did the only thing she could think of. She slapped him hoping to break whatever it was she did to him. A breath of relief washed over her as he blinked a few times. He narrowed his eyes and put his hand to his cheek.  
"Why'd you slap me?!"

Her eyes widened. A nervous laugh escaped her mouth.

"Why do I feel so dizzy?"

Scott reached to his temples.

"I'm so sorry Scott. I should have warned you first."  
"Warned me?"  
She cuts him a guilty expression.

"You remember what Dr. Deaton suggested?"

He shrugged.

"About my ability to use seduction?"

Scott nods wondering where this was going.

"Um well, I might've used it to my fullest ability without realizing it."

"Oh did you now?"

She nods.

"And what happened?"

"You became immobile and just stared at me, with a massive stiffy by the way."

"I WHAT?!"  
She flinches.

"I really am sorry. I didn't realize how much it would affect you. But I've been trying all fucking night and nothing!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"…I love you…" She says playfully and cuts him her best innocent mien.

He half grins and shakes his finger upon her.

"I can't believe you would use that on me."

She bites her lower lip.  
"But you said you were willing to be my test dummy."  
"I never actually used the word dummy."

"But you sure looked like one!" She taunts and takes off running.  
"Oh that's it!"

She giggles as he chases after her. Once he catches her he tackles her to the ground.  
"Scott!"

"You're not playing very nice tonight."  
"Oh we're playing now? I thought I was training." She says in a seductive tone.

"You're trying to use it again aren't you?"

She pinches her fingers together to indicate a little.

"Hmmmm…"

He rolls over and kicks back with his arms behind his neck. He looked out to the stars and crossed his legs.

"Try me."

"You want me to use my ability to try and seduce you?"  
He nods.

"And you think you can resist?"  
"I know I can." He says in a way that gets under her skin.

"Oh can you now?"  
"Oh yeah. I know how you work."

Her jaw drops.

"Oh really?!"

"Absolutely!"

"FINE!"

Scott was trying not to die in laughter. Her entire face was boiling over in anger. Bella took in a breath and went to hover over him.

"No, no that's cheating. You can't touch me. You have to do it from a distance."

"How?"

"I don't know, I suppose you'll figure it out."

"Distance huh?"

He nods confidently.

"Fine, if distance is want you want. Then you got it McCall let's just see how long you can hold out Mr. big bad alpha!"

"You're really letting this get under your skin aren't you?"

"BITE ME!"

He chuckles as she takes off. Scott lay back waiting for whatever it was that was about to come his way. He wasn't even certain if she could pull it off from a distance but he was curious all the same. Within a couple minutes he felt something, but couldn't quite pin what it was. He swallowed back and continued to wait. A few more minutes went by… nothing really felt that different he just felt this odd pulling like sensation. He sighed and was about to tell her it was ok to try it at a closer distance now. Only as he rose it hit him.

Scott's eyes closed and her scent suddenly hit. His mouth watered and he let out a low growl. He took off already knowing where she was; he was able to sense her so powerfully.

Bella smiled and put up a single finger once he found her. He shook his head and ripped his jeans open. Her jaw dropped as he grabbed a lock of her hair and brought her to her knees. Bella took him into her mouth. Scott threw his head back and swelled up in her mouth. He began this bucking motion. Bella found herself grinning as she continued. Scott was gone… She could taste the precum that had formed along the tip of his dick. She lapped it up eagerly.

"Fuck, keep going." He growled out.

Bella moaned out against his cock as she continued. Scott pulled out feeling the need to be inside her desperately. All he could think about was this strong desire to mate. Since Bella was already his mate; it made it the desire even more potent. He needed to feel her tight little pussy around his cock and now! At this thought he swiftly yanked her back up. Scott bent her over her tail spiked up as she exposed herself to him. He loved the way she had that hint of pink about her sex with that black fur masking her entire body. He drove himself in and began to thrust relentlessly. Bella's claws ran down the tree he had her against.

"Come for me!" Scott voiced in his alpha command.

She cried out as her body gave in to his demand.

"Again…" He rumbled.

Bella entire body was in overdrive and full on heat.

"Keep coming, don't fucking stop."

She gasps out as each orgasm grew more and more intense. The buildup became too much for Scott. He pulled out and brought her back upon her knees. He jerked off into her mouth. Once he finished Bella looked upon him curious as to his reaction.

Scott leaned against the tree with one hand. He looked to her wide eyed as bit of shock hit him.

"HOLY SHIT!"

#BatShitCrazy

#RUNISAAC

#CROCOFSHIT

#CATSMEOW

#HOLYDAMMITCHRISTMAS


	14. Chapter 14 For The Win

Chapter 14

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review! To my readers ... So sorry, my damn notes somehow got put into my upload I didn't notice until next day. I fixed it. Ugh... I can't believe I did that shit. Pissed with myself! DAMN

"Renee!"

Peter wipes the sweat from his forehead as he continued throughout the catacomb. He wasn't even aware that anything like this existed in Arizona. It took him forever to find it. He only found it through his strange visions and Renee's scent. The place was massive. Most of the walls were made from skulls. It reminded him of the one he'd seen in Paris, France many years ago. The place was very humid, hot, and he could barely breathe.

"Renee!" He called out once more.

He knew if he could barely handle the heat down her, Renee had to be damn near on her deathbed.

"Come on baby, where are you?" He uttered to himself as he leaned against one of the walls. His entire body was soaked in sweat and he'd only been in here for maybe forty minutes.

He shut his eyes and focused with everything he had. He breathed in the air once more as her scent continued to fade off and on. It was hard to tell if he was even on the right trail. This place had far too many areas and it was easy to get lost.

His eyes snapped open as he picked it up once more. Not only could he pick up her scent but the emotions behind it, fear and desperation. At this he took off following her trail. It led him to an even bigger room only this one had cement walls, four of them and they were loaded with coffins. They had sections and for each section was a coffin. Peter shook his head as he walked about the area in a complete circle. There had to be over fifty to sixty coffins.

"Dammit! RENEE COME ON NOW, ANSWER ME! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

 

"Hmmm…" Scott moaned as Bella kissed him.

"Dig the skirt." He whispered in her ear as he ran his hand along her ass.

Bella giggled and promptly moved his hand. Scott grinned and shook his head, remembering where they were.

"Right…"  
He looks around the parking lot as more students were arriving. They both however jumped and turn their attention to the sound of a slamming door.

"CUTE! REAL CUTE!"

Scott's eyes widen and he covered his mouth in laughter. Bella cleared her throat and bit upon her lower lip.

"I can't believe you'd go this far!" Stiles points upon her irately.

Bella reaches over and runs her fingers along his hair.

"I like it. It brings out your eyes."

Stile's hair was a nice shade of hot pink.

"This… NOT COOL, BELLS!"

"So you're saying that wasn't you that thought it'd be cute to wrap my hands and feet up like a cat that had just been declawed?!"

"That's nowhere near as bad as this! This is permanent!"

"Oh hush, you can always dye it back."

"This is so not fair."  
"Stiles… you try having an itch you can't get to, only to find out that you have to chew your way out first!"

He starts laughing.  
"You really gnawed your way out?! I bet that was adorable!"

"You really are a jerkoff!"

"I still say you went overboard! I mean seriously who puts hair dye in someone's shampoo?!"

"Someone really desperate to get her point across."

"Oh and what would that be?"

She grins before heading inside the building.

"Easy Stiles… don't fuck with me."

"BUTCH!"

Scott raised his eyebrows on this as he followed behind them.

Bella opened her locker to exchange her books. Only once she did she froze there was a dozen red roses inside. Propped beside it was a card that read for the big win! Bella shut her eyes and opened them once more to see they were still there.

"Who got you the flowers?" Scott asked curiously as he peeked over her shoulder.

She snapped a look towards him.

"Wait, so those are real?"

He looks upon her confused.

"Well yeah… They look real."

"No, I mean you can actually see them?!"

He nods. Bella reached out with a quivery hand and picked them up. Once she picked them up there was a framed picture directly behind the roses. It was of her in her softball uniform. It was from that night of the "big win" the one where Phil had taken her out to that fancy restaurant in order to celebrate.

"Is this real too?"

Scott narrows his eyes and nods. He takes the picture from her hand.

"What is it Bells?" He whispers sensing her.

She starts looking around as if searching for someone.

"Bella?" He inquires with great concern.

Bella's heartbeat was skyrocketing. Her hands shook. She hurriedly chucked everything into the trash.

"Hey…" Scott whispered as he took her by the hand.

"What's going on?"  
"I'm not sure." She admits and continued to look around.

She leaned her head back against the wall as her heart raced. She was trying to keep it together.

"I'm right here Bells…." Scott reminds.

She nods.

"Everything alright?" Stiles asks as he walked past.

Scott shrugs not sure how to answer that.  
"They were real. It's real…" She whispers.

They look upon her with concern as she headed onto class.

"What's real?" Stiles questioned Scott.

Scott sighed and showed him the roses, note, and picture in the trash. Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose looked back towards the doorway leading to class.

"Phil…" Stiles uttered looking ill.

"You don't think…"

"We both know anything's possible." Scott noticed how Stiles was also looking around now as well.

Bella just sat there staring off into space the entire class period. She didn't talk or look to anyone. Her heart rate never once died down. Scott was afraid she was going to make herself sick. That and every little sound Bella seemed to jump at. It wasn't until lunch that Bella seemed to finally calm down a bit. She even teased Stiles about his hair some more. Meanwhile, Stiles had to explain to Lydia Martin that it wasn't something by choice; that his cousin was beyond cruel and evil. That and it seemed Lydia and Stiles really hit it off on their date, considering she was sitting with them today. Bella smiled as she even caught them holding hands at one point. Despite how hard of a time she liked to give Stiles. She was happy for him.

Scott and Bella lifted their eyes towards another area of the cafeteria. Where they witnessed Allison and Isaac getting into it big time. Which surprised the both of them considering not even a minute ago they were all over each other swapping spit.

"You're acting crazy!" They overheard Isaac whisper harshly.

The guy looked humiliated.  
"I'm not crazy. If she's only tutoring you, then why is she texting you?!"

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I texted her first. It was…"

Bella scooted out of her chair and strut right up to Allison. She grabbed her by the arm and damn near dragged her outside.

"Dammit…" Scott uttered and he and Stiles hopped up.

Isaac looked upon Scott as if he were about to freak out.

"You need to stop." Bella snaps and points upon Allison once they're outside.

"This is none of your business!"

"The hell it isn't. You think I don't know who you're referring to? There's nothing and I do mean NOTHING going on between Isaac and I. He's all about you Allison, but keep this up and…"  
"And WHAT?! You're going to steal him away too?"

Bella rears back at this in total disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? First off, I never stole anyone away from you."  
"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T! I'm not sure how you did it. But you did! Believe me, I'm on to you. You think I haven't noticed…"  
"Noticed what?"

Allison smiles rather ominously. She leans into Bella's ear.

"I'd watch my back if I were you. You haven't any idea who you're dealing with."

Bella nods and half laughs. Allison goes to walk away.

"Hey Argent."

Allison turns back around and Bella smiles.

"I just wanted to say thanks!"

Allison tilts her head about looking lost.

"Thanks for dropping the ball. But you need to come into terms with the fact that you've been permanently benched. How can you win if you're not even in the game?"

"You wanna play?" Allison smugly remarks.

Bella grins ear to ear.

"Oh hun, you really don't get it do you?!"

"…oh shit…" Stiles says knowing his cousin better than anyone.

"Bells…" He calls out as the two girls stare one another down.

Bella was backing Allison up against the wall of the cafeteria. Scott winced wondering if she even realized what she was doing.

"Oh man… are they about to…" Isaac utters in misery.

"Make out? No... Kill each other? YES!" Stiles remarks.

Bella leans in and whispers.

"Once I have the ball that's it… it's game over."

Scott's eyes widen as he heard what she said perfectly through his senses. Part of him was in shock the other in full on lust. At this Bella turned her back to Allison and was walking away.

"IT'S FAR FROM OVER!"

Bella merely nods and keeps walking.

"Really?" Isaac said to Allison and shook his head.

"Tell me Allison, what's this really about? Me or Scott?"

Allison flinched.

"Yeah, that's about what I thought." He half laughs and shakes his head.

"Whatever…" He mutters under his breath and follows Bella.

Bella was heading to the lacrosse field to kill sometime before the bell rang.

"I'm sorry about that!" Isaac calls out and Bella stops in her tracks.

"Quit apologizing on her behalf."

"Someone should."  
She shakes her head.

"Can I ask you something?"

He shrugs.

"I don't mean to offend, I'm just curious. What is it you see in her? I mean Scott and now you…"  
"She wasn't always like this. Believe me…"  
Bella nods remembering that's what Scott said.

"I suppose I'm not ready to let go just yet. Like part of me wants to. The other part is holding on to that small bit of home that the Allison Argent I know is somewhere in there still. If so, then it's well worth the wait."

"And if she's not?"

He sighs.

"Then I suppose I'm setting myself up for failure."

She leans against the fence as Isaac stands before her.

"So tell me about Allison before she went bat shit crazy."

He grins.  
"I'm sorry…" She covers her mouth realizing what she was said.

"I didn't mean… I mean… I know she's your girl and all I just…"  
"It's cool, believe me even I've had my moments…" He says looking around as if making sure no one else was around.

He rubs the back of his neck looking rather uncomfortable. Bella laughs.

"It's ok… it's really none of my business. I was just curious. Sorry I put you on the spot like that."

"Nah, it's cool." He nods as if in thought.

"You know, at first it was her smile, then the way she laughed, and of course she's got those cute little dimples, and she's beyond gorgeous. There was just something about her. She was different from other girls. Just the way she carried herself she was so confident and strong-willed. The problem? She was Scott McCall's girl at the time."

Bella winced.

"Oh yeah… It's a wonder the guy doesn't hate my guts. I made quite an ass of myself on more than one occasion. I was rather determined to win her over. Whatever means necessary. And it had nothing to do with Scott on a personal level. Hell he's awesome. In fact I wish I was more like him. He's a really cool guy and I swear he has more patience than anyone I've ever known. He still acted as a friend to me even when I was a complete dick. That's not to say he didn't rightfully put me in my place a couple times."

"Oh I can imagine so." She says behind laughter.

"I just saw Allison and I couldn't help how I felt. I knew I wanted her and that's all that mattered to me."

Bella genuinely smiled at this.

"Funny…"  
"What's that?"  
"You sound like me when I first met Scott."

He nods.

"If only I could get Allison to feel the way you do about Scott. But she's clearly still hung up on him. Hell for all I know, she might be using me in hopes of getting back at him."

Bella doesn't comment but she had assumed the same thing.

"Good luck Isaac. I hope you get your girl back and I really do mean that."

He smiles.

"Me too and thanks."

They both sigh and head on to class as the bell rang.

Bella leaned over to grab her book from her bag. She tapered her eyes towards Scott as he handed her a folded piece of paper. Bella discreetly opened it as she covered it with her book. She nearly laughed out loud at what he'd written.

I see how it is! Wandering off with Isaac?! That's it, we're over!

Finally, I was wondering how long it would take. Thank God, I'm free!

So… are we still on for meeting under the bleachers during the pep rallies at least?

Oh absolutely! 

Awesome, seems I got the better end of the deal. Isaac is such a sucker!

Bella covered her mouth in laughter. She looked over to Scott and shook her head. He winked and leaned back in his seat.

They both turned to the window though as thunder rumbled about outside. Bella groaned to herself as it was soon followed by heavy rain. That meant their softball practice would be canceled. That usually meant they'd be swimming instead. Scott however wiggled his brows.

"Swim day…" He whispered.

The girls usually passed by the gym in order to get to the pool. The gym in which the guys would be more than likely playing basketball since lacrosse would be canceled as well. He'd caught a glimpse of Bella in her maroon swimsuit. That was the day he literally ran into the basketball goal. He was too busy gawking at her. The girls wore one piece suits but still it was enough to drive any teenage boy into frenzy.

"You know I should take you to the beach one day…" He hints.

What he wouldn't give to see Bella in a two piece. He leaned back in thought.

"Oh really?"

He nods with a huge grin on his face.

"Totally. For like an entire weekend. We should just go…"

"Mr. McCall is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class."

He blushed a bit and cleared his throat.

"Nope. Not at the moment!"

Bella covered her mouth in laughter.

"What about you Ms. Swan?"

She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head.

"Then let's save this conversation for later shall we?"

They both nod.

"Way to go McCall…" Bella whispered so soundly only his werewolf senses could pick it up.

He chuckled into his hand and went back to working on his assignment.

Sure enough, when it came time for athletics the girls were told to put on their swimsuits. Like usual the boys made catcalls as the passed through the gym. Scott however managed to catch Bella off guard he was hiding under the bleachers and snagged her before anyone could see them. He quickly snapped a picture of her on his phone.  
"Scott!"

He died in laughter.

"I've been dying for one of those!" He whispers with excitement.

"You're so dead."  
"Am I?"

He backs her up against the wall and kisses her. She had him so riled up his claws popped out and scrapped along the wall. Bella teasingly stepped out from under him and waved as she walked away.

"…damn…" He uttered and tilted his head watching in sheer misery.

The girls were already in the pool by the time Bella got there. She laid her towel on one of the chairs and decided to take the high dive approach. Bella opened her eyes once she was under the water. She could have sworn she felt something roughly rub against her. She thought maybe it was one of the other girls swimming past. Bella screamed out under the water and quickly shot her body back once she saw what it was.

The boys froze in the gym as they heard the screams coming from the pool area. Scott darted his eyes that direction sensing Bella. Coach Finstock held up a hand and he too looked that way.

"Everyone just stay put. It's probably just some damn spider or something. You know how women can be."

Scott shook his head looking to Stiles in panic.  
"It's Bells…" He whispered reaching to his heart.

Aiden and Ethan nodded towards one another as well.

"I gotta find a way to get to her…"  
Stiles nodded and looked around trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Isn't that Bella?!" Lydia said in a panic as she clung onto Allison's arm.

Allison nodded. All of the girls had seen the croc as well and had rushed out of the water.

"How the hell did that thing get in here?!" Coach Finstock shouted as he saw the massive croc under the water tussling about with Bella.

Bella was desperately trying to keep from slipping into her transformation, trying not to drown, or get fucking bitten. Her eyes widened as the croc had her pinned to the bottom of the pool. She gritted her teeth and beat her fists against him. She grimaced as it licked her cheek.

The girls, their coach, and coach Finstock looked on in complete shock.

"We have to do something!" Lydia cried.

"We can't just watch!"

Just as she said this the croc hopped out of the water. It had Bella by the strap of her swimsuit. The girls screamed out again as the croc was dragging off with Bella. Coach Finstock reached over and started to grab whatever was nearby and threw it at the croc. Bella reached out and ripped the strap out from his teeth.

Everyone even the coaches hollered out in panics as the lights flickered and suddenly went out. Bella managed to break free and she took off running towards the girl's locker room. She felt her way around and locked herself inside. She leaned against the door and gasped out as something was beating against it. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming again. She looked around trying to think of a place to hide. Bella feared she'd give herself away if she slipped into her transformation, but on the other hand she feared if she didn't, she wouldn't live through this.

The lights within the locker room began to flicker. The beating on the door gradually came to a stop. She inched her way along the walls of the locker room and looked around. Her eyes lifted towards the vents as she heard something stirring about. The lights flickered even more and made that strange electrical sound. Bella felt something warm and wet beneath her feet. She looked down and shrieked out in terror. It was one of the other girl's from their class. She'd literally been snapped in half. She scooted back against the wall and huddled into a corner of the locker room. The metal sound from up above became louder. The sound of claws scrapping about echoed throughout the room. Bella came to a crawl and made her way to the back door. She reached up and locked it as well.

She knew she was about to be in one hell of a battle and she had no choice but to take her transformation. Bella came to her feet and momentarily shut her eyes. Her teeth ground together as her alteration took over. Once her eyes shot open he now stood before her. He smiled demonically and hadn't a stitch of clothes on. His excitement was notable as well.

"Bella, sweet, sweet, Bella … hmmm… how I've waited. And waited and waited."

She swallowed back. Her nerves were shot. She wanted to end Phil Dwyer more than anything. So what the fuck was her problem? Why couldn't' she move? Why was she just standing there like an idiot?! He reached out and ran his hand along her cheek. Bella recoiled and tears ran down her face.

"Shhhh…." He put a finger to her lips.

"So beautiful you are. Let me have a better look."

She gasps out as he roughly grabbed ahold of her and twirled her about.

"FUCK, now that is what I'm talking about."

He strips away whatever was left of her bathing suit. Bella hissed out and her tail flickered about angrily. He merely smiled.  
"Oh the fun you and I are going to have." He leans in and breathes her in.

She grimaces as he was pressed up against her. She could feel "it" throbbing against her. Bella shot out her hand and wrapped it around his throat.

Without another thought she drove his entire body through one of the benches. The bench broke in half at the impact. His transformation was taking place during this and he snapped at her. Bella dodged as she jumped back. She leaped back onto another set of lockers. Phil was now in his half human half croc state. He took his body and slammed it up against the lockers that Bella was on.

She flipped backwards and landed in the shower area in a crouching position. He came at her like a bull and drove her back against the wall of the showers. Bella took both her hands and interlocked them. She smashed them across his back with full force. He groaned out and staggered back as she grabbed ahold of one of the shower bars and brought up her knees. Just as he came at her again she swung out her legs and sent him flying back. She started to charge after him again only she dropped to her knees. Bella pulled at her hair as pain began to course throughout her entire body.

"There is no sense in fighting this. You belong to ME! You always have and always will! There's not a soul that can get in my way now. Mommy and Daddy…" He laughs and shakes his finger upon her. His voice was guttural and you could hear the sound of saliva in the back of his throat when he talked.

"I've taken care of that as well. Soon I will have you all to myself. I knew it. I knew you were one of a kind. Not only could I sense it. But once I did some investigating and found out the truth behind your real father. I knew you were her! The one and only. There is no other. I've put many years into this and NO ONE IS STANDING IN MY WAY! You are just as I am… one of a kind. I am Sobek and you young Bastet are my chosen mate."

He feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He slowly turns with annoyance.

"You obviously didn't see me coming, now did you? Already took matters into my own hands."

Phil snarls back. He seemed to be breathing in the air around them. He then snapped back towards Bella.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Phil starts to charge after her. Scott picks him up and throws him through one of the walls.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Scott doesn't answer he merely circles him.

"Scott…" Bella whimpers out as blood was dripping out of her mouth.

Scott grits his teeth.  
"STOP IT! WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING TO HER!"

"Very well how about…"

He shoots out a hand and sends Scott back against a wall. Bella gasps out and uses the wall to crawl back to her feet.

"Scott…"  
Phil points upon her.

"You my dear are in very, very big trouble. Letting that little fuck headed shifter pluck you… and now this! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET YOU TO UNDERSTAND! YOU ARE MINE! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"NO!" Scott hollers out and reaches out to her.

Phil swiftly grabbed her and was dragging her by the tail.

"How about I fuck you right here and your little werelover can watch! After I fill you full of my seed, I'll rip him apart!"

Scott howled out calling to his pack. Phil snapped a look upon him.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Phil was already growing weaker by the moment. He needed to feed. He knew he was nowhere near strong enough to face an entire pack yet. He had enough trouble dealing with these two. He hadn't a clue he was dealing with a fucking alpha. A TRUE alpha at that. Bella took advantage of the opportunity and used a nearby wall to perform a flip back. She took her claws and jabbed them into his back. Scott dropped down as Phil was no longer able to hold him up. Scott rushed over and wrapped his arms around his neck. Phil jarred around snapping at the air trying to break free of Scott's hold. He began to take on his complete crocodile alteration. Bella gasped out as he snapped at Scott's jugular. Scott arched back just in time. Scott found himself literally wrestling the croc as they tumbled about the floor.

The back door to the locker room was busted open.

"NO!" Bella shouted as Phil bite down on Scott's arm.

Scott growled out in pain. Phil violently shook as Scott was determined to keep his hold on him.

"You wanna lose your fucking arm?"

Derek growled and he went to grab the croc. Only the croc took off climbing along the ceiling.

"NO DAMMIT!" Scott shouted as the croc disappeared into the vents.

Scott hopped up and shoved Derek back.

"We have to go after him now…"

"Scott…"

Bella rushed over with a towel and wrapped his arm up. She looked to Derek with desperation. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Get some clothes on…"  
"Nah, she's good." Aiden remarks as he and Ethan finally made an appearance.

Scott let out an alpha like bark. Aiden grimaced.

"Ok, ok… damn."

Scott gave his orders like the true alpha he is. Each of his pack members nodded and took off looking for Phil aka the Sobek. Once they left Scott collapsed against the lockers as the venom was spreading and taking affect. Bella hurriedly transformed back and got dressed.

"Scott…" Bella felt his forehead and was checking him over.

He knew he needed to stay strong in front of the pack, therefore he waited until they left.

"Alan…" He says weakly.

Bella nods and hurriedly grabs her phone from her already destroyed locker. She text Stiles hoping he could find a way to sneak off and come help her. She took in a breath or relief however as he stepped inside the moment she sent the text. He merely nodded and helped her get Scott to his feet. She was thankful to see that Stiles thought to park his Jeep right by the back entrance. They got him into the jeep before anyone took notice. Bella got a good hold on Scott as Stiles floored it into town. Scott growled out off and on in agony his entire body felt as though it'd been set ablaze. Bella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Stiles handed her a tissue to wipe the blood from her face and neck.

"Just hold on Scott. We're almost there." She encouraged.

Stiles parked in the alleyway and they rushed Scott into the back door.

They lifted him on to the table and Stiles went to get Dr. Deaton. Bella quickly grabbed a silver garbage bin and puked up a nice dose of blood. She reached to her gut. It still hurt. Whatever Phil was doing to her, made her feel as though her insides were being twisted about.

She forced herself back up and took Scott's hand.

"You should rest…" He uttered behind the pain.

She shook her head.

"In this together… I'm not doing anything until I know you're ok."

"I'll be fine…" He forces out behind gritted teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He nods in defeat as Dr. Deaton entered the room with Stiles.

"Let's see, what do we have here?"

 

"Come the fuck on!" Peter growls as he punched through a third coffin.

"Renee baby, GIVE ME SOME THING, DAMMIT! I know you can hear me! Let me know where you are!"

He froze as he heard a very faint tapping sound. His eyes darted up above him. Peter rapidly climbed up and pulled out the coffin it was coming from. He braced it against his body to keep it from plummeting to the ground.

Once he brought it down, Peter ripped the top open seeing as how it was nailed down. His eyes widened as he saw his wife curled up next to a decomposing body. That's what was throwing his scent off. He scooped her up as she was desperately gasping for air.

Peter took off as fast as possible knowing he needed to get her the fuck out of there. He growled out with frustration as he got turned around a couple of times. However he managed to find his way out faster than his way to her. Once he had her out he saw that it was nighttime. There was a cool crisp breeze going and that's what she needed. He laid her down on the ground and positioned her so she could get oxygen to her body at a faster rate. He took off his shirt and began to wipe her down. Her entire body and hair was soaked with perspiration. Her lips were chapped due to dehydration.

As soon as she got a healthy dose of air flowing through her lungs, she clung onto him. Renee broke into sobs. Peter rocked her as he was on his knees. He held her against his chest.

"I got you Renee baby. I got you…"

 

Scott shot up and Dr. Deaton quickly laid him back down.

"Easy now."

Stiles nodded towards him as he was sitting in a chair across from him. Scott looked over to see Bella was asleep on another table beside him. They both had IV's hooked up to them.

"What happened?" He questioned reaching over to her.

"She passed out while the doc was working on you."

Scott pinched his eyes shut.

"She's going to be ok. So are you. The both of you need to rest and focus on healing."

Scott nods and runs his hand along Bella's arm. Dr. Deaton hands him some papers.

"What's this?"  
"Just some theories of mine, on everything you've been telling me. These are something's I'd like for you to encourage Bella to try when you train her again." Scott narrows his eyes and flips through some of the things.

"You really think she's capable of these things?"

"Some of them I'm sure. Other's not so much." He taps on a certain one.

"This one is my best bet!"

"You think she has sonic abilities?"

"To some degree yes. Rumor has it the last Bastet acquired such gifts. I do not see why your mate wouldn't as well. Have you tried out anything else I suggested yet?"

Scott rather chuckles on this and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Um yeah."

Dr. Deaton smiles and spins around in his chair.

"How affective was that?"

"Pretty affective."

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" He mutters.

"Probably not." Dr. Deaton answers on behalf of Scott.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

They all freeze hearing Bella whimper out as she came to. She rolled over and they locked eyes.

"Hey there…"

He reached out and took her hand.

"How you feeling?"  
"Awesome and you?" She utters sarcastically.

He smirks.

"Oh ditto, totally!"

She takes in a breath and checks his arm over.

"Good as new…" He says and shows her he was completely healed now.

Bella nods and rose.

"I want you both to let those bags finish before you go. I gotta get back to work. Scott do you mind picking up a bit before you leave?"

"Not at all, thanks."

"No problem. I hope you don't mind I took a sample from whatever it was that bit you. I'd like to run some tests of my own."

Scott shrugs.

"Go for it. Whatever helps."

Dr. Deaton nods.

"You two try to stay out of trouble."

Scott nods again.

"Alan?"

"Yes?"  
"He calls himself Sobek."

Dr. Deaton raises his brows on this.

"Is that so?"

Scott nods once more. Bella quickly describes what she knows about Phil, before he heads out.

"Interesting… I see I have some more research to do."

#PrettyInPink

#Declawed

#DropTheBall

#CrocHunters

#LockDownLockerRoomBrawlInviteOnly


	15. Chapter 15 A Place To Call Home

Chapter 15

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review thank you.

Bella narrows her eyes as she opens the door. She looks around as if looking for someone else as well. Derek lowers his shades and lifts his eyes towards her.

"You need to come with me."

She half laughs.

"Thanks, but no thanks!"

She goes to shut the door and Derek stops it with his foot.

"Whether you like it or not, we're family. And right now, you're needed at the house. So suck it up and get in the car."  
"Huh… well cuz… go fuck yourself!"

Bella shoves him back and slams the door in his face. Derek snarls back and rolls his eyes.

"I wonder where she gets it?" He mutters under his breath with full sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter you're not getting any… this isn't Arkansas!"

Derek shakes his head forgetting she too had sensitive hearing.  
"It's your mother… she needs you. So get your ass in the car!" He curtly demands.

Bella shut her eyes for a moment. She sighs and looks to the time.

"And what does she want now? Another damn pity party?"

Derek takes it upon himself to open the door.

"I think this one's well deserved. Let's go…"

Bella sighs and grabs her jacket and purse. She locks up before heading out. Derek opens the door to his black Camaro and she steps inside. He shuts the door and walks around getting into the driver's side. Bella scoots her seat back and places her feet on the dashboard, just to piss him off.

"Nice car…" She scoffs.

He reaches over and forces her feet back down. Once he starts the car and heads onto the highway, Bella props her feet back up. Derek rolls his eyes and bitterly shifts gears.

"So… You still… you know…" She taunts with a smirk.

"Cuz…" She implies darkly.

Derek takes in a breath.

"I hadn't a clue alright."

"So how does that work for you?"  
He glances towards her as he comes to a stop sign.

"What's that exactly?"  
"Knowing you almost forced your cousin into mating with you."

This slight growl escapes his mouth and Bella grins, but looks out the window.

"It would have never worked out between us. I mean not just the awkward bloodline. That's a given! But well… to be honest… you sort of smell. And you have a really bad temper!"

Derek pulls into the driveway and kills the engine.

"So… I've been thinking and I've come up with the perfect name for you, Derek…"  
"Do I even want to know?"

She shrugs.

"Arkansas!"

He grits his teeth on this.

"You know, actually in comparison to McCall? Maybe it should be Little Rock!"

Derek looks over to her.  
"Are you done?"

"Nope, not really. Sucks to be you!"

Bella starts humming the dueling banjos tune. She then looks over to Derek.

"Is that what your alarm on your phone is set to?"  
"What?" He damn near hisses at her.

"I was just curious, if you wake up every morning to banjos!"

"You sound just like him!"

"Who?!"

"Your damn father that's what!"

"The hell with you!"

"Whatever!"

"Yep, fuck you very much!"

"Get in the damn house!"

"Whatever you say, Arkansas."

"Stop that!"

Peter opens the door overhearing most of this. He cocks a brow towards his nephew.

"How old are you again?"

Derek grumbles something incoherently under his breath as he steps inside.

"Welcome home." Peter utters towards Bella.

"Not my home, now where's mom?"

He nods towards the staircase. Before she heads up the stairs, Peter gently grabs her by the arm.

"Are you alright?"

Bella looks upon him oddly, but jerks out of his hold. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm trying here!" He says rather snippy like and Derek shakes his head on this.

She says nothing, just heads on upstairs.

"You're never going to get through to her like that."

Peter curls his upper lip and leans against the wall, whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. Derek sighs realizing he wasn't doing any better. He thought back to how their first couple of encounters went. He grimaced upon himself. Bella had every right to hate Derek and Peter Hale 100 percent.

"Mom?"

Renee rolled over and Bella swallowed back with that heart sinking feeling. Her mother was pale and her lips were dry. Her hair was dull looking; normally it was vibrant and shiny.

"Hey hun…" Renee weakly called and reached out to her.

"Are you sick or…"

Renee shakes her head and takes Bella's hand. Bella sits beside her mother on the bed.

"What is it, mom?"

Bella narrowed her eyes and pulled her mother's hair back from her shoulder.

"MOM!"

Renee took in a breath and scooted back on the bed.

"Are those bite marks?! What the hell happened to you?!"

Peter was at the doorway and cleared his throat. They look over to see him leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded about his chest.

"Renee, I'll handle this. You really need to get some rest."

Peter made his way over to the nightstand and opened up a bottle of pills. Bella instantly clasped her hand around his wrist.

"What are you giving her?"

"Some antibiotics and painkillers… if that's alright with you."

"Bella hun, you can trust him. After all, he is your father."

Bella shut her eyes for a moment and shook her head on this. She didn't utter a single word on this issue though. Now wasn't the time. Renee accepts the pills and water Peter offers her. Bella takes in a breath, but watches Peter's every move. Afterword, Renee lays back down. Bella takes her hand again and before long Renee's eyes close. Bella glances towards Peter. She says nothing as she rises up and tucks her mother in. She then kisses her forehead. Bella heads back down the stairs and Peter follows. Bella made her way to the living area, where she paced around some, before facing Peter again.

Derek was sitting on the couch, finding himself annoyed by her pacing. He cocks a brow her way.

"You can stop that now."

She ignores him and continues.

"Have a seat, Bella." Peter states as he enters the room.

She passes by Derek once more and he grabs her and forces her down on the couch. Bella pops him across the face and he growls under his breath. Derek wiped the blood from his busted lip and sneered upon her.

"Don't touch me… like ever. Got it?!"

Peter smirked a bit on this. Derek shook his head and ground his teeth together. Peter sat on the coffee table across from Derek and Bella. He leans over and looks to the floor as he begins to tell his daughter about everything that took place. Once he gets to the end of his story. He tells Bella his theory on how Phil must've fed from her mother. It's Peter's belief that Phil needs human blood or some sort of human sacrifice in order to survive. That that's why he was haunting Bella and Renee. He needed one of them to come find him. He never was really dead. He's a god after all. No, he was just severely weakened to the point of not being able to heal, causing his heart rate to become so faint. Both Renee and Bella assumed he was dead. Only he wasn't. His body little by little was healing, but nowhere near what he needed. Not without feeding. As to why he was so desperate to have one of them find him. He needed the blood in order to rise once again. So he was doing everything in his power and using whatever bit of strength he had in order to survive. Since he was buried alive, that made things a bit more difficult. He had to claw his way out of a 6 foot grave, in the desert. Once he got out, he found himself feeding off whatever came his way; things such as rabbits, lizards, even buzzards that were pecking away at him assuming he was a corpse. Even through feeding off the wildlife. It nowhere near offered him the energy needed in order to fully rise. He needed a human... He needed their blood. Without it, he couldn't even come to a stand. So he just lay there in that desert with the sun beating down on him leaving him in blisters, day by day, night by night. That is until Renee finally came along. He almost killed her he was so thirsty. He needed her though and knew he couldn't end her life. Not yet... so once he had what he needed from her, he locked her away in a nearby catacomb and in a coffin. He then went about a feeding spree across Arizona, but even amongst the dozens of lives he took. He was nowhere near where he needed to be at the moment. He needed more. And he hadn't a real clue what he was going to be facing once he found his "Bella". So now, he had to wait even longer. He wasn't ready to face Scott and his pack. However, Scott and his pack hadn't even an inkling of the sheer amount of power Phil Dwyer truly acquired when at his best.

"What about the venom?" Bella inquires in wonder.

"What venom?"

"You said the bite on her shoulder came from Phil. That he fed from her before he locked her away in the coffin."  
He nods.

"She should be dead then. There's no way a human could survive the venom alone. It almost did not only me, but Scott in as well. Mom should be dead!"  
"There were no signs of poisoning."

Bella narrows her eyes and leans back in thought. She thought back to the bites and how they looked as though they were more human than croc like.

"You're certain the bites came from Phil?"

He nods again.  
"That's what she said."  
"So he's only toxic in his Sobek form." She utters.

"What was that?"

She lifts her eyes towards Peter. She takes in a rather uncomfortable breath.

"Sobek… it's what he refers to himself as."  
"What's with all this Egyptian gods' nonsense?"  
She shrugs. Peter looked to be studying her. He clears his throat.

"Derek told me about the attack at school, which tells me this thing with your mother was nothing more than a set up."

Bella thought back to what Phil said. About how he'd already taken care of mommy and daddy.

"I think you're right. Only, he made it sound as if he'd already taken you both out of the picture." Bella rose from the couch and began to pace again.

"So why didn't he?" She says looking back to Peter.

"Why would he allow you or my mother to live? There must be some sort of hidden agenda here. Phil possesses powers that none of us do. He could have easily taken you or Scott out! So why hasn't he? Why not kill you, mom, Scott… hell even my uncle, and Stiles…?" She glances up on Derek.

"Or even you? Why not take out whatever could possibly stand in his way?"  
"Maybe he's not near as strong as he presumes, even you for that matter. This might have to do with the mind more than anything else."  
She shakes her head in disagreement.

"No. There's much more to this. You didn't see what Scott and I saw. And these supposed hauntings. Only now, they're not hauntings. It's actually him. Everyone else saw him too, this time."

Peter presses his lips together and thinks about Lydia Martin. The irony behind it all and how he was karma's bitch now. He had pulled something like this with Lydia in order to be brought back to life. He needed his memory kept alive, in order for that to succeed. He needed to find someone that could do that for him. Lydia Martin, was his only hope. It seemed this Sobek had done this very thing to his wife and daughter. He rolled his eyes upon this thought as he now had his answer.

"Leverage."

Derek and Bella darted their eyes his direction on this. He grits his teeth.

"If he kills everyone you love. He figures you'll up and kill yourself. You're far too valuable to him. He wants those you care about around, just in case you need some extra convincing."

And how did Peter Hale know this? Because that's EXACTLY what he would do in this situation. However the difference between Phil and Peter? Peter was no damn rapist. A murderer when needed? Sure! But he'd never forced himself on anyone, ever. No matter what others thought of Peter, even he had his morals. Anything of the pedophile, or rapist nature, not even close. That sort of shit crossed a line even Peter never wanted to touch. He found it revolting. According to Peter Hale, you weren't even a real damn man if you had to get laid by force. And to have it happen to his own daughter?! He found himself wanting to take this Sobek's dick, rip it off, and cram it up his own ass. Just so he'd know what it was like to get fucked like a little bitch. Once he was done, he'd rip it back out and shove it down his throat and make him choke on it. His eyes flickered in thought.

"So the more I deny him. The more he'll torture mom or other's around me."  
He nods.

"And gradually he'll grow desperate enough to start killing them off one by one; until he gets his point across."

"And if I were to die instead?"

Peter's lip curled at this.  
"Don't be a fucking idiot."

"Let's see there's one, two, three, four, five, six people, and that's not even including my friends at school. So let's round that up to a nice 8 to 10 in all. And then there's ONE of me. Two have died on my behalf already. He killed Charlie and a girl from school. Why should anyone else die on my behalf?" Peter rolls his eyes.

"You sound like that pathetic excuse for alpha! Dying isn't an option and if you even consider suicide; I'll fucking beat the living shit out of you!"  
"Why does that not surprise me…? Dad…" She scoffs in a derogatory tone.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. Bella heads back up the stairs with her mother. Derek turns back towards Peter.

"Really? That's how you're going to get through to her? Threatening to beat the fucking shit out of her? You do realize…"  
"Yes!" Peter snaps.  
"I GET IT!" He shoots up furiously.

"But don't even fucking say it, Derek! I don't need to hear what I know already! Trust me, I FUCKING GET IT!" Peter roars and bolts out of the house.

Bella quickly wipes her eyes as Derek entered the room. She was lying beside her mother. He nodded towards her and sat on the other side of Renee.

"He'd never really hurt you… or your mother. Me? Now, that's a different story. Then again, I did kill him once, but he had it coming. He's not easy to live with and he never will be. But I know my uncle well enough to know, he really cares when it comes to the two of you. Trust me, when it comes to everyone else, he could give a shit."

"That maybe true. But I don't know that man. To me, he's nothing more than a stranger; a stranger that just randomly popped into my life and claimed to be my father. A man I want nothing to do with. Why would I want to associate with a known murderer? I mean what does that say about me? The daughter of a god damn sociopath?"

Derek nodded having no real answer for that. Truth of the matter was, he could easily put himself in his cousin's shoes and realize he'd feel the same way.

Bella felt her mother squeezing her hand at this point.

"Just give him a chance…" Her mother weakly states.

Bella shakes her head on this.

"If you'd just move in…"

Bella thought back to Charlie and Phil.

"No mom… I'm sorry, but I'm not moving in. I love you, but I believe I've had about all I can endure, when it comes to the men in your life."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mom, please, I don't want to do this with you. You need to rest and focus on getting better."

Renee goes to say something else but passes out yet again. Bella sighs and comes to her feet. She yet again tucks her mother in. She put her hands upon her hips as she watched her sleep for a moment.

"When she wakes tell her I'll come back tomorrow and see how she's doing."

Derek nods and rose from the bed as well.  
"I'll walk…" She sterns with her back to him.

He sighs as she exits the room.

Once Bella exits the house she starts walking towards the woods, about to walk on home.  
"Not so fast…"

She freezes and bitterly turns around.

"Were you seriously just about to walk home, alone?"

She shrugs and he nods in return. Peter was leaning against the wall of the Hale house.

"So it doesn't seem to faze you at all, does it?"

She looks upon him rather puzzled. Peter makes his way over and he lifts her chin with his fingers. She recoiled and he detected the irregular rhythm in her heart beat.

"Do I frighten you?"

"No…" She lies.

But it wasn't so much Peter she feared. It was men in general. Besides Stiles, her uncle, and Scott, she trusted no one. Phil had destroyed any amount of trust she had. Bella backed away from him.

"Let's go. You need to pack anyhow." He takes his keys from his pocket.

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother needs you. She's in poor health. Besides, you're both better off at the house. I can't protect you if you continue to live with the Stilinski's. So we're going to the house and you're going to pack light for now. We'll get the rest of your shit throughout the week."

"I don't need your protection."  
"And just how long do you believe your uncle and cousin will last if you continue to stay there? Really think about it, Bella. You have a god after you. They are human. Nothing more than cannon fodder! Don't you think it a bit selfish to keep them in that sort of danger? If you are here Derek and I could keep you and your mother protected. You'd have all the protection you need and you can get any potential dangers away from your loved ones."

Bella nods.

"And a master of manipulation… nice…"

He smirks a bit.

"Once again, I'm not moving in. I'll get my own place. That way, I kill two birds with one stone. I got more than enough in savings and I can find a job. For now, I'll figure it out. But I don't want nor do I need you or Derek's help. Mom can stay here. It seems you got that part under control. You wanted her to move in after all. So you can take care of her. After all, you owe her. You missed out on what nearly two decades of her life? You're her husband so live up to your motherfucking vows and take care of your WIFE! Quit worrying about me! I've gone my entire life without you! I obviously got by just fine without you. And something tells me I'm going to continue to be just fine."

"You're being an idiot!"

"Seems to run in the family!"

"I didn't mean any offence." He says with a softer tone.

"None taken!" She fires back, but flips him off as she starts walking home.

 

Stiles knocked on Bella's door once they got home. After a couple more times of knocking and not getting an answer he opened the door. He narrowed his eyes upon her room. He took notice of her backpack and one of her duffle bags missing. On her desk was a note.

Headed out for the night… no need to worry or come looking for me- Bella

Stiles sighs and takes his phone out from his pocket. Naturally, he calls Scott.

"Missing me already?"

"You know it."

"I figured this much."

Stiles picks up the note and sits on Bella's bed.

"Looks like Bella's headed out for the night."

"The night? A school night?"

"Apparently so."

"Where to?"  
"Doesn't say…"  
"What doesn't say?"  
"She left a letter saying she was headed out, not to worry or go looking for her."  
"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's pretty much it."

"Huh… What does your dad have to say about that?"

"He doesn't know yet. He's about to head on to work. We just walked in the door not too long ago."

"Are you going to tell him?"  
Stiles sighs.

"What do you think?"

"I would… Did you notice anything else?"  
"Yeah, her backpack is missing and so is one of her duffle bags."

"Did you try calling her mom?"  
"No…"

Scott half laughs.

"Maybe you should."

"Right?"

"Look, I'll be there in a bit ok."

"Um, ok."

Stiles sighs once Scott hangs up.

"Dumbass." He mutters to himself as he calls Renee.

Only she doesn't answer, Derek however did.

"Hello?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes upon the phone.

"Um, is Renee or Bella there?"

"Renee's asleep and Bella should be home by now."  
"Well she isn't."  
"Did you try calling her?"

"…no…" He admits feeling even dumber than before when Scott had asked if he'd tried to call Renee.

"Well, there you go." Derek says in a mocking matter and hangs up.

"Well, there you go…" Stiles mocks in Derek's gruff voice.

He then tries to call Bella only it went straight to voicemail. So he tried texting her instead. But she never replied. Before he left for work, Stiles let his father see the note. He sighed and uttered something about Renee and Peter under his breath. He really said nothing on it. Just handed the note back and bitterly left for work. Stiles sighed, plopped down on the couch and waited for Scott.

Scott narrowed his eyes and breathed in the note. He shook his head afterword.

"What?"

"Just a little overwhelming is all."  
"What is?"  
"What she was feeling when she wrote this."  
"Oh… another one of those "wolf" traits, I take it?"

Scott nods and glances about her room.

"Full moon tonight…" Scott hints.

"You think that's it?"

"Could be, but I feel there's more behind it. We both know she normally just stays locked away in her room until morning."  
"So why doesn't she have control yet during a full moon?"  
"Not so sure. We've been working on that. But at times, I swear it's like she hasn't a choice. Like her body won't allow it. Every full moon it happens without fail. It's not from lack of trying. It's like she simply can't do anything about it."

Scott looks to the time.

"I'll find her. Just relax… she's ok. I'd know if she wasn't. She's just got a lot going on Stiles."

He sighs.

"Scott, she hasn't spoken… not since the attack at school. She just sits there. When we even try getting her to talk she goes to her room and shuts the door."  
Scott nods.

"She's blaming herself for the death of Charlie Swan and that Lindsey girl from school."  
"Yeah, that was pretty gruesome…" Stile admits, remembering how her body was chomped in half, in the locker room.

"But that's all Phil Dwyer! Not Bella! She hasn't any control over what that bastard does!"

"That's not how she sees it Stiles. All the more reason we need to keep an extra eye on her."

"You truly believe she blames herself?!"

"Stiles... I can sense her remember?"

Stiles grimaces and staggered back somewhat. Scott nods at this.

"Like I said, I'll find her. We just need to remind her she's not alone in this. She's putting all the responsibility onto her shoulders. She feels this is her battle and hers only."

"The hell it is!"

Scott nods and pats Stiles on the shoulder.

"I'm going to do everything within my power to keep her protected. You know that right?"

Stiles nods but looks to the floor.

"Every time the tiniest amount of happiness enters her life… Something comes along and robs her of that. "

"And I'm going to do my damnest to fix that."

Scott starts to head out.

"Scott?"

Scott looks over his shoulder back towards Stiles.

"If you get the chance… Kill Phil Dwyer! Only make certain he can't return this time!"

Scott nods at this and takes off.

 

Bella leans back against the wall of the girl's locker room. Considering she had to be at school the next morning anyhow, she figured her best bet was to stay at the school. She was determined she wasn't going to slip into her transformation. Not this time. She looked to the time on her phone. She noticed that not only Stiles, but Derek and Scott had tried to call and text her. She ignored it, knowing it was for the best. She wouldn't allow anyone else to get hurt or worse. In fact she was merely waiting…

Bella reached into her bag and grabbed one of her uncle's protein bars. That would have to get her through the night. Tomorrow after school, she planned on looking for an apartment and finding a job. She took out the Sunday paper and began to highlight some possible job opportunities. Once she was done she came to her feet. Her body was already feeling the effects as night began to fall.

"No…" She groaned in misery.

She gritted her teeth doing her best to fight against nature. Bella promptly took off and turned on one of the showers. She didn't even bother to get undressed. She still had on her blue jeans and white undershirt. Her hands were up against the shower wall as her claws began to come out.

"Dammit." Her nails scrapped against the wall as she tried with full on desperation, to keep her transformation at bay.

She didn't understand why she had no control whatsoever on these nights. No matter how much she and Scott worked on this area. It took its course!

"FUCK!" The more she fought against it. The more it hurt.

Her body began to feel as though it were caving into itself. Her bones shifted about, feeling as though they were breaking. Her fangs and whiskers made their appearance as well. She beat her fists against the floor of the shower as the water continued to run down her body. Her tailbone began to painfully protrude as her tail formed. Bella cried out in pain and took her claws to her clothes shredding them apart furiously.

"COME FIND ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shrieked out.

"HERE I AM!"

She came to a stand.

"Come on Phil, it's what you want! Just you and me…"

"And me…"

Bella slowly turned and rolled her eyes.  
"You should go."  
"Not happening, but nice try!"

"Scott…"

"Bella…"

She sighs.

"Go home, Scott."

He shakes his head and approaches her.  
"Dammit McCall, just GO HOME!" She shouts putting up a hand.  
He tapered his eyes.  
"Did you not say we were in this together? Remember?"  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Well that's just too damn bad. You can be mad at me all you want. But I'm not going anywhere."

"You're really PISSING ME OFF!"

He shrugs.

"I don't want you here!" She says backing away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Just stay away from me!"

"You don't mean that! Now knock it off!"

Bella leaps over and shoves him back.

"GET OUT! I MEAN IT SCOTT! GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He grits his teeth and swiftly grabs her and pins her up against the wall.

"NO!" HE shouts in her face.

"YES!" She tries to shove him back again only he presses his entire body up against her.

Scott cups her chin.

"You might not be a werewolf Bells. But I'm still your alpha and MATE! You're NOT getting rid of me! You're not alone in this and you never will be. I'm in your fucking corner whether you like it or not! I will fight for you! No matter what I'm up against!"  
"IT'S NOT YOUR FIGHT!"  
"THE HELL IT ISN'T! I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOT LOSING YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO ME?!" He punches at the wall behind her taking on his own transformation now.

"IT WOULD KIIILLLL ME IF I EVER LOST YOU!"  
"AND WHAT IF I LOSE YOU? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? HUH?" She shouts back in return.

He closes his eyes as her emotions along with his were flooring him.

"You know damn well he's going to kill you first chance he gets Scott! You're my mate therefore in his way!"

"HE CAN TRY!"

"And if he does?!"

"Not happening! You were mine FIRST! And when I think back on it. I think YOU always knew. You just weren't sure what it was. You felt the pull even before I did. Why else would you kiss me at the age of 8 Bells?! And we were merely human then! You were mine, always was. I was just too blind to see it. He can't have you!"

He places his forehead against hers.

"You hear me?" Scott said more softly.

"No one's taking you away from me." He utters behind a moan.

She gasps out as he nipped along her neck. Scott unfastened his pants, freeing himself. Not able to control himself anymore. The moon was full, they were both in their transformations, and he felt this sudden need to get his point across. Scott lifted her up off the ground and had her legs draped over his arms.

He growled out as he plunged his way in. Scott grunted and moaned as he got his point across. He fucked her up against the wall. His eyes damn near rolled back as another scent was hitting him. She wasn't in heat quite yet, but would be soon. Around this time she became even more irresistible than she already was. There were times he had to keep from fucking her in the middle of class, or in other public settings for that matter. The desire was so powerful. Her breasts would swell up and her body sent out this euphoric scent that made his mouth water and all he could think about is how badly he wanted her.

She purred out his name and her tail seductively ran along his neck, biceps, and back. Her pink nipples were so erect they were poking out from her silk black fur. He latched onto them and began sucking.

"Harder please, Scott!" She cried out as he'd slowed down his rhythm, whilst sucking on her tits.

His cock twitched at this, receiving the message. It throbbed even more and stretched her out as Scott spread her legs even more, making certain he had his entire length in. But he didn't move. Instead he torturously kissed along her shoulders and neck. He licked her breasts as if he were bathing them.

"Scott…" She whimpered out in suffering.

"You're mine, Bella Swan." He barked demandingly.

He wanted her to get the fucking point. He'd die in order to keep her safe and no one was taking Bella away from him. He growled and ran his hand up along her waist and arm. He then grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her.

"Who do you belong to?" He whispered sternly in her ear.

"You."  
He shut his eyes feeling her drench his cock.

"Scott, please." She pleaded as he kept still below.

"Tell me what you want." He pulled at her hair a bit and bit down on her neck in a dominate way.

"Fuck me, McMcall!" She hissed with impatience.

He thrust his hips about giving into her wishes. She started that sexy purring thing again as she wrapped herself around him. Scott ached for release, but wanted to feel her release once more. His drive became even harder. His claws pierced right through the shower wall.

"Fuck, you feel too good. I'm gonna come, Bells." He shouted as he spilled his seed within her.

Scott kissed along her shoulder as she purred. Her tail was draped over his waist as he held her.

"So why are you hiding out here?"

"It's safer…"  
"Safer?"

She sighs and snuggles up to him.

"When Phil returns for me. I don't need to be anywhere near Stiles or my uncle. I won't take the risk."

Scott nods in complete understanding.

"And there's not a chance in hell; I'm moving in with Peter."  
"So, what are you saying exactly?"  
"I'm going apartment and job searching tomorrow, after school."

Scott reared back a bit at this.

"Bells…"  
"It's what's best. Besides, I'm 18. Legally, not my mother or "father" can't force this upon me. And as much as I hate to break my uncle and Stiles's hearts, I need to do what's best for everyone. This way, if and when Phil attacks again, I'll be out on my own with no risk of someone else losing their life."

"Bella, do you have any idea how hard that's going to be on you?"  
She shrugs.

"I've already decided to drop out of softball. That'll open up my schedule for more hours wherever I'm working and…"

Scott sighs and comes to his feet. Deep down, Scott knew Peter Hale must've talked to her. Her entire attitude about all this had suddenly changed. She was having doubts about everything now. When before she was headstrong and ready to face whatever came their way. He wouldn't put it past Peter to try and manipulate Bella, into getting his way.

"Bells, please just think about this. This is your senior year. I really think this would be a big mistake!"

"No Scott. The mistake would be if I were to stay where I am now! I can't lose them Scott! Just like how I can't lose you! I'll do whatever it takes to make certain no one else dies!"

"Moving out on your own?! There's got to be another option!"

"There isn't! I only have two other options! And neither of them are a go! So this is it!"

"So what you go to school, give up softball, and work a full time job?! Even with a full time job how the hell are you going to manage to make ends meet?! And what about going to college? You're seriously going to let this guy piss away your entire life and possible future?"  
"People are dying, Scott!"

"NOT YOUR FAULT! NONE OF THIS IS!"

"That maybe true Scott, but that doesn't change the facts now does it?! Do you have any idea how entirely selfish I feel! I know everyone would be better off if I had some sort of accident! But that's just it! I don't want to fucking die. I know the possibilities! I know I could possibly lose my mom, my uncle, Stiles, hell even Derek and my fuckhead of a father! But the one person I can't bear the idea of losing the most is you! I feel selfish in the sense of knowing I could put an end to this all! I could save each and everyone of you, by simply putting it to an end once and for all."

"NO! I don't ever want to hear that shit coming from your mouth again! Sacrificing yourself? NOT A FUCKING OPTION!"

"I already said I was too selfish to do it! So you have nothing to worry about!"

"The hell I don't! GOD DAMN IT! I CAN SENSE YOU! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! YOU'VE GOT YOUR MIND SET ON LETTING HIM TAKE YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING! AFTER ALL THE FIGHT YOU'VE PUT INTO THIS, YOU'RE READY TO THROW THE TOWEL IN AND GIVE INTO THIS SICK PRICK!"

"It's not like that and you know it!"  
"No Bells, you're right it's not! But you're determined to die at his hands! You're already prepared to say your god damn goodbyes!"

She winces.

"I'm right, aren't I?!"

She looks to the floor and shakes her head.

"When we mate, we mate for life. You die… part of me dies! I will never mate again! There is no one else for me and never will be! There will be no wife or kids for my future if you're not there! I don't want anyone else, dammit! What does it take to get through to you?! Do I have to cuff and tie your ass up? Cause I'll do it! NO JOKE! I'll do whatever it takes! You think you're the only one that's faced these situations?! People have died around me as well! There was a time I too blamed myself! Dammit Bella, I almost took my own damn life! I wanted it to end. ALL IF IT! Everyone around me was affected, my friends, my mother, and the other students at school. It seemed like every damn time I turned around someone around me was hurt or dying! YOU'RE NOT ALONE! WHAT MUST I DO TO GET YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT?! TO FEEL IT?!"

She covers her face and rolls onto her back.

"Tell me… Tell me, how to fix this then Scott. How do I keep others from dying! How do I protect the ones I love the MOST?!"

He nods and hunkers down over her. He pries her hands away from her face and looks her in the eyes.

"By sticking together on this... We gather everyone we can think of and take on this son of a bitch. We got the pack and despite our differences. We got your father who will also fight in your corner, it's the least he could do. You let me do this, Bella. Stop putting the weight of the world on your shoulders. I'm the true alpha for a reason and you need to have some faith in that. Phil Dwyer doesn't stand a chance! We will win this!"

Bella reaches over checking the time on her phone. She saw that here was a text from Isaac.

Think you can help me after school tomorrow?

She sighs to herself in thought.

"What?"  
"It's Isaac. He's wondering if I can help him tomorrow after school."

Scott nods looking to be in thought.

"Look, just don't make any rash decisions. Give me sometime to think about this. Promise?"

"Ugh, don't do that."  
"Do what?"

"That puppy dog look, you know when you're trying to get your way."

He rears back a bit as if offended.

"Puppy dog look?!"

She nods with a slight giggle.

"I do not have a puppy dog look."  
"Um, yes you do."

"I'm a werewolf, I don't give puppy dog looks."

"Um, well… sure you don't!"

He sighs and scowls upon her as she runs a hand along his chest.

"Bells, seriously, just promise me you'll give me a chance to come up with a better idea. One that will keep you safe, yet not in sheer misery."

"Fine… but for now, I'm going to keep staying here."

Scott shakes his head.

"Then I'll be doing the same."

"Scott…"  
"Bells, your thoughts might be going to protecting everyone else. However my thoughts are about protecting you. So please, just let me do my job. Not just as an alpha and mate but a man in general. No more of this pushing me away nonsense. There's not a chance in hell you're ridding of me. We got one long haul ahead of us. So you might as well suck it up and just go with the flow."

#OnlyInArkansasDerek

#BanjosInLittleRock

#HaleOfAnAttitude

#InSicknessAndInHealth

#MusicalPhoning

#TheLongHaul

#BellaGetsAPuppy


	16. Chapter 16 Showdown

Chapter 16  
I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review please.

Once her son was finished explaining Bella's situation, Melissa leaned back in thought.

"What is Renee thinking? It's like she's not even considering her daughter's feelings on this!"

"Oh my thoughts exactly."

Melissa shakes her head.

"I can certainly understand where Bella is coming from. Naturally, she'd wish to keep Stiles and her uncle safe."

Scott sighs.

"I just wish she'd care about her safety as well. She's too busy worrying about everyone else, me included."

"Sounds like a certain someone I once knew."

He lifts his eyes towards his mother and sighs.

"Let me give this some more thought. You better get to school. You're running late as it is." Scott nods and pecks his mother on the forehead, before he starts out the door.

"Scott?"  
He stops and turns facing his mother, whilst his hand is on the doorknob.

"She can stay here tonight. We'll go from there."

He looks to his mother rather shocked.

"Here? Like all night?"

She nods.

"Your mother isn't exactly blind. I'm more intuitive then you think. She's your mate, isn't she?"

He rears back in amazement.

"How'd you…"

"You're engaging in sex. Protected sex, I hope."  
Scott's eyes widen and he was actually blushing.

"Mom…" He groaned.

"Like I said, we'll discuss this when you get home. Just bring her along and we'll go from there. There will be rules Scott."  
He nodded with that wide eyed glare, which had his mother giggling.

"Later, son!"

He nodded again and rushed out the door.

Scott pulled up on his bike, to see Derek, Bella, and Stiles talking in the parking lot. Taking off his helmet, he headed that direction as well. From what he could make out more bodies were being discovered around town. Bella locked eyes with him as he made his way over.

"In the meantime, we're all on high alert. This will only bring forth hunters. I wouldn't doubt the Argents are already on patrol."

He looks to Scott.

"You might want to warn your pack. Everyone needs to watch their backs, until we find a way to take this son of a bitch down."

Derek's attention goes back to Bella.

"I know you loath the idea, but I really think it would be wise, to reconsider your father's invitation."  
"You mean demand. And thanks, but no thanks."

Derek grinds his teeth together.

"You're not safe otherwise."

"She'll be staying with me tonight. We'll figure it out from there."  
"She'd be safer with us!" Derek says behind a growl.

"That's debatable and that decision is up to Bella."

"But your mother."

"She's the one that suggested it."

Bella cut Scott the same expression, he'd given his mother. Derek roughly grabs Scott by the arm.  
"There are two of us and one of you! She's better off at the house!"

Scott's upper lip curled and he yanked out of Derek's hold.

"I believe the decision is up to her!" Scott's eyes flickered during this.

Bella took in a breath.

"I'll be staying with Scott."

Derek snarled back and grabbed Bella by the collar of her jacket.

"It's not safe!" He barked.

Scott shoved him back.

"Don't you touch her!"

"I would never hurt her! But she needs to know just how serious this is."  
"You honestly think she doesn't?!"

"Just stop… both of you. Please."  
Derek and Scott stare one another down. Bella sighs as the bell rings.

She says nothing else on the matter and walks away. Stiles joins her. Scott shakes his head as he watches them head on inside.

"When she winds up dead, don't come crawling to me." Derek snaps and takes off.

Scott rolls his eyes and heads on inside.

The other students had been questioning Bella about the croc, throughout the day. They were all baffled by her survival. The guilt however weighed her down. They also mentioned the other girl whose body was found in the locker room. The entire school was in shock. No one understood how a croc got into the school in the first place. The teachers were speculating a senior prank gone bad.

Come lunchtime, practically the entire school, faculty included. Had asked Bella about her encounter with the croc. She heard over and over how lucky she was that she didn't end up like the other student. Bella merely played along. Everyone that is, but Allison. Who seemed to be eerily watching Bella's every move. Bella took notice, doing her best to ignore it.

That is until it came time for softball practice. That's when Allison decided to catch Bella off-guard and alone. The others were already on the field. Bella was lacing up her shoes about to head out; when she heard the door to the locker room lock. She turned towards the door and saw Allison with her arms folded about her chest. She had this snide little smirk about her face.

"So what's your secret?"  
Bella narrowed her eyes on this and dropped her foot as she'd just finished lacing up.

"My secret?"  
Allison smiled and Bella adjusted her ball cap. She then grabbed her glove and ball. Bella made her way over.

"What's this about Allison?"

"We both know, you shouldn't have survived that attack. So how'd you do it?"

Bella shrugs.

"Luck?" She says and reaches for the door.

Only to have Allison block her path, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Must we do this constantly?"  
"That depends on you."  
Bella half laughs.

"Oh no, I think we both know the truth behind that. You're the one with the stick up your ass."

"Look, just stay away from Isaac. I can help him study. He doesn't need your help on that."  
"That's not up to you. That's Isaac's decision. And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"  
"I mean it."

Bella nods. She picks Allison up by the collar of her baseball jersey. She simply moves her out of the way and places her back down. Allison looked to her with this bewildered expression. Bella smiled menacingly upon her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Come on now, Argent. Let's hash it out on the field!" She taunts and unlocks the door.

Allison looked on with astonishment as Bella took off running.

Like usual, Allison tested Bella in every way she could think of on the field. When it came time for Bella to bat, Allison and Bella switched positions. Allison threw Bella a decent curveball. That Bella could have hit, but she wanted to give Allison some hell. She just stood there as Lydia called out "strike one". Allison gave Bella that shitty grin when she got her second strike. When the third opportunity came, Bella got ready. Something in her was ignited and she felt the need to put Allison in her place. The ball came sailing right for Bella and she hit it with everything she had. So much so it ended up in the field where the guys were playing lacrosse. The men and coach Finstock froze as they were in mid-practice.

Bella' just stood there with her jaw dropped. The ball literally left a dent in the bat.

"Holy…" Bella heard Lydia utter as she threw down her umpire mask.

"How'd you…?

Bella swallowed back as everyone was looking directly upon her now. As if they were waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Wheaties?" She said with a shrug.

The coach raised her brows on this with a dumbfound expression. Bella let out a nervous giggle and went to retrieve the ball. Naturally, she gets to the lacrosse field and Scott has the ball already in hand. He had a brow cocked her direction. He nodded towards her.

"This belong to you?"  
Bella felt herself blushing. She simply nodded. Scott and Stiles looked back towards the baseball field.

"Huh…" They said in unison.

Scott placed the ball in her hand. He cut her a wink.

"Easy slugger…"

Bella half laughed and was about to start back.

"Hell of an arm, Swan. You sure you don't belong over here instead?" Coach Finstock asked.

"I think I'm good coach." Bella replied with a laugh.

"Hmmm… A shame… Anyone that can hit that hard, has a big enough set of balls to play with these Nancies'."

"Lacrosse isn't really my game."  
"It could be." Coach Finstock hints.

"Have you ever played?"

"Nope. All the more reason, I belong over on there instead."  
"Hm, well do keep an eye on your balls, Swan."

Stiles raised his brows with this huge grin.

"You heard the coach keep your balls off our field!"

Scott rolls his eyes but was dying in laughter.

"Watch it cuz.. Imagine what I could do to yours."

Coach Finstock and the other guys laugh as well. Bella waves them off as she runs back onto her side. Scott tilted his head, gawking at Bella's ass as she did.

"Get your head in the game kid." Finstock utters and smacks him in the back of the head.  
Scott sighs and gets back into position.

Allison shakes her head upon Bella, as she makes her way back to the field.

"What the hell was that Swan?"

Bella shrugged. She ignored the odd looks, whispers, and Allison's bitchy stare down. After practice Bella showered and began to get ready for the end of the day. Scott was already waiting out by his bike.

"And what am I supposed to tell my dad?" Scott heard Stiles question as he and Bella were making their way over.

"The truth... It's not safe for me to be there and I'm of age so there's not a whole lot he can do."

"Oh I'm sure, he's going to love hearing that."  
"Then I'll talk to him. I gotta pack some clothes anyhow."

Only once the three of them arrived at the Stilinski house. They noticed Melissa's car parked out front. They each looked to one another confused. Scott took Bella's hand as they headed inside. The sheriff and Scott's mom were sitting on the couch; looking to be having some sort of heart to heart. Bella's uncle cleared his throat and rose from the couch. Melissa smile warmly upon Bella.

"Go pack your stuff, hun. I'd start with a week's worth of clothes. The boys can help pack up the rest later."

Bella's jaw nearly dropped, along with Scott's. Her uncle sighed and reached to his temples.

"What's going on mom?" Scott questioned in full on confusion.

"We've spent hours in discussion. And we've come to the decision that it would be best for Bella to move in with us."

Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"I.. I can't do that!" Bella damn near snaps in panic.

Scott looked offended at first, until he began sensing her. Scott sighed already knowing. Bella looked to him pleadingly.

"Scott please, you gotta understand. Me moving in with you?! Puts not only you, but your mom at risk, I can't have that!"

Melissa comes to her feet.

"And that is a risk; we are both willing to take. Face it, you're family now. And we're not about to make you go through this alone. We all know you're safer, with my son by your side. And everyone in this room knows about the bond, you two share. That's not something to take lightly and it's not going away."  
Bella leaned against the wall and shut her eyes.

"I'd never forgive myself..."

Melissa makes her way over and she lifted Bella's chin with her fingers.

"I haven't seen my son this happy in quite sometime. I know you have a hand in that. So the least I could do is return the favor. If anything happened to you, my son wouldn't recover from that. Just a mother's intuition if you will. You're not like the others. Even I can see that. You're what he needs and visa versa. You count on one another to balance all this out. And you're a hell of a lot stronger together, than you are apart. You need to keep that in mind."

Stiles sighs.

"I'm afraid you're outvoted on this one. Even I know you're better off living with Scott. Not that I want you to go. In fact this just downright sucks! But I'd rather you be safe. My dad and I can't give you the protection you need. I highly doubt you want to move in with Peter or Derek for that matter."  
Bella wrinkled her nose in thought.

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with admitting that you need help. We all do from time to time and you shouldn't feel any shame in that. That doesn't make you weak or insignificant in anyway. Even Scott as an alpha asks for help when needed. The sooner you come into terms, realizing you simply cannot face this on your own, the better off we all are. It's time you come into terms with that. So pack your things. It's time to come home."

At this Bella broke into sobs, which only caused her to feel embarrassed, as everyone's eyes were on her. Melissa nodded towards the others. She hurriedly took Bella to her room, where she began to help pack up her things. The men each looked to one another as if lost on what to do next.

"It's about time…" Stiles mutters under his breath.

Scott and his father looked to him oddly.

"Bella might have someone to actually look up to. You know… like a real mother." His father sighed.

He wanted to defend his sister, but he knew his son was right. As of late especially, granted Renee did what she did in order to help her daughter. She wasn't there emotionally when Bella needed. She was now too consumed in Peter. That was a problem his sister had since she first turned 15. He'd never seen her without a man at her side. It was as if she couldn't get by without one. And besides Charlie Swan, every single one of them were absolute losers either druggies, alcoholics, abusers of some sort. Charlie was the only man that fit the bill in what Renee needed. But then again… it was all fake. Charlie was merely there in order to keep Bella and Renee safe. That still angered him, to know his sister kept this from him after all these years.

Melissa exited the room with Bella. She had Bella by the hand and was leading her out.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around at school." Stiles said with a nod.

"Um yeah." Bella said with a quivery voice.

Her emotions were all over the place. Scott felt terrible for her. Bella was confused and completely lost.

"Just take care. I know you'll be fine in Scott's hands." Her uncle assured.

Bella nodded and hugged them before they left.

"We'll come back for your car tomorrow." Scott said as he loaded Bella's things into his mother's car.

He didn't want Bella driving. She wasn't in the right frame of mind.

Bella gave a simple nod. Scott opened the passenger side door to his mother's car. "I'll be right behind you." He shut the door. On the way to his bike, he glanced upon his mother.

"She's going to be just fine."

He nodded, not knowing what to say to that. Part of him was all nerves now as well. He knew this was going to be new territory for them. Part of him was anxious and couldn't believe he was so lucky. The other knew his mother was going to have some hellacious laws to follow. He also feared Bella might be somewhat resentful about all this. She and Stiles are pretty close. He knew they too had a bond no one could break. It would be a rough transition on Stiles and Bella.

When they got to the house, Melissa and Scott helped Bella unpack. They placed her things in the guest room beside Scott's. Melissa took it upon herself to place some of Bella's pictures around the room. Ones of Stiles, her mother, uncle, Charlie, and Scott, whatever would make her feel more at home. After they were done setting up, they each looked to one another.

"So… this is awkward." Scott threw out there rubbing the back of his neck.

His mother and Bella broke into nervous laughter.

"I suppose now's a good time to discuss the rules!"

Bella and Scott looked upon one another wide eyes. This caused Melissa to laugh again.

"Relax you two. Now, I know you two are having sex."

Bella's entire body flushed over and she lowered her head, with embarrassment.

"It's to be expected. You're not only at that age, but you're mates as well. Do I approve? Not necessarily, no. Then again, I can't really point the finger. I can't tell my son, you should have waited until marriage. That'd make me a hypocrite. Then again, your situation is rather different, with the whole mating thing. In a way I suppose that is like marriage in the sense of a wolf?" She inquires towards the end.

Scott nodded.

"Ok then, so here's the deal. What I don't see, isn't taking place, if you get my drift. So just make certain whatever you two are up to. It stops, before I put my key in the door. Also you will sleep in separate beds when I am here, separate showers, bathroom breaks etc… Meaning no hanky-panky when mom's home. I don't wanna see it or hear it. I prefer to pretend as if it's not even taking place. Now what you to do when I'm not around, that's your business. You're both legally adults now and I'm not even going to begin and try to tell you what to do. That is your business and your life. I'm sure you're both smart enough to use protection and know what you're doing. As for anything else, Scott already knows. And I don't have to worry about drugs or smoking. You don't strike me as the type and I know my son wouldn't be caught dead with such a character. Drinking… I don't approve. Never will, but I'm not an idiot. I know my son has been to a few parties and I know he's drank."

Scott looks to his mother wide eyed.

"Oh don't even try to convince me otherwise."

He sighs.

"I can't get drunk."

His mother smiles.

"You just further proved my point, but good to know."

Bella bit her lower lip to keep from laughing at Scott's reaction.

"Just keep your senses about you and be smart. For now, we just see how this goes. You both have just the one year and I'm sure you're making plans for college or whatever. We can plan from there. No sense in talking about it now. Bella hun, I'm easy to get along with. I really don't think you and I have to worry about locking horns. From what your mother and uncle tell me as well as Scott. We're going to get along just fine. You're not one that causes trouble. You just have rotten luck and that's just life. That's what you're here for. We're going to take down this son of a bitch one way or another. And I know my son, when it comes to those he cares about. He won't hold back on whoever is causing them harm. I hate to see what this Phil guy looks like, once he's done with him. I want you to feel comfortable to talk to me about anything, no matter what the situation is. When I said you were family. I wasn't lying. I meant it. I work a lot so you will have the house mostly to yourselves. I expect you both to act as though adults in this situation."

"So that's a no to a block party?"

Scott and his mother snickered at Bella's playful demeanor.

"Oh hun, I do believe we're going to get along just fine."

Melissa looks to the time.

"Alright you're all set. I take it you two have homework."

"Oh no…" Bella groans.

"What?" Melissa and Scott chorus.

"I was supposed to help Isaac today. I forgot!" She quickly takes out her phone.

"Well, I'm off to work. I'll see you two later. Scott there's some leftovers in the fridge or you can order pizza."

He walked his mother out as Bella tried to get ahold of Isaac.

"Hey…" He said before she got into the car.

"Thanks… I know you didn't have to do that."

His mom nodded but looked to be in thought.

"What is it?"  
"I just have a few choices of words to say to Renee next time I see her."  
Scott nodded.

"Understood."

Melissa looks back towards the house and shakes her head.

"You two have fun. Just keep the rules in mind. I really don't want any awkwardness." She hints.

Scott lets out a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

"Um sure, you got it."  
"Later!"  
He nods again and waves his mother off as she pulls out of the drive.

"He's not answering." Bella says once Scott reenters the room.

He nods and looks around the room.

"Lots of flowers." Bella remarks.

"And angels." Scott says with a smirk.

"And pink."

They both laugh.

"Rather hang out in my room?"  
She nods. Scott takes her by the hand and leads her into his room. Bella sent Isaac a text of apology and tried to call once more. She left a voicemail apologizing as well.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Today was a bit thrown off for everyone. I honestly hadn't expected any of this."

"Ditto." Bella mutters and plops down on his bed.

"Is this where I find out all your dirty secrets? Like girlfriends hiding in the closet and your odd collection of XXX features?"  
He grins and sits down in his computer chair.

"As far as I know my girlfriend hasn't come out of the closet, yet. And there is nothing odd about my porn collection, I'll have you know!"

"Funny." She says and throws his pillow at him.  
She looks around, looking to be in thought.

"Something on your mind?"  
"You mean other than how strange this feels?"

"I know. Right?"

Scott takes his books out of his bag as they begin their homework.

"So what about you? Any skeletons in the closet?"  
"You mean besides the fact that I killed someone and my mother buried him? He's now risen from the dead somehow and has come back with a vengeance? Nope, none that I can think of." She says with a shrug and starts her homework as well.

"Ah, that's nothing. My mate… her father, turned me into a werewolf!"

"You don't say."  
He nods.

"Yeah, he's a real dick and a half. His daughter though is smokin' hot!"

"Hmmm…"  
"So I figured it's karma at its best. I get to bang his daughter whenever I please."

"Oh really?!"

He grins and continues on his homework.

"So, she just gives into your demands?"  
He nods confidently.

"What if I was to say I don't believe you?"  
He dart his eyes over her direction. She pretended to be deep into her homework, with her feet kicked back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"We have homework, McCall."  
Scott grabbed his homework and joined her on the bed. He threw off his shirt, before he got started again. Bella raised her brows on this. Scott was toned from head to toe. If Bella had her way he'd never wear a shirt again.

"Is that the seduction technique you use with this supposed "mate" of yours?"

"I have you know, this is how I always do my homework."

"Sure…"  
"Ok then fine, is it working?"  
Bella laughs as he flexes.

"You know that's the worst thing a woman could do."  
"What's that?"  
"Laugh at a man, when he's got his shirt off."  
"I thought it was when your pants were down, McCall."

"No, that just makes him cry."

"Hm, it's not like you have anything to worry about."  
He raises his brows on this.

"So what exactly do you…"  
Bella sighs and lifts her eyes towards him as she works on a math problem.

"It means you're well endowed. Just don't let it go to your head." She says with a smirk.

"How well endowed?"

"Scott…"

"Hm?"  
"Quit fishing for compliments and do your homework."

"You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do!"  
"I have T&A and you get laid. Often, I might add. I think I can."  
He groans and leans back against his pillow.

"Don't tell me you're one of "those"."  
"Then don't act like one of "them"."

"You know, I'm suddenly in the mood for fish."

Bella hits him with a pillow and he chuckles. They glance upon one another off and on during their homework. Once they finish Scott grabs their books with the homework inside. He tosses them to the ground, beside their backpacks. Directly after he rolls over, hovering over her. Bella ran her hands along his chest. Scott closed his eyes momentarily, as she continued to work her way south. He let out a moan as she rubbed her hand along his crotch. Bella could fell him throbbing through his jeans. Scott kissed along her neck as she continued to fondle him. He made his way to her lips and heatedly kissed her. She unfastened his jeans and lowered his zipper. He growled lustfully into her mouth. Bella had his cock and was stroking the hell out of it. Scott started this bucking motion with his hips.

The scent of her arousal hit Scott. He licked his lips in thought, as he ran his hands up her black skirt. He crawled back and lifted her skirt up.

"Damn…" He uttered seeing how she was wearing this flimsy, yet very sexy, white laced panties.

Bella gasped out in surprise. Scott hadn't even bothered to take her panties off. He began to lick the area of her sex, thoroughly. He could taste her sweet sap along her panties. His fingers grazed along her pussy, as he pulled her panties to the side. She was dripping wet and Scott took it as a very inviting incitement. The tip of his tongue, began to work it's magic. He started off with teasing licks here and there, just enough to have her arching her back and whimpering out in pleasure. Fuck, she taste so good, it's unreal. He thought to himself. Bella's fingers were running through his hair as he continued. That only added to his lust. He spread her apart with his fingers. Scott took a moment to gawk at her perfectly pink pussy. Before long he began this licking and fingering situation that drove Bella mad.

"Hmmm…. So good." He moans against her sex.

He gave one last thorough licking, before crawling back over her. The moment his cock came into contact with her pussy, it welcomed itself right on in. Simultaneous moans followed. Her nails clawed at his back as he fucked her. Scott was by no means holding back.

"Scott…" Bella cried out in sheer ecstasy.

Scott growled out in lust. He nipped along her neck, driving her crazy.

"Fuck yeah…" He grunted as she drenched his cock, with an orgasm from hell.

Her pussy literally hugged his cock. It felt so good he knew he was about to blow his load. At this Scott quickly whipped out his cock. He grabbed it and began to jerk off. Bella bit her lower lip and watched curiously as he left beads of come, all along her breasts and tummy. She taunted him by running a finger along one of the drops, licking it clean.

"Holy shit!"

She softly laughed.

Scott rolled off the bed and scooped her up. He carried her to the bathroom. He placed her in the tub and aimed the shower hose away from her as he started the water. Once the water was warm, he fixed the nozzle. She stood under the water, as Scott made his way in as well. His eyes widened however. Bella had her eyes closed as the water ran down her body. She looked like a damn model. Scott found himself thinking. His dick obviously agreed. It stood at attention, once again. He shook his head in disbelief as she began to soap her body down. Watching Bella running her hands all over her wet body caused him excitement. In ways he never imagined. He hadn't even truly realized what he was doing. Not until he let out this grunt like moan; one that grabbed Bella's attention. It was loud enough to make Belle open her eyes. Scott was masturbating as he watched her shower. He felt slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught. But he didn't stop, he couldn't. It felt too good and she was entirely too sexy for words.

"FUCK!" He called out as Bella had this seductive grin about her.

She too began to play with herself. He watched in amazement as she massaged her breasts and began to finger herself.

"Keep going, Bells…" He grunted behind gritted teeth.

Once Bella hiked up her leg, he saw that she had three fingers in her tight little slit. She leaned against the corner of the shower wall. Bella was giving him one hell of a show. This was the hottest thing Scott McCall had ever witnessed. Bella groaned out in pleasure as she came. Scott gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as he fired off another round. After he came his eyes opened and he shook his head with a bit of a smirk.

"Now that was hot! Damn!"

Bella giggled at his reaction and finished her shower.

 

 

Scott shut the door and placed the pizza down on the coffee table. Bella was curled up on the couch. They were watching The Princess Bride. Scott grabbed them a soda from the fridge and heard Bella laughing at one of the parts in the movie. He merely stood back and watched her for a moment. She had a genuine beam about her as she sat on the couch. Something he wished he could see more often. All the more reason, he needed to figure out how to rid of this Sobek. He swallowed back in thought and made his way over.

They ate while watching the movie. When they finished eating, Bella snuggled up against him. Before long, she was sound asleep. He kissed the top of her head and finished the movie. Once it was over, he carried her to the bedroom. Scott tucked her in and pecked her on the lips, before he exited the room.

 

 

"What do you mean she's living with Scott?!" Renee shouted at the door.

Her brother sighed.

"Renee, we both know she's better off alongside of him."  
"NO! I didn't agree to this! How dare you! How dare Melissa! I'M HER MOTHER NOT YOU, NOT MELISSA!"  
"Then start acting like it!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means just as he said."

Renee turns to see Melissa standing directly behind her.

"And you! I thought you were my friend! How dare you pull such a stunt!"  
Melissa shakes her head.

"I am your friend. But I'm also the kind of friend that will tell you how things are, straight up. At the moment, Bella needs someone she can depend on. She needs some sort of stability in her life. And we all know she needs protection. My son and I can offer her all those things."

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FOR HER! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! BELLA WILL BE MOVING IN AND WE WILL BE A FAMILY AGAIN! WHETHER SHE LIKES IT OR NOT!"

"Have you even considered your daughter's feelings? Put yourself in her shoes! Would you want to live with two strange men and a mother that's clearly LOST HER MIND?!"  
The sheriff looked to Melissa taken back. He'd never seen her, this worked up. The woman was shaking all over, with fury.  
"Those men are family! NOT STRANGERS! Bella needs to come into terms with that! If she keeps distancing herself then she never will get to know them! She's not even trying."

"Can you honestly blame her? I mean would you want someone like Peter Hale as a father?!"

Renee shakes her head bitterly.

"Scott and I have been there! You think you're the only one with bad luck, when it comes to men?! And that's another thing, you might as well get used to the idea. Scott and I are just as much family to that girl as you are."

Renee laughs in a scoffing matter.

"They're mated Renee. That means for life. So suck it up. We're going to be seeing a lot of one another."

At this Renee welcomes herself inside. She heads straight for Bella's room. Frantically, she starts opening the boxes. The ones Stiles and his father worked so hard to pack up. She throws her daughter's pictures and figurines across the room. Renee takes a couple of boxes and tosses them as well. She goes to her daughter's closet and rips her clothes off the hangers.

"Ungrateful BITCH! After everything I've done for her! EVERYTHING!"

Stiles grabs his aunt, stopping her as he presses her up against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouts.

"These are your daughter's things! What kind of a mother does this?!" He waves his arms about the mess.

"And aunt or not, I better not EVER HEAR YOU CALL MY COUSIN THAT AGAIN?!" He hollers pointing upon her.

"She hasn't appreciated anything I've done for her! NOT ONE!"

"That's not true and you know it!"

Melissa and Stiles's father were peeking into the room now.

"That girl owes me everything! If it wasn't for me, she'd have gone to prison, or worse! I've kept her secret! BOTH OF THEM!"

"Yeah well, if you had better taste in men. She would have never had to face this in the first place!"

"Phil sought me out! How was I to know?! He even had Bella fooled!"  
She looks to her brother.

"I want my daughter back and I want her now! Do whatever it takes! Arrest her if you must!"  
"On what grounds Renee? Listen to yourself! Have you completely lost it?!"

Renee does something that shocks each and every one of them. She takes a gun out from her jacket and grabs Stiles. She holds the gun to his head, with tears in her eyes.

"I want my daughter back and NOW!"

#GOMOMMYMCCALL

#HEYBATTERBATTER

#MelissaVSRenee


	17. Chapter 17 Taking The Reins

Chapter 17

Better late than never… sorry, getting there folks! Thanks for your patience. 

Scott was picking up, ready for bed himself. He reared back hearing the screeching of tires outside the house. A door slammed and he peeked out the window, seeing it was Renee and Stiles. He thought nothing of it until he answered the door. Scott froze caught completely off-guard. He and Stiles locked eyes as Renee had the gun on him.

"Where is she?!"

Scott swallowed back trying to think. He would've never dreamed… Stiles shook his head with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't tell her!"

Renee gritted her teeth and roughly forced Stiles up against her chest.  
"I'm not playing games!"

Scott saw Stiles father and his mother pulling up in his cruiser.

"Mom?!" Scott's heart sank and he grimaced.

"Oh my GOD! What are you doing?!"

"Come on Bella, time to go!"

Bella had this look of sheer disbelief and shock about her. But that soon turned into anger, once she realized she wasn't dreaming. Bella's lip curled and her entire body shook. Scott could sense her and quickly acted. He swiftly reached over jerking Stiles out of Renee's hold. She now had her gun pointed at Scott.

Scott was focusing on getting Stiles out of harm's way. The Sheriff and Melissa were dashing over. Within seconds however Bella had her mother pinned down, in her full transformation. She used her tail to knock the gun out of her hold. She had her hands clasped around her mother's wrists.

"We're going to solve this now!" Bella pocketed the gun.

Everyone looked to Bella in shock as she hopped back up and took off with her mother.

"Shit…" Scott uttered.

"Are you alright?" He questioned glancing Stiles over.

Stiles nodded, but was pretty shaken up.

The sheriff put his gun away, each of them shared the same apprehensive look. Scott sighs.

"I better find her."

The others nodded in understanding. Scott took off on foot as well, following the trail in which Bella went.

Peter shot up as Bella busted the door down to the Hale home. She sneered, whilst eyeing him down. She literally shoved her mother down at his feet. Her entire face was red and tears streamed down her face.

"You two want to make amends and live happily ever after. Go right ahead… Just leave me out of it!"

Bella looks upon her mother with hatred.

"You ever come near my cousin or mate again. I won't hesitate… Mother or not! You've done lost your motherfucking mind!"

Derek froze as he was coming up behind Bella. Peter narrowed his eyes helping Renee to her feet.  
"What's going on?"  
Bella nodded towards her mother.

"Ask the nutcase over there!"

"What did you do Renee?"

Bella wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"You just destroyed whatever love I had for you. I don't even know who you are anymore! HOW DARE YOU PUT A GUN TO MY COUSIN AND MY MATE?!"

"NO!" Derek shouts as Bella appears before Peter and her mother. She slams her mother back against the wall.

"Calm down Bella…" Her mother whimpered with fear in her eyes.

"Calm down?" Bella was so manic she was trembling all over and breathing heavily.

"CALM DOWN?!"

Peter went to intervene and Bella snapped a look his direction. She shot out a hand and Peter went flying back.

"Bella." Derek warned.

He held his hands up in the air, carefully making his way over.

"Come now… You don't want to hurt her."

She hissed out but her eyes were locked onto Renee's.

"You don't understand! You never have! I can't keep doing this! Everything… Everything I did was for you." Renee cries.

"Such as putting a gun to family and loved ones? Your own nephew?! There are better ways of getting ones attention! Next time PUT THE GUN TO MY MOTHERFUCKING HEAD! In fact…" Bella takes the gun out from her jacket that was in practical shreds. She placed it back into her mother's hand. And put it up against her forehead.

"Would this make things easier?"

"Bella!" Her mother scoffed.

"How's this any different mom?! You can put a gun to Stile's head, but not mine! HELL, I'm the reason behind all this! NOT HIM!"  
"DAMMIT, KID!" Peter shouted as he came back to his feet dusting himself off.

Derek was still cautiously inching his way towards them.

"DO IT! JUST DO IT! YOU COULD END IT ALL RIGHT HERE! YOU COULD BE FREE! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO COVER UP FOR ME ANYMORE! ONE CLICK MOM! JUST ONE! IT'S ALL OVER!"

Peter couldn't believe the look in his wife's eyes. The way she held the gun even.

"RENEE!" He shouted in a panic.

Renee shut her eyes. Derek and Peter nodded towards one another. Derek leaped over, knocking Bella down. The gun went off and Peter had his arms wrapped around Renee's waist.

"You were going to shoot our little girl?!" Peter bellows as he had Renee shoved back against the couch now. He pointed upon her irately.

"OUR LITTLE GIRL! YOU WERE WILLING TO TAKE HER LIFE, JUST LIKE THAT?!"

"I'm sorry… I…" Peter was pacing around the room now, frantically.

"What the hell has come over you? Have you completely LOST IT?!"

Peter growls out and backhands the hell out of Renee.

"THE HELL WITH YOU, WOMAN!"  
Derek had his arms wrapped around Bella, checking her over.  
"When it comes to a choice! I will always choose that kid over YOU! Even if she spends eternity hating my guts, that's fine by me! As long as she's safe that's what matters! You haven't any idea the length's I've gone through to in order to keep our daughter alive! I missed out on everything, EVERYTHING! How dare you! You were there for everything! What I wouldn't give! How can you look that girl in the eyes, raise her from an infant and turn around and want to end it all!" He grinds his teeth together and backhands her once more.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW! BEFORE I HAVE YOU STAYING IN A GOD DAMN BATTERED WOMAN'S SHELTER! I'M NOT PLAYING THE FUCK AROUND! I WILL RIP APART ANYONE THAT MEANS THAT GIRL HARM EVEN YOU!"

Scott just arrived to catch the tail end of what was said and the situation. He took notice of Derek's attentiveness towards Bella. He nodded towards him respectfully. Derek nodded in return, not dropping his hold. Bella had literally fallen apart. Derek scooped her up and carried her on up the stairs. Peter shut his eyes looking ill. He had the bridge of his nose pinched.

"Scott…" He said in such a way that he'd never heard from Peter's lips.

It was imploring and heartbreaking.

"Please get my wife out of this house, before I take matters into my own hands. The damn woman just ripped my heart out. If she doesn't get out and quickly I'll rip hers out in return. Only my way will be a lot messier!"

"PETER!"

"OUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Peter roars so loudly the windows shake throughout the house.

His transformation was taking over as he struggled to keep the monster at bay. Scott nodded and hurriedly rushed Renee out of the house.

Peter peered into the bedroom. Derek sat beside Bella on the bed. She was staring off into space, not even blinking. Peter motioned for Derek to step out of the room. He rolled his eyes rather hesitant. He cut Peter a look. Peter shook his head as if in silent conversation. Derek stepped on out and Peter pulled the door to. He stood before Bella. Still she just sat there with a blank expression to her face. He waved his hand about and snapped his fingers. She didn't even blink. Peter narrowed his eyes and hunkered over, cupping her chin.

"Hey…"

Still there was no response…

"Come on… snap out of it."

Peter gritted his teeth and gave her a slight shake.

"HEY!"

Nothing…

"Bella!"

He shook her a bit harder.

"Knock that shit off!"

Peter shakes his head. He comes back to his feet and starts to pace the room.

"I'm sorry…"

He punches at the wall.

"I'm fucking sorry! Tell me what to do! Tell me how I can help!"  
He swallows back as she comes to a stand. She doesn't even comment or look his direction. She simply heads to the door and exits the room. She passes Derek who was sitting on the stairs. Scott was at the doorway, gazing upon her as she made her way down. She walked right past and continued. Scott reared back at this. What had him baffled? He couldn't even sense her at this point. He said nothing and followed her on through the woods.

Scott however quickly whipped around, picking up something. His eyes widened in realization and he swiftly turned Bella's way. But it was too late. Bella had already sensed "her" as well.

"NO!" Scott shouted as Bella suddenly had Allison in her grasp.

She was growling and choking Allison. Allison's bow and arrow hit the ground.

"Let her go!" Mr. Argent yelled, aiming a gun her way.

Bella tilted her head his way.

"Put her down, Bells." Scott softly stated using his alpha tone.

She sneered his way and her grip on Allison tightened. He shook his head, motioning for Mr. Argent to lower his weapon.

"No… You don't want to do that. Let's just go home."

Allison's eyes were rolling back and her face was turning beet red.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Scott shouted as her father fired.

Scott shoved him down and socked him in the face. "DAMMIT! SHE'S NOT TO BE HUNTED!" Scott shouted. He hurriedly disarmed him. But once he turned around only Allison remained. She was on the ground trying to catch her breath. Scott's eyes flickered as he not only smelled but saw a trail of Bella's blood on the ground. There was a trail leading where she'd taken off. Scott took off in a panic. Allison's father hurriedly checked on his daughter.

Scott's panic only worsened as the blood became thicker the further the trail led.

"Bells…" He called out with is heart beating ninety to nothing.

"Please… Answer me…"

He couldn't sense her at all. In fact he'd swear it were as if Bella somehow turned her side of communication, both sides as her alpha and mate.

"BELLA! Dammit, where are you?!" He cried out, whilst pulling at his hair.

"DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP AND NEITHER AM I! I WILL FIND YOU!"

"Sit!" Sheriff Stilinski demands, cuffing Renee to a pipe in the basement.

He and Stiles look to one another as if lost on what to do next. Melissa hadn't spoken a word. However her eyes never left Renee.

"Any word?" He asks as Derek entered the basement.

Derek shook his head looking hopeless.

"Peter's following a trail he picked up. I'm about to join him. But wanted to make certain you guys had everything in order first."

They both shrug looking around. Derek looks towards Stiles.

"You got your phone on you?"

Stiles nods.

"Good, make sure it's on. I'll call once I get word. You two stay here as long as you need. You need anything call me."

At this Derek darted off.

"Was he…" Sheriff Stilinski started.

"Being nice?" He finished his father's thought.

"…right…" His father uttered softly.

They simultaneously look to Renee and then to Melissa and sigh.

Scott continued on, desperate to find his mate. The trail had grown cold though. He couldn't even pick up her scent after much longer. He looked around in thought. She had to be around here somewhere. Her scent wouldn't just suddenly poof. It was too potent. What was he missing? There was nothing here, just trees and never ending forest. He looked towards the tops of the trees as he headed back towards the area her scent and trail of blood were last. How could she just up and vanish?!

Scott shook his head on this and let out a howl, calling to his pack. Before long, Aiden and Ethan arrived, followed by Peter and Derek, who had heard Scott's call as well. The five of them scouted the entire area. Not a one of them had any luck. The trail had literally gone cold and with Scott no longer sensing her, they'd nothing else to go on.

"She's gotta be somewhere around here! She wouldn't just up and disappear in thin air!" Peter growls out with impatience.

Peter punches at a nearby tree, putting a decent crack throughout the trunk. Scott felt as though he would hurl. He hadn't a clue where to even begin. All he could think to do was to go back over the trail, start from the beginning and pray he'd find something he missed. He did this over and over, as the others continued on throughout the woods. Between them all they'd covered the entire area, still no sign of Bella anywhere.

Peter shook his head, looking to Scott.

"So what's your next move now…? Alpha?" He said almost in a derogatory tone.

Scott gritted his teeth and pointed upon Peter.

"Don't even start even fucking start with me!" Scott's eyes flickered and he was shaking all over.

Peter snarled back and rolled his eyes. Scott's cell phone went off and everyone froze. All shared that hopeful glance. He hurriedly answered, not bothering to look at the name.

"Bells?!" He sputtered out.

"No…" He narrowed his eyes.

Anger flushed over Scott's entire body.

"I don't have time for this shit!" Scott goes to hang up.

"NO SCOTT, PLEASE!" Allison screeched on top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!" Scott snaps.

"What more could you possibly want from me?! YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

Each man there raised their brows. They'd never heard Scott talk that way and to Allison of all people.  
"Scott please just let me explain."  
"Explain what?" He says through gritted teeth.

"What reason could you possibly have for hunting my mate?!"

"DAMMIT SCOTT! IT'S ISAAC! HE'S DYING, I NEED YOU'RE HELP YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE HIM!"

Scott reared back.

"Please just come by the Lahey house."  
"You called me instead of 911?"

"He'd dying Scott. He won't make it. You're his only hope!"

"God damn it!" He shouts into the phone.

Scott points upon the others.

"Keep looking! Don't even think about taking a coffee break!" He says mainly eyeing Peter.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Peter shouts as Scott goes to take off.

"It doesn't matter just keep searching!"

"The hell it doesn't, you're the mate of my daughter. Who's missing! You're really going to turn your back to her and your pack?!"

Scott took off, knowing he hadn't the time to argue with Peter.

Scott impatiently banged on the door. Allison answered looking distraught and had tears streaming down her face. She quickly grabs Scott's forearm and jerks him back. She slams the door shut. Scott looked to the scene before him in utter disbelief. The entire living room was destroyed. There were lamps turned over. Broken glass and wood from furniture was scattered about the floor. He cocked his head about and swiftly turned back, facing Allison. She took in a breath and pointed to where the incident ended. Scott turned that direction seeing a few drops of blood along the floor leading to the area. There were two bodies on the floor, one of them being Isaac. The other was his father.

"What the hell happened here?"

Isaac whimpered out and Allison rushed to his side.

"Please…"  
"So this is why you couldn't call the police?"  
Scott says feeling for a pulse on Isaac's father.

"Scott, you have to hurry."  
"And just what is it you expect me to do about all this?"  
"Just help him. We both know you can." She replies with impatience.

"I can't…"

"YES YOU CAN!"

Scott sighs knowing damn well what she meant. He grimaced seeing how bad off Isaac was. He was beat to a pulp.

"Allison…" He muttered under his breath, feeling ill.

"You know there's still a possibility of it not taking affect. Not only that, but I'd have a newbie on my hands. Something I don't really need at…"

"Scott?" Isaac called out as he was choking on his own blood.

He swallowed back and squatted down beside Isaac.

"Yeah it's me buddy. I'm here."

Isaac forced a smile. Scott swallowed back. He'd a million things going through his mind. He detected Isaac's heart rate and it was fading. He knew he hadn't a choice. Even Scott couldn't bear the thought of Isaac dying.

"I can help, but you might not like the aftermath…" Scott says trying to think of how to explain this and quickly.

Isaac half laughs.

"I think we both know I'm fucked."

"JUST DO IT!" Allison orders.

"It might not be what he wants!"

"He wants to live that's all that matters."

"Fine, I'll tell him!" She looks back towards Isaac.

"Scott's a werewolf. He could save you with one bite."

"Or do you in quicker!" Scott adds.

"Scott…" She drones on.

"DAMMIT ALLISON, JUST SHUT UUPPP!" Scott roars.

She looks to him in surprise and swallows back.

"I can try and save your life, but it won't be the life you once had." Scott takes on his alteration, keeping his eyes locked on Isaac's.

"This… This is what you have to look forward too. Everything will change!"

Scott tilts his head a bit as Isaac's eyes roll back. His heart rate became weaker.

"NO ISAAC! YOU TELL ME YES OR NO!"

Allison nudges Scott as they hear a very faint "do it." Scott nods and hurriedly bites down on his wrist. Directly after… "You live through this. You just remember who the fuck your alpha is! I don't have the time or patience to deal with an unruly pup!" He makes clear and comes back to his feet.

"You! You will help him through this!"  
"Me?"

"Yes! YOU! Act the way a real girlfriend should act! You two deal with the rest of this. It's no longer my concern. I did my part. At the moment, I gotta find my mate. You know the one your father shot!"

"In self-defense!"

Scott lets out a growl and his upper lip curls. He forces Allison up against the wall.

"Don't you even... We both know if Bella hadn't gotten to you first. You'd have shot her with that fucking arrow! Tell me I'm wrong!"

She closes her eyes. Scott slams his hand up against the wall behind her.

"Scott… I…"  
"YOU WHAT?!"

"She's a danger to everyone here! To you especially! I will do whatever it takes to protect you!"

"I am no longer your responsibility or your problem! Anyone who comes after my girl has to go through me first! That's the sad part of all this, it used to be you. You blew it and threw me away like garbage. Now it will never be anyone but my Bells. MY MATE!"

At this Scott takes off…

"You're fine."  
Renee sighs.  
"I really need to go."

"You can go right there for all I care." Her brother scoffs bitterly.

Renee had been whining about needing to go to the bathroom for the past ten minutes. Melissa held out her hand. The sheriff cut her an odd look.

"I got this." She assures.

He sighs and Stiles cuts her a peculiar glance as well. His father shrugs and places the key in the palm of her hand. Melissa nods and struts on over, releasing Renee. She roughly grabs a hold of her and drags out of the basement. She forces her into the bathroom.

"Go!" Melissa demands.

"A little privacy?"

"Oh no, sister, we're not playing that game. You don't have anything I haven't seen. Now do your business so we can get back to the basement."

"I'm not going back there."  
Melissa half laughs.

"Sweetheart, you haven't any idea…"  
Renee looks to her blankly.

"I dare you… give me a reason. I'm begging you."

"Reason?"

"To bitch slap you!"

Renee's jaw dropped. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"OH don't even! To think… I tried to be a friend to you! Damn, you really had me fooled! You had us all fooled, your own daughter even. Just how sick can you be?"

Renee started that sulking thing. Melissa nodded to herself. Once Renee finished her business and washed her hands, Melissa went to cuff her again. Only to have Renee stupidly elbow the shit out of her, knocking Melissa back against the counter. Renee hurriedly ran towards the door. Melissa ground her teeth together and took off after her. She grabbed a fistful of Renee's hair and forced her back.  
"Oh no you don't!"

Melissa used her hair to drag Renee back towards the basement. Renee struggled to try and pry her way free. But with each attempt Melissa jerked back. As soon as they made their way down the stairs, Melissa shoved Renee back towards her brother and nephew. She tossed the Sheriff his cuffs back.

"She's all yours."

Melissa went to walk away. Only she winded up freezing as if in thought. She slowly turned back around as the Sheriff was cuffing his sister back where she was.

"On second thought …" Melissa struts back over and decked the shit out of Renee.

So hard in fact Renee's eyes rolled back and she lost her footing. Her brother braced her against him so she'd keep from falling. Stiles raised his brows on this.

"That's for Bella."

Bella shot up in a gasp. She went to shield her eyes from the bright light that shined on her directly. Only to find that she couldn't. Her hands and feet were strapped to some sort of gurney. Her eyes widened as she saw people in white lab coats hovering over her. Each of them had surgical masks on. She glanced down to see what it was they were doing exactly. Her heart galloped within her chest and a fear that she'd never known hit. Bella let out a glass shattering shriek of ultimate terror.

#Mommysgotagun

#ANALPHASANGER

#BitchSlap101


	18. Chapter 18 A Wolf's Cry

Chapter 18

https://wordfamily13.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/scott-banner.jpg

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks! (Dark times ahead, you've been warned) No rape… for those with that concern. 

"Shhhhh…" Someone whispered in her ear.

Bella cringed as she felt someone caressing her cheek. Bella struggled about on the gurney. The ones in the surgical masks were looking towards whoever stood behind her.

"Continue…" The person demanded.

They nodded and went back to work. She let out a cry of agonizing pain. She could feel the scalpel cutting into her. Her flesh was being pried back as well. One of them retrieved the bullet within. They held it up, showing it off. Bella looked down to see blood oozing out of her body. It ran along the gurney they had her strapped to and a puddle was forming along the floor. Her eyes rolled back and the room begins to spin on her.

"No…" She muttered, doing her best to fight it.

The pain however became too much. Her body shut down and everything went black.

 

They'd searched throughout the entire area of the woods, repeatedly. Not a one of them picked up on her possible whereabouts. It truly seemed as though she merely disappeared. He'd lost all connection as well. He still couldn't sense anything when it came to her. Their mating bond… His alpha ranking over her… everything was kaput. He didn't understand that at all. It took place before she even came up missing. Scott lifted his eyes towards the others, as he paced about the Hale house.

His stomach was churning and he felt nauseas. This entire night was nothing more than a shit storm and it continued to brew. Renee had fucking lost her mind... His mate had been shot and was M.I.A. He'd also had his very first turn and a pup so to speak on his hands now. Isaac also had a lot of explaining to do, such as why his father lay dead in the living room. Whatever had taken place was pretty bad. The entire house was destroyed and both were beat to a bloody pulp. Only Isaac was somehow the victor, barely, if Scott had ignored Allison's call, like he'd wanted. Isaac would've died. Peter was on his own rampage at the moment. He destructed anything within his path. Scott felt the way Peter Hale was reacting. But throwing a fit wouldn't help his mate any. Scott needed to keep his senses sharp and stay on high alert. The others hadn't a clue how devastated he felt on the inside. He couldn't afford to slip up, not even a little. It could very well risk Bella's life. Something he wasn't about to take lightly. So he paid attention to every little detail, his senses were telling him. Just praying that Bella would somehow come through and he could finally track her down.

 

Renee bitterly ran a hand along her jaw, where Melissa had socked her one. Renee's brother tiredly rubbed his eyes, looking towards the stairs.

"They're back from the sounds of it."

Stiles nodded and glanced that direction. They could hear Peter as he threw his little tantrums. Stiles swallowed back on this.

"Might be a good idea to just stay down here!"

His father sighs. Melissa comes to her feet. She had been sitting off to a corner of the room.

"I could go get us some coffee. Perhaps, something to eat...? From the looks of things it's going to be a long night."

The sheriff takes his jacket off, offering it to Melissa.

"That's sweet of you. But I'll be fine."

"Please, just take it. I imagine it's pretty cold out."

She smiles and accepts the jacket.

"Thank you."

He nods.

"You be careful now.

Stiles cocked a brow on their interaction.

"Oh don't you go worrying about me now, sheriff." She said a certain way.

Stiles eyes widen and he nearly choked back. Once she exited the basement. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and eyed his father.  
"What was that?!"

"What was what, son?"

"You know… THAT?!" He motions wildly towards the stairs.

His father shrugs.

"You can't do that!"

His father rears back on his son's words.

"Do what?"

"OH, COME ON!"

He sighs and shakes his head.

"She's Scott's mother!"  
"I know damn well who she is son."  
"Then stop that!"

His eyes widen at the look of hell his father cut him. Stiles half laughs.

"Um… I just mean it's creepy and stuff."

"How so?"

"It just is."

The sheriff shrugs.

"She's a very attractive woman."

Stiles groans to himself and covers his ears.

"She's got one hell of a right hook too."

Renee curls her lip at this.

"She attacked me!"  
He nods.

"That she did. Rightfully so!"

Renee's jaw drops in utter disbelief. She starts that pitiful crying all over again.

"I'm your sister!"

Stiles eyes widen as his father rushed over, getting right in his sister's face.

"You put a damn gun to my son's head and took him as a hostage! Then you nearly killed my niece! Your own flesh and blood… Don't even get me started on morals! The title sister died, the moment you put a gun to my boy's head! So shut your goddamn trap and keep it shut. Or I'll be next in line for a good back-handing!"

Stiles gawked upon his father, rather baffled. His father nodded his way. Stiles cleared his throat and leaned against the basement wall.

"So… back to our earlier conversation."

His father raised his brows.

"I mean think about it dad. Scott and Bella well they are mated. And you do realize what that means right? I mean Scott and Bella will be married one day. In a way they already are… I think… You know I still need to have this discussion with Scott. But either way… Scott's going to become family..."  
"Through "Scott"…" He emphasizes.

"And you're like crushing on Ms. McCall. And that's just like… well it's gross! Or it will be! I mean think about it dad! She's going to be Bella's mother in-law." Stiles wrinkles his nose on this. He starts pacing back and forth.

"You really want us to be all "together"… You know like together… Cause that's what would happen if you start dating Ms. McCall! You two could hit it off and… That's just a train wreck waiting to happen. Do you plan on sharing the same wedding day as Scott and Bella?!"

"Stiles?" his father says.

"Oh God, how would it look if you walk Bella down the aisle?"

"STILES!" his father yells.

Stiles looks to his dad bewildered.

"First off, breathe. Second, you're right we will all be family no matter what. Third, what does happen between Mellissa and I is between the two of us. Lastly….shut up."

"But Dad…"

"Stiles?"

"Shutting up."

 

Bella gradually comes to and to the sound of a child laughing. Her eyelids bat about as she struggles to get a clearer vision. Everything was blurry at first. The laughter continued.

"There you go! Great throw, sport!"

The child giggled once again. Bella swallowed back as her vision had finally come to. Before her was some sort of projector. A film was playing against a white sheet that hung on the wall. She grimaced once she recognized the child. The little girl caught a ball in midair with her brand new glove.

"See you're getting it! You're becoming a natural! I knew you would!"

He tosses the ball again and she trips in order to catch it. Her face hit hard against the concrete slab they were on.

"ISABELLA!" He rushed over and scooped her up.

Bella was crying and he held her close, kissing her forehead.

"Oh sweetheart… are you alright?"

Bella's heart sank to the pit of her stomach and she shut her eyes. Not wanting to see anymore.

"That was a good day. Before you fell that is. But I took you out for ice cream and we went to the park afterword."

Her eyes shot open and she turned towards the familiar voice. He was sitting in a chair right beside her. He reached over and moved a strand of hair from her face. She went to slap his hand away but was still restrained. She looked to see they were metal restraints as well.

"Ah, yes sorry about that. But I figure it'd best to take extra precaution this time. Considering our last encounter…" He tilts his head about.

"Well the one before that!" He says with a chuckle.

"I suppose that was somewhat my fault. I did catch you off guard." He sighs.

"But dammit sweetheart, you were in heat and I could sense your manifestation about to begin. All I could think about was completing the transition. You were already mine. I just needed to mark my territory so to speak. I was patient and waited until you were of age. But I knew… I always knew. Everything I did was for you. I took that idiot cop out of the picture and married your mother, not long after. I couldn't risk it. I had to make certain you were taken care off. So I took desperate measures. I did whatever it took."

Tears stream down her face, on learning the truth behind Charlie Swan. Phil sighs and reaches over wiping her cheeks clean.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Even now, that isn't my desire. Bella sweetheart, my only desire is to complete what we started."  
"We started?" She sputters through her gritted teeth.  
"We… there was and is NO we."

"Don't." He replies harshly.

He roughly cups her cheeks.

"I raised you! I kept you protected all those years. I went out my way to give you everything you ever wanted! Yet when it came time to repay me, you were ungrateful! Do you not get how you ripped my fucking heart out? I treated you like a princess! Because to me you were… My little princess. And that's how things would have stayed, if you had just given yourself to me! But you decide to kill me instead? The only man that's ever given you his entire devotion, you turn around and lose your fucking mind!"

Bella's eyes flickered on this.

"Oh and that's another thing. Bella… Sweetheart… Sport… My little swan princess…"

He gets right in her face.

"I'm a GOD! You cannot kill me. I will always come back. You're nothing more than a demi-goddess. I'm real deal! I will always rein over you. And you will submit to me. It's just a matter of time."

He pecks her on the lips.

"And you did the right thing by the way, very wise decision, voiding your bond with the young alpha. After all, he's just a boy. And what is a Bastet doing with a wolf cub anyhow? Why settle for a cub when you can have a GOD?! Now as you can see you're quite injured at the moment. I need you at your best. During this time of physical healing, I shall offer you some emotional as well. You see, I worked hard to gather every single video and picture with just the two of us, and I put it all on one film titled The Swan Princess. Do you remember when I took you to that play? And you blushed when I teased you about the name. Do you even remember me telling you how you'd one day carry my name instead? I do believe a healthy reminder is due. After all, you're to become my wife. And you will bear my children. You will be a good mother to each of them. And you will be a good wife as well… But for now… You need to heal and I've other matters to tend to."

Phil leans over and kisses her once again.

"And do be a dear watch the entire thing. There might be a test!" He says with a smirk.  
She gasps out as he lifts the covers off her. She looked to see she was in nothing but a pair of panties. He reached over and ran a single finger over the wound Mr. Argent gave her when he shot her.

"Hmmm… it shouldn't be much longer now. Maybe a couple more days or so. And do stop struggling. You're only going to make it worse and it will take that much longer to heal."

He sighs and takes a gander down her panties. He grins and wiggles his brows. Phil places the sheet back over her. He then looks to her IVs.

"Before I go… Do you need to use the bathroom? I'm sure you're floating about now. It'd be a shame to wet the bed and at your age!" He mocks in horror.

She cuts him a look of disgust. He shrugs and swiftly undoes her restraints. Phil helps her get to the edge of the bed and sits her up. She groans out and her eyes begin to water as the pain coursed throughout her body. Phil swiftly undoes her IVs.

"Easy now… I'd give you a nice dose of morphine, but I can't have you sleeping through my video now can I? Which is set on a loop by the way. So, if you do happen to zone out. You'll catch the rest when you wake!"

She gasps out once he gets Bella to her feet. Her entire stomach felt as though it were on fire. Just a few steps had her sweating and her entire body wanted to give in. Phil nods as she loses her footing and nearly fell.

He scooped her up in a cradling fashion and carried her to the bathroom.

"See… just like old times! Don't you see? I'll always take care of you."

She rolls her eyes on this.

"You tried to kill me last time!"

"Kill?" He says with a laugh.

"Um no. Mate? Now, yes! Big difference... If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it. You just needed a harsh lesson. That's all… SO yes, I tormented you somewhat. But you know you had it coming."  
He sits her on the toilet and waits. Once she's done he helps her back up and straightens out the seam to her panties. He goes to scoop her back up and she slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

He raises his hands in the air and steps away.

"Very well, have it your way!" He hisses.

"Back to bed now."

She swallows back, glancing that direction. It was so far away at least to her with the amount of agony she was in. Bella took a couple of steps and reached to her gut. She forced another and winded up on her knees. Phil sighs with frustration.

"All you have to do is ask…" He hints softly.

Bella ignores this and comes to a crawl.

"Truly, you look pathetic! Such a disgrace! The goddess Bastet crawling on all fours!" He scoffs.

"NO mate of mine!" He growls and forces her back up.

Phil roughly presses her against the wall. She gasps out and her eyes water even more as she loses her breath. He had his thumb pressed into her wound.

"You'd rather crawl amongst the ground like a little bitch, than to have me help you?! Have I taught you nothing?! Why do you think I called you princess all those years?! You are a goddess! THE BASTET THE ONE AND ONLY! ACT LIKE IT!"

He picks her up and slams her down on the bed. The wind is knocked out of her as she fights for a breath.

"Must you be so difficult? Do you truly believe I like hurting you like this?"

Phil jerks her about as he places the restraints back on. He hooks her IVs back up and restarts the projector. He hits the lights and slams the door on the way out, leaving her to the torturous memories of her childhood.

 

Stiles and his father looked towards the basement door as it cracked open. Scott and Melissa were heading down the stairs. Both had coffee in their hands. Derek followed before long, with a couple of bags. Scott said nothing as he placed everything down and hurried went to exit.

"Scott…" His mother called out.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

He shook his head and started up the stairs.

"You should eat something."

Scott doesn't even react to his mother's words. He simply left the room. His mother sighs and hands out the coffee. To everyone's surprise Derek handed out the burgers Melissa had purchased. They put Peter and Derek's to the side. Stiles looked to his burger and for the first time ever. He had no appetite. He wrapped it back up and stuffed it into the bag. He sipped at his coffee, with a look of melancholy about him.

Scott entered the living room, letting Peter know there was coffee and burgers in the basement. He was gazing out the window. He gave simple nod. Once again, Scott took off. He'd searched the woods a couple more times. Afterword, he tried other places such as the school, the parks, he even called the local hospital to see if she'd somehow arrived there. When all else failed he went and searched her room back at his place.

Part of him had hoped she'd randomly be here. That she be lying on her bed. He sat at the foot of her bed and stared off into space. He thought back to everything he'd learned about Bella's past. Everything his mother had told him and the things Bella opened up about. He came to his feet once again and picked up a picture she had on her dresser. He hadn't realized she even had this. It was one Stiles had taken of them not long after they'd mated. He ran a thumb along the frame, in thought. She was laughing in this picture. Her hands were wrapped around his forearm and she was leaning into him. Scott sighed and set the picture back down.

He'd never felt so useless in his entire life. He hadn't a clue what to do next or where to go. Scott felt as though he'd go into full blown panic attack. His heart was racing. His palms were clammy. His stomach continued to turn on him. It didn't help that his imagination was getting the best of him. Thoughts of what she could possibly be going through hit him and hard. They were so vivid. Ones of her alone and dying somewhere, her being tortured, or worst case scenario, raped. That last thought had him dashing to the bathroom. He upchucked into the sink, not able to make it to the toilet. Scott continued to throw up uncontrollably. He swore to keep her safe! That was the whole point of her moving in! He was more than her mate! He was her protector! That was his fucking job! His hands balled up in thought and he punched at the mirror. He slipped into his transformation and stared into the remains of the mirror. His crimson eyes seemingly taunted him. The true alpha huh? He thought with a scowl. You can't even protect your mate! You piece of shit. Scott growled out at his own unbearable thoughts.

It became so much his entire body shook. His claws dug into the marble of bathroom counter. His lip curled and his teeth ground together. The flashes of the possible outcomes hit once again. Scott let out this earthshattering howl. One his pack and the Hale's had never heard before, until now. A howl so powerful it caused every mirror and window to shatter, within the proximity.

https://wordfamily13.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/scott-gif-for-chapter.gif

The other's back at the Hale house each looked to one another. Of course Melissa and the Stilinkis heard nothing. But Aiden, Ethan, Derek, Peter, and even Isaac picked this up now. However Isaac didn't quite understand it, yet. He hadn't even taken on his transformation. There hadn't' been a full moon. But he had the senses nevertheless. This howl caused his skin to crawl as he was doing his best to rid of his father's body. He'd insisted Allison go home and let him handle this. This wasn't something he wanted her involved in.

However halfway to his destination, his cell rang. He hesitantly answered seeing it was Allison.

"Hey…"

Allison held the phone to hear ear and had just entered the house. She screamed out and dropped the phone.

"HEY!" Isaac called out in a panic and slammed on the brakes.

"Now, now… There's no need to cry. You'll be joining him very soon…" She felt someone's hot breath along her neck.

Isaac quickly did a U-turn and was rushing to the Argent house.

"Hold on! I'm on my way!" He called out

Phil cocked a brow on this and tilted his head.

"Hmmmm…" He hums unamused.

Allison screams out as he bites down on her neck.

"Young blood…" He utters halfway through his meal.

She gurgles on the blood within her mouth now. Allison starts to choke and Phil braces her against him and continues about his feeding. Once he's finished, he gently lays her body on the floor. He walks over to Mr. Argent and winks. He slaps at his cheek in a rather playful manner.

"So what's it like daddy? Watching your daughter die, knowing you can't do a single thing about it. Your little princess should have steered clear of MINE! For that you both had to pay…"

Allison had only assumed her father was dead. But the Sobek toxins ran through his veins and had him paralyzed and covered in blisters. Phil had planted him in a recliner and had him ready. Knowing that'd be the first thing his daughter would see. Phil jerked him up off the recliner.

"Coming after the Bastet… Big mistake… How dare you hunt such a rarity. You fools! A risk I'm not willing to take. So off you go!"

 

Isaac enters the Argent house and staggers back in absolute shock. His feet suddenly felt heavy as he stepped towards their bodies.

https://wordfamily13.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/isaac-isaac-lahey-32683391-500-281.png

"Allison…" He uttered with despair.

"No… No, no, no! This isn't happening!"

He pulled at his hair as Allison and Mr. Argent's bodies were swinging about on the ceiling fan. He quickly turned it off and patted himself down for his cellphone.

Scott jumped as his cellphone went off. He continued to glare upon the mirror as he answered.

"Yes?"

"Scott…" Isaac said in such a way.

One that had Scott's full attention, he swallowed back.

"Isaac?"

"Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm going to wake up."

Scott took in the deepest of breaths.

"Believe me I wish we were."

"No man… You don't get it. I… Oh God… This isn't happening. FUCK! Scott…"

Scott narrowed his eyes and started out the door.

"Where you at, buddy?"

"The Argent's…"  
"On my way…"

Scott grimaced hearing Isaac losing his shit as well in the background. He had begun to hurl as well. Scott hopped on his bike and sped the entire way over. He hadn't any idea what he'd be walking in on though. He truly believed this had to do with his father still.

Once he arrived he parked his bike beside Isaac's truck. He walked up to the door and before he could even knock Isaac opened it, sensing his presence. They nodded upon one another. Isaac's eyes were crazed looking and blood shot. His hair was a mess and his entire body shook all over. Scott went to say something but froze.

"…no…" Scott muttered, looking ill.

Their faces had turned blue now. He couldn't detect a pulse from either one. They were long gone.

"Jesus…" Scott said and stumbled back against the wall.

He and Isaac locked eyes.

"Scott…" Isaac damn near whimpered and glanced towards his truck outside.

"My father…" He hints and looks back towards the Argents bodies.

"This isn't happening…"

Scott shut his eyes for moment, doing his best to take it all in. He hadn't a fucking clue how to go about this now. He took a moment to gather his senses. He took out his phone and called the only person he could think of.

"Scott?"

"Hey Stiles… Is your dad around?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Can you hand over the phone?"

"Um, sure… but why?"

"Stiles…" Scott implores.

"Right… On it!"

 

Three excruciating hours had gone by. Bella's struggle became unrelenting. So much so the metal had begun cutting into her wrists and ankles. Her childhood throughout her teenage years continued to play out before her. Every baseball game she ever played. Every school event he ever attended, which was damn near all. And sadly he was right… He practically raised her. Her mother only attended a handful of events in Bella's lifetime. She was always caught up in her own world. That is until the incident with Phil took place. Then her mother pampered her. Part of that was guilt however. Guilt, on how the man she'd married and invited into their lives, damn near raped and killed her daughter. But as time progressed, her mother became resentful.

The more she had to do for Bella, the more resentful she grew. She just hid it well, that is until as of recent. Once Bella opened her mother up to the idea of her no longer being in the picture, Renee thought it a blessing. What she wouldn't give to be free from it all. No more putting her daughter's needs above her own. She could be free! Free to live her life the way she used to. That and she thought Bella would be better off. She could finally be at peace.

The video started over once again. Bella gritted her teeth and she jerked her body about upon the gurney. She felt the gurney give a bit. At this she began to move about more desperately. She and motioned her body about side to side. The gurney jolted about. Her jaw clenched behind the pain, but was determined. Bella gave one last good jar. The gurney tipped over, knocking her IV post and other monitors down. Her IV bags burst and the contents were now all over the floor. The awkward position she was in caused her even more pain. She growled amongst herself. However an accustomed scent was detected amongst the fluid that came from the IV bags. A scent she knew all too well… Blood thinners like in the ones her uncle took after his knee surgery. Plavix, if she remembered correctly. Why would he be dosing her up with blood thinners? She thought to herself and right after surgery? After losing so much blood? Her jaw dropped in realization. He wanted her wound healed alright. But he wanted her anemic! Weak enough she couldn't break free or defend herself when needed. This also explained why they weren't feeding her. All they were doing was keeping her hydrated. Every time her IV bags ran out they would replace them. The blood thinners were typically taken orally but they had somehow mixed them within the fluids. He knew he couldn't give her pain killers! She'd only burn it out with her metabolism as quick as it was.

"You sick son of a bitch." She uttered knowing damn well what he was up to now.

 

Sheriff Stilinski listens to the boys' stories as he observes the Argent's bodies. Once they're done explaining everything the best they could. He lifts his eyes upon them.

"You boys get on out of here. I got this."  
Scott looks to the Sheriff with concern.

"I mean it. You two got enough going on."

"And what about Mr. Lahey." Scott hints.

"I think of something. I don't want you boys a part of this."  
"But what will you tell the others?"

"As far as I'm concerned this was all done by the same homicidal maniac."

Isaac looks to the sheriff in amazement. It was now known amongst the three of them that Isaac's father had been abusing him, on a regular basis. Only it got out of hand and his father tried to end his life tonight on a drunken terror.

"Now go on before I change my mind." He says eyeing Isaac mainly.

"Yes sir."

Scott and Stiles's father nod upon one another.

"Find my niece… That's all I want you focused on, son."

The Sheriff whispers as they take off, "Don't let me down…"

 

Peter stared Renee down as he entered the basement. Stiles and his father looked to one another rather startled. Peter had this crazy look in his eyes. He pointed Renee's direction.

"Tell me everything…"  
Renee has this baffled appearance about her.

"Everything?" She whimpers as her cuffs clung against the pipe.

He nods.

"Everything, his favorite hangouts, the vehicle he drives, whatever houses he owns, his hobbies, his favorite color, everything about his and Bella's relationship. Hell, I even want to know the motherfucking brand of underwear he wears! Whatever it takes to get our little girl back! So woman you start talking and NOW!"

#DeathInTheFamily

#CryWolf

#MemoryLane


	19. Chapter 19 Batter Up

Chapter 19

https://wordfamily13.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/beacon-hill-condos.jpg

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. FYI- I know the god Sobek is Egyptian and that he was the protector of the Nile river etc.. I only put down South Americans in the sense of some religions there that worshiped crocodiles…

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

The Bastet cringed at the sound of his voice. She swallowed back doing her best to think and quickly. Phil rushed over and flipped the gurney back over.

"I'm sorry…" Bella cried.

The Sobek narrowed his eyes on the way she said this. He drew back a breath and reached over, brushing her hair back with his fingers.

"I'll have to get you all set up again."  
She nodded without argument. His eyes darted back towards the video. He smiled upon a scene with him carrying little Bella along his shoulders. At this he looked back over, took her hand, and kissed it. Bella absolutely loathed what she was about to do. And deep down she knew it would come to this. That was her reason for cutting off all connection with her alpha and mate. That, and the need to keep him safe. This was the most crucial of plans she couldn't take any risks. She had to put on her best acting chops and pray to god the Sobek fell for it. She continued to cry.

"And why are you sorry, princess?"

The goddess shook her head and sobbed even harder.

"I just never wanted anything to change. Why did it have to?"

He raised his brows on this.

"How do you mean sweetheart?"

"Between us!" She motions towards the video that was playing.

"Why did it have to go beyond that? I miss what we had!" She had the waterworks going and snot action even.

Phil swallowed back on this and grabbed a tissue. He wiped her clean.

"And we can still have that. But you belong to me. You always have."  
"But I saw you like a father! That's what I wanted Phil! I needed you! Why would you…"

She whimpered and sucked back a breath. Only that part wasn't fake… Her heart ached at her own words.

"I loved you…"

"Loved…?" He scoffed.

"You really hurt me."  
"And you think you didn't rip my fucking heart out! I gave you everything! I would've taken care of you, if you had let me."

"You didn't even warn me! You just forced yourself on me! If I was meant to be yours… why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you prepare me?!"

"And just how would've you handled that? And your mother… How do you think she would've handled it if she found it?! I couldn't take the risk. And in my defense, I hadn't expected it to affect me so potently. You were in heat and you smelled so fucking good." He closed his eyes in memory.

"And you were always wearing those damn tank tops around the house and the little shorts."  
Bella wanted to hurl but forced it back and continued to play along.

"You should've told me… But you didn't. You never warned me about anything that was to take place. I had to find out the hard way even things about my own body. I was scared! I thought you were trying to kill me!"

His eyes widened on this.

"You really thought that?"

"Why do you think I fought back? I hadn't a clue you were trying to mate!"

"So if I had told you… Prepared you…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"So it never had to go like this…" He stated, looking to be in thought.

"Dammit!" He hopped up in a rage.

The Sobek grabbed whatever was near him and threw it across the room.

"THE WHOLE TIME! IF I HAD… FUCK!"

He made his way over and she flinched.

"Please don't!"

He reared back at this, but didn't comment as he freed her from the gurney.

"I give you my word. I will never hurt you again."

She recoiled as he reached out to her. He sighed and gently ran his hand along her cheek.

"But you must understand. You belong to me. You are to become MY mate."

The Bastet lowered her head. Phil lifted her chin with a single finger.

"I can give you everything. If you just let me. No more fighting it. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he picked her up. He exited the room and Bella noticed they were in some sort of clinic. There was staff about, amongst others. And these others had guns… Bella couldn't help but to notice the admirable looks they gave Phil. They were quick to bow down to his every need. For every door he came to, someone would rush up and open it for him. He'd give a simple nod and continue on. The Sobek entered a small cafeteria. He sat her down on one of the tables.

"I'll be right back."

The Bastet nodded and curiously observed as he walked up and gathered a tray of food. He made his way back and prepared the contents in the tray. Afterword he personally fed her steak, potatoes, and gravy. It wasn't the cheap hospital food either. It was the real stuff. She hated that she was enjoying the food so much. She was that hungry. Once she was done, he called in a nurse. He had the nurse give her more pills. However Bella hid them underneath her tongue. "I want her shaved, showered, and dressed." He told the nurse. She smiled as Phil brought Bella down from the table.

"Once you're done, you're to bring her to me."

The nurse took Bella's hand from there. The Bastet was led to a room where four other nurses joined in on getting her set up. There were fussing over her left and right. What had Bella unnerved the most, where the two men keeping guard. They too had guns. The more Bella observed these people and how they were acting. She began to realize this was a fucking cult. She swallowed back in thought. Every one of them was South American. And when Bella put it all together it was so obvious. They were worshipping Phil Dwyer! They catered to his every need and desire. The men with guns were willing to fight in his corner and give their lives in order to keep not only him but Bella protected. Bella felt ill as she thought about the others and how they were going to deal with this situation.

She never felt more awkward. These nurses were shaving her legs, armpits, etc… The men with guns looked away the moment they stripped her down. Showing that they either feared or respected Phil enough not to look. When they were done, she showered. She took advantage of the moment and discreetly spit the pills out. Bella used her feet to drop them into the drain. She rinsed the bad taste out from her mouth. But the moment she was done they pampered her once again. They put her in a white dress, fixed her hair and had her in red lipstick. She noticed how they didn't bother to put her in shoes or undergarments. After all that mess… They escorted her to the room in which Phil Dwyer was waiting.

The instant she entered the room. He hopped to his feet. He had been sitting in a cushioned chair. This looked to be an office of some sort. He gradually made his way over.

"Stunning. Simply Stunning! Leave us!"

The nurses damn near tripped over themselves, they couldn't exit quickly enough. Phil had noticeably showered and shaved as well. He wore a black tux.

"I wish to do this the correct way… The way you so deserve." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

She lowered her head and Phil sighed.

"What is it now, my dear?"

"I want you to promise you won't hurt them…"

He nodded.

"You give yourself to me and that won't be an issue. I give you my word."

She nodded in return but the pain in her abdomen had her staggering back.

"Easy now…"  
He reached out and helped her to a brown leather couch. There was nothing fake about the agony her body was going through. She still felt incredibly weak and she ached all over. But the area in which she was shot burned all to hell.

"You can sleep here. I'll look after you. I always will."

Bella so desperately wanted to fight this. But her body just wouldn't allow it.

"If you're not going to eat at least get some sleep."

Stiles eyes widened in disbelief as Scott forced him up against the wall.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Stile's raised his hands and nervously swallowed back as his friend's alpha red eyes bore into his own.

"Hey man… I'm just trying to help…"

"Well I don't fucking want your help!"  
"SCOTT MCCALL!" His mother scolded.

Scott growled under his breath and impatiently paced the area. He was doing everything he could think of to switch his connection with Bella back. He'd tried everything else and knew that was the only way he'd ever find her. Everything else was wiped clean as if she up and vanished. His imagination continued to toy with him. He kept picturing the worst scenarios over and over. The alpha pulled at his hair, and then punched at a nearby wall of the Hale home.

Meanwhile, Peter had forced Renee on a little road trip. He had her pointing out everything Phil related and he was doing a thorough sweep of anything he could get his hands on. But he too wasn't having any luck at the moment.

Derek, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan continued to keep guard and an eye out.

"SCOTT!" Melissa shouted as he was leaning against the wall now.

He had his hand over his heart and struggled just to breath. His eyes watered. His mother cautiously made her way over with a yielding hand.

"Breathe…" She softly said.

Stiles swallowed back as Scott actually had tears forming in his eyes. He and his father exchanged looks of concern.

"I can't!" Scott said choking back on his words.

He was growing angry with himself. The alpha couldn't believe he was having a fucking meltdown. This was something Bella didn't need at the moment! He felt fucking pathetic and useless.

"Mom…" Scott said in a way that had everyone in the room's heart's wrenching.

"I swore I'd always protect her. That I wouldn't let him hurt her."

"Sweetheart, you can't do that to yourself."  
"THE HELL I CAN'T! WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF. EVERY SECOND THAT PASSES BY… WE HAVEN'T ANY IDEA WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH."

Scott's entire body became flushed. He bowled over wrapping his hands around his gut.

"FUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

It wasn't just emotional but physical pain Scott felt. That need to keep his mate safe was so strong it was taking him over. His mother cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. Scott phased right before her. But she didn't budge.

"You two will come out of this. There's not a doubt in my mind that you will find her and bring her back home."

Bella jumped at first as she came too. Phil was on the couch beside her. He had his arm wrapped around her.

"How'd you sleep?" He inquired and ran a hand along her arm.

She swallowed back, before answering.

"Good…"  
He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're looking better already. It won't be long now."

"Is there a bathroom nearby?"

He nodded and within a flash he was up off the couch offering his hand. She timidly took it and he led her to a bathroom that attached to the office. Phil opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

He nodded once again and stepped aside, allowing her in. Once she pulled the door to, the Bastet leaned against it. She covered her face and her body sunk to the floor. Overwhelming guilt hit as Scott entered her mind. I'm so sorry Scott. She thought over and over. She prayed he would forgive her. Bella knew the only way out of this was going about desperate measures. Ones that had bile rising in her throat in thought.

"You alright there sport?"

She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

"Um yeah… Just really needed to go."

Bella hurriedly wiped her eyes and came to her feet. She did her business and washed her hands. Before she stepped out she straightened her dress and hair. She nodded to herself. You can do this… She told herself.

He made his way over and took her hand, twirling her about.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Better actually."

He nodded with hope in his eyes. She resisted the urge to cringe as he kissed along her neck and shoulders.

"If I'm hurting you princess, let me know…"

She forced a smile. He drew back a breath.

"I missed this… us… Don't ever leave me again… I want you to promise me that."

He cupped her chin rather roughly.

"Promise me…" He demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere…" She swallowed back.

"I promise… I missed you too Phil."

He nodded in satisfactory.

"Prove it…"

She looked upon him confused.

"Show me what I mean to you young Bastet…"

Bella shut her eyes for a moment. She focused but with a touch of something else. She unzipped the dress she had on and it dropped to the floor. Phil and a never ending grin about him as she phased right before him. He gestured her over. Bella kept her eyes glued to his the entire time. He couldn't look away if he wanted to now. The Bastet had him right where she wanted. She tilted her head about as her emerald green eyes had in him a trance. He'd never been so aroused in his entire existence. He gritted his teeth and moaned out. His eyes rolled back directly after. A rather mischievous grin came about her as the god passed out.

"…idiot…" She scoffed.

The Bastet hurriedly braced herself knowing this was going to suck. She leaned against a nearby wall and concentrated…

"….Bella…"

Everyone turned Scott's direction. He'd dropped to his knees and leaned against the wall before him with one hand. The closest he could equate it to was like being in a dark room with no light or noise. Being in total deprivation and then suddenly there was light and sound everywhere. It was almost painful! Not only could he sense her but he was picking up certain visions. Ones that showed not only Phil, but the men with guns, the nurses, the doctors, and the facility itself. Damn, the signal she was giving off was becoming weak and fast.

"NO!" Scott called out.

"Hold on Bells. We're coming."

Page break

Peter snarled back as he and Renee were in line at the airport.

"What do you mean the next flight has been delayed for two damn hours?!'

"I'm sorry sir but there's a storm and…"

His cellphone rang and he rolled his eyes as he answered it. He eyed the clerk with hatred.

"This had better be good."

He barked as he roughly grabbed Renee by the arm and dragged her out of the airport.

"I need you to ask Renee about a building that looks to be some sort of hospital or clinic, one pertaining to Phil Dwyer."

Peter narrowed his eyes on this. He turned to Renee and forced her into the car.

"What do you know about a clinic or hospital?"

She blinked her eyes about looking lost.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMMIT!" He demanded about to backhand her one.

"Okay! Okay! If you're talking about Phil. The only one I know of is the property a couple hours outside of town. But it's not even operational."

"What did you see Scott?"

"That's where he's holding her."

"I'm closer, on my way."

He hung up and handed his phone over to Renee.

"Tell me how, where this place is, and send Scott the directions!"

The Sobek rolled over and batted his eyes about as he fully came to. He looked over to see Bella on the floor not far away. A smile formed along his face and he stretched his arms about. He crawled towards what he deemed to be his newfound mate. Only once he approached her, the scent detected otherwise. He growled out furiously as memory finally came to serve.

Bella gasped out as she woke to a slap across the face. She found herself disorientated. He snarled back and wrapped his hand around her throat. The angry god hurled the Bastet across the room. She went through the desk he had in the room. The top portion of his body took on the Sobek form.

She groaned out and trolled about trying to get to her feet.

"You little fucking tease!"

"Oh please… They might refer to you as the Crocodile god. But you have the stamina of a twelve year old with his first skin mag. Maybe they should change your name to Minute God."

He charged after her and she laughed as she flung her legs out and sent him flying back.

"You wanna play "daddy"? Let's play…" She says with certain darkness.

"Let's see how well you can keep up old man."

The Bastet could sense his admirers making their way down the hall. He rushed at her once again and Bella leaped into the air and came down in a crouching stance but took her fist to the ground as she cried out like she did that day in the parking lot. The glass shattered about the room and the Sobek stumbled back at the impact. The light within the room flickered and eventually popped as well.

"You didn't truly believe I'd let you score a homerun now… did you? I learned from the best… remember… For The Win?!"

He snarled back with a growl.

"Such the bad Sport."

She sailed across the room and drove him through a wall. Bella swiftly used her tail to disarm the men within the area. The goddess socked the god across the face. He snapped at her arm as she quickly rolled off him. His followers rushed in from all directions now. They aimed their guns her direction.

"I'm one of a kind…" She reminds as she raises her hands in the air.

"Kill me… There won't be another for quite some time…"

"Lower your weapons!" The Sobek barked.

"So what now…?" She questioned as they stared one another down.

"You become my slave instead of my equal!"

She had a good laugh at this.

"Try again…"

Her eyes locked with his once more and she slowly approached him. He swallowed back, doing his best to fight the influence she had over him. She ran a hand along his scales, and wrinkled her nose at his foul breath. Once she had him nice and hard she took her knee to his crotch.

"How's that feel?"

At this she took off, taking out anyone that stood in her way.

"SEIZE THE BITCH!" He roared out and took on his full transformation.

The Sobek disappeared through entering the tiles of the ceiling.

"Dammit!" Bella grunted as she tried opening the front door.

But it was chained and she'd already used a great deal of her energy. She glanced towards the ceiling hearing something scurrying about. She quickly ducked into another room and looked for a place to hide. The Bastet clamped a hand over her mouth as a group of followers entered the room. They were nodding towards one another as they began their search. She had hidden behind some linen in a nearby closet. The goddess froze however as a creaking like noise was heard. She lifted her eyes upon the area in which it came from.

Bella screamed out as the Sobek punched his way through the ceiling and landed right before her. He swiftly snatched her and dragged her out of the closet. He had her by the tail as he continued, pulling her along throughout the building. Her claws dragged along the floor as he reentered the office they were originally in.

"HOLD THE BITCH DOWN" He ordered with that deep raucous voice.

She struggled about as men and women from all directions made their way over. Bella went to defend herself, only went to her knees hardcore. She choked back as she tried catching her breath.

"You obviously like it rough. So I'll rough you up a bit then we'll have a little fun. How's that Princess?!"

He went to punch her across the face only to have someone toss him across the room. The Sobek died in laughter once he caught wind of who it was. Peter hurriedly snatched his daughter and got a protective hold on her. He eyed the crocodile god down. The Sobek sighed and shook his head with irritation.

"Very well… You leave me no choice…" He'd hoped to save his energy, but Peter interrupted his plans.

Peter and Bella flew back against the wall.

"NO!" Her father shouted as Bella's body began to hover and was being pulled the Sobek's direction.

"I wasn't aware you wanted a show. But by all means, do enjoy." He taunted Peter's direction.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Peter shouted as he struggled to free himself from the wall. It was like he had a force field keeping him back.

Bella wriggled out from under the Sobek as he had his entire body fixed on hers. She crawled about the floor and grabbed whatever she could smashed it against his snout. The god firmly gripped her ankle and jerked her back towards him. He motioned for his followers to hold her down once again.  
Peter howled out with desperation calling to the others, as he still couldn't move.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouted as he finally managed to get his arms free.

The Sobek's energy was starting to drain as he needed to feed. He never fed from his followers. He needed to gain their trust. In order for them to serve his every need. Just as Phil was about to plant himself within her his eyes widened and he froze. Peter and Bella's jaws dropped as Scott, Isaac, Derek, Ethan and Aiden stood before them. Drops of blood landed on Bella and she squirmed out beneath Phil. Scott eyed the bastard down as the evidence of the Sobek's neutering was in Scott McCall's hold.

"Missing something important?!"

Phil looked down and screamed out like a little bitch. Scott nodded towards the twins they darted over and forced the croc's mouth open. Derek and Isaac worked quickly to disarm those that had guns. Peter came down as the Sobek was too weak to keep his hold on him.

"Would you like the honors?" Scott offered.

Peter nodded and took the Sobek's precious jewels and shoved them clear down his throat. To Bella's surprise her biological father had tears in his eyes.

"You should've never touched her! EVER YOU FUCKING PRICK!

The twins forced his mouth shut and they each took turns beating the living shit out of the Phil Dwyer. Bella gradually came to her feet. Her hands shook as she made her way over. Her mate, father, and cousin held Phil back against a wall and gestured upon her. She drew back a breath and tears streamed down her face. She glanced towards something else within the office. She reared back rather stunned, she recognized the item to be her old softball bat. Beside it was a picture of her and Phil. Bella nodded to herself. He'd obviously planned all this if he had this here. She found herself thinking. The pitcher grabbed her old bat. The Sobek nearly broke out of their hold as he jerked about. The men slammed him back against the wall.

The bat twirled about in her hands as she stared him down. She pointed upon him with the bat.

"For the win…" She declared as she took the bat and aimed right for his head.

Everyone grimaced at the gut wrenching bone snapping sound that followed. Blood was splattered all against the wall, them, her and the floor. The followers screamed out in terror. The twins transformed in to their massive form and chased them out of the building. Flashes of that day hit and everything else he'd recently done.

"Do it again. I dare you. I'll hunt you and everyone you love down. You can't kill me… I'll always come back. I'm a GOD! REMEMBER THAT!"

"You can't come back if you have no body to return to." She said with a shrug.

Scott nodded in agreement.

She gritted her teeth and took the bat to the picture of them. It shattered against the wall.

"I thought we'd give you a more proper burial this time." She announced taking the bat to his gut.

"One a bit more poetic…."

Peter raised his brows as she opened exited the room for a brief moment. She returned with a red tank of gasoline.

"Allow me…" Peter said taking the tank from her hold.

"Hmmm…. Funny story…" He says with a smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes knowing where this was going, but found himself grinning as well.

"Not to worry it'll be just like home, for you anyhow."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Phil roared out.

"Shut up and burn."

Scott swallowed back with a lump in the back of his throat.  
"It's all over now…" He softly assured as he held her even tighter.

She nodded but her tears were soaking the sleeve of his shirt. He hated the guilt he felt coming off her. He didn't understand it.

"Bells…" He said as he took a step back and cupped her chin.

"You do realize you haven't anything to feel guilty about, right?"

She shook her head in full disagreement. He narrowed his eyes in wonder. He swore her skin turned green as she leaned back against a tree. Her entire body shook as she told the truth behind what all took place. Scott grew ill in thought, but by no means did he find fault in her. She merely did what she had to, in order to survive. She even admitted as to why she turned everything off between the two of them. "I'm so sorry, Scott. I…"  
He shook his head and rushed over. She cried even harder has he grabbed a hold of her once more. Scott found himself breaking down right along with her.

"You did nothing wrong you hear me?! Look at me, Bells."

She sucked back a quivery breath and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"You're alive… That's all I wanted. You did whatever it took to survive even at that, you didn't let him touch you in that way. I would never hold that against you. I love you… I will always love you. There's nothing in this world that could ever change how I feel about you."

Her arms wrap around his neck.

"I love you too Scott."

He nodded and slightly lifted her off the ground as he hugged her close.

Bella skipped a rock across the water.

"Hey…"

She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey yourself…." She said as she pivoted about.

Stiles latched on and twirled her about. She softly laughed.

"Easy…"

"Yeah… easy…" Stiles and Bella sighed upon the other voice that chimed in.

"How you holding up?"  
She shrugged and skipped another rock.

"Been better, been worse…"

Peter nodded.

"About your mother…"  
"What about her?"

Peter sighed and picked a rock up of his own. He skipped his across.

"Let's just say she finally got the freedom she always wanted."

Bella snapped her father a look.

"What did you do?!"

He half laughed.

"Relax, I didn't kill her."

What he wasn't telling Bella was that he had her mother locked away somewhere. Somewhere she'd never escape. Renee Dwyer was currently in a mental institute overseas. He wasn't about to take any chances. He truly meant what he'd said about doing whatever it took to keep his daughter safe. She drew back a breath of relief. But it was odd. Bella truly found herself caring less about where her mother was. It was a strange feeling, but it was there nevertheless.

"I should've been there…"  
She narrowed her eyes upon him. Peter nodded.

"If I had been your mother wouldn't have gone batshit crazy and you wouldn't have ended up with some fucking perverted piece of shit stepfather…"

Bella lowered her head, looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I left in order to keep you and Renee safe. I hadn't any idea…"  
"Guess that makes us even."  
He raised his brows on this.

"Look, I'm not about to start calling you pops, or go with you on fishing trips. And I'm sure as hell not moving in with you. But I can acknowledge the truth and accept it. However, you're right about one thing. You shouldn't have left. That's not to say I'm blaming you for everything that took place. The only thing I find fault in, when it comes to you. Is your absence as a father. I don't blame you for what Phil did or anything of the such. You could no more control what happened than I could. But let's face it. You do kinda suck."

Peter found himself smirking.

"Hmmm…"

She closed her eyes and took in the deepest of breaths.

"Thank you."

He reared back in surprise.

"For acting like a real father for once, I suppose."

"Eh, it's that time of the year. I was good for one."

Stiles has a good laugh at this.

#BatterUp

#BeingAGoodSport

#NueterYourPets

#ONEMORECHAPTERAFTERTHIS

(Be awesome and leave your review. A Webcatcher's Dream is next and like I said next week I will be working on something else. So I will not be updating until the following weekend. Thank you for your understanding, time, and patience! TOODLES!)


	20. Chapter 20 In The End

Chapter 20

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight.

Bella shot awake with a gasp. She looked around the room, gathering her surroundings. Part of her still felt as though she were back at the clinic. The endless hours of that video continued to torture her off and on. In some ways she felt as though her entire childhood was nothing more than one big lie. Even through that of her mother and Charlie Swan. Her mother went psycho and Charlie never was anything more than a bodyguard. Then there was Phil… The one person she thought the world of. The one she loved most in this world. Was the very man that betrayed and hurt her the most. Due to all the lies she'd been fed from her past, Bella had a hard time trusting anyone other than Scott and Stiles. Without them, she feared what she'd become. There was a certain darkness within her now. One she knew wouldn't ever truly diminish. Part of that was the Hale gene she carried; the other was all the hell she endured over the past few years.

But there were other things on her mind, ones that kept her up at night. Such as everything that had taken place during her time with Phil. It wasn't long ago the town held funeral services for the Argents and Isaac's father. Scott had confided in her about Isaac's abusive father and everything that had taken place. And she sympathized completely and stood behind Scott's decision on turning Isaac 100%. She even admitted if it were her in his shoes she'd have done the same. Isaac however confessed to Bella the day of Allison's funeral. He felt guilt in the fact that he'd planned on breaking up with Allison. That their relationship became too toxic even for him. Isaac knew he should feel more affected by her passing, but he wasn't. He felt numb. Naturally, Bella understood that as well when it came to her mother. She still hadn't a clue where she was. But didn't care to ask. Which felt strange to her. There was a time she'd have walked through hell and back for Renee. But once she learned the truth, she felt the way Isaac had about Allison.

Bella crawled on out of bed. There was no way she could sleep. Insomnia had taken over her life now. In fact the only time she truly got a full night's sleep were the ones where Scott would sneak into her room and simply hold her. A week had now passed since that dreadful day. They'd yet to have sex. That was mainly Scott's doing. The image of that Sobek on top of his girl tortured him. Often enough Scott blamed himself. He greatly feared bringing sex back into their relationship would only bring all those horrifying memories back. And he'd be damned if he'd be the one causing her pain. So for now he held off on the heavy kissing, making out, and anything that even came remotely close. He wanted to prove that there was much more to them. Yet, he didn't hold back on being affectionate. If anything he knew that's what she needed the most.

Bella placed a hoodie over her tank top and threw on some shorts. She quietly raised the bedroom window and climbed on out. Like usual on these sleepless nights she headed into the woods. At times she'd slip into her Bastet form and run off all her frustrations. Others she'd simply find the tallest tree and hide out in it looking to the moon and stars. Tonight however, she stripped down. It was rather humid out and she was desperate to cool off. She was just about to enter the lake nearby, but froze. She gradually turned her head sensing another presence. Before he even leaped out of the tree…"Scott…" She whispered to herself already sensing him.

He nodded once he landed. "Couldn't sleep?" He softly asked as he made his way over. She nodded and closed her eyes as he caressed her cheek. Scott kissed her forehead. "Mind if I join you?"

Bella smiled. "Like you have to ask?" She called out, walking away. He smiled in return and threw his shirt off, whilst stepping out of his shorts. He swallowed back at the sight. The moon reflected against the water and he could make out the silhouette of her enchanting figure. At this he entered the water. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed along her shoulder. He shook his head, irritated at himself for getting a hard on. He'd been doing his best to keep that under control around her. But that was hard to do when they were naked and fleshed together. He went to arch back a bit so she wouldn't have to feel it throbbing against her.

"It's okay Scott."

He swallowed back and she pivoted around to see the guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Bells…"

"Sorry? For what? Having a natural response…?"

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're not him… I get what you're doing. And if anything that only makes me love you more. But I'm okay now. Really. I don't want you to feel as though you have to hold back. I love you Scott. And if I'm to be honest, if anything when I'm with you, I feel safe and I mean that in every way…" she hinted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her lips met his and Scott lifted her up off the ground and her legs draped around him. Once their lips parted, he kissed along her neck and gently guided her about him. The instant he fully entered, he stopped for a moment, making certain she was alright. "I love you…" he expressed against his mate's lips. They readily kissed and before long, found it hard to break away. They slipped back into their passionate selves everything else around them, seemingly vanished.

Scott nipped at her neck as his hands firmly gripped her waist. He didn't hold back as she cried out his name. He got a firmer grip on her and drove her about him even harder. The alpha threw his head back as he felt his mate cumming even through the water they were submerged in.

"…Bells…" he grunted as his cock swelled and ached even more.

He growled out and welcomed himself to her breasts. Bella grabbed a fistful of his hair and was spurring him on even more. The way he licked along her nipples had her cumming frequently. That pushed the alpha in to a frenzy of pure lust. She gasped back as he phased. Scott continued rocking her about him as he carried her out of the water. The second they hit land he laid her down, his claws dug through the earth beneath them as he thrust. He'd shut his eyes for a moment fighting against the urge to cum. He never wanted this to end. The alpha felt something running along his neck and down his chest however. When he opened his eyes and realized that she too had slipped into her Bastet form and it was her tail. This combination between a howl and moan fled him and he filled her to the brim with his seed.

 

That summer…

"Butch…"

"Oh shut it, jerk off. And don't you dare…"

Stiles reached over and ripped the cord out from the game console.

"YOU BITCH!" Bella heatedly barked.

Scott entered the room, with raised brows. He died in laughter as Bella dead armed Stiles.

"EVERYTIME! YOU SUCK!"

Bella's mate took it upon himself to unplug the TV, game console, everything….

"THANK YOU!" She happily remarked.

He nodded and plopped down beside her. Stiles just sat there with his jaw dropped. He blinked a few times then looked to Scott. "You just erased EVERYTHING!" Scott shrugged and wrapped his arm around Bella, pecking her on the lips. Stiles bitterly folded his arms about his chest and continued to complain under his breath. They both laughed however as the doorbell rang and Stiles damn near tripped over himself, in order to get to it.

"S'up!" He said as he leaned against the doorway, nodding upon Lydia.

Lydia smiled as he just stood there gawking for a moment. Bella sighed and hopped off the couch.

"Please, come in. Don't mind the paperweight blocking the path." Bella said nudging Stiles out of the way.

His girlfriend snorted and Bella took her bag from her hand. Scott came to his feet and rushed over.

"I got it."

The Bastet smiled as her mate took it and loaded it with the others.

"So can we go now?" Stiles impatiently asked.

"Just hold your horses. Scott's mother will be here soon."  
"Why do we have to wait for her?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"So she can send us off, you ass!"

Stiles sat back down on the couch, pulling Lydia into his lap.  
"I'm just saying… I don't get why…"

"Stiles…"  
"Hm?"

"You better be glad she's here…" Bella hinted threateningly.

Lydia shrugs.

"Don't stop on my account."  
"HEY!" Stiles said, rearing back.

Both girls started laughing.

"You're supposed to take my side."  
"I am?"

"You're my girlfriend."

Bella reached into her pocket as her phone was ringing, and answered it.

"Hey…".

"Hey yourself." She said taking the phone into another room.

"Eh, I won't keep you long Just wanted to see if you'd stop by before you go on your trip..."

She nodded and leaned against her wall for a minute. Bella drew back a breath on this before answering.

"Um sure… We can't stay long, but we can do that."

"Well… alright then. I'll see you in a bit."  
"Yep."

When she hung up she rather stared off into space.

"Everything ok?" Scott inquired as he poked his head in.

She smiled with a nod.

"Mom's outside. Just doing a once over to make sure we got everything."  
The Bastet looked around her room.

"Seems so" she stated with a shrug.

Once they stepped out, Melissa hugged each of them.

"You all have fun but be safe… In every which way…" She expressed, mainly eyeing Bella and Scott.

Their faces flushed over at the hint.

"Alright, go on now. Get out of here. I got a date."

Stiles grimaced at this and groaned to himself. Melissa heard it though and got this mischievous grin about her. She'd remembered something Stiles's father had told her and couldn't help herself.

"What's wrong Stiles? I thought you always wanted a brother!"

Scott reached to his gut in laughter. Both girls were giggling so hard they were nearly crying. Stiles merely blinked for a few moments and replied with a beat.

"Don't you think that will be a tad creepy?" He gestured towards Bella and Scott.

"I mean… we're all theoretically related!"

"We're not married Stiles…" Scott put out there with a smirk.

"But you're mated… which is technically the same thing and…" he continued to ramble on as they loaded into the Jeep.

Melissa shook her head and personally placed Stiles into the Jeep.

"Stiles…" She said breaking his train of thought.  
"Yeah?"

She licked her finger and pretended to clean something off his face. Scott lost it as Stiles just sat there wide eyed.

"Later, son." She taunted.

"I won't be long," Bella supposed as they pulled up to the Hale house.

Scott nodded as she pecked him on the lips and exited the Jeep. Peter opened the door just as she was about to knock. He nodded upon her and stepped aside allowing her in. She looked around the house rather baffled.

"Wow… It's really starting to shape up."

He cleared his throat and nodded once again as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"Yep."  
Bella continued to look around in awe.

"Hey…" Derek called out as he was working on the cabinets in the kitchen.

She smiled upon him.  
"How's it going, Arkansas?"  
He cocked a brow and shook his head with slight annoyance. Peter chuckled. She found herself rather amazed that her father and cousin were getting along well enough to work on the house together. Then again, a lot of things had gradually started to change. Such as her relationship with her father… By no means was it the typical father/daughter relationship. But it was about as good as it was going to get. She made it a point to get to know him and visit a couple times a week. Peter stopped pushing realizing he'd only drive her away by doing that. They still had their moments of being cross with one another but that seemed to be the Hale family curse. Often enough, they'd find themselves learning more about one another during these arguments. Peter however kept his word. He stuck around doing his damnest to fix everything and make things right. Something he knew couldn't be done overnight. In fact he knew he had a long haul when it came to making any sort of amends and even then it would never truly make up for the hell his daughter had undergone.

Peter took out his wallet and went to hand her a couple hundred dollar bills.

"What's this?"

"For your trip…"  
She rolled her eyes and went to walk away.

"Just take it…"

"I don't want your money. We've discussed this."

"That we have… I just…"  
"Is that what you called me here for? To throw some money my way?"

"And here we go…" he muttered with a sigh.

"Go on, let me have it. But either way, you're taking the money."

He stuffed it into her pocket.

"I don't want your fucking money, dad!"

Derek damn near fell off the counter he was on. Peter raised his brows and staggered back in outright shock. Bella covered her mouth once she realized what she said. She shook her head and ran out of the house. Scott narrowed his eyes seeing as how his mate was hightailing towards the Jeep. Peter stepped out of the house as well and was chasing his daughter down.

"Bella, please wait!"

Everyone ran outside to see Peter holding her by the shoulders. She was crying and hitting him on the chest.

"No! I don't want you, you don't deserve be that. I can't believe I called you…"

Bella not being able to continue just kept crying but her hits slowed down until she was hugging Peter.

"I know I may not deserve it, but I'm the one person who wants the job. Let me guess, this isn't just about you and me. You feel like you betrayed Charlie, don't you?"

With a teary face she nodded her head.

"I'm not trying to take away from him or his memory, I'm just trying to build new ones with you and I. Charlie was my best friend Bella. And I knew I could trust him to give you and your mother everything you'd ever needed. I wouldn't take those memories away for the world, even if you only just a short time with him. "

Lydia piped up in the background, "Doesn't help Bella's got the Hale attitude."

Everyone kind of chuckled at this and Peter replied, "Hey she's a teenager. She gives me crap, I embarrass her, and she yells at me when I'm trying to help. I really do have a daughter!"

Everyone outright laughs while Bella's whole face turns red.

"Shut up…."

Peter found himself swallowing back a knot. He drew back a breath and took a step back. Then he lifted her chin.

"Take the money and get the hell out of here. I mean it. I want you to let loose and have fun for once. Leave all this shit here behind. Don't even think on it until you get back and even then. I believe we all need to do some reflecting and realize there's nothing we can do to change the past. But we can build on from here."

 

"…holy shit…" both guys chorused as their girlfriends made their way to the beach.

They lowered their shades and took a moment to gawk. Lydia and Bella had on matching red bikinis. Something that wasn't planned but they ended up purchasing the same swimsuit at the store.

"Man, did we score or what?" Stiles muttered so only Scott could hear.

He chuckled and they high fived one another.

"What's with the matching itty bitty bikinis?" Stiles inquired as he ran a hand along Lydia's ass.

She promptly moved it away.  
"Hey, I was enjoying myself.  
"I know…" she said with a smirk and laid down her towel.

She handed him the sunscreen.

"You can lather me up instead."  
"SHIT! ON IT!"

Scott hadn't heard a word. Bella had her arms around him as they kissed.

#RamblinMan

#MothersSpit

#DaddyHale

#ittybittybikini

#FIN

I truly hoped you all enjoyed this story! I had fun working on it.


End file.
